The Way Home
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: The war was over and Hermione Granger was focused on making the best of the wizarding world. When she's hurled back in time, what will happen with a certain Marauder? (Rated M for later chapters including violence, sexual content, and language) - Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! New story :)**

 **It will be updated once a week and I've already written 10 chapters.**

 **In short, Sirius is alive and it IS a time-travel fic. But I'm hoping to put my own spin on it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Knew I Loved You**

 _"_ _Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question._

 _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant."_

 _I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden_

 _2 May 1999 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Hermione, let's go!"

The brunette in question sighed and packed up her little beaded bag, securing it in her bra before pulling on the strappy white heels a certain redhead had coaxed her into buying the week before. Her dress was simple; the light, flowy material reached just under her knees and swished when she walked. Slightly worried about modesty, the petite witch charmed the fabric to remain stationary no matter the weather where she was headed. The little bag close to her chest reminded her of a time when no one knew what was going to happen next. And Hermione, always the prepared one, had taken to keeping it close by even if the rest of her life was planned out to the very second.

The second wizarding war had come to a climatic end when Harry Potter, the Chosen One, had killed Lord Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts. Almost a year later, the Ministry was still rebuilding and attempting to salvage what they could. A dwindling population had almost ensured the passing of a 'marriage law', but that would have been disastrous, not to mention preposterous.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had ascended rather easily to the position of Minister of Magic and he was well supported by the people – save for the few unpopular laws he had tried to pass that had been shot down by the Wizengamot. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had helped with his campaign, nearly securing his election before voting began.

The Weasleys had become a second family to Hermione – her own parents remained in Australia as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Despite knowing that memory charms where impossible to reverse, the young witch had held out hope that their memories could be restored, however, that was not the case. Her parents had no recollection of her and they were indeed happy with their small dental practice just outside of Brisbane. As much as it hurt to say goodbye to them, she did so knowing that they truly weren't missing anything in their lives – except perhaps a daughter that had loved them a little too much.

Fred Weasley had perished in the final battle, leaving behind a heartbroken family now of eight instead of nine. Along with the twin, Nymphadora Tonks, _now_ Lupin, had left behind her new husband and child. Remus had been juggling newfound fatherhood roughly, but he was managing with the help of Tonks' mother, Andromeda. Since Andromeda had lost her husband to the war efforts, she had been trying to occupy herself in whatever ways necessary to keep her mind off of her lost husband and daughter; Teddy helped fill that void.

Hermione had been somewhat lucky. While her parents weren't dead, she still had an ache in her heart from their loss, but it was nothing compared to what the orphans of the war were going through. She devoted most of her time to helping wayward children find their niche – her Order of Merlin helped out with her _leisure_ – and she happily assisted any way that she could.

The ball that night was the one-year anniversary of the death of the Dark Lord. While she thought it was barbaric to celebrate such a thing – she would much rather move on – it was a big deal to most other people. The purebloods saw it as a way to throw their money around as _reparations_ and the others merely saw it as a chance to celebrate. It was a nice idea, but the people who had truly fought for the end and stood up to the Dark Lord at Hogwarts were still dealing with the physiological hindrances that came from living in wartime.

"We're going to be late!" Ron yelled up the stairs of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place again, nearly shouting himself hoarse with all the floors between them.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE-"

Hermione sighed as Mrs. Black's portrait voiced her opinion and gave one fleeting look in the mirror before opening the bedroom door and hurrying down the stairs. Giving her wand a lazy wave towards the irate portrait, she gave a small smile as the curtains drifted closed, silencing the mad woman's rant.

"Finally," said Ron, his eyes drifting over Hermione appreciatively. He was dressed in a smart set of black velvet dress robes with red trim, truly living up to _his_ Order of Merlin, and his fiery hair was combed back in a most un-Ron-like state. His brows puckered as he looked her over, "'Mione, we don't match. I told you I'd be wearing red-"

"It's not a date, Ronald," she cut in, walking towards the door of the townhouse and grabbing her black cloak from the closet before throwing over her shoulder, "Now, let's go before we're late."

* * *

The Ministry was holding the celebration on the grounds of Hogwarts, much to Hermione's dismay. She had avoided coming back for an entire year and she had been hoping for it to last much longer. It wasn't that she didn't dearly love her alma mater; she just couldn't get a grip on the death that seemed to hang on every stone of the old castle.

There was a group of families gathered together in the Great Hall, mourning their loved ones. She recognized the Browns and the Creeveys, not to mention the Lupins. It hurt her slightly to know that no one was grieving her former potions professor, Severus Snape.

Little Teddy had his arms around his father's neck as the elder of the two lit a candle next to the wizarding picture of his wife. She couldn't help the half smile that tugged at her lips when she saw that Teddy was sporting bubblegum pink hair, his _mother's_ favourite, instead of his usual loud turquoise.

"My-knee!" The little one yelled, catching Hermione's eye before she started squirming in Remus' arms.

She knelt delicately on the cold stone and opened her arms to the toddler, wrapping her arms around him when waddled over to her. Teddy had just turned one the month before and he had almost perfected walking.

"Hello, sweetheart," she cooed, ignoring how the stone dug into her delicate skin.

"Auntie My-knee! Missed you!"

She smiled into his pink hair, her eyes closing as she breathed in the familiar scent of her godson. It had come as a shock that Remus had insisted that she be named Teddy's godmother and Harry's counterpart. Apparently Tonks had loved the little witch more than she let on and Remus had revealed that as their families were crowded around the cemetery for the funerals of the fallen. Of course, she accepted gratefully and doted on the small child as if he were her own.

A few months after the war, she had made an appointment to see a healer at St. Mungo's to check if there was any lasting damage from the round of torture she had endured at Malfoy Manor. Much to her dismay, she had learned that the Dark Magic had seeped into her body, making it unlikely that she would ever carry her own child. Unlikely, but not impossible, and that was the hope she clung to when things were rough. It wasn't that she was particularly eager to start a family, she'd much rather have a stable home and income first, but to have the opportunity taken from her so young was what bothered her. Bellatrix Lestrange took so much from her, but she wouldn't allow the deceased witch to take any more.

"Sorry, Hermione, he's a little wound up today." Catching her curious gaze, Remus amended, "More wound up than usual. He's very sociable." He stage-whispered, "My mum gave him too many biscuits."

Jolting out of her reverie, she nodded and gave a smile, "Of course, it's understandable." Scrunching up her face, she bubbled, "Aren't you just the cutest little boy here?"

"Not little!" Came the indignant one-year-old's reply, his lower lip pouting out the same way his mother's used to when she was called Nymphadora instead of Tonks. He smiled widely, "I big!"

"So big!" She replied, tickling his ribs as he squirmed in laughter. She groaned slightly as she got to her feet once more, her godson tucked against her chest.

Remus smirked, "You're too young to be groaning like that; trust me, _I_ would know."

Hermione looked over her former professor, noticing that his hair was a little greyer and his face a bit more scarred, but the handsome state of his robes and the twinkle in his eye made up for everything else in her opinion. Living with Andromeda was definitely doing him well, and it seemed as if he was finally getting to enjoy a life without wartime while he tried to live without his wife.

Giving him a soft smile, she said, "I haven't seen you this happy in a while, Remus. It's nice to know that there's still life after every thing that's happened."

"Ah, yes, life," he nodded, reaching out and cupping his son's cheek affectionately. His voice had taken on a longing quality, making her heart wrench slightly. "That's what we're supposed to be celebrating, is it not? Strange…how people are gathered to mourn instead of acknowledging the lives that were sacrificed."

She shook her head, clutching Teddy closer to her, "I'm not saying that we should forget the people we lost…I…I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean to offend you."

He waved her off, choosing to look elsewhere as they stood awkwardly. Teddy had taken to gnawing on one of her earrings and she was too distracted to scold him. Sweeping the crowd, her eyes fell on a familiar head of messy black hair and she couldn't help but smile.

"How's my godson?" Harry asked, sidling up next to his bestfriend. He gave her a crooked smile before holding his arms out just as Teddy leapt into them. He chuckled, "I like your hair, Teddy. It's very…easy to find you in a crowd."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think I'm going to get some fresh air. It's a bit stifling in here."

Not waiting to see what he said, she weaved her way through the crowd and out the side door of the castle. Seeing Remus had put things into perspective a bit, allowing her to really see what the war had done to her friends and family, not just the people she helped. She hadn't really seen Teddy without Andromeda and now she understood how the older woman fit into the dynamics of the family. Losing Tonks had been a blow to everyone, but she supposed that she had duped herself into seeing it differently for the small, broken family.

The smell of cigarettes floated through her nostrils and she pursed her lips knowing who was responsible. Looking around, she spotted a familiar head of shoulder-length black hair with a striped suit jacket and she casually made her way over.

"You know, smoking is a terrible habit," she scolded, taking a seat next to the older man and bumping his shoulder with her own.

Sirius Black was a man in every sense of the word. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and no one questioned him. With his eclectic fashion sense and his Azkaban tattoos, no one seemed to bother him more than absolutely necessary. It had been a right shock when Sirius had made it back through the veil after Bellatrix's death – he ended up staying in St. Mungo's for a month for _observations_ – and he currently walked around wizarding Britain as if nothing had happened. Sure, there were theories and questions in the beginning, but eventually it all died out and people began to accept that Sirius Black was back, he was innocent, and he was just the way he was before Azkaban.

"I don't recall asking you, little one," he replied with a smirk, turning his head to release the smoke in his lungs before turning back to her. His grey eyes always seemed to hold more depth when he looked at her, and she wasn't entirely sure why. She'd catch him staring at her occasionally, as if she wasn't really _her_ , but she couldn't just ask him.

She gave a pointed look to his cigarette and he sighed, crushing it under his boot. "Happy?"

Hermione bristled slightly, " _You'll_ be happy when you don't die of cancer from smoking those things."

"You'll understand that they're not that bad when you're older."

"'Older'?" She parroted, her eyes widening, "I can't imagine that that would happen. Honestly, Sirius, I'm not the type of girl to start smoking as a pastime."

"Not yet," he muttered under his breath with a sad infliction. He looked up and noticed her confused face and merely shook his head. He didn't know the specifics, but Hermione was indeed his Snow, his girl. He tried talking to Remus about the past, often being pushed aside, but the werewolf never told the animagus anything he didn't already know. The past was hard to forget; even more so when it was sitting right next to you.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Shouldn't you be enjoying the celebration instead of sitting out here with an old man? The press might get ideas…"

"You're not _old_ ," she instantly denied, her brows creasing as she looked him over. A residual crush she had on the ex-convict since fifth-year seemed to linger no matter how many times she had attempted to squash it. While Ginny still openly fawned over her fiancée's godfather, Hermione tried to let it simmer to inexistence, with no results. "Besides, it's hard to celebrate when so many people are sad. I don't understand how on earth Kingsley thought this would be a good idea; it's simply a memorial."

"We can't forget the ones we lost, but I think he wanted people to remember what they died for," Sirius said thoughtfully, staring up at the dreary grey sky. It looked like rain, as it often was in Scotland, and Hermione was beginning to second-guess her white dress. "It's easy to remember that someone's not here anymore, but the lines blur as to why they died later on. Moony can understand how Dora died, but sometimes I think he forgets _why_. He's another victim of the war that has been thrown into a new life dynamic and is struggling to stay above water."

"Andromeda seems good for them, though," she added quietly, biting her lower lip, "I made him upset earlier."

"And what, pray tell, did my little one say?"

She blushed, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap, "I insinuated that this… _party_ was barbaric. That we shouldn't be made to relive the war-"

"And, in turn, you discredited Dora's death," Sirius nodded in understanding. As much as it pained him to know his young cousin had given her life for the _greater good_ , he appreciated her sacrifice in the long run, just as he had with James and Lily. Death was inevitable, but sometimes you could control how you went.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered, her eyes pricking slightly at the tears that threatened to fall. "I know Teddy doesn't have a mother, but Remus seems to be adjusting well. I simply made a comment about how life goes on and you'd have thought that I shot his dog."

His lips quirked at the reference before he threw an arm around her shoulders in comfort. Stiffening when she leaned against him, he tried to relax to the scent of lavender that filled his nostrils from her riotous curls. It was familiar and homey and sometimes he had to stop before he gave himself away. "Give Moony his space. He'll come round when he's ready. Besides, he can't stay mad at his son's godmother for too long."

The odd couple sat in companionable silence as the sky continued to gather grey clouds. The noise from the castle drifted outside slowly, as if getting louder only as time went on, and Sirius knew that alcohol must've been served to illicit a response in such a bleak crowd. While he was no stranger to drink himself, he thought it was a bit tacky to serve liquor so early when people were still properly mourning.

"You're going to be missed eventually," he spoke up against his better judgment, "You can't hide forever."

Hermione laughed, "And who says I'm hiding? I'm simply taking a reprieve from the festivities. Besides, Harry's the one that everyone wants to see. And I'm sure Ron is making an arse of himself by retelling war stories with too much embellishment." She shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips, "I don't think I've ever been more grateful to be known as the brainy one of our little trio."

"Ah, just the _brainy_ one," Sirius barked a laugh, tightening his arm around her slightly, "I'm sure that all the reporters banging down the bloody door at Grimmauld Place would have something to say about that. You don't see them at the Burrow, now do you?"

"Hm, but I'm not sitting in pubs every night telling every Tom, Dick, and Harry about the time I rode a dragon out of Gringotts, now am I?" She smiled before shaking her head, "Honestly, I don't know how Ron can stand all the attention. I hardly go out as it is, how does he do it for fun? And the war stories…" she shuddered, all traces of humor leaving her expression, "There's some things I'd rather not relive."

He nodded in understanding, biting his tongue to keep from cursing Bellatrix to Surrey and back. At times he felt worthless to the war – he _did_ wake up after it was finished after all – but to awake to being informed about what his godson and two best friends had been up to was just the icing on the cake. The parental figure in him wanted to scream at them for the recklessness, but the young man still trapped inside his body wanted to congratulate them for doing their part in the war effort and bringing down the most notorious wizard in history.

Learning of Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor, by the hand of his unstable cousin nonetheless, had nearly sent him into heart palpitations. He knew the muggle-born witch was strong, but to endure the Cruciatus Curse for as long as she did and still have her mind intact was a feat that very few could successfully boast. His thoughts drifted to Frank and Alice Longbottom and he shuddered.

"Perhaps you should go find Harry," Hermione suggested, feigning the lightness in the voice. The urge to be alone and sort her thoughts was overpowering, but she didn't want to come off as rude. Sirius was still a bit of a hermit, even though he wasn't confined to Grimmauld Place any longer, but he'd rather stay indoors since the press was always waiting for him to do something – _any_ thing really – and he'd rather not test his patience.

Harry and Hermione had been staying at the Ancient and Noble House of Black since the end of the war. Sirius had refused to let a healer come home with him and Hermione had readily usurped the position, ensuring that the ex-convict had everything he needed to readjust to the land of the living. Ron had been staying at the Burrow, insisting that Hermione come over more than just for the weekly dinner, but she was content in her new home.

Sirius nodded, understanding what she needed, "I suppose. But you should come back in eventually. I'm sure Kingsley is dying to parade the Golden Trio around before the end of the night." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stood, straightening his suit jacket and looking her over with a wink, "Especially when the _brainy_ one looks that beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she whispered, heat flooding her cheeks as she looked down. He always seemed to throw in compliments to her as if they were normal conversation and it never failed to catch her off guard.

"I'll save a dance for you," he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's no music, Sirius."

"We'll make our own," he replied, giving her a look she couldn't place before he turned and walked back towards the castle.

* * *

"Where'd the pup run off to?" Sirius asked, handing a glass of Firewhisky to the werewolf beside him.

The Great Hall was brimming with life once more. Long gone were the faces of the mourners surrounding the vigils as the true meaning of the celebration was realized. Even though Sirius didn't want to drink, he couldn't deny his only living bestfriend the luxury of letting loose.

Remus shrugged, taking the glass and downing half of it in one gulp, grimacing when the alcohol burned his throat. He gave a light cough before answering, " _Your_ pup carried him off somewhere. About the same time Hermione disappeared…" he trailed off, his brow puckering before he sighed, "I probably should've been a little nicer to her. I'm just edgy around so many people."

"I talked to her outside, Moony. She understands," he said, watching the people gathered in the middle of the room as if there wasn't enough space elsewhere. "She was upset with herself because she upset you. She's always been so…"

"Compassionate? Caring? Loyal?"

"When do you think it'll happen?" Sirius turned and faced him, his face unreadable as he exuded an air of urgency. His grey eyes were wide, his brows puckered as he spoke, "She was sixteen, Moony! It could happen any moment, any _second_! How do we know? It should've already happened by now! She's older-"

Remus sighed, "It'll happen when it's supposed to happen. I've told you that you can't wait around for it to happen. You know that Mia would've wanted you to live your life while she was away, not pine-"

"I don't _pine_ -"

"-and you haven't exactly been doing that. You've been living with the girl that was your girlfriend-"

" _Fiancée_ -"

"-while she's not really your girlfriend. You're living in the past instead of enjoying the present. One day she'll disappear and come back as the girl you remember, but she isn't that girl yet. I…I miss her, too, Padfoot. She was…everything to me."

Sirius nodded sadly, "I know. She meant a lot to all of us. I just…I need to be able to hold her like I could before. I couldn't protect her from what happened during the either of the wars and I…I miss her so much."

"Mia's still in there, or, well, she will be. Patience is key."

* * *

When the first drop of rain landed on the bridge of her nose, Hermione knew it was time to go inside. As much as the party seemed to liven up, she still wasn't ready to join the festivities. Slipping through the door to the castle, she walked the familiar path to Professor McGonagall's office, hoping that that would help clear her mind.

It had come as a shock that Minerva passed away after the final battle. After taking too many Stunners to the chest, she had surrendered to her ailment almost a month later in St. Mungo's. But the old witch was proud of herself. Proud of seeing the end of the war and participating in it. She had said that she would do it all again if it meant the same outcome would be had.

Hermione had purposely been avoiding Hogwarts and, upon seeing her favourite professor's classroom, she realized that it wasn't something you could truly prepare for. Almost a year had come and gone since the classroom was used – Transfiguration had been moved to another room with another teacher out of respect – and yet Hermione felt like she was a first-year all over again as she ran her fingers along the familiar wood of what used to be her desk. The classroom was dusty and dark, needing to be aired out, but since Filch had passed on, the new caretaker refused to step in unused classrooms.

She walked behind the desk at the front of the room and sat down as if she was the teacher appraising her students. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the drawer to the right of her, noticing a gleaming chain inside. With furrowed brows, she tugged the chain out from under a heavy tome and smiled at what she saw.

In her hand was the time-turner she used in her third year. She was sure that it was hers because of the dent it had in the metal near the top from where she landed on it in the Forbidden Forest in her third year. She thought that it had been destroyed, along with all the others, when they were in the Department of Mysteries what seemed like so long ago.

Unable to allow the little necklace to collect dust, she put the familiar chain around her neck and disillusioned it with a flick of her wand – she didn't need anyone asking questions, especially if it truly was the last time-turner in existence.

Walking towards the door of the classroom, she gave the room one more longing look before making her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! More reviews means I post sooner ;)**

 **~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for a few of you that are worried, I am NOT holding chapters hostage, I promise. What I meant by reviewing to get chapters faster is that I would possibly update more than once a week. Otherwise, this story WILL be updated every Sunday. I don't need a specific amount of reviews to post a chapter, I just like reviews :) They feed my muse and she's such a greedy little thing.**

 **And a huge thank you to everyone that is following/favourited this story! This is the best response I've ever gotten for an HP fic and it makes my geeky heart happy.**

 **Also, this is not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine. If you're interested in beta-ing, shoot me a pm.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bent**

 _"_ _If I need some other love, then give me more than I can stand._

 _And when my smile gets old and faded, wait around until I smile again."_

 _Bent – Matchbox 20_

 _13 July 1999 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

The summer had crept up on Hermione, leaving her with more work than she knew what to do with. It was now July and Hogwarts was officially out for the summer and, while she was happy to be busy, she was up to her ears in war orphans home for the summer. She and Harry were working on a more permanent placement for the orphans, seeing as they were difficult to get adopted, but the funding simply wasn't there. They needed something that was in the wizarding world, so that meant that Hermione's childhood home wouldn't work, and they needed it to be big enough to accommodate all the children.

Kingsley was trying to start a fund for the orphanage, hoping to get the Wizengamot on board, too, but Lucius Malfoy was making things infinitely harder. One would think that having the Chosen One testify for his release from Azkaban would soften the former Death Eater, but no such luck. The pompous blond made it his life's mission to overturn whatever efforts there were to rebuild. The Malfoys had enough money to fund ten orphanages, let alone one, but it simply wasn't a necessity to them.

"Harry, no. We're not using what your parents left you to fund an orphanage," Hermione said, exasperated that they were having this conversation once more. She took a sip of her tea to try to calm down and sighed, "I'm sure the right donor will come along eventually. You defeated Voldemort, don't worry about a silly thing like donations."

It was easy to project the easygoing attitude on the outside, but the war raging inside of her was anything but. The people that opened their doors to foster the orphans were getting antsy about it becoming permanent and many were threatening to give the children back. Hermione was at the end of her rope with trying to find a donor to give a big enough contribution.

Harry rolled his eyes, clinking his spoon against the edge of the teacup with a resounding _clink_! "Come on, Hermione. You know as well as I do that our funding is running lower than usual. The rich are happy to donate if it keeps the kids out of their houses, but they don't want to donate anything extra. It's like pulling teeth! And Kingsley only has so much pull with the Wizengamot."

Just then, the front door to the townhouse slammed shut, alerting the occupants, and Mrs. Black, of the newcomer.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! STAIN ON MY HOUSE-""

"Oh, give it a rest, you wretched old woman! You're lucky I don't have you painted over!" Sirius' voice growled back, closing the portrait's curtains with a bang.

The little witch looked over her teacup at Harry and said dryly, "He always knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?"

"To be honest, his mum's not exactly quiet, either," the raven-haired man shrugged, looking towards the doorway and waiting for his godfather to appear.

Sirius had been spending more time out of house recently and it was making the pair nervous. He would get up before Hermione, a feat in itself, and normally make it home just in time for dinner to be on the table. He didn't have to work – the substantial Black family vault saw to that – and since he was the sole beneficiary, it wasn't as if any one else had access to the money. And it all served to beg the question of what the animagus was doing outside the house every single day. Hermione had tried to ask, only to be shot down, and Harry simply let him go about his business.

"Hello, my favourite duo," Sirius greeted as he set the bag he was carrying down on the table between them. "I wasn't sure if you'd both be home, but I picked up some take-away from the Leaky. They weren't too crowded, surprising since it's Tuesday-"

"What were you doing in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked, her ears perked in curiosity.

He grinned and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, "That, little one, is none of your business. Perhaps in time, I'll let out my daring secret, but, for now, my lips are sealed."

"Ooh, are there wedding bells in the air?" Ginny asked as she floated into the room, grabbing the take-away off the table and putting it on the counter to plate up. Grabbing a few plates, she talked as she worked, "You know, Charlie's always secretive when it comes to things and mum and I think it's because he's got a girl that we haven't been introduced to."

Sirius barked out a laugh to cover his insecurity, "Me? With a bird? No, no. There was only one bird for me." He sighed, thinking back to a time that seemed so long ago. "She was in the Order. She was brilliant, absolutely brilliant, and she always knew exactly what to do. She was strong and courageous and never took 'no' for an answer."

"Sounds like a fine lady," Ginny said, hovering the filled plates to the table and taking a seat.

Harry's brow furrowed, catching the past tense, "'Was'? What happened to her?"

"She went missing the spring of 1981. No one could find her and we just assumed she had been targeted by Death Eaters."

A slight frown marred Hermione's face as she asked, "Did anyone ever look into it after…"

The end of the sentence hung in the air and Sirius cleared his throat, "No. I was sent to Azkaban and, as far as I know, they never tried to look for her again."

"What was her name?" Harry asked, taking a bite of the Sheppard's pie that was on his plate.

"Mia," Sirius swallowed dryly, "Mia Lupin."

"Lupin? As in Remus?" Harry's eyes widened, "Remus has a sister?"

"Had," Sirius corrected softly, avoiding Hermione's eyes, "And it was actually a cousin. Mia had to come from Beauxbatons Academy because Voldemort targeted her family. Her parents died and she was sent to live with Remus. She went to Hogwarts with us for sixth and seventh year."

Hermione stayed quiet during the exchange, choosing instead to stare at the skinned potatoes on her plate. The thought of Sirius being genuinely happy at one point in time made her happy, too, but also sad because it was so long ago. He deserved happiness; he deserved a life that he was proud of.

* * *

 _23 August 1999 – Diagon Alley_

"Do you honestly think that this is the way she'll notice you?" Remus asked, running a tired hand across his face as he and Sirius stood in a gutted building.

"No," he shook his head, looking at paint swatches intently, "But it's a way to show her how much I loved her before she left. Then, when she comes back, she'll know that I never forgot about her! Brilliant, eh?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "You're either very optimistic or very thick. I don't think I've quite decided which yet."

"You can't tell me that you don't miss her," he said softly, looking up from the paint swatches as vulnerability flashed across his face, "You two were closer than me and James! And that was hard to accomplish. She was a little swot-"

"And she still is," the werewolf said firmly, "Hermione _is_ Mia just as Mia _is_ Hermione. They're one in the same, yet Mia has yet to be discovered in Hermione's psyche. It'll be curious to know which personality she'll take once she returns; I favor Mia because it will be fresher, but perhaps she'll revert to Hermione. Or maybe a hybrid of the two."

Sirius shrugged, "As long as my Mia is in there, she could be a dragon and I'd still love her." He held up a happy yellow-coloured swatch, "What do you think of this for the entry way? I want it to be welcoming for possible parents. And since the kids have to live here year-round, I've decided on charm-able paints."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "' _Charm_ -able'?"

"The kids can change it whatever colour they'd like," the animagus explained, walking up the rickety stairs to the second level that had yet to be divided into rooms, "I'm hoping that they never have to stay long enough to really settle in, but they'll still have a sense of independence."

"Brilliant."

The two made their way across the second floor, taking notes of measurements and spaces before walking up to the third and fourth floors and doing the same. When it was all said and done, it was determined that the new orphanage could hold over two hundred children comfortably, as well as staff.

Sirius had purchased an entire row of old building in Diagon Alley, ordering the construction workers to open them up into a single building. The war left most of the wizarding street in shambles and the owners were more than happy to be rid of their loses. He knew that Harry and Hermione were searching in vain to find a suitable place for an orphanage, but he wanted to keep his project under wraps until it was finished. It was difficult that he had been such a hermit before because now his little swot insisted on asking where he was going every day without fail. The witch needed to learn the value of patience.

"This will house almost all the children when Hogwarts isn't in session," Remus said, looking down at his clipboard and referencing it with their numbers, "Hopefully, children will start getting adopted soon and the problem will fix itself. But, for now, this could be exactly what Harry and Hermione are looking for."

"That's the plan," he nodded, waving his wand and vanishing the papers temporarily, "Now, let's go get a drink-"

"Ah, tonight is dinner at the Weasley's," Remus reminded him, "I can't miss that and I'm sure Harry will be disappointed if you do, too. We can have a pint tomorrow, but I'm not facing an angry Molly Weasley for anything."

* * *

Hermione was perusing the Order folders, hoping to find the one for Mia Lupin. It was strange that neither Sirius nor Remus had mentioned the girl sooner, and it was even stranger that Hermione had never come across her name in all the research she did looking through the files from the first war.

Reaching the 'L's, she shifted the files faster. When 'Lupin, Mia' came up, she pulled it out eagerly and flipped it open.

 _Lupin, Mia_

 _19 September 1960_

That was it. There was nothing else there besides what looked like a sticky-note in the bottom corner. Pursing her lips in frustration, she unstuck it and her brows furrowed.

 _Nice try, little love._

 _-FP_

Who was _FP_? Who were they talking to? She groaned and pocketed the note before returning the file to the cabinet. Whoever FP was had wiped the entire file before she could get to it, perhaps even years before. She grimaced, having been resigned to asking people who were around for the first war if they knew who Mia was.

Adding that to the list of her priorities, she flicked off the light in the basement and made her way upstairs. She was so enthralled with what she had found that she didn't notice the small red bird watching her from the rafters with interested eyes.

* * *

"George Fabian Weasley, get in here this instant!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen, causing every other redhead at the Burrow to pale instantly. Everyone knew what voice the Weasley matriarch had when she was angry.

George stood up with a half grin on his face, "Must've found the dungbombs Fred and I hid in the pantry the year before last…I was wondering how long it'd take."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her bestfriend, "You'd think they…he was still in school or something." She looked down after her slip up, still not used to George without his counterpart.

"Who else is coming tonight?" Hermione asked, trying to take her friend's mind off the loss, "I know Bill isn't coming because Fleur won't let Victoire leave the house, but what about Charlie?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, tucking her feet under her and waving her wand at the knitting to continue itself, "Charlie is preoccupied with his dragons. He said he'd try to make it home for Christmas, though."

"That's nearly six months away!"

"Dragons."

The girls shrugged and understood. Charlie was always too involved in his dragons to do much more than a Christmas visit. Occasionally, he'd make it home for his parents' birthdays, but that was happening less and less.

"Oh! Remus is coming and he's bringing Teddy," Ginny smiled, knowing that would brighten the brunette witch's day.

Just then, the floo sounded and out popped a disgruntled Remus with a squirming son held in his arms. Teddy was trying valiantly to be put down, but his father wasn't having any of it.

"Teddy, stop. I know you don't like the floo, but-"

"DOWN, DADDY! NOW!"

Hermione took pity on her former professor and stepped forward, easily taking the toddler into her own arms. Teddy instantly calmed and Remus sent her a look of gratitude. The small metamorphmagus changed his hair from turquoise to yellow before finally settling on a chocolate brown to reflect his godmother's while his eyes changed to grey when Sirius bustled through the floo next.

It was disconcerting to watch as Teddy morphed his features between the little witch and animagus; grey eyes with brown hair, a small button nose with a sprinkling of freckles, and pouty lips.

"That's…weird," Harry said slowly, looking between the pair and the child. It couldn't be denied that the child in Hermione's arms was absolutely stunning.

Sirius stared at Teddy, his mouth dry as he tried to form a coherent sentence. He'd always wondered what their child would look like after his and Mia's pregnancy scare towards the end of seventh-year and to have a doppelganger of said child in front of him was hard to wrap his head around.

Remus, watching his friend's face intently, sternly said, "Teddy."

Teddy looked at his father and shook his head, normal turquoise replacing brown and green replacing grey.

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, the tension ignored as she announced, "Dinner!"

* * *

The meal progressed with Remus keeping a tight rein on his son. Sirius had yet to return to his normal self, but no one, save for the werewolf, seemed to truly notice. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny were discussing wedding plans for their youngest's wedding to the Chosen One that was to take place before Christmas while Mr. Weasley and George were talking about possibilities for the orphanage. Ron was simply trying to inhale all the food he could fit on his plate.

"You see, the problem is that the Wizengamot just isn't behind it," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head as he looked at Hermione. "Without the Sacred Twenty-eight behind you, it makes winning them over difficult."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But who's a part of that? I can't win them over without knowing who they are. Honestly, there's over fifty members!"

"Avery, Bulstrode, Burke, Flint, Greengrass, Longbottom, MacMillan, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Rowle," George said, ticking off his fingers.

"That's not even twenty!" The brunette huffed, "Who are the others?"

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Some of the seats remain empty. Whether it's because the seat has been revoked like Abbott, Fawley, Ollivander, and Rosier or there's no surviving members like Lestrange, Carrow, Crouch, and Prewett." He whispered the last name, chancing a glance at his wife, grateful that she didn't hear him. Her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, were the last of the Prewetts and had been killed by Antonin Dolohov during the first war.

Hermione's eyes drifted to Sirius, "Don't the Blacks-"

"The Blacks have a seat on the Wizengamot," Sirius said roughly, looking away from her and focusing on the Firewhisky in front of him. The people that raised him were not what he would call family. Family were the people that loved you unconditionally and the Potters has seen to that, as had the Weasleys when he escaped Azkaban. No, the Blacks were not his family; he just carried their name. "It's sat vacant since my father's death. Regulus was supposed to take it over, but…"

The conversation had lulled when Regulus was mentioned and the only entertainment was Teddy trying to turn his nose into a pig's as his mother liked to do.

"Come on, Teddy! Just scrunch up your nose!" Ginny encouraged, mimicking the motions as if she could do it, too.

Harry watched as Teddy did as she asked, his little nose scrunched so tight that he looked like a slinky. He laughed and looked at his fiancée, "Why don't _you_ try to change your nose if it's so easy?"

"If I was a metamorph, I would!" She retorted, pinching Teddy's cheek affectionately, "He'll get the hang of it soon enough. He's too smart not to!"

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" George asked, hoping to lighten up the mood a little. He looked towards the remaining Marauders, "You two aren't too old to fly, eh?"

Sirius scoffed, "I could beat you on a broom with my eyes closed."

A flurry of agreement went around the table, leaving Mr. Weasley, George, Ron, and Ginny on one team while Remus, Sirius, and Harry were the other.

"We're one short," Harry said, looking at Hermione with pleading eyes, "Can you play, please? I'll take your orphan rounds for next week."

The brunette witch thought about it for a moment. She truly needed a break from the sad faces of the children _and_ she could focus on devoting the extra time to the orphanage. Nodding, she said, "On one condition: I'm Keeper. You know I don't like moving around too much."

Remus agreed, relinquishing his normal position and stood before looking at Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, are you sure you don't mind watching Teddy for a game?"

"Or two," George cut in as he disappeared outside to find brooms and balls.

The players slowly made their way outside, Hermione bringing up the rear as her mind went into overdrive about how she would spend her free time in the coming week. There was so much to do between rehoming the children and taking the students back to school shopping in Diagon Alley. She had to get a head start on supply shopping, otherwise they'd never be done in time.

The thoughts left her head as soon as a broom was thrust into her face, causing her to gasp slightly.

"C'mon, Granger," George winked, handing her the ratty old broom that had survived through all seven Weasley children, "Get your game face on or else we'll be wiping the floor with you."

Mounting the broom, she kicked off and circled the makeshift hoops hoping that Remus and Sirius would keep the Quaffle away from her. Her nerves were getting the better of her; flying wasn't her strong suit and falling to her death was always a fear.

"All right, Hermione?" Sirius asked, flying up next to her and watching her intently. He longed for the days when she would fly around the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts with him – nearly beating him every time – and not be so petrified on a broom.

"We're not playing with Bludgers, right? Because if we are-"

"No Bludgers, little one," the animagus laughed, struggling not to brush the stray lock of hair off of her cheek that the wind had moved.

She nodded gratefully, keeping her eye on the Quaffle as Ron passed it back and forth with Harry. The Weasleys always started with the ball, it was practically an unspoken rule.

"Can you try to…keep the Quaffle away from me?" She asked softly, her brown doe eyes pleading the steel grey in front of her.

"That's the point!" Remus snorted, swooping down on the other side of her.

Sirius winked, "Moony and I got you covered, love. Don't worry your little head about it."

With a whistle from Mr. Weasley, the game commenced. Hermione's eyes tracked the Quaffle while Harry and Ginny focused on the Snitch. She couldn't help the way that her eyes often drifted to Sirius. His flying form was worthy of envy; even though he was thirty-seven, he kept in shape. She caught herself blushing and looked away, biting her lip as the illicit thoughts ran through her head.

"Hermione, look out!"

Ron's voice brought her back to the game just as the Quaffle hit her chest hard. She felt something break before she was falling, bright light swirling around her before she felt a familiar tug behind her navel and she knew no more.

Sirius had been racing towards her when he saw the Quaffle, but he brought his broom to a dead stop when he watched her disappear. Blinking rapidly, he was hoping that she would reappear, but she was gone.

Remus' eyes widened as he remembered the state that Mia had arrived at his home in. Realizing what was happening, he groaned, "Shite."

Sirius nodded, "Fuck."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, things get moving! We're officially in the past!**

 **And oh my goodness! Over 80 follows! I'm so thankful to everyone that has favourited/followed and commented!**

 **Since it's my birthday, I've decided to post this chapter a day early :) enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Break on Through**

 _"_ _We chased our pleasures here, dug our treasures here._

 _But you can still recall the time we cried."_

 _Break on Through – The Doors_

 _23 August 1976_

Hermione awoke to her senses being muddled. She could feel wetness against her back and her chest felt heavier than it should. Her head was pounding as she tried to open her eyes, cringing at how bright the sun was.

She was outside?

"Uh, Miss? Are you all right?"

The little witch groaned and opened her eyes, making out a vaguely familiar face. She scrunched up her nose, "Remus?"

* * *

"You found her in the field?"

"Yes, mum," Remus replied, looking down at the young woman in confusion, "She was on a broom, or at least, she had been. It looks like she fell."

Hope Lupin nodded, her blue eyes shining with worry. Having a young witch show up unexpected was worrisome in this time, especially to a family of a werewolf. She had examined the girl, cleaning the wounds on her chest and applying bandages.

"She knew my name," he said quietly.

Hope looked at her son, noticing how the girl's fingers twitched slightly, "Why don't you go fetch us some tea? Your father will be home soon." She waited until he was out of the room before she spoke again, "I know you're awake; it does no good to pretend."

Hermione opened her eyes, narrowing slightly when she saw the woman, "Where am I?"

"Britain, the country," Hope answered, "We don't have much time before my son gets back, so let's get on with it, shall we? You have a nasty bruise on your chest, not to mention cuts. You had some glass shards imbedded in your skin as well…and I'm afraid whatever necklace you were wearing has been lost; I could only find the chain."

She blinked. The Quaffle must have hit her in just the right way to shatter the time-turner she had been wearing under her shirt. Groaning at her stupidity, she asked, "What year is it?"

Hope gave her a strange look, "1976…sweetheart…where are you from?"

"1999," she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes, "Oh, no…"

"You know my Remus."

It wasn't a question and she wasn't expecting an answer.

"We can't send you back and we can't have you walking around the wizarding world without a purpose," Hope continued, taking a pen and pad of paper out from the nightstand next to the bed the witch was occupying, "Now, What's your name, love?"

"Hermione Granger," she rasped out.

"Blood status?"

She hesitated, "Muggle-born."

Hope nodded, writing it down before looking her over once more, "You're, what, seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen in December-"

"We'll need a de-aging potion. Not too hard to get in Knockturn Alley. We'll send you off to Hogwarts with Remus next month. I'll need to think up a reason to get into Knockturn Alley, but it shouldn't be too hard. Lyall, my husband, spends enough time there for his job."

Hermione tried to sit up, gasping in pain before falling back against the pillows. She looked at Hope pitifully, "Do you know any healing spells? I can't perform them on myself, but I could show you-"

"Wouldn't do any good, love," Hope said, shaking her head and putting her writing utensils back, "I'm a Muggle. No wand for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

Hope's eyes twinkled, "And why would you, dear? We've never met."

"Mum, Dad owled and said he'd be late – oh, you're awake," Remus said awkwardly, looking at Hermione.

"This is your cousin, Remus. Her family was attacked in Paris…she'll be staying with us indefinitely," Hope smiled, patting Hermione's hand reassuringly, "Remus, meet Mia Lupin."

* * *

 _30 August 1976 – Diagon Alley_

A week had passed, giving Hermione enough time to adjust to her new life in the Lupin household. While she was shocked to find out that Remus' mother had been a Muggle, the woman had no qualms about being non-magical. She still managed to run her house as well as Molly Weasley and all without the aid of magic. Lyall had been skeptical about a distant relative cropping up seemingly over night, but Hope had such a way with words that Hermione was begrudgingly accepted as a Lupin with minor questioning.

Currently, the now family of four, were making their way to Diagon Alley since the school term started in less than a few short days. Hermione and Remus had become nearly inseparable; he liked having someone his age to talk to about books and potion theories.

"I need to stop by Flourish and Blotts," Lyall said, eyeing the bookstore, "I can pick up the kids' books as well."

Hope nodded, "Why don't you take Remus with you? Mia and I have to shop for some girl things."

The boys nodded swiftly, not wanting to be dragged into _that_ conversation, and left without a backwards glance. As much as she wanted to get lost in her favourite bookstore, she knew that she had appearances to keep up. It had come as a shock to hear Hope refer to her as Mia Lupin. She had to be the one Sirius fell in love with. However, she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted with boys while she was at Hogwarts; she had to figure out a way back to her own time. She couldn't be stuck in the past without risk of severely damaging the future.

 _"_ _She went missing the spring of 1981. No one could find her and we just assumed she had been targeted by Death Eaters."_

She shook Sirius' words away. If that was true, then she had almost five years she had to live through before she found her way home. That was depressing.

"Come along, we haven't much time before Lyall will come looking," Hope said, nudging Hermione towards Knockturn Alley. The streets were the same as in her time, dark, dreary, and exuding danger. They passed Borgin and Burkes, nearly giving the younger witch a heart attack, and continued on to a small apothecary tucked at the end of one of the streets.

 _Magical Remedies_

She cocked her eyebrow at the sign, but shrugged. Hope obviously knew what she was doing and she didn't have the heart to question the older woman.

"You've still a wand, haven't you?" Hope asked, looking over her shoulder as she pushed the door open.

"What? Of course-"

"Good. Now, let me do the talking."

She listened and walked towards the back of the store, looking at all the potion ingredients. Being fairly good with potions, she had learned almost every ingredient that was helpful to the task, but some of the mysterious bottles eluded her. For example, she had no idea what was glimmering in a blue bottle in the back cabinet, however, she could deduce that it was expensive or dangerous, possibly both, to be locked up in such a way.

Grabbing a small basket next to the vials, she began picking out a few herbs and plants that might be needed for research. Time travel wasn't something she was well versed in, but for her sake she had to try. Agrippa, Asphodel, Belladonna, and Boomslang were on her short list to collect given that they were hard to find in a reputable apothecary. She'd rather be safe than sorry if it turned out she needed them. Wandering back up front, she paused when she heard Hope's voice.

"I just need enough of it to de-age a few years, nothing too drastic! I can pay, if that's what you're worried about-"

"You still haven't paid for your son's Wolfsbane from last month! Your tab is running high, Lupin."

Hermione wanted to yell at the shopkeeper, but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. Thankful that she still had her beaded bag, she reached into it and pulled out a small bag of galleons that she kept separate from the rest for certain occasions. Walking up to the owner, she put her basket on the counter and gave him a smile, "It's actually me that needs the de-aging potion. I'm working on a few projects for my internship with a Potions Master and the recipe calls for it, along with my other purchases."

The old man looked her over, adjusting his glasses a few times before grunting, "Fine. But it'll be sixty galleons. De-aging potion takes a long time to brew-"

"And it's very difficult," Hermione nodded in agreement, "I would've brewed it myself, but it's a time sensitive potion and I simply couldn't wait." She took the pouch of galleons and set it on the counter, "There's one-hundred and forty-five galleons in there. I expect that it will cover my purchases and I would like the rest applied to the Lupins' tab for future purchases."

He nodded eagerly, grabbing the de-aging potion for behind the counter, "Of course, Miss. Whatever you say."

Hermione smiled slightly, shrinking her ingredients and putting them in her bag. Hope stared at her in wonder as they made their way out of the shop.

"You didn't have to do that-"

"Remus is very important to me," Hermione said quietly as they approached Diagon Alley, "You know where I'm from, so I don't have to explain, but Remus…we're very close."

Hope's eyes lit up, "You're my daughter-in-law?"

"No," she answered honestly, albeit a little sadly as her thoughts drifted towards Tonks. "Nothing like that. We've just helped each other through hard times and…I never judged him based on his lycanthropy. He's still a man underneath all of that. A good man."

The older woman nodded, her eyes glistening as she listened. It had always been a fear of hers that her Remus would have trouble once he graduated Hogwarts, but knowing that the little witch befriended him, despite his illness, gave her hope.

"There you two are!" Lyall said, loaded down with shopping bags, "I was about to take Remus to Quidditch Supplies and look at the new broom that just came out. Mia, want to tag along?"

"Ah, no," she replied, "I actually would like to browse the Magical Menagerie. I, uh, left my familiar behind and I've been missing him."

Hope smiled, cutting off whatever her husband was about to say, "We'll meet you at the Leaky in an hour, love. If you need anything, I'm sure you'll be able to find us."

* * *

The petite brunette was cooing over the Kneazle kittens. She was missing Crookshanks more than she cared to admit, but she knew another cat couldn't fix that. Hermione had pondered getting an owl for practical purposes, but one couldn't particularly cuddle an owl. None of the kittens were orange – strangely, she was thankful for that – and she currently had her eye on a black and white mixture.

She had been thankful that Hope had allowed her to borrow enough clothes to fill her trunk – she hated shopping – and she made a mental note to even up with the woman before she left on the train. Since everything else had already been bought, she simply couldn't refuse adoring the kittens.

"It's a boy," a voice said behind her, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

Whirling around with her hand over her heart, she came face to chest with a tall man. Looking up, she was met with happy green eyes and shoulder-length deep red hair. There was a smattering of freckles across his nose and a wide smile that reminded her of someone. Furrowing her brows, she scolded him, "Merlin! You don't just sneak up on someone like that!"

He threw back his head and laughed heartily, "Sorry, love, I didn't realize you scared easily."

"Well, perhaps you should've asked," she sniffed, looking back at the kittens. "You said it's a boy?"

"Yeah, Archie's definitely a boy," he nodded, picking up the kitten by the scruff and placing it in her hands, "He doesn't like other boys too much, but he's definitely a lady's man. Learned young and all." He winked, causing her to blush. "Now, what's a pretty bird like you doing in here?"

Hermione held Archie close to her face and watched as his big blue eyes took her in. She giggled when he started purring and looked at the man in front of her, "I recently had to leave my familiar behind. He was only half-Kneazle though. I'm starting Hogwarts on the first and I wanted to have something comforting."

"Hogwarts? Aren't you a little old just to be starting?"

"I'm a transfer student," Hermione lied smoothly, setting Archie down in the playpen so she could get a few galleons out of her bag, "Originally from France. My parents…passed away, so I had to move in with my cousin's family."

"I'm sorry about your parents, love, that must be hard. Who're you staying with?"

"The Lupins. My name's Mia Lupin," she smiled slightly, extending her hand to the redhead.

"Ah, Remus' cousin, then?" When she nodded, he smiled, "His friends are troublemakers. Stick with me and I'll sort you out. My name's Fabian Prewett." He took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the back of it delicately. "Although, I can't say that I'm much better. I, however, never manage to get caught."

"My hero," she smirked, rolling her eyes. "I think I'd like to take Archie home with me. How much do I owe you? I need food for him, too."

Fabian seemed to ponder for a moment before he grinned again, "Ten galleons and we'll call it even."

She was going to protest, but thought better of it instead. Counting out the money, she set it into his open hand and asked, "Are you still in school?"

"This is my last year," he answered, walking towards the counter to grab a small cage and deposit the money into the register. She noticed how his Muggle jeans hugged his behind and she had to keep herself from thinking dirty thoughts. He smirked, picking up Archie and setting him in the cage, "And what year will you be going into, lovely?"

"Sixth," she said, taking the cage when he handed it to her. She smiled slyly, "Any particular House I should hope for?"

Fabian scoffed, "Gryffindor, of course! Blimey, I didn't realize you'd have to be Sorted. I wonder if you'll have to take the boats to the castle, too… Either way, Gryffindor is the best. Just stay as far away from Slytherin as you can; strange things have been happening to the wizards in that House."

She nodded. She hadn't realized that Voldemort had already started recruiting within the school, but, of course, it all made sense. He was trying to build an army; what better way to do so than recruit children?

"Got it, hope for Gryffindor."

He smiled, "I mean, Ravenclaw's not too bad either, but you're a lion, love. I can already tell."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Because you make me want to _roar_."

* * *

"Did you have to get a _cat_?" Remus whined, looking at the little furball that was hiding under his bed.

Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron had been as painless as it could be before Lyall had to go back to work. Remus had seen to it that his little family made it home without incident, easily taking on the role as the man of the house in his father's absence.

"I happen to like cats," she flounced, pulling Archie out from under the bed and holding him against her chest. He purred happily before she spoke again, "Besides, there's no other animals here except for your father's owl; Archie won't bother it. Familiars are smarter than normal pets."

"Yes," Remus agreed, eyeing the cat nervously, "I know."

"He knows you're a werewolf," Hermione said bluntly, setting the furball down.

He sputtered, "What-how-when-"

"Your mother told me. And no, I don't care," she smiled, cupping his face in her hands and staring into his green eyes with flecks of gold, "You're my family and I'm not disgusted by you. You just have to show Archie that you're not a threat and I'm sure he'll love you as much as I do."

Remus smiled and hugged her, "Thank you, Mia."

She kissed his jaw lightly, "You deserve happiness, Remus. You're a great man."

When she was sure that the house was asleep for the night, Hermione snuck out of her room and into the bathroom, the de-aging potion in hand. She knew that she could get away with looking how she did, but she didn't want to push it. Shaking off her nerves, she pulled the cork out of the phial and drank the purple liquid down, shuddering slightly at the taste. She watched the mirror as her skin smoothed out slightly, removing the remnants of the war, her hair frizzed a bit more, and her eyes lightened as if they hadn't seen the world destroyed. It was a subtle difference until she shrunk about three inches.

Cursing, she realized that she hit a growth spurt in fifth year, but the potion was only supposed to take away three years of her age, not four. She groaned, realizing she was practically a fifteen-year-old in appearance. Pulling out her wand, she set about using a strong glamour charm on her scars. The one of her forearm was the hardest to conceal because of the Dark Magic, but it finally disappeared as well, leaving behind pale, unblemished skin.

She could do this. She could stay in 1976 and do what she needed before she returned. But she wouldn't stop trying; getting home was her main priority.

* * *

 _1 September 1976 – King's Cross Station – Platform 9 ¾_

"Remus John Lupin, the least you could do is carry your cousin's trunk," Hope scolded as they made their way to Platform 9 ¾.

It was just after ten in the morning and Hermione and Remus had been sure to pack the night before, not wanting any reason to be late to King's Cross. It had been a peculiar morning, especially when Remus mentioned how she looked different.

 _"_ _Honestly, it's wonderful what a good night's sleep can do," she had replied before stuffing her face with oatmeal in a very Ron-like fashion._

Hope had waved off her son's remark and ushered them to London before anything more could be said. They had driven to the train station – Hermione regularly forgot that Hope was a Muggle – and had made it with time to spare.

Remus looked at his mother incredulously, "I have my own trunk to carry, otherwise, I would gladly help her."

"It's not too heavy, really," Hermione said, a bit embarrassed.

Hope clicked her tongue, but said nothing. She was thankful that Hermione had fallen into their lives, literally, but she wasn't sure how to repay the girl. Changing the subject, she asked, "Are Fleamont and Euphemia dropping off James?"

Remus nodded, "And Sirius. Mrs. Black has…decided she doesn't want to be responsible for him any more."

Hope shook her head, "That poor dear."

Hermione had nearly frozen up at the mention of James and Sirius. She had practically forgotten that she would have to attend school with James as well. Did he truly look like Harry? Would it be difficult to be near him? She shook her head and put one foot in front of the other until they reached the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"In you go, love," Hope said, nudging Hermione forward.

Nodding to the older woman, she walked through the wall, instantly engulfed by noise on the other side. Moving to the side, she waited for Hope and Remus who appeared not even a second later.

"I'm going to go find James and Sirius," Remus said to his mother, giving her a hug and a kiss before turning towards Hermione, "Do you want to come with or…"

"I'm going to get a spot on the train, if that's all right," she declined with a smile. The werewolf nodded and made his way through the crowd with his trunk.

"You're going to be fine, you know. Remus will take care of you," Hope said, wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulder in a friendly hug, "His friends aren't too bad either, except perhaps Peter. Such a little rat, that one is."

She tried to stifle her laugh at the comment and sighed, giving Hope a proper hug before grabbing her trunk. "I knew you wouldn't take it if I asked, but I left a pouch of galleons in the nightstand in my room should you need it. I can't imagine it's been easy having to provide for a second child…but thank you. I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't ended up where I did."

Hope smiled and kissed her forehead, "You're the daughter I always wanted. Lyall never wanted any more in case they didn't turn out magical…but you're like a second chance. I won the lottery with you, my dear Mia."

"I'll write!" She smiled, wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek, "And I'll see you for Christmas if Remus decides he wants to come home."

"Be safe!" Hope called, watching Hermione disappear into the crowd and onto the train.

Hermione walked past the compartments, searching for an empty one as she lugged her trunk behind her. She could've sworn it had gotten heavier, but that was impossible. Finally, she happened upon an empty compartment and pushed herself inside of it. She looked at her trunk helplessly knowing she couldn't lift it on her own.

"I've got it, love," a familiar voice said behind her.

She turned and was greeted by Fabian's smiling face.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me," she scolded lightly, stepping back so he could pick up the trunk.

"Ah, but you didn't jump that time," he said, lodging the trunk above the seat. He grinned at her, "I think you're getting used to me."

"Maybe," she conceded.

"Where's Archie? Didn't leave him at home, did you?"

Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out the cage, presenting it to the redhead, "Of course not! He's been sleeping almost all day; I think he knows he's going somewhere new and he's going to be up exploring all night."

Fabian shrugged, "Kneazles are smart." He looked around the compartment and asked, "Do you mind if I ride with you? My brother's got his compartment filled with birds – _actual_ birds, mind you – and I don't fancy being used as a perch."

She giggled, "That's fine. I think Remus went to find his friends; I bet they already have a compartment."

Just then, the door slid open and Remus popped his head inside, "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"We?" She mimicked, her brows furrowing.

"The Marauders, of course!"

Hermione felt her heart drop at the sound of the voice – her _best friend's_ voice. Nodding mutely, she stood and took the spot next to Fabian before Remus sat down beside her. She watched as a pudgy brunet and two raven-haired boys made their way in, setting their trunks above their seat and sitting down.

Her eyes landed on James and it felt as if all the air had left her body. The next thing she knew was darkness as she collapsed against Fabian.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I received so many reviews/follows/favourites on the last chapter, I'm posting a bonus chapter this week! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed; you've made my day!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rebel Rebel**

 _"_ _So, what you wanna know, Calamity's child?_

 _Where'd you wanna go? What can I do for you?"_

 _Rebel Rebel – David Bowie_

 _1 September 1976 – Hogwarts Express_

"Mia? Hey, you in there, love?"

Hermione groaned, blinking at the sudden brightness in the compartment. When she adjusted enough, she realized her head was in Fabian's lap and he was idly stroking her curls as he looked down at her in concern.

"What happened?" She asked, her throat dry as she struggled to get up. Fabian helped her into sitting position and Remus let out a gush of air.

"Oh, thank _Merlin_ ," he sighed, looking her over as to be sure she was all right, "I thought I was going to have to owl my mum and tell you I'd killed you."

There was a snort of the other side of the compartment, followed by, "As if you'd ever kill anyone, Moony. You're a bloody Prefect for Merlin's sake."

Hermione looked over and saw the grinning face of a young Sirius Black, complete with mischievous grey eyes and a lopsided smirk. He looked right back at her, sizing her up and liking what he saw.

"Name's Sirius," he simpered, standing and taking her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, "Sirius Black. And I'm content to be at your beck and call."

Whiskey was lost in slate and she nearly hyperventilated.

Remus looked between them, awkwardly saying, "Okay…Mia, you've just met Sirius…in an odd way…the other dark haired one is James and that's Peter. Boys, this is my cousin Mia."

James and Peter each smiled at her, but she couldn't look at the latter more than necessary. She smiled at James, her heart hurting a little less when she realized he had hazel eyes and not the green she was so familiar with.

"You all right, love?" Fabian asked from beside her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

She looked at him and smiled, reassured by his presence. Without realizing it, she had shifted against him and was tucked securely into his side with his arm around her shoulders. She missed the way Sirius looked at the redhead.

Peter piped up, noticing that tension, "So, Mia, did you meet Gideon on the Platform?"

Fabian looked at the pudgy boy and scowled, "I'm Fabian – Gideon's using a compartment as a secondary Magical Menagerie. Speaking of magical animals, I sold her a Kneazle kitten in Diagon Alley a few days ago."

Another set of redheaded twins? How _odd_.

"Ah, so _you're_ responsible for that terrible little thing," Remus snarled without meaning to. He had tried to warm up to the cat, but the werewolf inside of him was having none of it.

"Terrible?" Fabian repeated, his brows furrowed, "He was a great cat at the store. A little too smart for his own good, if you ask me."

"Seems like the Kneazle _is_ smart, eh, Moony?" Sirius joked.

"Stuff it, Padfoot."

Fabian ducked his head, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as he asked, "Moony? Padfoot? Do you have a nickname, too, little love?"

She blushed and shook her head just as James spoke, "Of course not. She's not a marauder, now is she?"

"Ah, yes, your little group," the elder boy answered with a smirk, "I'd nearly forgotten. Well, you'll have to step it up this year; as it's mine and Gideon's last year, we plan on breaking the record for Hogwarts pranks."

James and Sirius both smirked, "You're on."

* * *

Thankfully, she didn't have to ride in the boats with the first years. She was able to take a Thestral-drawn carriage to the main gates, as she was used to. Fabian had refused to let her out of his sight until he had to go help the first years on the boats – he _was_ Head Boy after all – and Remus had taken his place, guiding his pseudo-cousin with relative ease.

As much as she tried not to let her distaste for Peter show, she was sure that it was bleeding through. It was hard to be nice to the person who caused her best friend to grow up without parents. Remus was paying particular attention to Sirius, not at all liking how his friend was ogling his cousin. It was weird that Sirius was showing any interest in general; he was more of a shag-em-and-leave-em type of guy, barely taking notice of one girl compared to the next.

"Would you stop staring?" Remus hissed, elbowing Sirius in the side as they walked behind Hermione and James. He was tired of watching Sirius stare at her arse.

The raven-haired man sighed, "If she didn't want me staring at her arse, she would've put her robes on just like every other girl instead of just her uniform."

"She's new-"

"And she's got a _very_ fine arse."

"He's right," Peter piped in from behind them, his own beady eyes zeroing in on the girl's behind as well.

Remus' face twisted up in disgust, "That's my _cousin_. I don't want to hear about her bloody arse or how good it looks!"

"Ah, so you've noticed," Sirius said knowingly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "It's all right, Moony. You _are_ a man after all. And most pureblood families end up marrying their cousins. Why, she wouldn't even have to change her surname!"

"I hate you," Remus said darkly, muttering about being thankful about being a half-blood as they reached the castle.

Hermione had done her best to tune out the whispers behind her, but Sirius was anything but coy. She felt as if she was on display and he was checking her out for purchase. She had tried to keep up with what James was saying – hoping to regain the normalcy that would usually come from Harry – but his incessant talk of Quidditch nearly bored her to tears.

Like father, like son.

"Do you want me to walk you to the side corridor? McGonagall will bring you in with the other first years to be sorted after the rest of us are seated," James explained, motioning to the left of the entrance to the Great Hall.

She shook her head, "I'm sure I can find it." Turning around, she smiled at Remus, "I'll see you after the Sorting."

"Try for Gryffindor, Mia!" James yelled behind her as she walked away. Navigating the corridors was easy – after six years, she sincerely hoped it would have been. She could hear the excited whispers from the new students and followed it to the corridor where they were waiting. Lingering at the back, she waited to get a glimpse of her favourite professor. A cat passed between her legs and she did a double take. Indeed, it was a dark Tabby-cat that looked much smarter than any other cat she had come across.

Smiling, she knelt next to it, allowing the cat to sniff her hand before she pet her. "Hello, Professor McGonagall," she whispered politely, knowing the feline senses would pick up her voice. The cat cocked its head and she laughed, "It's hard to keep it a secret, honestly. My cousin is Remus Lupin and he was sure to tell me everything I needed to know before arriving."

The cat seemed to nod before prancing off. Standing, she waited for only a moment before McGonagall appeared in her human form, wearing a tartan dress and a pointed hat. From what Hermione could see, there was more color in her hair and her face was less stern; overall a younger, happier look.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall greeted from the top of the stairs, looking at each of the students, but lingering on Hermione for a moment longer before she continued, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will _lose_ House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smart yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you," she finished, giving them all a stern look, "Please wait quietly."

Hermione smiled to herself as the professor disappeared again. The chattering had all but ceased with only a few of the children whispering to each other. She tried to look around and see if she recognized anyone, but the backs of heads weren't all that helpful.

"We're ready for you," McGonagall said with a smile when she returned.

Hermione followed behind the first years, wanting to give them enough space to get the entire experience of entering the Great Hall for the first time; she remembered how she had talked to Susan Bones her first time around about the enchanted ceiling. Looking over at the Gryffindor's table, she could see the Marauders staring intently at her. Closer to the back, she saw Fabian sitting next to, who she assumed, was Gideon given their identical appearance.

McGonagall began calling students names and one by one the first years sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on their heads. Many were called out for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, with only the occasional Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

When a younger Professor Dumbledore stood up, the hall fell quiet once again and only then did she realize that she was standing alone in the middle of the Hall. He smiled, "As you all know, Sorting is usually done in one's first year. However, we have a transfer student from France. She will be joining the sixth-year students and I expect you all to be welcoming."

"Lupin, Mia," McGonagall called out, prompting Hermione to step forward.

She moved robotically to the small stool and sat down, flinching slightly when McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. She bit her lower lip as she waited.

And waited.

 _And waited_.

Was she a hat-stall? She'd been sorted into Gryffindor without issue her first time around. How embarrassing.

" _You've been here before, haven't you, dear girl?"_ A voice asked inside her head. She merely thought the affirmative and it spoke again. " _I don't remember Sorting you…and I remember them all. You were Gryffindor before…oh yes, I see it quite clearly. But you're cunning and extremely loyal, too…but where to put you? Hmm…Gryffindor is too easy. You thirst for knowledge above all else, especially now. What are you looking for? No matter…better be…"_

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat yelled, nearly making her fall off the stool completely.

* * *

 _2 September 1976 – Hogwarts – Library_

The first day of classes flew by and before she knew it, Hermione had found herself secluded in the library. She felt at home among the books; they didn't judge her. It had been eye opening to be Sorted into Ravenclaw, but she was doing her best not to let the other girls in her House put her off; most of them were too suspicious of her to bother befriending her.

She had seen Remus after the feast and he congratulated her wholeheartedly. She had a niggling feeling that he had wanted to be in Ravenclaw when he was a first year, too.

In the hallways, she heard people whisper about her being a hat-stall. Apparently, that didn't happen too often, but supposedly Peter Pettigrew was one as well, yet no one knew why. Ravenclaw tower was different than what she was used to. The tower was much higher than that of Gryffindor and it made her feel as if she was an actual bird on a perch.

"And just why are you hiding, little love?" Fabian asked, coming up behind her and setting his hands on her shoulders.

She lightly jumped, rolling her eyes, "Honestly, one day I'm going to have a heart attack and die. You'll miss me then."

"I always miss you, Mia," he crooned teasingly, taking a seat across from her after kissing the top of her head. His brows furrowed in confusion, "What's a heart attack?"

"It's where your heart get's scared and seizes up, therefore it doesn't pump blood like it should, and you can die."

Fabian's eyes widened almost comically. He leaned forward and whispered, "Hearts can get scared?"

Hermione figured it wouldn't do any good to properly explain the workings of the human body to the wizard and simply nodded. She watched as he sat back as if he was thinking about something. Biting back a giggle, she continued reading the book in front of her before he began to ask questions.

"So…. Cannons or Puddlemere?"

She sighed, "Honestly? Puddlemere. But I'm not that into Quidditch."

"Don't you fly?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

Hermione shook her head, barely glancing up from her book, "The height scares me. Of course, I _can_ fly, I would rather use other forms of transportation."

Before he could reply, a voice drawled from next to them, "Got a new girlfriend, Prewett?"

Looking up, Hermione recognized a face she had hoped to never see again.

"What's it to you, Dolohov? Got your eyes on her, too?"

Dolohov chuckled darkly, his brown eyes boring into Hermione's. "She's a bit more plain than you usually go for, isn't she? I thought McKinnon was more your type: blonde, easy to get into bed."

"Do you spend a lot of time looking at who I'm with? Honestly, Dolohov, I'm flattered, but I don't swing that way."

"Filthy blood traitor," Dolohov hissed, looking between Fabian and Hermione, "Both of you. You'll get what's coming to you." He leered at her, a twisted smirk on his face, "Girls like you only deserve to be on your knees-"

Fabian was up as soon as Dolohov looked at her wrong. With a powerful swing, he was laying out on the floor clutching his jaw as the redhead stood above him with fire in his eyes. "If you _ever_ talk to her like that again, it'll be the last thing you do. You hear me, you slimy little snake? Go back to the dungeons and rot there."

Dolohov glared at him before he stood and threw over his shoulder, "Watch your back, witch."

Fabian growled and waited for him to be out of sight before he looked at Hermione. Cradling her face in his hands, he looked her over before accepting she was all right. "If he comes near you again, you tell me, all right? He's not the sort to mess around with."

She nodded. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd ever miss Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione slunk up the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room. She didn't want to dwell on the fact that Fabian had laid someone out for her, let alone that someone being Antonin Dolohov. Reaching the familiar door, she raised the bronze eagle knocker and let it fall back, waiting for it to speak.

The eagle blinked and asked, "Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?"

Hermione answered easily, watching the eagle preen in happiness before opening the door and allowing her entry. Her bag was getting heavy and she cursed herself for not using a lightening charm before she left the library. She had gathered as many books as she could about time travel, hoping that at least one of them would put her in the right direction, but she wasn't overly optimistic.

Dropping her bag onto her bed, she collapsed next to it and groaned. Lifting her head, she looked around the room and noticed that her dorm mates were still out meandering in either the common room or castle, not that she minded. It was hard to get privacy at Hogwarts, even when she was a Gryffindor, and she relished the quiet.

She sat up and grabbed her bag, gingerly pulling out the books and placing them around her. She carefully reread the titles and frowned. Wasn't there one more? Lifting her bag once more, she groaned knowing that she had must have forgotten a book in the library.

As Hermione made her way down to the library, her mind wandered. It felt like she was a first year again; she hardly had any friends. Granted, it was the first day, but she had been hoping that she'd have more people to talk to. It was hard that she was a newcomer and cliques had already been established years ago; they weren't looking for new blood.

She hoped that when she had classes with the Gryffindors that Remus would still talk to her. It seemed, in this time, that Gryffindors only really associated with Hufflepuffs, choosing to alienate Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Her thoughts were cut short as she turned the corner and smacked into someone, nearly falling backwards before the person grabbed her hips to hold her up.

"I'm so sorry-" she stopped as she looked up and met the black eyes of Severus Snape.

He glanced down, probably checking the colour of her tie, before his sneer receded. "You're the new girl, aren't you? Lupin."

Hermione fought the urge to shudder. Sixteen-year-old Snape was a far cry from the man that she knew. His hair was still lank and his nose hooked, but he looked different somehow, perhaps _kinder_.

She cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Mia."

Snape seemed to realize that his hands were still on her hips and he yanked them back, averting his eyes as he muttered his name. She smiled slightly, dropping her hand when it became awkward.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked in an attempt to pull him out of his shell.

Black eyes snapped to hers and he drawled, " _I_ wasn't the one not looking where I was going. Perhaps you should walk a bit slower next time."

She snorted, "Next time, go about your jaunt to the kitchens a little earlier." The pink in his cheeks gave him away and she smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Severus. Maybe we could study sometime?"

He nodded before bustling past her and heading for the dungeons. She shook her head in amusement and continued to the library.

* * *

 _20 September 1976 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

It turned out that before Dolohov had interrupted Fabian and Hermione in the library, Fabian was going to attempt to talk the little witch into flying lessons with himself as the teacher. While she protested – vehemently at that – she still managed to find herself straddling a broom in front of the goal posts of the Quidditch pitch.

She was surprised at how well the first few weeks had gone. She had worked out a study schedule and alternated between Fabian, Snape, and the Marauders. Peter normally didn't join the latter of the three, which suited her just fine, but bothered James to no end. While Remus was easily her best friend, James had taken on the role of older brother and effectively questioned Fabian when the redhead got too close for his liking.

Hermione excelled at all of her studies – having already lived through sixth-year once – and she was careful not to draw too much attention to herself. The know-it-tendencies were hard to repress, but she managed, especially when she saw a mirror of how she might've looked her first time around when she met Lily Evans. Perhaps it was a Muggle-born thing. Lily was sweet and kind, but she had a vicious mean streak just like Ginny. They were fast friends within a week of meeting.

"Come on, just dive down a little!" Fabian called, hovering about twelve feet in front of her with a smile on his face, "It's not hard-"

"I told you! I'm not afraid of flying, I'm afraid of _falling_ ," she growled, trying not to look down. Her feet missed the ground, _terribly_.

Fabian laughed and flew around her as if it was nothing. He was effortless on the broom and she was envious. It wasn't often that she wasn't good at something and normally she'd work as hard as she could to remedy it, but her fear was holding her back. Fear of falling. Fear of _failing_.

"Fabian," she warned as he got closer to her after every lap. The air coming off of him was causing her to shake.

He sighed, sidling up next to her and holding out his hand, "Come on, get on. Maybe if you fly with me for a few laps it'll make you more comfortable on your own." When she didn't move, he reached over and put his hands on her waist, easily picking her up and putting her on the broom in front of him.

Hermione bucked, not at all liking being handled like a doll. Before he could process what had happened, she flipped in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, overwhelmed, yet comforted, by the smell of coffee and parchment. Fabian looked down at her in surprise before wrapped one arm around her waist and using the other to steady the broom.

"Where's your courage, lioness?" He teased, whispering close to her ear, resisting the urge to nip at her skin.

"Gone," she replied pitifully, clutching him tighter when he began flying once more.

Fabian started out slow, not wanting to spook the petite witch in his arms too much. He wanted her to love flying as much as he did – as much as _most_ magical people did – but it was difficult to focus when she was wrapped around him tighter than Devil's Snare. Not that he minded _too_ much, of course.

As he flew leisurely laps, she slowly began disentangling herself from him. Her big, brown eyes peeked over his broad shoulder and looked down at the grassy covering of the pitch. Why was this so hard? She faced Bellatrix Lestrange – _and lived!_ – she could deal with a little flying.

"Not so scary, is it, little love?" Fabian murmured, loosening his grip on her enough to pull back and look at her with a lopsided grin.

She shook her head, her cheeks heating up when she realized how silly she'd been. It was a broom and she was a witch, even Muggles knew they went together for Merlin's sake! She'd read stories about witches flying through the night and stealing small children – not that the latter was high on _her_ priority list – and she figured that she could learn how to fly if she set her mind to it. Hermione Granger hated to fail, but Mia Lupin felt as if she had something to prove.

"I want to learn how to fly," she said, mustering all the Gryffindor courage from her former life, "Like really fly. Perhaps good enough to play Quidditch."

 _That would give Harry and Ron something to talk about._

Fabian stopped the broom so fast that she clutched onto his shoulders to avoid falling off. He stared at her wide eyes before chuckling, "If you want to learn how to fly – especially Quidditch flying – you've got to go with the flow of the wind. No hiding, no riding on other people's brooms." She glared at his innuendo and hurried to finish, "But I can teach you. Merlin, I'm teaching my five-year-old nephew how to fly when I'm actually home for the hols!"

She smiled. Imagining him trying to teach a child to fly was endearing and she felt a strange flutter in her belly. She thought she had gotten over redheads _years ago_ , it just turned out they had a way of creeping back in.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**ICYMI: I posted chapter 4 on Wednesday, so if you haven't read it yet, be sure to do so before reading this!**

 **Thank you all for the awesome reviews and follows/favourites. It means so much that you all like this story. I've been working super hard and I've finished chapter 16 so far.**

 **If you like, you can follow me on tumblr to see snippets of new chapters and teasers: missgraceomalley . tumblr . com**

 **Any glaring errors, please let me know, thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sympathy for the Devil**

 _"_ _Just as every cop is a criminal and all the sinners saints._

 _As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer,_

 _'_ _Cause I'm in need of some restraint."_

 _Sympathy for the Devil – The Rolling Stones_

 _8 October 1976 – Hogwarts – Ravenclaw Tower_

 _Focus_ , Hermione scolded herself.

While on the run during what was supposed to be her seventh year, she had tried extremely hard to become an animagus. The problem was that she had no one to help her with her transformation. She had meditated and channeled her inner animal only to get snippets of her form. Her form had a tail, a bushy one that mimicked her hair, and she seemed to have small paws, but it was hard to decipher.

She had talked to Sirius during her fourth year about becoming an animagus and he had promised to help her when the time came. But he had fallen through the veil and been unable to. Since his return, she hadn't asked him again, fearful that he would say no, but with the war being over it was hardly necessary.

Hermione was tired of being cooped up on the nights of the full moon to only hear a wolf howling. Remus was safe, she _knew_ that, but it didn't stop her from wanting to comfort him. Sure, he had James, Sirius, and Peter, but they had developed a bond and she hated being without him, especially when she knew he was hurting.

Sitting on her bed, she had made sure to spell the bed curtains shut and put up a silencing spell as she tried once more to become the animal within.

Her senses heightened. She could hear the breathing of her dorm mates as well as quiet whispers from the room down below. Her ears twitched and she could have sworn that they seemed large and almost… _pointed_? Her nails felt longer while her hands felt heavier, just begging to be able to run free. She was small, but fierce. Something familiar, yet different…

Snapping her eyes opened, she gasped. This was going to be harder than she expected.

* * *

 _16 October 1976 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

It had been almost a month since Hermione's first flying lesson and she and Fabian were impressed with how well she was progressing. Long gone was the girl who flinched and squealed with every dive and in her place was a girl who loved the wind in her hair. She had come to terms with realizing that flying was indeed a wonderful thing. It was a high in itself and she was happy to feed her addiction.

"Yes! A little higher, love," Fabian called from the pitch, watching her circle the goal posts, "Do you feel like you want to be a Keeper? Or would you rather-"

"I can't just sit around during the game," she yelled back before flying down and hovering in front of him, "I don't want my anxiety to come back."  
"Seeker?"

"The ball's too small – _shut it, Fabian_."

He stopped mid-chuckle. "What about a Beater?"

"I'd probably fall off my broom trying to hit one of those nasty things!"

"True, they weigh about the same as you." He dodged her hand as she reached out to smack him, stepping aside as he tsk'd, "So abusive, little love. What about a Chaser?" He held up his fingers and checked them off as he spoke, "Constant motion. _Average_ sized ball. Said ball doesn't _attack_ you. And you only have to worry about getting it through one of three hoops."

Hermione felt herself nodding slowly as a smile flitted across her face, "Yeah. I can be a Chaser. Do you know if Ravenclaw has any openings?"

He blinked at her, "Wait, you wanted to try out for _this_ season? You realize you've never played before – blimey, you're just getting used to _flying_ – and you want to try out for a team that has their first game in a little over a month?"

"Yes," she nodded, undisturbed by his facts.

"Mia Lupin, when you learn something new, you go all out, don't you?"

She smirked, "It's a curse."

He laughed, grabbing his broom and kicking off with a Quaffle in hand, "Let's play!"

* * *

 _23 October 1976 – Hogwarts – Library_

"Please, Mia? You know I'm rubbish at potions…I'll do you transfiguration paper if you help me," James pleaded, holding out the potions book with a pout.

Hermione groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tonight was her study session with the Marauders and she was sure she was going to end up killing James. And Sirius. Possibly both.

"James, you're perfectly fine at potions. Don't try pawning off your assignments just because of Quidditch-"

"It's the first game of the season!" He protested, looking at Sirius and Remus for back up and getting none, not that it deterred him. "It's not my fault that I've been trying to sit in on Slytherin's practices…they've got a new Seeker. I heard Ravenclaw has a few new players, but I've no idea when they have time to practice. Flitwick's must be going mental trying to schedule the pitch."

"Quidditch or no Quidditch, homework comes first," Hermione firmly said, smacking the potions book in James' hand down on to the table with a _thump_. She softened slightly when she saw his expression dim, "Quidditch won't help you pass your classes, nor will it help you find a good job. We've got our N.E.W.T.S next year and I'd rather like to pass them."

"Not everyone has to take them," Sirius mumbled, staring down at his herbology homework as if it was going to eat him whole.

She snapped her eyes to his, refusing to acknowledge how handsome he truly was, and sighed, "Didn't you want to be an Auror?"

"Well, yeah-"

"And don't you need your N.E.W.T.S to do that?"

"Of course-"

"Then take your work seriously!"

His grey eyes flashed, nearly making her melt, as he replied, "I'm always Sirius, little one."

"Can we study? _Please_?" Remus asked tightly. The sexual tension was practically killing him. It was no secret – except, perhaps to Hermione – that Sirius fancied his cousin. Normally, the Black heir would be gallivanting about with any witch he could coerce into bed, but since meeting Hermione he had been strangely abstinent. Of course, Remus was happy to no longer be kept awake at night due to Sirius not knowing, or perhaps _caring_ , to use a proper silencing spell, but it was beyond awkward to think of his cousin and best mate as… _together_.

The werewolf thought Fabian was a good companion for Hermione. He challenged her and helped her. He didn't allow anyone to hurt her that was sure. Since the news of what happened to Dolohov has spread, Hermione had been pretty much avoided by the entirety of the male species, save for her study partners. He was fairly sure that she was seeing Fabian on an intimate level, but he couldn't know for sure. His werewolf senses were only truly heightened around the full moon and she was sure to steer clear of him.

Hermione blushed and nodded, turning back to her transfiguration homework.

* * *

 _30 October 1976 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

"Yes, yes, yes!" Fabian cried, watching Hermione navigate the air as if she'd been doing it her whole life. He felt a sense of male pride well up in him at the thought that _he_ had been the one to help her conquer her fear.

She ducked and weaved, dodging the Bludgers he'd released as she kept a death-grip on the Quaffle. When she threw it through the left hoop, she heard him cheer below her and couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

She, Hermione Granger, had finally mastered something that had eluded her for eight years. She was able to play Quidditch and she could honestly say she now knew that all the hype was about. The strategic portions of the game appealed heavily to her and, given the chance, she'd write up all new game plans if she made the Ravenclaw team.

As soon as she landed on the ground, Fabian's arms were around her and crushing her to his broad chest. "I'm so proud of you!" He whispered fiercely against her hair.

She felt a certain kind of peace being in his arms and she couldn't help but pull back to smile at him as she said, "I had the best teacher. Honestly, _you_ should be teaching the first years! You'd have them all playing Quidditch in no time."

"Then why on earth am I teaching you?" He scoffed playfully, pressing a kiss to her forehead before his face turned serious, "You can do it, you know. You're a fast learner and a hell of a flyer. Diggle'd be stupid not to make you Chaser."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of Captain of the Ravenclaw team, Dedalus Diggle. He was smart – obviously, otherwise he wouldn't have been Sorted into Ravenclaw – but he was constantly following James around like a lost puppy. Apparently, James was a shoe-in to become Quidditch Captain the following year and Diggle was looking forward to the competition.

"Have I mentioned how much I wished you were a Gryffindor?" He asked with a fake pout, "I'd kick Jones off as Chaser in an instant if you'd expressed interest in playing with us."

"With any hope, I won't be playing _with_ you, but _against_ you," she smirked. She noticed that she was still lingering in his embrace, but, for some unknown reason, she wasn't pulling away just yet. "What do you think, does Ravenclaw stand a chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this year? I heard that last year Slytherin beat Gryffindor-"

"Slimy snakes!"

"And it's about time for new blood, wouldn't you say?" She grinned impishly as she goaded him. The tips of his ears turned pink, but not the unflattering pink that Ron's usually did. _Why was she comparing him to Ron_?

Fabian smiled and got down on one knee in front of her, sweeping an imaginary hat off of his head as he mockingly bowed, "My queen, I would gladly bow down to you if you could beat the noble house of Gryffindor. But seeing as Slytherin has only managed to beat us a few times-"

"Four since you've been attending school-"

"-then I see no true competition with the House of aviary variety."

Letting his comment go, she pulled him up to his feet and nervously asked, "Do you think I really have a shot? I'm sure there's going to be loads of people trying out next week; they're bound to be better than me!"

"Let me tell you something about Ravenclaws," he started, pausing for a moment before whispering, "They're _nerds_. Most of 'em would rather spend all day in their tower than play a game outside. Normally, it's as hard as pulling gnomes to get a decent amount of people to tryout. Trust me, I watched Diggle nearly have a heart attack last year when only two third-years tried out. _Both_ for Seeker. Worst part was, neither of them made it and he was stuck with a second-year who broke his arm halfway through the season. It disqualified the team for the rest of the year."

She cocked her head to the side, "Couldn't Madam Pomfrey mend the bone?"

"The kid didn't _want_ her to," Fabian said, shaking his head, "Diggle had baited him into playing just so they could have a fighting chance for the season. Too bad it didn't work out that way."

Hermione stared at her practice broom. She was proud that she had gotten over her fear, but did she truly want to play? _Yes_. She was stuck here until 1981; she might as well have some fun with it.

"Race you to the Black Lake?" She asked coyly, mounting her broom once more.

"You're on, but if I win, we're skiving off practice tomorrow and going to Hogsmeade."

She pondered for a moment before nodding, "Deal."

* * *

 _31 October 1976 – Hogsmeade Village_

"Three chocolate frogs and a dozen sugar quills, please," Fabian said, holding out the required money to the sweetshop worker.

The lady smiled and wrapped up his purchases before handing back a few Sickles.

Halloween had crept up on Hermione. She had not intended to get lost in homework, flying lessons, and studying, but she had. She found that attending Hogwarts without the constant threat of Lord Voldemort attacking your best friend had its perks; she could focus on something _other_ than constant fear.

Fabian had indeed beat her to the Black Lake – she figured he cheated _somehow_ , she just couldn't prove it – and he had coerced her into making their first stop Honeydukes, not that she minded terribly.

"I could've paid for my own candy, you know," she chided gently, taking the bag from him and holding it. She was independent; she didn't need a man for things, except, perhaps, flying lessons.

He shrugged, slinging his arm around her, "Well, you know, a bloke's got to take care of his girl…" he trailed off, catching himself and recovering, " _Friend's_ sweet tooth. Us Prewetts are nothing if not generous."

Hermione giggled, "Good save."

She had slowly been noticing that Fabian's actions were shifting from friendly to more than friendly. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but it seemed… _right_. Like perhaps she was supposed to be around him.

"My sister's supposed to be meeting us at the Three Broomsticks. I think she's bringing my nephews," his eyes lit up as he smiled, "Do you mind going to Zonko's? They'd love the nose-biting teacups…"

"Go on," she nudged him, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "I'll walk around a bit, get some fresh air before tryouts tomorrow."

Fabian scampered away into the joke shop, leaving her with the bag of sweets. When temptation got the best of her, she reached into the bag and extracted a sugar quill. In her own time, she hardly ever made it back to Hogsmeade. The war had left a black mark on her psyche when it came to enjoying the things she loved when she was younger. But those things didn't taint this time. She could enjoy her life without the nightmares she left behind when that Quaffle hit her.

"Mum, please! I have seven Sickles!" A little redheaded boy pleaded, holding the silver in his hand.

"Sugar Quills are _ten_ Sickles, William," his mother replied, carrying another child in her arms as another one clung to her skirt.

Hermione couldn't see the woman's face, but the voice was so familiar to her.

"I don't want to go to the bookstore!" The little boy, William yelled.

"Then stay right here. I'm picking up something for your uncle. I'll be out in a minute. Don't you _dare_ wander off or you'll be helping your father de-gnome the garden for a _month_."

Hermione watched as the little boy huffed and looked around the street, his eyes finding her in a second and zeroing in on the sweet in her hand. His bright blue eyes widened as he smiled. Deciding to take pity on the poor child, she walked over to him and smiled.

"You know, my friend bought a ridiculous amount of sugar quills for me from Honeydukes…do you think you'd be interested in taking a few off my hands?" She asked, winking at him.

He smiled widely before deflating noticeably, "My mum says I can't take candy from strangers. It's not safe."

She mentally commended the boy for listening before she extended her hand, "My name's Mia Lupin. What's yours?"

"Bill-"

"William! What on earth have I told you about talking to strangers?" The woman looked up at her and smiled distractedly, "I'm so sorry. He's just so talkative."

Hermione faltered, realizing that she was looking at a young Molly Weasley. Her red hair was still curly and out of control, but her eyes were warm and spoke of the home that Hermione remembered fondly. Checking herself, she shook her head, "Not at all. I was actually wondering if I could give him a sugar quill. But, he was very smart, mind, and he said he couldn't accept candy from strangers."

Mrs. Weasley beamed, "Two toddlers are enough to keep me on my toes. I just home this one will be less trouble."

She followed the older woman's gaze to the bundle she held and realized it must be Percy since Bill was standing in front of her and Charlie was still holding onto his mother. Seeing the Weasley children so young was definitely a shock.

"She's my Lupin, Mum," William – _Bill_ , she corrected – said eagerly, eyeing the sweet still, "And I was going to tell her my name so we wouldn't be strangers anymore."

" _Your_ Lupin?"

"He means Mia. And yes, you were. Now, what's your name?" Hermione asked after clarifying the five-year-old's words.

"My name is Bill Weasley, ma'am."

"William-"

"BILL!" Bill squealed, giving his mother a death glare before smiling angelically at Hermione once more.

She stifled a giggle and she reached in her bag to pull out a couple sugar quills. "Now, you know it's proper to give sweets to one child and not the other. What's your brother's name?"

"Charlie," he answered, looking sideways at his brother, "He's three."

Hermione smiled and handed Bill the sugar quill, watching as he popped it in his mouth quicker than she could blink. Satisfied that the older child had been taken care of, she delicately knelt on the sidewalk next to Charlie. She held out the candy and asked, "Would you like a sugar quill, too, Charlie?"

The little redhead blinked at her before he gently took the candy and stuck it in his mouth, keeping his blue eyes on hers. Hermione smiled and looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "You have wonderful children."

"Would you like to take them?" Mrs. Weasley retorted jokingly as she laughed, "I love my boys, but I would love a girl, too."

She thought of Ginny when she replied, "You'll get one. Don't give up too soon."

"Tanks, Mimi!" Charlie said all of a sudden as he popped the sugar quill out of his mouth and wrapped his little arms around Hermione's neck.

"Oh!" She gasped, almost knocked over from the force of it. She smiled and hugged him back, glad that she could make him happy for the moment.

"I see you've met my family," Fabian said, coming up beside her and grinning down at her. "They've even managed to get candy out of you!"

"And tangle it in my hair," Hermione sighed when Charlie pulled away, the sugar quill stuck in her hair. Molly waved her wand and suddenly the mess was gone, candy and all. When Charlie began to cry, Hermione produced another sweet from her bag and he popped it in his mouth gratefully.

Standing up, she dusted the dirt off the knees of her jeans and smiled when Fabian wrapped his arm around his waist. Looking between Hermione and his sister, he said, "I hope you don't mind I invited her along, Molls. She's been keeping me sane since the start of term." He chuckled, giving her a light squeeze, "Mia, this is Molly Weasley, my sister. And those little two are Bill and Charlie and the little blanket in her arms is Percy, my youngest nephew. Molls, this is Mia Lupin."

Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to respond, Bill gave an indignant huff and squawked, " _My_ Lupin!"

* * *

 _2 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. Never had she been so nervous in her life – impersonating Bellatrix Lestrange had nothing on this! – and as she constantly checked the time in the Great Hall, she knew she'd have to go sooner rather than later.

Quidditch tryouts on a Tuesday were an odd thing. When Harry was Captain, he did his best to schedule tryouts and practices for the weekend, but Fabian had explained to her that Ravenclaw got less excitement than the other Houses – even _Hufflepuff_. Since she had obtained permission from Professor Flitwick, her Head of House, to skip classes that morning in favor of trying out, she picked at her breakfast slowly before she got the courage to make her way to the pitch.

Fabian had wanted to skive off, too – just to see her practice – but she didn't want him to miss class when he had N.E.W.T.S later. He had confided in her that he wanted to become an Auror, as did his brother, and she was nervous when he told her.

 _"_ _An Auror, Mia! They get to punish the people that do wrong to our world," Fabian had said, his eyes alight with mischief._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that's not_ all _you get to do." She giggled at his blank look before continuing, "For example, I'm sure there's_ loads _of paperwork that comes with capturing said bad guys."_

 _He waved his hand dismissively, "We'll get the new guy to do it-"_

 _"_ You'll _be the new guy."_

 _"_ _Then, I'll give it to someone else to do. I mean, if Gideon gets in, too, then I'll make him do it! I am older than him, you know."_

 _She pursed her lips, "I still haven't really met him. Unless you count the time I thought he was you, which I don't. He started talking about birds…it was a little strange."_

 _"_ _He's still thinking of going to work fulltime at the Magical Menagerie," Fabian shrugged, "I think it'll be good for him. Now, about my being an Auror…"_

 _"_ _You'll get a desk job and that's final," she sniffed. When Harry and Ron had decided to become Aurors, it nearly gave her an aneurysm. They had fought enough dark magic and evil people to last a lifetime and as much as she hated that Ron quit to help George run the joke shop, a part of her was more relieved than she thought possible._

 _"_ _Only if I get you as a wife," he volleyed back easily, averting his eyes back to the book in front of him._

 _The entire library seemed to go quiet after that, even though she knew it was her hypersensitive hearing. He was joking, right? He…he wasn't serious. Laughing self consciously, she smiled, "Of course. Anything to keep you safe."_

Shaking her head at the memory, she tried to focus on the tryout. Most of her schoolwork was already done for the year – honestly, did the teachers ever change their syllabus? – and she knew that she needed something to keep her busy. Quidditch fit the bill more than she cared to admit.

The pitch was completely empty, save for one lone figure circling the goal posts sadly. When Hermione had asked around, she learned that all the positions on the team were filled, but there _was_ a Chaser looking to get out so he could spend more time on his studies. All she had to do was be better than him.

"The library's _inside_ of the castle, Lupin," Diggle called pointedly, stopping to hover a few feet in front of her.

"I'm here to tryout. I hear you're looking for a new Chaser."

The young man's eyes opened widely before narrowing and circling her like a predator. She had no doubt that he was sizing her up, gauging her sincerity. Ravenclaw girls _never_ tried out.

He sighed, stopping in front of her once more and eyeing her warily, "Did one of the guys put you up to this? Honestly, I only have the pitch for another hour and I'd rather use that time to wait hopelessly for _actual_ tryouts."

"I've been practicing with Prewett," she threw in, watching him perk up slightly at the mention of the current Gryffindor Captain, "He says I have a real shot if you want me to show you. I know girls don't usually tryout for Ravenclaw, but I'd like a chance-"

He grinned, "All right, Lupin, show me what you can do."

* * *

 _6 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Library_

Fabian pestered her for _days_. He was dying to know if she'd made it on the team, but Diggle was refusing to give anything away and Hermione had her lips sealed tight. She was enjoying her little bit of knowledge over the redhead and she hoped that he would be as happy for her as she was for herself.

The tryout had been difficult, Diggle didn't pull any punches, but she had trudged through and shown him what she was made of. He offered her a spot as Chaser before she even left the pitch.

"You've been hiding out more often," Snape said when he sat down across from her. The books he was holding gently made their way onto the table and he flicked through the top one as if he were bored. "Lily wanted to know if our study session was still on for next Tuesday."

Hermione looked up, "What? Why wouldn't it be? I've never missed a session…"

"But you weren't a Ravenclaw Chaser before, either." At her surprised look, he smirked, "Nothing stays a secret in these halls if you know who to talk to. It's also not hard to find out that Prewett's been giving you flying lessons since start of term." He stopped, his voice getting much quieter as he said, "He fancies you, you know."

"Why does that matter?" She asked, irritation bleeding into her voice.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt. First Potter, then Black, and now Prewett? It's a recipe for disaster, Mia. You should be looking out for yourself."

Hermione huffed, slamming her book shut and standing abruptly as she spat, "Why should I look out for myself when everyone else seems to think it's their job?"

Before he cold retort, she was out of the library and stalking towards Ravenclaw tower. She hated when Snape became jealous. He wasn't interested in her like he was Lily, yet he felt that she belonged to him in a way she couldn't place. She felt attached to Remus, yes, but she felt that that was more of a pack bond than anything. And he hadn't noticed anything different with James – he was always pining over Lily and Sirius was a definite no after what she knew of the future – so, what was Snape really talking about?

She raised her hand and let the silver eagle fall back against the door before it blinked and asked, "It lies behind rocks and rills, and under mountains and hills. It cannot be seen or felt, nor even heard or smelt. What is it?"

Hermione thought for a moment before she answered, hurrying inside when the door swung open. She had to admit that she liked the entrance to Ravenclaw tower much better than the Fat Lady guarding Gryffindor.

Shaking her head, she dropped her bag off in her dorm before grabbing an extra cloak. The first Quidditch game of the season, kicking off with Gryffindor and Slytherin, was set to start soon. She wanted to get down to the pitch and get a good seat before everyone else did – hardly anyone missed a Gryffindor-Slytherin game.

Catching sight of Archie sleeping under her pillow, she gave him a light pet and scratched under his chin. The little kitten purred happily and rolled onto his back, exposing his fluffy belly for more love. Giving him a final few pets, she giggled when he meowed.

Just as she was about to leave her dorm, a light pecking could be heard at the window. Turning, she saw a brown owl and she hurried to let it in. The bird soared in the room and dropped a small package on her bed before leaving once more, not even stopping for a treat. Hermione stared at the package dumbly before curiosity got the better of her and she tugged at the wrapping. A red and gold jersey came out as well as a letter. She broke the seal and read it, a smile forming on her face.

 _Mia,_

 _It would mean a lot if you'd wear this for the game. Remus will save you a seat with the Gryffindors._

 _Thank you, little love._

 _-Fabian_

She couldn't deny him and before she knew it, she was casting warming charms on the jersey and tugging it over her head. It fell to her knees, but she didn't mind. Pocketing her wand, she made her way out to the pitch, excited for the game.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews! They make me so happy. Here's a bit from Sirius' perspective!**

 **And holy crow! This officially has the most follows of all my stories, so thank you!**

 **Remember - this story is updated every Sunday _unless_ I reach 15 chapters for this chapter and you'll get a bonus chapter on Wednesday! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Somebody to Love**

 _"_ _I have spent all my years believin' you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

 _Somebody to Love – Queen_

 _6 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Boy's Locker Room_

"If Prewett has us go over strategy _one more time_ I swear I'm going to hex him nine ways 'til Sunday," Sirius growled lowly, listening to the redhead drone on and on about formation and awareness.

James shrugged, half-listening to his friend while the rest of his focus was on his Captain, "It's his last year; it's only fair that he wants to win the Cup."

The grey-eyed boy scoffed. He was already in a bad mood from seeing Mia and Snape all cozy in the library earlier. The petite brunette had somehow managed to worm her way under his skin. He found himself thinking about her more often than not, asking Remus about what she was doing when she disappeared on Saturday nights. The map showed that she was on the Quidditch pitch, but when he would make it out there, she'd be gone. Besides, it didn't make sense, she made her stance quite clear on flying, she had no reason to be at the pitch.

He had never met a girl like Mia before – one that was immune to his charms. Not that she was his normal type, either. He usually preferred vapid blondes that he could use and dump, but he knew that if he ever got _Mia_ that he wouldn't be able to do that – Remus would use him as a chew toy.

Sirius practically lived for the weekly study sessions with the little witch. It was the only time he could truly observe her without her noticing – or having Prewett fawn over her – and he was always entranced with her chocolate ringlets, especially when she tugged on them while she was working on something difficult. Her whiskey eyes would move rapidly across her parchment, her perfect pink lips forming words silently while she checked her work, and he particularly liked when her cheeks would flush and her eyes would brighten when she did something correctly the first time.

James teased him mercilessly about his crush – never in front of Remus, of course – and it was annoying to know that he was more transparent than he thought. He had hoped to keep quiet about his feelings, but apparently it became common knowledge that Sirius Black was no longer 'dating'. Girls from fifth to sixth year would try to throw themselves at him in attempt to break his dry spell, but he just wasn't interested. How could he be? Mia was smart, funny, and she genuinely seemed to care about him unlike the other girls.

"All right team, let's go out and beat the snot out of those snakes!" Prewett yelled, obviously finishing his speech as the team members cheered.

Sirius shook off his thoughts and stood, grabbing his broom and following James to the kick-off for the game. Creasing his brow, he asked, "D'you think Mia will be watching?"

Prewett spoke up from behind him, a smug tone lacing his voice, "I invited her; she'll be sitting with her cousin."

James chuckled, "Awfully sure of yourself, Prewett. Mia's a bit of a spitfire when she's told what to do." He shook his head ruefully, "I wouldn't doubt that she'd not show up at all just to spite you."

Prewett thought for a moment, then scoffed, "She's developed a bit of passion for Quidditch as of late. It was most… _enticing_ to nurture."

Sirius inwardly snarled at the tone of his voice. He didn't like the thought of another male getting close to her, especially Fabian Prewett; that boy had a longer track record than Sirius did when it came to women and that was a feat in itself. Why couldn't she have gone after Gideon? Nice, safe, bird-loving Gideon.

Jones rolled her eyes next to the redhead, "Didn't you take her to Hogsmeade for Halloween? Heard you even introduced her to your sister."

Prewett chuckled, slinging his broom over his shoulder, "I left her alone for five minutes and when I came back, my nephews were wrapped around her like she belonged to them. The oldest has started calling her ' _my_ Lupin' – little tyke has a hell of a time pronouncing her name."

"This doesn't sound like pre-game talk," Sirius growled, wanting him to stop talking about _his_ Mia that way. _His_ Mia? Where did that come from? He shook his head.

"First game of the season. Loser plays Ravenclaw next. I feel bad for whoever has to play them, honestly," James said, adjusting his glasses before pulling on his gloves, "Diggle was a right mess about a week ago. I don't even know if they have enough players to qualify."

"I'm sure he sorted it out," Prewett said vaguely, a smile tugging at his lips.

The team stood in front of the opening to the team stand, waiting for Madam Hooch to announce the Slytherins before flying out to the pitch. Sirius watched the Slytherins fly, his eyes watching their new Seeker with disgust as he scoffed, "How did that little bugger make it onto their team? Honestly, he could barely hold onto his broom when we were younger."

James looked over at him, his brows creased, "He's your brother, Padfoot. Be happy that he made the team-"

"I'll be happy when he pulls his head out of his arse and stops with all the pureblood mania he's been spouting," he cut him off as he mounted his broom and clutched his Beater's bat, "Now, come on. We've got a game to win."

After flying out onto the pitch, the teams hovered around as they waited for Madam Hooch to release the balls. Sirius barely paid attention, instead looking for his witch in the Gryffindor stands. He smiled when his grey eyes landed on her wild mane of hair, surprised that she was sporting his House colours. However, when she turned to hug Remus, his heart nearly dropped when he saw PREWETT emblazoned across the back of the jersey.

Was that how the redhead was playing? Staking his claim in front of the entire school?

He seethed, but he knew he couldn't do anything. It's not as if _he_ had made a move on the witch yet. He had just figured that she was too new to the school and her surroundings to be interested in a relationship, but apparently he was wrong. He was thankful for his status as a Beater; he had some anger to blow off.

And as soon as Madam Hooch blew the whistle, that's exactly what he would do.

* * *

"Remus, I'm not a Gryffindor," Hermione protested as he dragged her along to the common room anyway.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "You're an honorary one seeing as you're still wearing that jersey."

She looked down and blushed, realizing that she was still declared as Fabian's girl while she wore it. She had seen a few others wearing their significant others jerseys, but she didn't really think much of it.

Slytherin had lost the game even though their Seeker had caught the Snitch. Sirius had knocked the opposing team's Keeper off his broom about five minutes in – the poor boy _still_ hadn't woken up in the hospital wing – and then the raven-haired boy made it his mission to take out two out of three Chasers, leaving the goal post empty and the Quaffle in their possession.

Remus looked at her worriedly, "You're doing all right in Ravenclaw, right? I was hoping you'd be in Gryffindor so I could keep a better eye on you-"

"I don't need looking after, Remus," she said crisply, as they came to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, "You know that."

He paused, "You've been spending a lot of time with Fabian…is there something I should know? Are you two…?" He trailed off questioningly and she sighed.

"I'm not really looking to date anyone right now," Hermione assured him, although it was only a half-truth, "He likes to spend time with me, he challenges me. We study together and…it's nice."

"He thinks you're dating."

"Well, I _did_ meet his sister and nephews," she smirked before laughing at his expression. It was true that she didn't know what was going on with the redhead, but she wasn't trying to instigate anything either. She was going with the flow. She shook her head, "I'm just enjoying my life and if that means it involves Fabian, then it does."

Remus nodded in understanding before speaking the password and allowing the portrait to swing open. Their ears were met by hoots and hollers, alerting everyone in the tower that Gryffindor had _indeed_ triumphed over Slytherin. Hermione smiled when she spotted Fabian downing a Butterbeer – how on earth had that got in? – and she gingerly made her way over to him.

"You did good today," she said with a smile.

He smirked down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against them so they were chest to chest. She squeaked in surprise, her eyes meeting forest green and a fluttering starting in her belly.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he murmured, putting down his drink and bringing his hand up to brush her cheek delicately.

Hermione shook her head lightly as to not shake his hand off her and scoffed lightly, "Me? I didn't do anything-"

"You wore my jersey," he cut her off, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "Do you know what that does to a man? Having a beautiful young woman wear _his_ name on her? It made me want to work harder knowing that I had to live up to the honor of having my name on your back."

It felt as if they were the only two in the common room. Her doe eyes were wide as she saw him lean in and pause questioningly before seemingly making up his mind and pressing his lips against hers.

She was soft and pliable beneath his hands and he couldn't help but wind his free hand into her riotous curls and tilt her head back, giving him unfettered access to her sweet mouth. When she gasped as he tugged her hair, he took full advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth, sweeping it back and forth, tasting every inch of her that he was able to.

Hermione shyly met his tongue with her own, reveling in the feel of his hands on her. The last time she had had such passion in a kiss – or anything, really – was at the battle of Hogwarts with Ron. Yet, that proved to be an in-the-moment type of thing anyway. She had lived through too much to deny herself the passion that she deserved.

His hand that was wrapped around her waist migrated south, cupping a buttock and making her moan into his mouth. Her own arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer, not wanting anything between them.

A wolf-whistle cutting through the air caused Hermione to realize how quiet it had gotten in the room. She pulled back from him – not far enough to be out of his reach, he wouldn't allow that – and blushed when her eyes settled on Remus' slack-jawed look. Well, she hadn't lied to him, she reasoned, Fabian kissed _her_ after all.

She was so focused on the redhead that she didn't even notice the loud snarl before the portrait of the Fat Lady swung closed with a loud _bang._

* * *

 _8 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Library_

"You have to trade the numerical value for the 'x'," Hermione said patiently as she crossed out the improper equation on Lily's parchment.

The little redhead looked up at her with sad green eyes, and groaned, "I hate arithmancy. It's almost as useless as divination!"

The brunette shook her head, "Divination _is_ useless, but arithmancy has so many possibilities! Think of all the problems you could solve if you did it correctly."

Snape snorted, "Sounds like someone found their job."

Hermione blushed, "I think the subject is interesting is all. Besides, I think I'd rather work doing something…more fulfilling than just running numbers all day. Working at the Ministry would just be ghastly; I think I'd rather be a Spells or Potions Mistress."

In her own time, Hermione _had_ wanted to work at the Ministry to help magical creatures gain rights that they were perfectly entitled to as citizens of the wizarding world. But when she thought more about it, she'd rather be able to contribute directly. She had watched how the Remus of her time had struggled with his transformation each month, even with Wolfsbane, and she wanted to improve the potion to be more helpful.

In her free time she had been studying the properties of Wolfsbane, hoping for anything that would help her in her search, but she kept coming up empty. It was frustrating for someone like Hermione to have so little success after putting in so much work.

"So…" Lily started coyly, looking across the table at the other witch, "You and Prewett?"

"It's not official or anything," Hermione protested despite the smile on her face.

"You _snogged_ him in the middle of the common room! How can that not be official?"

"To be fair," she pointed out, " _He_ snogged _me_. I had no idea what he was planning. I was just congratulating him for playing well-"

"With your mouth-"

"-and, well, one thing led to another-"

"Including him getting a good feel of your arse-"

"-but we haven't really talked about it since."

Lily rolled her eyes, ignoring the way Snape was desperately trying to ignore the conversation. "He walks you to all the classes he can, he holds your hand – _don't you start, Severus_ – and he waits outside the entrance to Ravenclaw tower just so he can see you first thing in the morning! Peter said he gets up extra early just to be able to do that."

"I don't trust Peter as far as I can throw him," Hermione retorted hotly, her eyes narrowing as she thought of the little rat, "Fabian and I are friends until we both decide to be more. I don't like having my business spread about like dirty laundry and I bet he's the same way."

Snape sighed and looked up from his book, a scowl reminiscent of the ones Hermione was used to in her school days. "If you both are done prattling on about boys, can we actually study? I, for one, would like to get a good grade in transfiguration. My partner is driving me spare."

"Aren't you with Regulus? Sirius' brother?" Lily asked, her green eyes finding obsidian easily.

"Yes," he nodded before turning to Hermione, "Speaking of the younger Black, I was wondering if he could join our study sessions a couple times a month. He has the practical knowledge down, but he lacks book-smarts easily."

The brunette shrugged, "I have no problem if Lily doesn't mind." The redhead shook her head and Hermione smiled, "Bring him along next time, then. The more the merrier."

Lily cocked her head and smiled, "Are you _sure_ you weren't supposed to be in Gryffindor?"

* * *

 _16 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

"Come on, guard the posts, Matthews!" Diggle yelled from the stands, watching the Keeper fumble with the Quaffle before dropping it completely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dove for the ball, pulling up just before she reached the ground, Quaffle in hand. She looked at her fellow Chasers, Sophia Lewis and Zakkary Tennant, and tossed it to Lewis, watching the girl weave past the Seeker and out of sight.

It had been odd for Hermione to meet the other members of the team, but she had to but the past – or future – aside. The Seeker was Barty Crouch Jr., boy, was she surprised he was a Ravenclaw and _not_ a Slytherin. And the Beater opposite Diggle was Bilius Weasley, Mr. Weasley's brother that was unable to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. She wasn't familiar with the Keeper or the other Chasers and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried that they had perished in the first war.

As first practice for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, it was surprising that the stands were bare of observers. Normally, a member of the other Houses would come and watch before reporting their sightings to the Captain of their House's own team. Diggle had brushed it off, saying that this was the first promising team they'd had in years and the other Houses simply stopped paying attention to them.

Their first game was over two weeks away against Slytherin and she couldn't help but be nervous. It was different running drills with your team; she was worried that she wouldn't live up to Diggle's expectations of her as a Chaser. While everyone else seemed to be on point and excited, the Keeper was having a hard time focusing. Derek Matthews was only a third-year. It was his second year playing, but after the team was disqualified the year before, he didn't have a lot of experience playing.

* * *

 _21 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"Why are you pacing?" Fabian asked.

Hermione sighed, thinking of a place she needed most and walking three times in front of a stonewall. Opening her eyes, she smirked as a door appeared and ushered him inside before she spoke, "Because you need somewhere you can practice defense against the dark arts without being caught. Honestly, I have no idea how you made it into N.E.W.T. classes when you hardly got enough O.W.L.s! To be an Auror, you've got to be the best of the best otherwise you'll end up in St. Mungo's, or worse, a _cemetery_."

Fabian walked around the room and took in the mirrors on the wall and the dummies littered about. He grinned at her, "Aw, are you worried about me, little love?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face nuzzling his chest as she mumbled, "Of course, I worry about you, you muppet." She pulled away and met his eyes, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Hermione couldn't find it in herself to acknowledge the lie in her words. She knew that Gideon and Fabian perished during the first war, but she'd fight like hell to give him every resource she could to prevent that. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, earning a sweet sigh from the witch. "You'll never have to worry about that, little love," he murmured, placing another brief kiss to her lips before looking around the room, asking, "What is this place? I've never seen a room just… _appear_ before."

"A castle with moving staircases and you can't entertain the thought of appearing rooms?" She ribbed. Turning, she raised her wand to one of the dummies and spelled it to defend itself. "In this room, I want you to learn all you can to be the best Auror there ever was. You need to be able to defend yourself impeccably and never let your guard down."

Fabian's brows drew together. His little witch was quite serious about his protection.

"You are important to me," she said quietly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, "And I was top of the dueling team in France." She fibbed, but she couldn't exactly tell him she'd been through a war before.

After spelling the dummies and moving into position – being sure to strip down to a tank top and the shorts under her skirt – Fabian sat aside and watched as Hermione systematically took down her opponents.

" _Protego!_ " She shouted, blocking a hex before spinning on her heel and ducking, shooting a silent spell at the one behind her, reducing it to a pile of ash. On and on she worked, never letting a single hex past her defenses. If she did, Fabian wouldn't listen to her instructions and she desperately needed him to.

Only when she was panting and her undershirt drenched in sweat did she stop. Wiping her forearm across her brow, she turned and looked at him with a small smile, "Constant vigilance."

Without missing a beat, Fabian's long legs carried him to her and he took her in his arms, twirling the little witch excitedly before setting her back down. "You're absolutely brilliant," he beamed, looking at her in awe. He had never seen anyone – let alone such a small witch – do what she had done. She was fierce in combat and he would never want to be on the wrong end of her wand.

Looking down once more, he saw a faint glimmer on her forearm. What was she hiding?

"You'll be just as wonderful, I just know it!" She gushed, smiling up at his dazzlingly.

Shaking away his thoughts, he nodded and kissed her forehead. "Let's get started, shall we, _Professor Lupin_?"

* * *

 _27 November 1976 – Hogwarts – Library_

"Sirius?" Hermione called as she watched the boy pack up his school bag, "Do you mind staying behind for a few moments? I have a few questions about the transfiguration homework.

It wasn't the most thoughtful lie in the world, but she figured it would get his attention anyway. He waved the boys off, saying he'd be back to the common room later, and turned to her when they were out of earshot.

"We both know that you don't need help with homework, Mia," he said a bit frostily as his grey eyes settled on her, "So, what do you want?"

"I _do_ need help," she admitted, a pink tint staining her cheeks – Sirius admitted it was quite lovely – and she bit her lip before asking, "You're an animagus, aren't you? Oh, please don't be mad!"

His face screwed up in anger before he took a deep breath. He had thought that the secret was well hidden, but perhaps he had been wrong. "How do you know?"

"Well…" she fidgeted, not sure she should say anything before deciding to take the plunge, "I know about Remus' _furry little problem_. And I want to be able to help like you and James do."

"And Peter," Sirius added.

She nodded, "I want to become an animagus, too. It's just hard to do without someone guiding you. And I didn't want to ask James because he can't keep a secret to save his life. I don't want Remus to find out until I can actually do it."

Sirius sighed. As mad as he was at the witch for kissing Fabian in front of all the Gryffindors, he couldn't let her go into this alone. Becoming an animagus was dangerous, especially if you didn't have someone helping you – honestly, it was a miracle that James, Sirius, and Peter had made it through without ending up with permanent claws or _teeth_ – and he couldn't risk _his_ Mia like that.

"All right," he relented, dropping his book bag next to him and leaning on the table on his elbows, "What stage are you at?"

"Meditation," she answered immediately, happy that he was going to help her, "I've already seen my form – _no, I won't tell you what it is!_ – and I just need help with the final step."

"Transformation," he nodded, "Okay, well, when do you want to do this? The full moon is on the sixth next month…you want to have it done before then, yeah?"

"I was hoping we could try tonight if you aren't too busy. I know where we can go."

* * *

"This place doesn't show up on the map," Sirius observed, looking around at a scene mimicking the Forbidden Forest, "Are we _outside_?"

Convincing him to follow her up to the Room of Requirement had been an obstacle. And when she started pacing in front of it, he was worried she'd gone mental or something. However, once the door appeared, he began to think that _he'd_ gone mental.

"We're inside. The room forms to what we want and I wanted a place to practice becoming an animal," she shrugged when he shot her a questioning look, "I found it when I was wandering around."

"You shouldn't be wandering the castle by yourself," he chided half-heartedly, more upset that he hadn't discovered the room on his own; it was magnificent that magic could do so much.

Hermione went to the middle of the pseudo-forest and sat cross-legged. Closing her eyes, she focused on the animal inside of her. She wanted to get it done as soon as possible; she felt as if she were missing out on too much with Remus and it bothered her more than she cared to admit.

Taking his queue, Sirius sat across from her and stayed quiet. His eyes widened as he saw her hair flicker from chocolate to white. Granted, he had seen transformations before, but he never paid too much attention to them. While he, James, and Peter were learning, they were so focused on themselves that they never gave thought to the other's transformations.

He watched avidly as she scrunched her nose up and creased her brow, her dainty hands clenching and unclenching on her knees. She huffed out a frustrated breath and kept her eyes shut as she panted, "I'm stuck."

She had hit a mental roadblock. She could see her animal and she knew it was there, but she couldn't _feel_ it. Every now and then she felt extended canines in her mouth, but she couldn't do much else.

Sirius smiled, "Keep relaxing; if you have to force it, it becomes harder. Allow yourself to see your animal and greet it. She's an extension of you, Mia. Your animal _is_ you. Allow her free reign to your body."

Hermione took a deep breath and listened to his words. Of course it was her, it was just a her that she hadn't managed to meet quite yet. She focused hard, drawing on all her magical strength and willing her body to change. She felt a wave of magic wash over her before she felt smaller, almost tiny.

Blinking open her eyes, she could see that she was on the floor instead of just sitting anymore. Her vision had changed to grayscale as well.

Sirius blinked at the snowy little wolf that now sat where Hermione had been only moments before. She was tiny, maybe half of what his form was, but she was a _wolf_. Her eyes were the same whiskey colour that drew him in and in a second he was lopping over to her as Padfoot.

 _Snow_.

He nudged her muzzle with his, licking her nose affectionately before giving her a wolfish grin. She looked at him before looking down, noticing her white paws, and realized that her vision had been correct. She had seen a white wolf and apparently that's what she had become.

Sirius thought she was absolutely _beautiful_.

Hermione trotted around the room, feeling the grass beneath her paws before taking off in a sprint. She could hear Sirius behind her and she stopped suddenly before pouncing on him, nipping his neck with her teeth teasingly. He responded in kind, rolling onto his back to show his belly and tilting his head back to give her better access to his neck. He was showing her submission; he wouldn't do anything to make her run.

She gave him what she thought was a smile before she licked his muzzle softly, showing that she was thankful to him. Hermione had no idea what she would've done without his help. Nudging him with her nose, she scooted him over so she could lie against his side, staring up at the conjured ceiling happily as they both remained in their animagus forms.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! And follow me on tumblr at missgraceomalley . tumblr . com**

 **~Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I'm almost at 100 reviews and favourites and this has over 200 follows! You all have blown me away and I'm so thankful for your support!**

 **This one tore my heart out to write; I'm sorry in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: She's Got A Way**

 _"_ _She's got a way about her, I don't know what it is._

 _But I know I can't live without her."_

 _She's Got A Way – Billy Joel_

 _2 December 1976 – Hogwarts – Ravenclaw Tower_

 _Dear Hope,_

 _I'm so sorry that I haven't had time to respond to any of your letters; I assure you that I've gotten them all, though. I've been particularly focused on my studies as well as research. I've also made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team! I'm a Chaser._

 _Fabian Prewett helped me to get over my fear of flying and, well, that's to say,_ we _are currently seeing each other._

 _I don't know if Remus has written to you about coming home for Christmas, but when I talked to him he said that we were. I can't wait to see you. I hope you're doing well and not missing your troublemakers too much. We'll be home soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Mia_

Reading over the letter a final time, she rolled it up and attached it to the owl's foot, smiling as it hooted softly at her. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a treat and watched as the owl grabbed it in its beak and took off.

She truly had meant to write sooner, but between studying time travel, becoming an animagus, and mastering Quidditch, she hadn't had the time.

Hope would forgive her, though. She was sure of it.

* * *

 _4 December 1976 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to shove her nerves away. The day of her first match had arrived and she felt like a quivering first-year. It didn't help that she had wanted to keep it quiet, so Fabian had no idea why she was acting the way she was. The cheeky witch had even asked him to save her a seat in the Gryffindor stands.

Tugging on her gloves, she wondered how Fabian would react to seeing her in such an outfit. Her white pants were skintight and the blue shirt under her jersey left hardly anything to the imagination. She shook her head and shouldered her broom – she had finally caved and mail-ordered it from a Quidditch store in Diagon Alley – and followed her teammates to the opening of the team stand.

She watched as Slytherin flew around the pitch and he heart stuttered when she recognized a face. From his uniform, she assumed that Antonin Dolohov was a Beater for his House team and she knew that didn't bode well for her.

Mounting her broom, she, Lewis, and Tennant took flight first and rounded the pitch. Hermione made it her point to fly above the Gryffindor stands and looked down, catching eyes with Sirius Black and she couldn't help the smirk that overcame her face as he looked at her in wonder. Next her eyes sought Fabian and he was looking at her with pride.

She hovered above the pitch next to the other Chasers, trying to ignore the way Dolohov was staring at her. Madam Hooch released the ball and whistled; the game had begun.

Hermione's eyes instantly found the Quaffle and she tore off after it, paying no mind to Slytherin's Chasers as they tailed her. Lewis got to the ball first, eagerly handing it off to Hermione who swooped low and went under a Bludger before making it to the goal post and throwing it through the middle hoop.

"TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" The announcer cried, adding the points to the scoreboard.

The game went on like that for a while, Hermione scoring points left and right, and Diggle was so happy that he nearly fell off his broom. Ravenclaw had never been a true opponent before – especially to Slytherin – and it was satisfying.

Lewis sidled up next to her and gave her a grim look, "Weasley's working overtime to try to keep the Bludgers off of you, ya know. Apparently Dolohov's got it out for you or something." Giving her a final concerned look, she told her to be careful before flying away.

Hermione looked towards Dolohov and watched as he tried to get a Bludger near him. Sure enough, Weasley was guarding her as best he could, but she'd make it harder for Dolohov. If she kept moving, it would be harder to hit her.

Gathering up her focus once more, she flew towards the Quaffle and knocked her broom against one of Slytherin's Chasers, grabbing the ball out of his hands and spinning towards the opposite post once more.

"AND ANOTHER GOAL FOR RAVENCLAW, LUPIN IS ON FIRE TODAY! SLYTHERIN BEHIND BY FORTY POINTS AND BLACK NOR CROUCH HAVE YET TO LOCATE THE SNITCH!"

Hermione swerved when a Bludger nearly took her off her broom. Sending a death glare to Dolohov, she trudged on, working on recovering the Quaffle. Three goals later, Regulus and Crouch were neck and neck going after the Snitch. She wanted to watch, but the Quaffle was in the other team's possession.

Tennant knocked the other Chaser hard, making him lose grip of the Quaffle. Hermione dove after the ball, not paying attention as she collided with Macnair, whom was also going after the Quaffle. Luckily, she was only about ten feet off the ground when she went sprawling downwards, her hand closing around something small.

"MIA!"

She couldn't differentiate whom the voices belonged to as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky. Diggle was staring down at her and her brow furrowed as she felt a strange fluttering in her closed hand. Looking over, she grinned and held up her hand, the Snitch struggling between her fingers.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LUPIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HOGWARTS' QUIDDITCH HISTORY, A CHASER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

Hermione almost snorted. Lee Jordan would get entirely too excited while announcing the game as well.

* * *

"Blimey, you know how to give a bloke a right scare, don't you?" Fabian asked, walking into the locker room after the game.

Hermione looked up from wrapping her ankle and smiled, "It's not as if I planned to fall off my broom, you know. If Macnair hadn't gotten in the way, I wouldn't have."

She hadn't realized that she'd landed on her ankle wrong until she had been back in the locker room. It was swollen slightly, but she knew that if she went to Madam Pomfrey, she would just be told to cast a numbing charm on it.

He knelt in front of her and gently took her small foot in her hand, rubbing her ankle gently, "I've never seen Macnair so surprised before. I don't think he thought a little thing like you could knock him clear off his broom. I heard that he got quite a dressing-down by his Captain about it."

Hermione sighed, "Perfect. Now there are _two_ Slytherin Quidditch players out for me."

"Two?" The redhead asked sharply, waving his wand over her foot and giving a tight smile when the swelling disappeared.

"Lewis seems to think that Dolohov is after me, too. Which, by the amount of Bludgers I had to dodge, I'd say is pretty accurate." She wiggled her toes, thankful that they no longer hurt. "I don't know what his problem is. Ever since that day in the library-"

"He fancies you," he said flatly, pocketing his wand as his green eyes lit with anger, "He's never shown interest in a girl before – honestly, Gideon and I thought he was a poof or something – but as soon as you walked through the door with the first-years, I knew we were going to have a problem. He's training to be a Death Eater, I just know it, and he won't stop until he has you."

Hermione swallowed hard, remembering the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Was it possible that Dolohov remembered her? Was it an ill-thought-out seduction plan? She shivered, thankful when Fabian wrapped his arms around her and held her to his broad chest.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, little love," he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I'll see to it.

* * *

 _6 December 1976 – Hogwarts Grounds – Forbidden Forest_

Padfoot nudged Snow forward. The full moon had finally arrived and the two animagi made their way to the base of the Whomping Willow.

Hermione was still getting used to her new form – that Sirius had aptly named _Snow_ – and she was more hesitant to reveal herself on a full moon. She had no doubt that Remus would recognize her scent immediately and, if his Wolfsbane was brewed and consumed properly, he would still have reign over his wolf.

Sirius assured her prior to the transformation that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her and she had complete faith in him.

Ducking under the branches and slipping down the hole, they made their way to the Shrieking Shack. Her ears perked up when she heard little whimpers and she was instantly concerned. Turning to Padfoot, she watched as he shook his head and nudged her forward once more.

She took the hint and hesitantly walked into the room, her eyes instantly falling on the large brown wolf in the corner. Off to the side, there was a stag and rat, but she only had eyes for the wolf. Remembering wolf lore, she averted her eyes and laid on the floor, wiggling onto her back and displaying her white tummy to him.

Moony had to accept her as a true member of the pack – the _animal_ pack – and she needed to prove she was submissive to him. She watched as he struggled with himself. He lopped over to her, sniffing her exposed belly eagerly before his muzzle moved up to her neck, clenching it slightly between his powerful jaws.

One bite and she would be dead instantly.

Padfoot gave a low whine near the door and Moony looked up before releasing Snow's throat. There would be no bloodshed tonight.

When Moony growled in acceptance, Prongs was beside her before she could blink. He nudged her with his head and sniffed her neck, making a sound in the back of his throat when he realized whom she was. His tongue lolled out and he licked her, earning a swipe from the littlest wolf.

Padfoot barked a laugh before he charged over to her and pinned her beneath him, playfully snapping at her as she squirmed.

It had been too long since she had had fun. Perhaps being out for the full moon was a good thing.

* * *

 _11 December 1976 – Hogsmeade Village_

"You seem distracted," Lily observed, browsing the books and looking over at her friend, "You've been out of sorts all week, you know. Severus is beginning to wonder if you've truly gone spare with all your studying."

Hermione's eyes snapped up from the tome in her hands and she blushed, "I guess I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

It was true. She had been so preoccupied by what happened the morning after the full moon that she practically forgot which way was up sometimes.

 _Hermione awoke to rays of light sifting through the dirty curtains of the Shrieking Shack. She was warm, not uncomfortably so, and she realized that there was a heavy weight around her waist. Looking down, she noticed she was in human form once more, but her eyes stopped when she saw that an arm was thrown around her._

 _Creasing her eyebrows, she looked back and noticed that Sirius had buried his face against her hair and that he was still sleeping. Carefully turning in his arms, she now lay face to face with him, studying his expression. His pale face was clean-shaven, giving only a hint of shadow around his mouth and chin. His eyelashes were so long that they curled against his cheeks and his mouth popped open in an adorable 'o', showcasing his pouty lips. His jaw line was strong and his nose straight and narrow, ever the look of a pureblood._

 _He was_ handsome _. How had she never noticed before? Maybe it was because she never got this close to him. Shakily, she reached her hand up and traced down his nose and across his bottom lip, shivering when she felt his breath puff against her thumb. She knew it was wrong to be looking at another when Fabian was in the picture, but she couldn't help it; her crush on Sirius from so long ago resurfaced at the most inopportune times._

 _She was startled when his grey eyes opened, silently taking her in. They were the colour of metal and she was instantly drawn in._

 _"_ _Morning," he said, voice rough from sleep and nearly making her cream herself._

 _She blushed, "Good morning."_

 _As loathe as she was to admit it, she could see herself waking up every morning in such a fashion._

"Mia? You in there?" Lily's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Sorry, distracted," she muttered, trying to change the subject, "Have you got all your Christmas shopping done? I haven't bought anything for James and Sirius yet."

The redhead shook her head, setting cascades of fire around her face, "I've only bought for my family. I should probably buy something for the boys, too. Oh! And Severus, of course."

"I forgot about him," Hermione frowned. She wanted to get something for him that she knew he'd use and she wandered to the back of the bookshop, hoping to find the perfect thing. She ran her fingers along the spines of the leather journals, wanting to find one that jumped out at her. Hovering over a black one, she smirked and plucked it from the shelf before deciding that that was the one.

"A journal?" The other witch asked when the brunette made her way back.

She shrugged, "He can write down all the spells he tries to create and work on new potions. It's a good way to keep track."

After Hermione paid for her purchase, the girls continued to walk around the village. Lily picked out a beautiful pocket watch for James, a broom service kit for Sirius, a pound of chocolate from Honeydukes for Remus, and a new quill set for Severus to go along with Hermione's gift. The petite brunette had bought a broom service set for James – knowing how obsessed Harry was with them – and, remembering the scent on Sirius, a new leather jacket for the animagus. She had already purchased a watch for Fabian the prior weekend and enough chocolate for Remus that he'd probably end up in the hospital wing once he consumed it all.

She couldn't wait to go home for the holidays. She missed Hope and, as much as it pained her to admit, she also missed Lyall. They had taken her in when she had nowhere and she felt a debt to them; a debt that she could never repay.

* * *

 _12 December 1976 – Hogsmeade Village_

The snow was falling around the buildings of Hogsmeade, leaving a beautiful blanket behind. Fabian and Hermione were walking hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks – after a stop at Honeydukes – and they were both excited to see the newly-four-year-old.

"What did you get him anyway?" She asked, eyeing the brightly wrapped present in the hand that wasn't holding hers.

Fabian smiled, "A book on practical jokes. I'm hoping that when he and Bill are off to Hogwarts that they'll be the next Prewett twins. Honestly, they've got big shoes to fill."

She shook her head, glad she had brought a few back up presents. While as a child she would have _adored_ books for her birthday, she was sure Charlie wouldn't – he could hardly read – and she had gotten him a dragon replica along with a plush one. She had shrunk them down and they currently sat in her jacket pocket, waiting for their new owner.

He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. Instantly spotting the group of red hair, she smiled and waved as she walked over to them.

" _My_! Hello, _My_!" Bill sang excitedly, patting the seat next to him as he bounced.

Hermione giggled and took the seat next to the boy, pulling a sugar quill from her pocket and handing it over to him. Her eyes searched the rest of the table, noticing that Gideon had already arrived, and rested on Charlie who was trying to eat a cupcake without touching it.

Fabian laughed and sat next to her, observing Charlie with interest. The boy licked the icing off and growled at it – much to Mrs. Weasley's embarrassment – and then bit a chunk out of it like a… _dragon_.

"I've told you not to play with your food!" Mrs. Weasley tsk'd, grabbing a napkin and wiping the icing from his face forcibly.

"Oh, come on, Molls," Fabian protested, setting his gift on the table, "He's a boy. Boys are messy."

Mrs. Weasley huffed, "Not if I can help it."

"What'd you get me, Unca Gid?" Charlie asked, eyeing his uncle's present.

Gideon pushed the present closer, "Open it and find out."

Charlie tore into the wrapping paper faster than anyone could blink and pulled out a small stuffed bird. Hermione could tell he was trying to conceal his disappointment as he quietly said, "Thank you."

Gideon nodded with a smile and Charlie tore into the present from Fabian, his little brows furrowing when he tried to read the title of the book.

"It's for when you go to Hogwarts," Fabian grinned, "So you can pull the best pranks and have the most fun!"

"As if he needs to get in trouble!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Thanks, Unca Fabey," Charlie muttered, setting the book down on the table and abandoning his cupcake.

Hermione's heart broke at the look on the boy's face – she always _did_ have a soft spot for Charlie – and she cleared her throat to get his attention. Charlie's sad eyes found hers and she reached into her pocket, pulling out his gifts and placing a silent _E_ _ngorgio_ on them.

His eyes widened as he reached for the dragon plushy, hugging it close to him. After a moment, his eyes drifted back to the table and he noticed something small flying around the glass cage. After looking at it intently, he asked, "Dragon?"

"It's not real, it's magic, but it does the normal stuff a dragon does," Hermione explained, picking up the cage and holding it closer to him, "The cage doesn't open – you don't want it burning down your house – and you don't have to feed it, but it likes to fly around a lot."

"I like dragons," he smiled, touching his finger to the glass and giggling when the little dragon breathed fire at him.

"Most little boys do."

Fabian watched with a smile on his face. He had truly chosen the best girl and he was thankful that his family accepted her. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple as she sighed contentedly.

"Thanks, Auntie Mimi!" Charlie beamed, putting his plushy in his lap as he held the cage in his hand.

Hermione startled for a moment, but relaxed. She could be their aunt until she figured out how to get back home.

* * *

 _17 December 1976 – Hogsmeade Station_

"Oh, come off it! I've spent the entire weekend studying for that bloody test and just barely managed to pass," James whined. His potions final had went less spectacular than he'd hoped for and no Hermione was harping on him.

"Is Quidditch _that_ important?" She asked again, sitting cross-legged on the train seat and glaring at him, "I manage to play Quidditch _and_ study. My grades have never been that low!"

"And she's got a boyfriend," Remus added, grunting when she reached over and smacked the back of his head.

" _And_ I've got a boyfriend," she amended grudgingly, "You can't even use that as an excuse! I know you've been making eyes at Lily, but until you two are together there's no excuses. We're doubling the study time after winter hols."

Sirius and James groaned.

The werewolf rolled his eyes before looking at his cousin, "Where's Fabian? I thought you'd share a compartment with him."

"What, am I not invited here any longer?"

"N-no," Remus stuttered, panicking slightly, "That's not what I meant at all! I just thought-"

She laughed, "Relax, Remus, I was kidding. Fabian's helping the first years get on the train and situated. He'll probably be by later or he'll share with Gideon."

They lapsed into silence. Peter was missing from the group – preferring to be away from Hermione, she was sure – and only James noticed how Sirius was watching Hermione. They'd had a talk the day after the full moon and it didn't end well.

 _"_ _You can't just cuddle up to her, Sirius!" James hissed in the quiet of the library. They were waiting for Mia to arrive for their study time, but James couldn't get the picture out of his head. "You were lucky that Remus slept in. If he saw how close you were to her, you'd have your own_ furry little problem _!"_

 _Sirius rolled his eyes, "It was just animal instincts. It's not as if we fell asleep in our human forms. Besides, she seemed to be quite comfortable where she was."_

 _"_ _She's with Prewett-"_

 _"_ _Who said she wasn't?" He asked, blinking his grey eyes, "They can be all lovey dovey together, but when the full moon comes, she's_ mine _. Our animals call to each other…I can't explain it. I'm pretty sure you'd feel the same way if Lily was an animagus."_

 _James sighed, ruffling his hand through his messy hair. He didn't want to pick sides when it came to his best mates, but he couldn't stand by and allow Sirius to mess everything up. "Look, Moony said that she had a hard life before she got here, okay? I just…I want her to be happy. She's like a sister to me. And if Prewett makes her happy, I don't want you to mess that up."_

 _"_ _I'm not going to mess it up," he said quietly as Mia walked up and smiled. He whispered, adding, "I'm not going to give up, either."_

Since then, James and Sirius had been on shaky terms. Remus had sensed it, but he wouldn't get involved in something he thought didn't concern him. He was merely preoccupied with Hermione's happiness.

After almost two hours on the train, Fabian popped his head in the compartment and smiled, "Think I can steal my girl for the rest of the trip?"

Remus shook his head, "Be my guest."

She stuck her tongue out before taking Fabian's hand and allowing him to lead her to an empty compartment. Her brows furrowed, "Where's Gideon?"

Fabian sat down, pulling her into his lap, "He decided to stay behind last minute. Something about a bird molting? I've no idea, honestly."

Giggling, she tucked her head under his chin and listened to the beat of his heart – it was strong, steady, and so full of life. He had been getting better at their defense classes and she honestly felt like he stood a chance against whatever happened to him in the future. The thought of living without him made her feel like she was trapped underwater and couldn't breathe.

"Are you doing anything on the twenty-seventh?" He asked, tugging a stray curl before smoothing it back into her mane.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "That's oddly specific…but no, I don't think so. It's my first holiday with the Lupins, but I imagine they celebrate Christmas on the twenty-fifth like normal people."

"Will you come to my home? I'd really like for you to meet my parents," he asked hopefully, his green eyes pleading, "Besides, Bill and Charlie have been asking Molly about you. I think you're their favourite aunt."

She snorted, "I'm not family!"

"You're as good as."

* * *

 _25 December 1976 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

Hermione rolled over, upset that a sliver of light from outside had made it through her window and woke her up. Punching her pillow a few times, she finally acknowledged defeat and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and yawning widely. She heard laughing outside her room and she figured that her pseudo-family was already awake and ready for Christmas.

Stopping in her en suite bathroom, she relieved her bladder before taking a look in the mirror. Her curly hair was practically tangled on top of her head and her tank top had ridden up to expose a strip of flesh. Brushing her teeth, she tried to tame her hair before giving up and pulled her sleep shorts down to a more modest length. She figured they'd already seen her in the mornings before.

Opening the door, she came face to chest with a wall of muscle. Blinking sleepily, she looked up and was met with the smiling face of Sirius.

"I was just coming to get you," he rumbled, reaching out and tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "Breakfast's ready, Snow."

"You-here-why-" she couldn't seem to get out a coherent sentence as her brain struggled to keep up with what was happening. She didn't even mind the nickname and settled on making a questioning noise instead.

He shrugged, "James and I are always here on Christmas morning. Fleamont and Euphemia go see their parents at St. Mungo's and Mrs. Lupin always let us come round."

She nodded dumbly, staring at him and wondering how on earth he can be functioning so early. Her ears perked up at the sound of tearing paper and she asked, "Have they started without me?"

"No," he chuckled, "That's just James attempting to wrap _your_ present. You should probably get in there before he ruins it instead."

She nodded again and stumbled forward, getting caught around the waist before she fell. She blushed in embarrassment and he smiled, "Careful, little one. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on Christmas."

She managed to make it to the kitchen without further injury, but she was aware of how Sirius seemed to hover around her. He only sat when she finally did and Hope gave her a secretive smile.

"How'd you sleep, Mia?" Hope asked, plating up some eggs and bacon before passing it to the girl.

"I slept good," she replied, reaching for the tea when Sirius handed her a cup. She sipped tentatively, wondering how he knew how she drank her tea. She puzzled over it as she halfheartedly listened to the conversation around her. Apparently Lyall had to work this morning, but he'd be home in time for brunch; Hope was just happy to have her house full.

When the conversation hit a lull, Hermione turned to Hope and asked, "Do you mind if I go to the Prewetts' on Monday? Fabian invited me and I told him I'd owl after I asked."

The blonde nodded, "That's fine. I think Remus is going to the Potter's later this week."

"I didn't think you'd want to come," he mumbled guiltily.

When Lyall arrived home, the occupants of the house surrounded the small tree in the living room in expectation of presents. Hermione, seeing that no one else was going to do it, started handing out the presents under the tree. She and Remus had the most while Lyall, Hope, James, and Sirius had a couple each.

Hermione received a blanket from Hope and Lyall, a new book on Runes from Remus, and a box of sugar quills from James. She reached her last present and smiled seeing the white wrappings. She looked up and saw Sirius looking nervously at her. Giving him a reassuring smile, she tore open the paper delicately and was met with an equally white box. Opening the box, she saw a slip of silver chain and pulled. A beautiful silver locket bracelet rested in her hand and her eyes watered. The locket had a wolf etched into the front of it, flipping it over she saw that it had a lopsided heart engraved, too. However, when she opened it, she thought her heart would stop; inside were two pictures, one of her and Remus and one with her, James, and Sirius.

She stood and went to Sirius, wrapping her arms around him affectionately. He bared his neck to her slightly, reasserting his submission and she pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of his neck before pulling back. "I love it. Thank you, Sirius."

He replied with a smile and went about his own presents, stopping when he got to hers. Their eyes met as he ripped off the paper, stopping when he felt something smooth beneath his fingers. Looking down, he grinned and pulled out the leather jacket.

James whistled, "Perfect for that motorbike you've been panting after."

She rolled her eyes, remembering how much he loved the motorcycle he had in her time. Apparently it had been a teenage infatuation that stuck with him.

Slinging his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her temple and murmured, "Thank you, Snow."

* * *

 _27 December 1976 – Prewett Manor – Great Britain_

Hermione had expected the Prewett home to be similar to the Burrow and she couldn't have been more wrong. The charming dysfunction that reigned at the Burrow was stark contrast to the prim and propriety that was the Prewitt home.

While the Lupin Cottage was homey and small, the Prewitt home was grand and imposing, very much like Malfoy Manor. It made her shudder.

"Are you all right?" Fabian asked, looking over the little witch in concern.

She swallowed her fear and nodded, "I'm fine. Just give me one of your nephews and I'll be good to go." Since she had started working on the orphanage and spending time with the children, she had developed a certain kind of dependence on them to calm her in times of stress. They had become her relief for anxiety.

He chuckled and pointed to a room at the end of the entryway, "They're in the sitting room with the rest of the family."

Hermione walked away before he could stop her, listening for the little voices. She nearly sighed when she saw Bill and Charlie surrounding an older woman with long blonde hair pulled pack in a tight bun.

"Aunt Mimi!" Charlie cried, noticing her in the doorway and barreling towards her with his plush dragon clutched to his chest. Hermione dropped to her knees instantly and wrapped her arms around him, letting his scent and presence ease her mind for the moment. She felt Bill nudging his way under her arm and she lifted it to hug him as well.

Pulling pack, she covered them both in kisses, murmuring between smacks, "I. Missed. You. Both. So. _Much_!"

"Mished you, too, Mimi!" Charlie sang, returning her kiss with a sloppy one of his own. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at the interaction with smiles on their faces; they loved the woman that Fabian had found himself.

She couldn't help but smile as Bill said, "We missed you lots."

The woman on the couch cleared her throat and gave Hermione a pointed look. Properly chastened, she stood up – with Charlie on one hip while Bill clung to her free hand – and gave a shy smile, "You must be Mrs. Prewett. My name is Mia Lupin; it's wonderful to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Prewett sniffed, "I see my grandsons are already acquainted with you." She turned her blue eyes to Fabian when he walked in and asked, "And why would that be? Surely, you would've introduced a possible wife to your mother first."

"Excuse me-"

"Mum, we're not courting," Fabian said with distaste, moving to stand next to Hermione and taking Bill's free hand as Hermione set Charlie down, "We're _dating_. Remember? Molls and Arthur did it-"

"They also have three children and it looks like they have no plans on stopping," she said crisply, and turned back to Hermione with a glint in her eye, "And do you plan on giving me lots of grandchildren as well, Miss Lupin?"

"Mum, that's hardly appropriate-"

"I'm actually not sure if I can have children, Mrs. Prewett," she said baldly, choosing to feel numb instead of the normal pain she felt when she talked about her condition. Her voice was detached as she continued, "I sustained some…injuries before I arrived in Britain that hinders my ability to carry a child to term. I'm sorry if my ability to bear children changes your view of me."

Mrs. Weasley stared at her in pity while Mrs. Prewett gave her a look of disgust. Fabian simply stared. They hadn't exactly talked of the future – he didn't know the circumstances that she had arrived at the Lupin home – yet he felt a sense of hurt blooming in his chest.

When Hermione turned to look at him, she saw the look and tensed; it was the same look Ron had given her when she had gotten back from her appointment at St. Mungo's.

She was distracted by a tug on her fingers as Charlie asked, "Did you bring us presents, Mimi?"

Swallowing the threat of tears, Hermione nodded and reached into the bag she was carrying. She pulled out several wrapped presents and handed them to the boys, "These are for the whole family, so don't go opening before reading the tags, yeah?"

They nodded and scampered off, presumably to put them under the tree. Gathering herself once more, she nodded to Mrs. Prewett, "Thank you for allowing me in your home; it's very beautiful." She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and gave them a tight smile, "I hope you don't mind what I got the boys. You're more than welcome to allow them to play with it as you see fit."

Next came Fabian. She raised her eyes to meet forest green and almost stumbled back at the raw emotion filling his eyes. Swallowing noisily, she spoke softly, "I think I'll show myself out." When Fabian made no move to stop her, she nodded to herself and walked out of the sitting room and back to the entryway where the floo was located. Her brows creased as she remembered Fabian's present and took it out of her pocket, leaving it on the mantle before taking a handful of floo powder and calling out, "Lupin Cottage!"

She was enveloped in green flames and stumbled through the other side of the floo, barely being caught by a strong set of arms. She looked up and met the slate grey that she had greeted nearly two days ago and she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Mia? _Snow_ , what's wrong?" Sirius asked, brushing her wild curls back from her face and wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione tried to breathe, but it turned into sobs. The look on Fabian's face had brought her back to the moment with Ron; the moment she knew there would never be any thing more than strained friendship between them. She was reminded that she was broken as a female – _defective_ – and it was enough to tear her apart.

She was too upset to notice that no one but Sirius was at the cottage. She was too upset to notice that she clung to him much more than she should. Too upset to care.

"What happened? Did Prewett hurt you?" He demanded urgently in comparison to rubbing her back gently.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck and trying to get lost in the scent of mint and leather. She didn't even know why she was apologizing for it anymore; it certainly wasn't _her_ fault.

Sirius held her tighter, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other cupping the back of her head. He pressed kisses to her curls in an attempt to calm her as he murmured, "You have nothing to be sorry for, little one. You're perfect; you _know_ that. Prewett's got something wrong with him if he thinks he can hurt you like this." He still had no idea what the matter was, but he would bet his brand new leather jacket that it had something to do with the redhead.

"I'm broken," she sobbed despondently.

He pulled back and cupped her small face in his large hands, his intense eyes finding her whiskey ones as he spoke firmly, "You are _not_ broken, Mia. Nothing about you is broken. You're beautiful and kind and _so_ openhearted-"

"I can't have children," she whispered, closing her eyes. She couldn't deal with his disappointment too; she wouldn't be able to handle it. "The healers said it would be a miracle if I ever conceived-"

"Then it will be a miracle," Sirius replied instantly. No kids? Hell, he'd give up all the kids in the world if it meant that it would keep a smile on her face for as long as she lived. "If you're supposed to have kids then it'll happen. Nothing's going to change that."

Hermione looked at him with teary eyes, the tiniest smile tugging at her lips as she murmured, "You're not mad at me?"

He scoffed good-naturedly, "Me mad at you? Hell would have to freeze over, little one. I meant what I said: you're the kindest woman I've ever met. And if Prewett can't see past your womb, then that's his problem." He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead, "All I know is that if you were my girl, I'd _never_ let you go."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! 15 reviews gets you all the next chapter on Saturday instead of Sunday!**

 **~Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**ICYMI: I posted a chapter on Wednesday, so if you haven't read that, you might want to!**

 **Guys. Last chapter I received the most comments than I ever have on any of my stories! If you guys keep it up, I might post three times a week (every two days)!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the love you've shown me and my story. It makes my heart burst. I love you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Hello, I Love You**

 _"_ _She's walking down the street, blind to every eye she meets._

 _Do you think I'll be the guy to make the queen of angels sigh?"_

 _Hello, I Love You – The Doors_

 _2 January 1977 – King's Cross Station_

The rest of the winter hols passed somewhat quickly for Hermione. She hadn't received a single owl from Fabian and it hurt her. Sirius had taken to staying at the Lupin Cottage to look after her; Hermione hadn't been taking care of herself.

The petite witch had practically barricaded herself in her room and didn't even come out for meals. She had managed to lose the muscle and weight she had put on to make the Quidditch team and dark circles hung under her eyes. Her nightmares had returned, stronger than ever, and she had to put up a silencing spell on her room every night.

The protective spells didn't last long; Sirius proved that he could take them down – he had come of age in November – and didn't once question how she was able to do magic without alerting the Ministry. He would smooth the damp hair from her face and try to comfort her as much as he could. His heart ached knowing that she was reliving something that she would never talk about when she was awake.

 _"_ _Mia? Little one, come on, wake up," he urged, climbing into her bed and pulling her back against his chest._

 _She thrashed on the bed before her eyes popped open, wide and crazed. She looked up and him and sobbed, "Sirius."_

 _He held her tighter when she spun in his arms and clutched onto him. Her little body was wracked with shaking and all he wanted was to take her pain away._

 _Sirius held her until her breathing evened out once more and she was asleep, but he didn't dare leave her. She was craving human touch and he could deny her nothing._

When the time came to board the Hogwarts Express, Hermione did so in a daze. She had hugged Hope goodbye and found an empty compartment, sealing herself inside. She twisted her hair up with her wand, hoping that would conceal how tangled it really was, and drew her knees up to her chest as she watched the students say goodbye to their parents on the platform.

She didn't even look up when the door to the compartment opened and Sirius slid inside, closing it behind him.

He sat next to her and urged her to lean against him. "Remus and James are keeping Peter company in another compartment. I told them you still needed your space."

Hermione nodded against his chest, breathing in the minty scent that mixed with the leather. She would never be able to express how grateful she was to him for everything he had done to help her while she sorted out her mind in the midst of her breakup.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep, Snow. I'll wake you before we arrive."

She yawned delicately and snuggled further into his embrace, allowing everything else to drift away as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _5 January 1977 – Hogsmeade Village – The Shrieking Shack_

Hermione hadn't wanted to join the Marauders for the full moon, but Sirius wasn't having any of it. He had cornered her when she was coming back from the library and begged her to come out with them.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Sirius said, taking her hand and tugging her out of the castle.

Lately, it felt like a chore for her to put one foot in front of the other. She'd much rather bury herself in her studies and Quidditch practice, but Sirius had seemed hell bent on getting her back to her former self.

When they scampered under the Whomping Willow as Padfoot and Snow, she felt her anxiety bleed away and be replaced by excitement. She hadn't let herself play as an animagus since the last full moon and she forgot how therapeutic it could be. She nipped playfully at Padfoot before she ran up the stairs, leaving him to trail behind her.

She had so much energy to burn off that she didn't waste any time engaging Prongs in a game of tag as Wormtail and Padfoot kept Moony busy. Prongs nicked her with his antlers a couple times, but she shook it off, focusing on the thrill she was feeling instead.

When the moon moved past its apex, she lopped over to Padfoot, licking his muzzle affectionately before turning in a circle and curling her back against his chest. Padfoot could smell the scent of blood and he whined as he nudged her onto her back. Red stood out against the pale white and he growled menacingly before turning to Prongs.

Snow knew it was futile to try and diffuse the fight that would end up brewing between the two males and she simply watched as Padfoot chased Prongs around the room and up the stairs, nipping at his back legs in warning.

When the morning came, Hermione awoke to Sirius washing the blood from her stomach with a warm flannel. She didn't stop to think how he'd gotten it. He had already healed the wound and was intent on returning her pale skin to what he was used to.

"Be more careful, please," Sirius rasped, the worry palpable in his voice.

She reached out and cupped his cheek delicately, whispering, "I promise."

* * *

 _11 January 1977 – Hogwarts – Library_

Hermione was nervous. Before winter hols, she had agreed to help Regulus with studying and now was the time to make good on her deal. She had spread out her transfiguration notes out on the table as well as a few books she thought would help.

When a boy with black hair and grey eyes walked in, her eyes snapped to his and she gave him a tentative smile. He walked up to her table and held out his hand as he formally said, "Regulus Black."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she took his hand and shook it, "Mia Lupin. Severus said you needed some help with transfiguration-"

"I assure you that I'm absolutely brilliant at all the subjects I'm currently taking," he paused, her expression shocked, "I'm here because I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team and I heard some…interesting things. You see, you may be a half-blood, but I don't agree with what one of my teammates has been saying."

Hermione paled, "You mean Dolohov?"

He nodded, "I don't gossip, but it would be remiss if I didn't tell you what I heard. You see, Antonin has some sort of obsession with you, for lack of a better word. The last game against Ravenclaw, he had made it his mission to knock you off your broom; he's a Beater, he could do it without justification. However, it would be wrong if he had an unfair advantage without you protecting yourself."

Her head swam. She knew that Dolohov had ' _fancied_ ' her as Fabian had said, but it felt like it was deeper than that. She hadn't done anything to him, in this time anyway.

"The other Beater is looking out for him seeing as he's become quite violent. I wouldn't recommend saying anything to the Headmaster, but don't allow yourself to be alone for too long," Regulus hesitated before adding, "I see how my brother looks at you. He'd go rabid if anything happened to you. He's a Black after all; we're not known to be the most stable bunch."

* * *

 _14 January 1977 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

It was a big game. Not just big, _huge_. Gryffindor finally got to go up against Ravenclaw and the Marauders were buzzing with excitement. Remus had bet that Ravenclaw would win even though Gryffindor would catch the Snitch.

 _"_ _Vance is too good_ not _to catch the Snitch," Sirius had said when they all made their wagers._

Apparently, James thought that Gryffindor would win no matter what and bet almost twenty Galleons.

They all were hovering around Madam Hooch, waiting for the final whistle.

"I want a nice, _clean_ game from all of you," she called, looking at each player before releasing the balls and blowing her whistle.

Hermione kicked herself into action, racing after the Quaffle with single-minded determination. Lewis flanked her as James came up on her right, pushing against her in attempt to knock her loose. Swooping down, she went after Tennant whom had the Quaffle. When he saw her, he passed it her way and she raced to the Gryffindor hoops, throwing it through the left one before Fabian could block it.

"RAVENCLAW LEADS WITH TEN POINTS BY LUPIN!"

Fabian grabbed the Quaffle and tossed it to James and she was on the latter's tail before the announcer could finish yelling. She wanted to win.

She spent almost the entire game chasing James' broom, but scoring twice as many points. Whenever she made a goal, she and Fabian would lock eyes, only for him to turn away when she tried to speak. She had wanted to talk to him after the game, but if he was acting like that, she couldn't be bothered.

"AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW LEADS WITH ONE-HUNDRED AND SIXTY POINTS, LEAVING GRYFFINDOR WITH FORTY. PREWETT, YOU ALL RIGHT OUT THERE?"

She giggled; the similarity to Lee Jordan was truly getting out of hand.

"YEAH? THEN CATCH THE BLOODY QUAFFLE, YOU OAF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING – sorry Professor McGonagall – WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! PREWETT, MOVE YOUR ARSE!"

Hermione slung the Quaffle through the middle hoop once more just as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"AND CROUCH HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH; RAVENCLAW WINS!"

She whooped in happiness, flying around the pitch with Lewis in tow in a victory lap. Ravenclaw had finally beat Gryffindor; it just took a while.

* * *

 _25 January 1977 – Hogwarts – Library_

Books. Books were her friends when she had none. Sure, she still had the Marauders and Severus and Lily, but her life felt different without having Fabian in it. She groaned and leafed through the herbology book on the table in front of her; she was _so_ over herbology this year. The sixth years were required to grow all the ingredients that they could for their potions class and it was grating on her nerves.

Professor Sprout had been lenient with a few students, but she pushed harder on Hermione because she was a Lupin and Remus excelled at it. He tried to help her out as much as he could, but she was hopeless with a few of the plants – Sirius ended up just giving her his because he was ridiculously adept at herbology.

She jotted down a few pointers that she thought would help her with growing her latest plant and snapped the book shut. Waving her hand, she wandlessly sent the book soaring to its spot as she packed up her bag, careful to secure her inkpot.

"Mia?"

Hermione looked up at the voice, hoping her ears were deceiving her. Across the table sat Fabian, a worried look on his face as he twiddled his thumbs. Taking a deep breath and steeling her voice, she asked, "What do you want, Prewett?"

He flinched at the use of his surname, "Okay, I deserved that-"

"What do you want?" She repeated, annoyance bleeding into her voice, "I don't have all night. Is there something you needed?"

"I…I wanted to see you."

Hermione snorted, "What, didn't see me enough during the game? If I recall, I spent more time by your hoops than I did anywhere else."

His mouth snapped shut as he struggled with himself. He tried again, "You don't look so good. Have you been sleeping? Eating?"

"It's really none of your concern," she said stiffly, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder, "You lost the ability to care about my wellbeing when you didn't bother talking to me for a month. A _month_ , Fabian." It had been hard to put herself back together; she didn't know how she would've done it without Sirius. She sighed and shook her head, "We're done, okay? I can't give you what you want; there's no point in kidding ourselves. Find yourself a nice pureblood witch and settle down."

Fabian's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as she pulled away. He caught sight of the glimmer on her forearm again and whispered, " _Finite Incantatem_!" His eyes widened as he saw the angry word on her skin, so stark against her porcelain skin.

 _Mudblood_.

She jerked backwards, her other hand reaching to cover the mark. He looked up and saw sprinkles of other scars across her face and neck, the deepest running the length across her throat.

"Mia?" He asked timidly, his eyes devouring every bit of her skin he could see as his brows creased in confusion. What on earth had happened to her? It looked as if she had been through a war or _worse_.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him, "Leave me alone, Fabian."

He watched as she scuttled away, holding her arm to her chest as if she was still hurting.

* * *

 _12 February 1977 – Hogsmeade Village_

"You seem to be doing better," Remus observed, tucking a pound of chocolate into Hermione's basket at Honeydukes.

She rolled her eyes, "I couldn't mope forever. Besides, Sirius has been helping me and I think being out for the full moon helped me a bit."

The conversation lulled at the mention of the Marauder. Remus still wasn't completely comfortable to how Sirius and Hermione's 'relationship' was progressing, but he had to admit that he had seen a change in the other man during the school year.

"I think James actually has a chance with Lily," she whispered after they'd paid for their candy. She smiled at his look of surprise, "She's been asking about him a lot more; I think it helps that he doesn't bother Severus anymore, either."

He nodded in agreement, "James is growing up. I think Sirius finally talked him out of sending her jewelry every other week."

"I'm sure Euphemia _loved_ when her jewelry went missing," Hermione snickered, popping a sugar quill into her mouth, "So…what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Mia, that's almost a month away-"

"I need time to plan!" She huffed before getting sidetracked by a familiar cluster of redheads. She groaned, "Oh, no."

Remus followed her line of sight and noticed the group as well. He pursed his lips, blandly saying, "At least Gideon and Fabian aren't with them."

"I'm more worried about-"

"AUNT MIMI!"

"- _that_."

Hermione didn't have a chance to turn away before Bill and Charlie had wrapped themselves around her legs, both sets of blue eyes looking up at her with wide smiles on their faces. She looked up and noticed Mrs. Weasley staring at her unsure of what to make of her children clinging to her brother's ex.

Shaking her head, she smiled down at the boys, "Have you two been good?"

"Of course, _My_!" Bill said indignantly, "We even take turns on the broom you got us! Mum wouldn't let us use it when Unca Fabey was around, but we use it all the time now! Charlie rides with me, though; he's too little still."

She laughed, "I'm glad you both like it. Now, it looks like your mum needs to do something. So, how about I give you each a sweet and you be good for her for the rest of the day, yeah?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Pease, Mimi."

Reaching into the Honeydukes bag, she pulled out two sugar quills and sent them on their way – after a loud, sloppy kiss from Charlie – and she watched them sadly.

Remus watched her with concern; her entire body had seemed to droop after they left. "You miss them, don't you?"

"So much," she whispered, wiping away the tear that had managed to fall against her cheek.

* * *

 _10 March 1977 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"Who's bright idea was it to give the werewolf Firewhisky?" Hermione asked, looking around the little circle they had created in the Room of Requirement, sweets, alcohol, and presents in the middle.

James held up his hands in mock defense, "Don't look at me. I'm not even of age yet."

Her brown eyes rounded on Sirius and he shrugged, "A man should always have a drink for his birthday and I'm the only one able to get alcohol, aren't I?" He chuckled, slinging his arm around his witch and kissing her temple, "Besides, we're all staying here tonight anyway; no risk of running into Filch out there."

"Are we really skiving off classes tomorrow?" Peter asked, blinking his blue eyes between everyone. He hadn't wanted to come to the Room to begin with – not that Hermione would've cared – and he hadn't even brought a present for the man of honour.

"Mia went through a lot to plan this," James said, a crease appearing between his brows, "If you didn't want to come, you should've stayed in the common room, Pete."

The blond stuttered, "N-no. It's Remus' birthday."

"Glad you figured that out," she muttered under her breath, watching Remus closely as he laughed at his own hands. Shaking her head, she turned to Sirius, "We're not getting James drunk in a few weeks, okay? We can have his party at the Three Broomsticks since it falls on a weekend."

As the night wore on, the Room provided soft pillows and blankets. The first to succumb to sleep – or rather, pass out – was Remus. Peter and James followed soon after and Sirius and Hermione were curled up in front of the fire, his hand running along her ribs.

They were lying on their sides, watching the flickering flames. She felt safe in his arms and it had been so long since she'd felt _safe_. She wiggled onto her back and stared up at his face, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek.

"You are _so_ handsome," she murmured, the fire hiding the blush on her cheeks.

Sirius chuckled, tugging a curl, "I'm glad you think so, _Snow_."

"I like that," she admitted, a small smile tugging at her lips, "I like feeling like I belong. I like feeling like I belong with… _you_."

"You'll always have a place with me, little one, no matter what," he vowed, cupping her small cheek in his hand while staring into her whiskey eyes, "I won't leave you, I won't abandon you. It'll just be us for as long as you'll have me."

Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She had convinced herself when she arrived on the Hogwarts Express that she'd never – under any circumstance – allow herself to fall for Sirius Black, yet that's exactly what she did.

She had fallen in love with how he took care of her and how he protected her. She had fallen in love with the mischievous man that made her heart race and in that moment, she realized that she had never been _in_ love with Fabian; she had merely loved him.

"Sirius?" She asked softly, meeting his grey eyes unflinchingly, "Don't ever leave me."

He pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he whispered, "Never."

* * *

 _27 March 1977 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

Sirius looked Hermione up and down, admiring how her bellbottom jeans practically cupped her arse and her jumper hugged her curves. He whistled low, "Damn, am I a lucky bastard or what?"

Hermione and Lily were walking ahead of the boys, giggling about how Severus seemed to be mooning over another Slytherin girl while the Marauders trailed behind and talked about what they would do for the summer break.

"Oi! You lot coming or you just going to stare at your girlfriend's arse all day, Sirius?" Lily called over her shoulder as she and Hermione disappeared into the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius shrugged, looking at Remus unapologetically, "She _does_ have a nice arse."

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed James into the bar first, as the rest trailed behind. The girls had secured a corner booth and were ordering a round of Butterbeers for the table.

"Happy birthday, Prongsie!" Sirius bellowed, sloshing his drink forward in a toast, "I, for one, am surprised you made it this far! After blowing up a toilet-"

" _You blew up a toilet?_ "

"-in third year, I assumed that we would've perished from another prank by now. Or that McGonagall would've expelled our sorry arses." He sighed thoughtfully, "Happy birthday, mate. And here's to many more!"

Hermione struggled to raise her glass, knowing that two people at their very table would never make it to see their twenty-fifth birthdays, but she smiled anyway and drank, hoping that she would end up forgetting.

Her eyes watched as Lily moved to sit next to the birthday boy, her pale face blushing as she spoke low. James gave a great whoop before taking her in his arms and kissing her mouth as if he was running out of air.

She smiled and turned to Sirius, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Everything's going to be all right."

"With you, Snow, it already is."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **15 reviews earns an early on Wednesday!**

 **And follow me on tumblr is you're so inclined for previews - missgraceomalley . tumblr. com**

 **~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Let It Be**

 _"_ _And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me._

 _Shine on 'til tomorrow, let it be."_

 _Let It Be – The Beatles_

 _2 April 1977 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

"All right team. This is the big game," Diggle said, pausing for dramatic effect as he looked around the locker room, "If we win, we'll go against Gryffindor for the Cup. If we don't…we're out for the rest of the season."

Matthews smirked, "I heard Macnair griping about Lupin in potions; he's still mad he got knocked off his broom."

"It was an _accident_ ," Hermione insisted, shaking her head. She'd had a bad feeling all morning about the game. If Diggle would've had a reserve Chaser, she'd probably have sat out, but the Ravenclaw team was lucky to have enough members as it was.

 _"_ _You're going to be brilliant," Sirius had said after he walked her to the Quidditch pitch. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her softly forehead before pulling away, "You can beat Slytherin with your eyes closed, little one. Don't let Macnair or Dolohov get to you. Besides, Weasley's good at keeping them off of you."_

 _She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in the scent of leather that seemed to linger on his skin, "Just take care of Archie if anything happens, yeah?"_

 _He snorted, "I'll take care of the furball. Unlike Moony, the little thing has seemed to take to me easily. You know he wanders into Gryffindor tower after hours? He knows where my bed is, too."_

She shook away the conversation, looking down to make sure her gloves were on tight. She wanted to make sure that she was ready to go and ready to _win_.

"Come on, guys, let's go win!" Diggle yelled, leading the rest of the team to the opening of the team stand. They were due to fly out first this time around and Hermione mounted her broom as she, Lewis, and Tennant took off around the pitch. Diggle, Matthews, and Crouch followed as Weasley brought up the rear.

When both teams hovered around Madam Hooch, Hermione could feel eyes on her. Disturbed, she looked across the circle and noticed Dolohov watching her intently. Her eyes flickered to Regulus and he gave her the slightest nod. Her stomach lurched as she turned her yes to the Gryffindor stands, seeking the comfort of grey eyes just as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

* * *

Sirius watched Mia fly onto the field. She seemed tense and he wasn't sure if it was just nerves or something more. He was about to ask when Remus cut him off.

"Does Mia seem all right to you?" He asked, his green eyes flecking with gold for a moment before he shook his wolf away. "The game hasn't even started, but she seems…off."

Sirius watched as she looked away from Madam Hooch before looking at him. He tried to give her a thumbs-up, but the whistle had already been blown. Mia took off after the Quaffle and became a blue and white blur as she chased down Macnair.

"Merlin, she's going after Macnair," Remus groaned, his eyes following the girl's every movement.

James shrugged, "He's got the Quaffle, mate. If she wants to make a goal, she's got to get it back, hasn't she?"

Sirius remained silent, his eyes going to Dolohov instead. The wizard was flying high above the posts, seemingly waiting for something. Mia followed Macnair further into Slytherin territory just as Dolohov swung his bat to connect with a Bludger.

"MIA MOVE!" Sirius yelled, catching her attention with enough time for her to duck. He growled when he watched her give Dolohov a glare before she bashed into Macnair and caused him to drop the ball. "They're playing dirty," he spat, eyes tracking his girl.

Peter sniffed, "Didn't you do the same when Gryffindor played Slytherin? Perhaps they learned from _someone_."

"Whose side are you on, Pete?" James asked, his brow furrowed as he pushed up his glasses, "That's _Mia_ we're talking about; she doesn't play dirty."

"Maybe they're taking it out on her because of what happened with Sirius," Lily added, biting her lower lip in worry, "They have to know that she's his girl now. An eye for an eye and all that rot."

Sirius was barely paying attention. Mia was ducking and weaving as she made a few goals, trying to get away from Dolohov. He was almost always on her tail and a few times the Bludgers got a little close for comfort.

"LUPIN SCORES AGAIN! SIXTY TO TWENTY, RAVENCLAW LEADS!" John Jordan, the announcer, yelled.

He watched as Regulus hovered close to Mia, almost shadowing her when Macnair or Dolohov got too close. Sirius furrowed his brows wondering why his brother wasn't focusing on the Snitch instead.

"This isn't good," Remus shakily said, staring at Macnair.

The bigger wizard had obtained a Beater's bat and was barreling towards Mia and Regulus. With one powerful swing, he smacked the Bludger away from himself and towards the tiny witch. Regulus' eyes tracked the movement and dove at the last minute to put himself between her and the Bludger. The impact knocked him off his broom and he fell nearly a hundred feet to the ground.

"Fuck," James whispered, "What are we supposed to do?"

Before Sirius could respond, Dolohov appeared in front of Mia and launched the other Bludger at her, hitting her clean in the chest and pushing her off her broom completely.

Her scream as she fell made the hair on the back of Sirius' neck rise and before he knew what he was doing, he had hopped over the stands and was making his way onto the field. His heart was in his throat as he saw her crumpled against the grass and it only made him run faster.

He dropped to his knees beside her and turned her over gently, cupping her cheek. "Mia? Come on, Snow, wake up," he whispered urgently, his eyes flickering down her form and noticing the growing bloom of red against her ribcage. He panicked. "MADAM HOOCH!"

"Black, Prewett, _off the field_ ," she barked when she got close enough, Madam Pomfrey trailing behind her. "We're going to have our hands full with her and the younger Black; we can't baby you two as well."

Sirius blinked and looked behind him. Sure enough, Prewett was standing there with a stricken look on his face.

Prewett offered his hand, "Come on, we can wait in the Hospital Wing-"

" _I_ will wait in the Hospital Wing," Sirius growled, pushing himself back to his feet and glaring at the older man, " _You_ can go anywhere you like, but you _will_ stay away from _my_ girlfriend."

* * *

He waited. And waited. _And waited_.

It seemed like forever until Sirius was allowed to see Mia. Remus and James tried to keep him company, reassuring him that Madam Pomfrey was doing everything in her power to fix up their girl.

Sirius had never been so worried in his life. His mind kept replaying her falling off her broom and he felt like he would retch. She had fallen as far as Regulus had but he had only been hit in the shoulder; Mia had taken the full impact of the Bludger to her chest.

"Regulus is awake if you want to see him," Remus said hollowly, his eyes focused on the door that was keeping him from his cousin.

Nodding, Sirius stood and made his way over to the occupied bed hidden behind the screens. Regulus was sitting up and looking at the black and blue mess that was currently his right shoulder. Grey met grey and Regulus gave him a small smile.

"Why?" Sirius asked, his voice scratchy with the threat of tears he wouldn't allow to come.

The younger man shrugged, flinching when he found that it hurt, "I see how you look at her…you _love_ her. I couldn't let you lose her. And Dolohov…he's hell bent on it."

Sirius clenched and unclenched his hands before he took a deep breath, "Thank you, Reg. I know…I know your loyalties lie elsewhere now…but thank you."

"Sirius! We can see her now," James called across the room.

Giving his brother a nod, he made his way over to the closed doors just as they opened. Mia was wheeled out and brought to her own secluded corner of the room and his heart dropped at the sight of her.

There was a cut above her eyebrow from when she fell and a large bandage was wrapped around her chest, covering the true extent of her injuries, but he could see edges of blue peaking beneath.

For the first time in his life, Sirius fell to his knees next to the bed as tears filled his eyes and he prayed.

* * *

 _5 April 1977 – Hogwarts – Hospital Wing_

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked bluntly, seeing a certain redhead hovering in the doorway.

It had been three days since Mia was awake and Sirius refused to leave her side. Professor Dumbledore had written him a pass to excuse him of classes when it became apparent that the young man wasn't going anywhere.

 _"_ _Mr. Black, we can't have you missing classes," Dumbledore had said when Madam Pomfrey alerted him of the boy loitering in the Hospital Wing._

 _Sirius shook his head, "Give me as much detention as you want, Professor. I'm staying until she wakes up."_

Prewett looked at the couple's intertwined hands on the bed and fought the lump in his throat. He had wanted to come by sooner, but Sirius hadn't given him a chance by staying with her all hours.

"I came to see how she was," Prewett said quietly, chancing a look at Mia's battered face. He kicked himself over treating her how he had.

Sirius scoffed, "What makes you think she would want to see you after what you did to her? Merlin, Prewett, it was Christmas! All you were supposed to do was exchange presents. How in the bloody hell did her fertility come up? It's not exactly polite conversation."

The redhead paled, "She told you?"

"She told me she was _broken_ ," he said coldly, his grey eyes boring holes into green and feeling satisfied when the latter visibly wilted, "Now, I don't know the specifics – she was crying too much to tell me – but you _left_ her. She hardly ate, hardly slept. Nightmares of what happened to her came back with a vengeance. If you cared about her even a little bit, you would've never put her through that."

Prewett opened his mouth before closing it again. His brows furrowed, "I could never hurt her purposely. I wanted her. I wanted to protect her. _Fuck_ , I promised that Dolohov would never lay a hand on her…"

"It's not anyone's fault but his," the raven-haired man said firmly, "And he'll pay for it."

"Truce?" Prewett asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded, shaking Prewett's hand with his free one, "Truce."

* * *

 _7 April 1977 – Hogwarts – Hospital Wing_

The first thing Hermione felt was warmth. She lazily blinked her eyes and yawned delicately before snuggling back into the embrace behind her. It was dark and she briefly wondered what time it was.

Memories came back to her all at once. Being on her broom, a Bludger, _falling_.

She was still at Hogwarts.

Taking a chance, she whispered, "Sirius?"

The person behind her stirred and she repeated his name only to have him jump out of bed and light the lamp next to the bed. She gasped when he came into view; his eyes had circles beneath them and his face was scruffier than she'd ever seen it before.

"Fuck, Snow, I've been so worried," he whimpered slightly, tugging her to his chest and holding her close. He sobbed into her hair, not caring about being manly at the moment.

Hermione clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and immersing herself in his scent. Pulling back slightly, she asked, "How long?"

"Almost a week," he murmured back, rubbing her back gently.

She pouted, "I missed the moon."

"Your health was more important than the moon. Besides, Moony understood; he was pacing the Shack with worry over you. Or, at least, that's what Prongs said."

"Wait," she paused, meeting his eyes, "Didn't you join them?"

He snorted, "My girl was laid up in bed. Do you honestly think I would've left you alone?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head slightly.

His fingers made their way under her chin and tilted her face up a little more. Searching her eyes, he made a decision as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Their lips moved perfectly together and she felt fireworks explode behind her eyelids.

Never before had she shared such a perfect kiss with a man and in that moment she was the single happiest girl in the entirety of Hogwarts.

* * *

 _3 May 1977 – Hogsmeade Village – Shrieking Shack_

"Are you sure you're ready to change?" Sirius asked for the seemingly hundredth time. It was annoying how protective he was being. Endearing, but annoying.

James snorted, "It's not like we can go ask Pomfrey, now can we? If she feels well enough, then I don't see a problem. She's been out of the Hospital Wing for almost two weeks."

Hermione rolled her eyes before shrinking down to her animagus form. She hated when the boys talked about her like she wasn't present. They were waiting for Remus, having wanted to surprise him with his full pack for the moon.

She lopped over to Sirius and nudged his leg with her muzzle, urging him to play with her. She let out a low woof when he picked her up and held her against his chest.

Peter eyes them warily, "I-I don't think she likes that-"

"Well, that's too bad," Sirius said, scratching her ear affectionately, "Shouldn't have transformed without talk about all the side effects first." Snow bit his hand, her sharp teeth sinking into his flesh before he jerked it back. " _Bugger_. Not nice, little one."

She wiggled, effectively resulting in him putting her down and she raced around the room before butting her head against James.

"If she gets to play, then I'm not waiting either."

When Remus joined them and the moon rose, the group of teenagers roughhoused the night away and Hermione had never felt so free.

* * *

 _18 May 1977 – Hogwarts – Library_

Hermione sighed and twisted her wand into her hair to keep it out of her face. Snape had never shown up to their study session and she knew Lily had Prefect duty, so she ended up alone with a tome full of potion ingredients and their uses.

Sometimes she worked better alone, but since Regulus' warning and her stint in the Hospital Wing, she didn't particularly care for the solitude outside of her common room.

Dipping her quill into her pot of ink, she sighed realizing that it was empty. She made a mental note to place a mail order for a few more pots since exams were almost here. She had been worried, but quickly pushed her fears away. After all, she had already taken her sixth-year exams before and exceeded expectations.

"I have a spare if you need it."

Hermione looked up and gave the redhead a slight smile. Sirius had told her about what happened after her injury and she had decided to attempt reconciling with Fabian as a friend. Gently, she took the ink from his hand and set about copying the next section of her notes.

Fabian cleared his throat awkwardly, "I…I'm sorry for how I acted at Christmas. I was…in shock, but that's not an excuse."

Whiskey eyes peered up at him and she nodded, albeit stiffly, and replied, "Thank you."

"There's no hope for us, is there?" He asked sadly.

"Fabian…" she trailed off, trying to gather her wits. She cared about him, but Sirius was there for her. She cleared her throat, "I cared about you a lot. I honestly thought that we could've went somewhere with our relationship, but…but you couldn't see past certain things. I…I'd like to think that I could still be your friend, but that would be up to Sirius. If he's comfortable with it, then we could try."

He nodded pitifully before saying, "This isn't exactly how I thought my last year would go. I thought for sure I'd be able to bring you home and my parents would fall in love with you." He shook his head ruefully, "Bill and Charlie ask about you all the time. They miss you. _I_ miss you."

"We can be friends, Fabian, but I can't offer you more than that," Hermione said firmly, "I can still be Bill and Charlie's Aunt Mimi, but we won't be together; we had our time."

"And I squandered it," he muttered before meeting her eyes again. He hadn't forgotten the marks on her skin or the way she had cringed away when he cornered her last time. He couldn't make those mistakes again, chasing her away wasn't an option; she was hiding something, but he would bide his time. He nodded sagely, his voice lighter, "I'll take it. I promised to protect you, whether you're mine or not."

* * *

 _17 June 1977 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Gryffindor had already been announced as the winner for the Quidditch Cup – mainly because Slytherin had beat Ravenclaw when Hermione fell off her broom – and the students were all waiting patiently to hear the winner of the House Cup.

Professor Dumbledore stood behind the podium, his hands raised to gain silence from the crowd. His eyes twinkled as he looked upon his students and he smiled, "Now, congratulations to Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch Cup! It has been a most competitive Quidditch season and I look forward to seeing next years as well. Now, onto the House Cup!

"In fourth place with two-hundred and eighty points is…Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as the banners above the room changed for an instant before reflecting the Hogwarts crest once more.

"And in third place with three-hundred and sixty points is…Slytherin!"

Hermione's eyes widened as the Slytherin Table gave pitiful cheers. Was Ravenclaw really against Gryffindor for the House Cup? That had never happened in her time, although, she _did_ contribute to points for her own House quite a bit.

"And in first place with five-hundred and twenty points is…Ravenclaw! Congratulations on winning the House Cup, my feathered friends!"

She stood up and whooped loudly, watching as Diggle stood on the table and gave an embarrassing little dance. She laughed and looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Sirius giving her a large smile.

In that moment, Mia Lupin, as well as Hermione Granger, was happy to be a Ravenclaw.

* * *

 _20 June 1977 – Hogsmeade Station_

Hermione's trunk wheeled behind her and she couldn't help but feel a certain sadness overtake her at the thought of leaving Hogwarts for a couple months. In her own time, she had always looked forward to going home and being with her mum and dad, but in this time, she mourned the loss of actually having fun in school. The threat of Voldemort was still very real, but at least he wasn't actively trying to kill her best friend every year.

There was no Sorcerer's stone, no Chamber of Secrets. There wasn't a Triwizard Tournament to compete in or a prophecy in need of protection. The Half-Blood Prince's book was still being written in and the horcruxes were still being made.

All in all, Hermione was happy to report that it had been a dull year in the eyes of someone who had fought a war and _won_.

When Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express, she was happy to find Sirius, Remus, James, Fabian, and even Peter, in a compartment waiting for her. Fabian lifted her trunk to the rack above her as she took her seat between Remus and Sirius, leaning on the latter happily.

"This was a good year," James said, a smile on his face as he readjusted his glasses.

"I'll say," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "Lily Evans finally gave you the time of day. I thought we'd all die of old age before that happened."

Hermione sank deeper into Sirius' embrace and happily listened to the banter between her friends. She would laugh when James would get flustered and smile when Remus made a remark that Peter wouldn't understand.

She had slipped into the roll of Mia Lupin and she had to admit that she loved her life.

She loved having friends that understood her and helped her.

She loved being a part of a family, no matter how dysfunctional it was.

But most of all, she loved Sirius Black.

The same Sirius Black that she helped escape on the back of a Hippogriff when he was wanted by the Ministry. The same man that quizzed her on potion ingredients and charms the summer before her fifth year. The man that she watched fall through the veil.

She, Hermione Granger, had fallen in love with him.

Sirius looked at her and kissed the top of her head, "You all right, little one?"

Hermione looked around the compartment and noticed that everyone else was sleeping. She gave a low chuckle and nodded, tilting her head backwards to look at him. "Just thinking," she replied.

He reached down and cupped her cheek, murmuring, "You know, I love you, Mia."

She tilted her head backwards a bit more and captured his lips with hers, not caring about the uncomfortable angle as their tongues caressed one another. She pulled back and smiled, "I know."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! And follow me on tumblr! missgraceomalley . tumblr . com**

 **Fifteen reviews earns you a new chapter on Saturday (maybe Friday!) instead of Sunday.**

 **~Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**ICYMI: I posted a chapter on Wednesday! Be sure to read that before this ;)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and follows! I'm almost at 200 reviews and 300 follows! That's insane and I'm so grateful.**

 **Things get a little citrusy if you know what I mean.**

 **Sidenote: I've written up to chapter 18 and it's at 75k words! Buckle up and enjoy the ride, it's a long one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Back in the Saddle**

 _"_ _She turned to give me a wink that'd make a grown man cry._

 _I'm back in the saddle again."_

 _Back in the Saddle – Aerosmith_

 _28 August 1977 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

 _Bang!_

Hermione whimpered, clutching Sirius tighter. This wasn't the first full moon that they'd endured that summer, but it was definitely the worst. There were two full moons in the month of July and they had thought Remus was going to tear down the house.

Lyall and Hope refused to let either Hermione nor Sirius into the basement, despite their reassurances that they could help. In this time, she had yet to turn seventeen and she couldn't allow Sirius to know she could do magic without being traced.

Sirius had stayed in the basement for the full moon the first time, only to be thrown around by the werewolf and sent back upstairs with his tail between his legs.

 _"_ _He doesn't want me," Sirius had said, flinching when Hermione cleaned the wound on his neck, "_ You're _his family. He knows the difference between a fake pack and his blood one."_

 _She hadn't had the heart to correct him and merely went on disinfecting him._

"He's hurting," she mumbled against his chest.

Sirius sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. He hated not being able to comfort his friend when he needed him. He hated the way Hermione shook in his arms while she cried.

It was almost time for Remus to transform back into his usual self and she was waiting as patiently as she could. She had potions and salves ready by the door for the moment she knew he was in his right mind. If she couldn't join him, she could at least take care of him.

"He's strong," he murmured against her hair, pressing kisses against her curls to calm her.

As soon as she heard a human groan on the other side of the door, she leapt up, grabbing her supplies, and headed down the stairs. She didn't care that he was naked. She didn't care that he was embarrassed. She _cared_ about the long cut he had managed to open parallel to his spine.

Dropping to her knees, she instantly went about cleaning it as Sirius covered him up. Her tears flowed freely as she finished disinfecting it and began bandaging him.

* * *

 _1 September 1977 – King's Cross Station – Platform 9 ¾_

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter are meeting us here with James and Sirius, right?" Hermione asked for the tenth time that morning.

Remus rolled his eyes as his mother smirked. He laughed, "Of course. Do you think that they aren't coming back for their final year? I mean, James could probably get an office job – he _is_ smart under all that arrogance – but I'm afraid that Sirius might be hopeless-"

"Hey!" She interjected, smacking his arm hard and nearly causing him to lose control of his trunk. She tried to sound indignant, but she couldn't help the small smile coming across her face as she said, "Sirius has redeeming qualities…they're just buried further than most care to dig."

"Oh, he's lovely, dear," Hope said, trying to pacify her pseudo-niece.

They walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and were instantly engulfed in the noises of excited children leaving for school. The scarlet of the Hogwarts Express was reassuring for some reason, even though she was no longer a Gryffindor.

This would be the final time she would take the train for the start of a new school year and it was bittersweet. She had never gotten the opportunity to cherish the 'last' of things in her own time; going on the run hadn't exactly been as planned out as she would've liked to think. Reliving her sixth year and actually getting to complete her seventh was something she was grateful for – besides being grateful that she didn't have to do Ron's homework all the time.

Hermione hadn't noticed that Remus and Hope had wondered off and after looking around the crowded platform, she noticed that they were engaged with an older couple. The man had brown hair and rimmed glasses while the woman sported salt and pepper hair that once must've been raven.

"Mia, love, come and meet James' parents, Fleamont and Euphemia," Hope called, gesturing her over.

"Ah, yes, Mia," Mrs. Potter nodded, looking her over as she walked towards them, "Our Sirius can't seem to stay away from you, can he?"

She blushed at the woman's words, sure that they were true. Sirius had spent more time at the Lupins' then at home that summer, not that she minded one bit. She cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Mrs. Potter shook her hand before her husband and she smiled widely, "I can't believe he actually likes a girl enough to spend time with her over the summer." She gave her husband a wry look and smirked, "You know, I think we might've dropped down to a single-child home again, Monty."

"Mum, you know, if you really want to embarrass Sirius, maybe you should tell Mia about all the letters he writes her but never sends-"

James was cut off by Sirius clamping his hand over the other boy's mouth and giving Hermione a shrug. Mr. Potter turned to his son and asked, "Everything sorted?" At James and Sirius' nods, he continued, "Then perhaps you should take Miss Lupin's trunk to the compartment you boys have put your own in."

"Oh, really, it's fine," Hermione said, clutching her trunk tighter when Sirius tried to take it. She smacked his hand and he finally let go of the handle. Giving Mr. Potter an embarrassed smile, she said, "I have no problem doing it myself-"

"James was raised better than that," Mrs. Potter said sternly, "And I _know_ Sirius was as well. Besides, I'm sure Miss Evans trunk is already loaded, isn't it, James?"

James mumbled in a way that reminded her of his son and she hid a smile. Surrendering to peer pressure, she allowed Sirius to take her trunk and wrapped her arms around Hope in good-bye.

"Be safe playing Quidditch," Hope said firmly when they parted, keeping her hands on the brunette's shoulders, "After what happened in your last game, you've got me nervous. Thank Merlin that Remus is a bookworm."

"She's more of a bookworm than I am," Remus muttered, "Honestly, I don't know how she can balance everything."

Hermione grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

 _13 September 1977 – Hogwarts – Library_

"I'm already an _animagus_ ," Sirius whispered the last word, looking around the library to see if anyone heard, "Why should I have to learn more about transfiguration? Circe's knickers…I accomplished the hardest task!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped the book in front of her shut. She gave him a look, "Honestly, Sirius, school is _important_. You and James are going to try to get into the Auror program at the Ministry and if you have top marks in your required classes and elective classes, that will put you as more desirable than other candidates! You know that they only accept so many people each year."

"James and I will be at the top of that list," he said, puffing his chest out proudly, "Besides, there's no way that my beautiful girlfriend will allow me to fail."

"I refuse to do your homework for you, you know. You're perfectly smart all on your own, I don't understand why you don't apply yourself."

He grinned, "It's much more fun teasing you. Your hair crackles when you're angry."

Lily stomping up to the table and dropping a stack of books down loudly cut off her retort. The redhead collapsed into a chair and looked between the couple with an arched eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just a disagreement about living up to one's full potential. Are the others with you?"

"Full potential? Padfoot? Mia, you should know better," James laughed, pulling out the chair next to his girlfriend and sitting down. He glanced at Sirius and smirked, "Besides, if he put a _quarter_ of the effort into his homework that he puts into the letters he never sends, he could be the Minister of Magic!"

"You know, this is the second time I'm hearing about these 'letters'," the petite brunette noticed, turning her eyes to Sirius, "Am I ever going to read them?"

"Over my dead body," he muttered, suddenly immersed in the book open in front of him.

"Your book's upside down," Peter noted, taking the free seat next to Lily as Remus trailed behind him, "Did you know that, Sirius?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle, "He's teaching himself to read that way. Auror's have to be prepared for _anything_ after all."

Peter's eyes bugged out slightly, not catching Hermione's sarcasm. He gave a hopeful look to the raven-haired man and asked, "Can you teach me? I'm not going to be an Auror, but it could come in handy-"

"Stuff it, Wormtail."

* * *

 _18 September 1977 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

As was with Remus' birthday earlier that year, Hermione's was celebrated in the Room of Requirement. James and Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were all in attendance, eager to celebrate the witch's coming-of-age.

Hermione sat with her back against Sirius' chest, his long legs stretched out beside her as her friends fawned over her.

"I think it's so great that you two are together," Lily gushed quietly as the Marauders talked over a prank they wanted to try. "I mean, Fabian was nice and all, but he wouldn't have been here this year, you know? It would have been terribly lonely."

The brunette smiled to herself and squeezed Sirius' hand slightly, "I got lucky; he's cared about me since I came into Remus' life and I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Well, I've had _that one_ ," she gestured to James, "Following me since first year. My mum said I'd regret it if I didn't at least give him a chance."

"James is a good man. He's grown up a bit – even _I've_ noticed that and I've only been around since last year," Hermione laughed.

"We should probably get back to the common room," James said suddenly, standing and reaching to help Lily up as well. She gave him an odd look and he shrugged, "I don't plan on skiving off classes tomorrow and I know Wormtail and Moony don't either."

Lily grinned, catching on, "Oh! Right. Well, I'll cover for you, Mia. And the boys will do the same for Sirius."

Hermione watched as they filed out of the room, leaving her and Sirius alone. Turning in his arms, she looked at him, "What was that all about?"

He chuckled, "I believe they were trying to give us privacy."

"Oh…" she whispered. Granted, she was technically twenty if she ignored the de-aging potion, she wasn't too experience with men. She and Ron had never crossed the snogging boundary and it's not like she had any other boyfriend besides Fabian.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," he instantly assured her, "Besides, we've got a few minutes before it's midnight and officially your birthday. What would you like, little one?"

"You," she answered without any hesitation. She had come to terms with her love for Sirius the moment she stepped on the train to go home the previous year. Inexperienced or not.

"You've already got me," Sirius replied, tugging one of her curls gently before leaning forward to capture her lips, "For however long you want me."

"How am I supposed to know when the time is right? I've…I've never…"

Sirius' eyes widened slightly at her words before he rasped out, "You've never…went all the way with a bloke before? But, you're from _France_ -"

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you saying all the witches from France let boys in their knickers?"

"What? No! I just meant…oh, bugger, I'm cocking this up, aren't I?"

Hermione giggled, "Are your phrases supposed to be eluding what you're interested in doing with me?"

His brows furrowed as he thought about it and he suddenly became nervous as he stuttered, "I-I mean, I'm not o-opposed to it. If you want-"

"Let's just take things slow, yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded, grabbing her hips and pulling her so she was straddling him.

Their lips met in frenzy, a clash of tongues and teeth. It was messy and everything she wanted in that moment. It wasn't until he pulled off her jumper that she realized how intense it had become between them. His hands settled on her waist – his fingers nearly touching around the small circumference – and his grey eyes wandered down to the black lace that encased her breasts.

"Wow," he breathed, before his eyes traveled back to hers. He swallowed visibly, "You're beautiful."

"You've seen lots of girls naked," she whispered, her insecurity shining through. It was true; she knew that Sirius had had many girls at his disposal before she came along and sometimes she worried that she wouldn't measure up, specifically in the experience department. He was practically a sex god and she was just a _virgin_.

"None of them were you," Sirius whispered, his hand lifting and brushing the curls from her face. "If I could go back and make sure you were the only girl I've ever touched, then I would. You're worth more than all of them put together. Fuck…I love you, Mia."

"I love you, too," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his mouth once more. Hermione could feel the stubble on his chin and upper lip scratching her, but she didn't care. She wanted him as close as possible.

Her hands found their way under his shirt and she tugged it up before tossing the offending garment away from them. She mapped his chest with her fingers and felt him shiver beneath her touch. Whiskey eyes made their way down to his exposed skin and she was pleasantly surprised to notice the muscles defining his chest.

"Quidditch," he shrugged, his hands returning to her waist and pressing their chests together. He could feel her heart thumping against him and it made him smile.

Hermione could feel his erection beneath her and she squirmed slightly, eliciting a low groan from him. He shifted his hips and pulled her down, the denim of his jeans rubbing through her lacy knickers and grazing her clit deliciously. He did it again and she whimpered while he grinned.

Her skirt had made its way around her hips as she ground her core against him, her hands fluttering up to his shoulders.

" _Fuck_ …" Sirius groaned, enjoying the friction through his jeans.

They were essentially rutting like teenagers against each other, but neither cared. He wasn't willing to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with and she was too consumed with the feelings in her nether regions to stop.

"Sirius," she whined, her hips moving faster against him. She could feel how wet she was and she was almost embarrassed. She'd never particularly given any thought to sexual pleasure – there _was_ a war going on after all – but she never knew that it could feel this good. She had gotten secondhand information from Lavender and Parvati about how most boys were bumbling idiots when it came to a woman's pleasure, yet Sirius was doing just fine and he hadn't even technically touched her.

His hands worked her hips against him, keeping a firm grip on her flesh. He watched as her porcelain face began to flush and her breathing became more erratic before one hand found her core. As much as it killed him to ignore the rest of her soaking cunt, his fingers instantly felt for the swollen bud of her clit and rubbed firmly.

To say Sirius was surprised when she screamed was an understatement. She screamed and bucked against him, her nails digging into his bare shoulders and nearly causing him to come in his pants like a first-year.

Hermione's entire world exploded into colours the moment he touched her bare sex. She rode out the feeling against him, every touch to her clit sending shocks through the rest of her body. When she collapsed against him, she dully registered that he had taken his hand from between them and lifted it to his mouth.

" _Fuck_ , Mia," he groaned again, licking every bit of her wetness from his fingers as he could. "You taste like honey."

Too tired to be embarrassed – she'd wake up and be mortified later – she giggled and burrowed against his chest. His hand came up and stroked her curls lovingly as he eyes drooped shut.

"Happy birthday, little one," he murmured, sure that she was finally asleep.

* * *

Sirius tried, he really did. But he could _smell_ her. And she was mouthwatering. At some point during the night, he and Mia had ended up on the floor in front of a fire that the Room had conjured. She was on her back, her arms wrapped around his neck, while he was slightly on top of her, as if protecting the petite witch. He was careful to disentangle himself from her without causing her to wake and he pulled back to look at her.

Her ringlets were splayed across his leather jacket that she was using for a pillow and the fire was casting shadows across the gentle angles of her face. Mia was stunning and she was all his. His eyes drifted further down and he stifled a groan to see that her skirt was still flipped up around her hips, the lacy knickers she wore underneath on full display.

He eased her legs apart and settled between them with ease. He trailed kisses up both of her creamy thighs, stopping at her center and inhaling deeply; her scent was unlike anything he had ever smelt before. He pulled the crotch of her knickers to the side, eyes widening at seeing she was bare and he grinned wolfishly.

Sirius didn't stop to think as he allowed his tongue to lick a wet stripe along her folds, nearly shuddering at how sweet she tasted. He felt her hips shift slightly and decided to go all out. Retrieving his wand, he vanished her knickers all together and settled comfortably on his forearms as he urged her legs over his shoulders.

Using his thumbs, he separated her lower lips and gazed at the flushed pink flesh within. Her little clit stood out and he couldn't help give it a soft suckle before he made his way lower down. Sirius' tongue circled her entrance and gently pushed inside, satisfied to know that she was still wet from their play before.

"Sirius?" Mia asked sleepily, her whiskey eyes blinking at the ceiling in confusion.

"Shhh, Snow," he murmured against her mound, causing her to shiver, "Just enjoy."

He heard her whimper as he resumed his ministrations, focusing on her swollen bud before he licked his fingers and gently probed her entrance with one. Her flesh wrapped around him tightly, pulsing in time with the sucks on her clit. Sirius curved his finger upwards before meeting her barrier. His chest swelled with male pride at the reaffirmation that she was indeed untouched.

" _Fuck_ ," she whimpered, her hands tangling in his inky hair and urging him closer.

He pulled out his finger, now slick with her juices, and gently rubbed her opening with his thumb as his finger massaged the puckered skin of her arsehole. When he felt her hips buck, he increased his suction and slipped his finger inside her.

" _Sirius_!" She gasped, clutching his hair tightly as her thighs shook around his head.

He gladly lapped up every bit of fluid she had to offer him, relishing in the fact that she truly did taste like honey. Only when her tremors subsided did he remove his fingers from her. He placed a soft kiss above her clit before he rested his chin on her mound and looked up at her.

"I love you," Mia panted, cupping his cheek softly as she smiled.

He chuckled and kissed his way back up her exposed skin and stopped at her mouth, languidly tangling their tongues together before he lay down and pulled her onto his chest.

"I love you, Mia. With all that I am."

* * *

 _10 October 1977 – Hogwarts – Ravenclaw Tower_

 _Dear Hope,_

 _How are you? How's Lyall doing? I know he was stressed during the summer about work; I hope the Ministry's not giving him too much trouble._

 _Remus and I are busy studying for N.E.W.T.S and so far we've been doing well. James and Lily as well as Sirius and Peter have joined our study sessions; did you know that James and Sirius going to apply for the Auror program? As proud as I am for them, I still worry about the future._

 _I think Remus is considering taking an apprenticeship for potions. He'd be very good at it if he can get past his sensitive nose. Lily is going to be studying for a Muggle university, I think. She wants to be a doctor instead of a Healer. And Peter, well, he hasn't said much. I'm not sure if he's simply lacking motivation or if he's embarrassed of his plans._

 _And me? I think I'm going to see about getting a job in an apothecary. Or perhaps Flourish and Blotts. I don't want to work at the Ministry, but I thought about being a Potions or Spells Mistress; I suppose I have some time to figure it out. I'm taking the N.E.W.T. exam in all my classes, required or not, so I can keep my options open for when I decide._

 _James and Sirius have been training hard for the first Quidditch match next month; I'm afraid they'll exhaust themselves before it truly counts. James made Captain this year, can you believe it? I thought Sirius was going to go spare. I talked to the Ravenclaw Captain and he said I'd have to tryout again this year. Apparently, if you were on the team the year before, it doesn't guarantee you a spot this year. But I'm not worried; I'm one of the best players Ravenclaw's seen in ages._

 _Well, I have to go. The professors gave us entirely too much work for a Monday and we have a meeting in the library. By the way, thank you for the care package you sent me! I would say that I loved the chocolate, but I never even got a taste – Remus confiscated it as soon as he smelt it. I did, however, enjoy the jumper. In fact, I'm wearing it now. Thank you for your kindness._

 _All my love,_

 _Mia_

* * *

 _29 October 1977 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

"Whose bright idea was it to have a double date?" Lily groaned, watching her boyfriend make an arse of himself at the front of the pub.

Hermione giggled as Sirius attempted to flirt with Madam Rosmerta. He knew that the barmaid wouldn't serve Firewhisky to student – even if those students were of age – but she couldn't blame him for trying. James was trying just as hard, but having even less success.

"Well, it could always be worse," Hermione shrugged as Lily gave her a pointed look, "Peter could be trying to take his clothes off again."

Now, that _had_ been a dare. James had dared Peter to try to flirt with the barmaid, and if he failed, he had to remove pieces of clothing until she served him Firewhisky. Sadly, she was firm and wouldn't serve anyone underage – no matter how naked they got. Peter ended up having detention with Professor Slughorn for a month.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" The redhead screeched, scrubbing her eyes dramatically, "That's something I never want to think about again. I think Pete finally learned his lesson about blindly accepting dares, though."

"Where's Pete when you need him?" James said dramatically, plopping down next to Lily and giving her a chaste kiss. He glared back at Madam Rosmerta for a moment before going back to his Butterbeer. "She won't serve any students, even if they _are_ of age."

"Of course not! She can't be sending stumbling students back to Hogwarts, now can she?" Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Sirius might as well give up; it's not going to happen."

James laughed, "He gave up before I did. He was just staying for the show. I think he's getting another round of drinks though."

Sure enough, Sirius wandered back balancing a tray of Butterbeers with a smile on his face. Their conversation flowed easily; Lily and James talking about their Head duties and Hermione and Sirius listened avidly.

"You're trying out for Ravenclaw, right?" James asked, looking at Hermione.

She snorted, "Why? You might get your arse beat if I manage to stay out of the Hospital Wing this time."

"It no fun without a challenge," he said, looking to Sirius who nodded, "Ravenclaw never used to be a real contender. It was always Slytherin. But, if Gryffindor's going to lose to anyone, I'd much rather it be Ravenclaw than some slimy snakes."

"House unity is _important_ ," Lily scolded, looking between the boys with a small frown on her face, "You're _Head Boy_ , James. You have to promote that rot now."

"'That rot'," Sirius echoed playfully, "It's so nice to hear that you actually believe it, Lils."

Hermione giggled and cupped his cheek gently, placing a lingering kiss against his lips. "Play nice, Padfoot."

His grey eyes blinked slowly as he smiled, "Anything for you, Snow."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! And follow me on tumblr for sneak peeks and stuff! missgraceomalley . tumblr . com**

 **Remember that 15 reviews earns you a chapter on Wednesday instead of Sunday!**

 **~Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, last chapter was my lowest reviews since like chapter 3. But, thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot and really feeds my muse.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Pretty Vacant**

 _"_ _Don't ask us to attend, 'cause we're not all there._

 _Oh, don't pretend, 'cause I don't care."_

 _Pretty Vacant – The Sex Pistols_

 _1 November 1977 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

"Diggle! I've been waiting to tryout for the past two hours," Hermione yelled at the man circling the hoops, "No one else is coming. You're going to have to accept that I'm going to be on the team again this year."

Diggle sighed and landed on the pitch. He gave her a hard look, "I was just hoping that other people would come along after the season we had last year. I _do_ want you on the team, Lupin; I just wanted to have some fresh blood, too. Besides, we need a new Seeker since Crouch is gone."

A young boy running towards the pitch with a broom slung over his shoulder cut off her reply, "Hey! Are tryouts still going on?"

The petite witch watched the boy, noticing that he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. He had mousy brown hair and glasses that sat precariously on his nose. He had to be a third-year at least.

"We were just about to wrap up," Diggle shrugged, looking at the boy harshly, "What position were you looking for?"

"Seeker! I know Barty graduated and I figured there was an opening…"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Diggory. Boris Diggory," he said, holding out his hand.

Diggle shook it and gave a small smile, "Fourth-year, yeah?" Boris nodded and he laughed, "All right, show me what you can do."

Hermione smiled. He must've been a relative of Cedric.

"Give him a chance, Diggle," she told her Captain, "I'm heading back to the Great Hall. I think you've found a new Seeker."

* * *

 _3 November 1977 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"I think they're mad," Hermione whispered as she watched Remus, James, Lily, and Peter walk out of the Room of Requirement.

It was Sirius' eighteenth birthday and they were unable to celebrate it in Hogsmeade since it fell on a Thursday. Hermione and Lily had done what they could to ensure a good birthday for him – even smuggling in Firewhisky – and the Room had outdone itself. It had transformed itself into a replica of the Forbidden Forest and they had hung fairy lights around the trees.

Sirius shrugged, "They'll get over it. Besides, we let James spend his birthday night with Lily last year; he should be more understanding."

"Maybe it's because our birthdays are kind of close together-"

"Lily's is in January. It's the same, Snow. James just knows how to throw a tantrum when necessary."

She shrugged and leaned back against him, watching the fire they made flicker in front of them. The wood was running low and she noted that they'd have to find more kindling to keep it going for the night. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked up at the enchanted sky, noticing the stars twinkling back at her.

"What do you want for your birthday?" She asked softly.

"You," he echoed her words from her birthday.

"You've already got me," she smiled, snuggling against him tighter.

"Do you ever think about what's going to happen once we graduate?" Sirius asked suddenly, his voice a bit urgent.

Her brows furrowed as she turned around to face him. His grey eyes were wide and he seemed on edge. "Well, you said you and James were going to go out for the Auror program. I'll probably see about getting a job at Flourish and Blotts or an apothecary until I figure out what I want to do…why?"

"We graduate soon and…I want to have a plan. I…I want you to move in with me," he blurted.

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't really thought about living arrangements after she graduated; she thought she'd just go back to Lupin Cottage. She blinked a few times and smiled, seeing how nervous he was. "I think we'll need to talk about it. Moving in together is a big step-"

"You're it for me, Mia," he said sincerely, cupping her cheek and staring into her whiskey eyes with nothing but love. His hand was warm and she leaned into the touch. "There will be no other after you, I can guarantee it." He paused, his voice getting lower, vulnerable, "You have my heart, Snow. I love you."

She smiled, ignoring the prickling of tears behind her eyes. She threw her arms around him and her mouth found his. She knew he wasn't lying – she'd never even seen him with a woman in her time despite what Remus used to hint at about his Hogwarts days – and she wondered if he was waiting for her to get back from here.

She pulled back, panting, "Make love to me, Sirius. Please."

He looked at her as if a Bludger had hit him in the head before he nodded eagerly. She was wrapped up in his arms before she knew what was happening and he was lowering her to the ground.

Sirius didn't waste any time tugging his shirt over his head and resuming kissing her. She had whipped her own jumper off while he was distracted and was excited to feel his warm skin against hers. She always marveled at his body, the touch, feel.

He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, pulling it from her and flinging it across the clearing. His grey eyes went to her chest, seeing it for the first time, and his mouth watered. Her breasts were a perfect handful, nice and perky, topped with dusky pink nipples that were already hard in the cool air. He saw a faint shimmering around her ribs and neck, but thought nothing of it as he lowered his head and caught a nipple between his teeth.

" _Oh_!" She squeaked, throwing her head back and arching against his mouth. The feeling of his mouth on her was divine and she loved it.

He suckled for a few moments, alternating breasts, before kissing his way down her stomach. Being impatient, he flicked open the clasp on her skirt and tugged it and her knickers down in one swoop, leaving her completely naked for his perusal. She was more perfect than any other girl he had ever been with and he wanted to thank Merlin – repeatedly – for his luck in finally getting her.

"Merlin, you're beautiful, Mia," he murmured against the skin of her thigh, slowly kissing towards her center before his tongue swiped at her clit.

Hermione was embarrassingly wet and all she wanted to do was clamp her thighs together. Last time, she didn't have to go through this since she was sleeping. But now she could see his head between her legs and feel his breath across her delicate flesh.

"Stop being so nervous," he ordered softly, licking a stripe from her small entrance to clit, "I'm _very_ familiar with your naughty bits, Snow. And I'd be lying if I said you didn't have the prettiest cunt I've ever seen."

Warmth flooded from the roots of her hair all the way down to her toes and she knew she was blushing. Crude language had never turned her on before, but she felt the telltale gush of liquid between her legs and she knew she was doomed; she was doing this – with _Sirius Black_ no less.

Sirius lapped at her center like a man dying from thirst. Her embarrassment was soon forgotten as her lower belly grew taunt. Nails raked against his scalp as her hips thrust against his mouth and she cried out in rapture.

When he pulled his mouth away, he tested her with his fingers, satisfied that she was wet enough for him. Languidly, he kissed his way back up her body, letting her breathing calm. The fire beside them was dying out and he grabbed his wand from his jacket on the ground and flicked it at the embers before pointing to her stomach and whispering a contraceptive charm.

Her whiskey eyes looked at him, reflecting the roaring fire, and she pulled his mouth to hers. Their tongues fought for dominance before she gave in to him. Sirius reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle for a moment before he undid it and slipped his jeans past his hips, leaving him bare underneath.

"No underwear? Really?" She asked, looking down briefly and giving him a slight smirk.

He shrugged, kissing under her jaw and nipping lightly, "I needed to be ready to go whenever you were ready."

Rolling her eyes, she asked rhetorically, "Don't I feel special?"

"You _are_ special," he said, kicking his boots off and shimmying his jeans off as well. They were finally skin to skin and her breath hitched slightly.

Sirius pulled back to meet her eyes, the familiar grey was stormy with lust, "I don't want to hurt you. I…you need to tell me to stop if-"

"Shhh," she whispered, carding her hands through his hair as he settled between her legs, their hips pressing against each other, "I want this. I want _you_."

He nodded, reaching between them and guiding his erection towards her dripping center. To say that he had experience with virgins would be a lie; he tended to go after girls who had already lost theirs to another. Inflicting pain or general discomfort during sex wasn't something he was interested in – unless it was _kinky_.

Without delaying too much, he rested his forearms on either side of her head as he pushed inside her slowly, feeling her velvety walls parting for his length. His eyes met hers as he felt the last of her resistance inside her. Meeting her eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Mia." And he pushed through sharply, suddenly surrounded by the warmth of her snug center.

Hermione gasped, a dull pain seeping into her pelvis as he became fully seated inside of her. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, willing the pain to subside. He held still inside of her, not wanting to cause her any more discomfort than what was necessary.

When she began to feel better, she shifted her hips a bit and let out a soft moan. Getting the hint, Sirius withdrew slightly to push back in, marveling at her tightness.

"Merlin, you feel so good," he groaned, dropping his face to her neck and nipping her skin in time with his thrusts. He allowed his fingers to slip down her body to her knee, urging her to wrap it around his hip as he picked up speed.

She felt like she was floating as the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she lifted her hips to meet his, mewling as his pelvis hit her swollen clit on every in-stroke. The heat was blooming in her stomach again and she let out a whimper of his name.

"Let go, Mia," he panted, pulling back and stroking the frenzied curls away from her face. "Come for me. I need to feel how tight you can get on my cock. _Come_."

His lips captured hers the moment she cried out, her core pulsing along his cock and pulling him over the edge with her. He grunted as he stroked into her three times more before pushing into her as deeply as he could and emptying his warm seed inside of her, feeling a sharp sting in his lip.

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and a tangle of limbs. He pulled back and smiled at her as her eyes widened in alarm.

"You're bleeding!"

Sirius reached his hand up to touch his lip and sure enough it was split. He grinned lopsidedly, "You bite when you come."

She blushed deeply, turning away only to stop when he guided her face back to his. He licked the blood away before kissing her, "I _like_ it."

* * *

 _5 November 1977 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

Hermione watched Sirius swoop and dive around the Quidditch pitch, shaking her head at his antics. Gryffindor was leading and Slytherin was beginning to get upset at their lack of goals.

"He's only doing that because of you," Lily whispered into her ear, watching James carry the Quaffle towards the rings.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's going to get himself knocked off his bloody broom if he keeps doing that. Honestly, did you see how close that Bludger got? Dolohov's been trying to knock him out since the first goal!"

The redhead made a face, "I don't trust Dolohov. After he went after you last year, it's got to be personal. He never went after Sirius until you started dating him; maybe he's got a bit of a crush on you himself."

"He's a decent looking bloke," she shrugged, watching Sirius closely as he swung his bat and sent a Bludger towards Macnair, "But he's got an awful way of going about it. Honestly, you'd think we were in primary school and he was trying to pull my pigtails."

Lily snorted, "Instead, he just knocked you off your broom!"

She shook her head and resumed watching the game. Sirius had given her his spare jersey to wear for the game – just as James had done for Lily – and she felt a sense of pride knowing that she was _his_ girl. Hell, she was even sitting in the Gryffindor section with Remus and Lily!

She loved watching Sirius fly, just as she did in her time. His form was impeccable and she blushed remembering his birthday. She hadn't thought it was possible to love him any more than she already had, but she had been proven wrong.

"You know," Lily leaned in, mock whispering, "You're still walking a bit funny. Finally do it, then?"

"Lily!"

"What? I told you when James and I-"

"But I didn't bloody ask, now did I?" Hermione huffed, her entire face flushing in embarrassment, "Honestly, some things should just stay between two people."

"POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE AND VANCE HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR LEADS BY THIRTY POINTS!"

Hermione watched as Regulus and Vance went head to head for the Snitch, both flyers refusing to pull out as they chased the small ball around the pitch.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! EIGHTY TO FORTY WITH SLYTHERIN TRAILING BEHIND!"

"Come on," Lily muttered under her breath, watching the Seekers. She smiled shyly when she was the brunette watching her, "If Slytherin wins the first game of the season, I'll never hear the end of it."

"VANCE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH; GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

 _19 November 1977 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

"I'm surprised you came," Fabian said, standing and giving her a polite hug when she reached his table.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I figured you wouldn't be owling me – and making sure it was okay with Sirius – if you had any devious intentions."

It had come as a shock when Sirius received a letter from the redhead asking permission to meet Hermione in Hogsmeade. Sirius was gracious and allowed her to go, threatening to hex the man should he try to make any moves.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I don't miss you – because I do. But, I'm enough of a man that I can lose with dignity. I was a right prat, after all. The boys miss you," he added as an afterthought, handing her a Butterbeer he procured before her arrival. "Not to mention, Molly's pregnant again."

She perked up, "Oh?"

"Twins," he grinned, "Gideon and I couldn't be prouder."

Hermione wanted to smile from ear to ear, but she refrained. Fred and George were officially on their way and it made her happy.

"And, that actually brings us to the reason why I wanted to meet with you," he continued nervously. "Molly really likes you and she was wondering if you would mind being the godmother to them."

She blinked, "But…there's so many other people that-"

"She's running a little short on godparents," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean, after the twins are here, that will be five new Weasleys. And she knows how good you are with Bill and Charlie. But, Gideon and I will be the godfathers for one of them while you'd be the godmother to both…I just wanted to ask. It's all right if you don't want to seeing as we're not together anymore-"

She reached out and took his hand, stopping his rant as she smiled, "Fabian, I'd love to. When will they be here?"

Fabian let out a sigh of relief and returned her smile, "Around April. That's what the Healer said at least. Molls is so excited."

"I'll be there for them. I promise."

* * *

 _21 November 1977 – Hogwarts – Library_

The library was quiet and Hermione couldn't be happier. The one good thing about not studying with the Marauders was the silence. Snape and Lily could get by on their own, unless they had questions, and it made her mind relax a little. Snape had decided on becoming a Potions Master and he was busy studying for his N.E.W.T.S at every opportunity he could.

"Why don't you just become a Healer?" He asked Lily, looking over his book at her with a look of disapproval. "Otherwise, you'll have to go to a Muggle university when you can just study at St. Mungo's."

"Because my parents are _Muggles_. They'll want to brag to their friends about their daughter going to uni in a normal city," the redhead explained, copying something down from a transfiguration book. "Besides, if everything goes sideways with, _You-Know-Who,"_ she whispered the last part, her eyes darting around slightly, "I want to be able to support myself should I have to leave the wizarding world."

Snape's eyebrows pulled together. "The Dark – _You-Know-Who_ ," he coughed uncomfortably, "Wouldn't make the Muggle-borns leave; he's interested in uniting the wizarding world-"

"To get rid of the Muggle-borns, Severus," Hermione said. She wasn't completely sure on when Snape decided to join the Death Eaters, but it had to be soon. After all, Harry was supposed to be born in less than three years.

"You don't know that," he protested, putting down his book to glare at the petite witch. He sneered, "It's not like it concerns you anyway, Mia, you're a _pureblood_."

Hermione's forearm burned for a moment, reminding her how wrong his statement was. She was a Muggle-born – a _Mudblood_ – but she couldn't tell him that.

"Shut up, Severus," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "You'd be safe, too. Being half-blood is better than being a Muggle-born. I'd rather have enough options to protect myself."

She listened idly, trying to think about what she knew of the past. She knew that Snape and Regulus joined the Death Eaters around the same time – a few years after Lucius Malfoy – and that Dolohov would join soon if he hadn't already. Macnair, she was sure, already wore the mark. Hermione desperately wanted to change the past, but she would risk the future if she did. Peter still had to betray James and Lily – they would still have to _die_ – and Sirius would still have to go to Azkaban. Remus would be alone and she would simply disappear.

Messing with time wasn't something she could do. Harry would be angry when she returned, but she vowed to put aside memories of his parents for him to view. Happy memories that would make him feel like he truly knew them, too.

"How are you doing with Ancient Runes, Mia?" Lily asked, pulling out another book for notes, "Remus seems to be having some trouble, but he said you were helping him."

Hermione shrugged, dipping her quill in the inkpot, "I'm not having too much trouble, really. Remus just forgets all the little rules that go along with the equations. I honestly think he'd do well if he decided to go into defense. Maybe not as an Auror, but teaching. I don't think that potions are his calling."

"His nose is much too sensitive," the redhead agreed, nodding sympathetically. She sighed, whispering, "I don't like that James wants to become an Auror; I'm too worried about what could happen to him with _You-Know-Who_. How do you deal with it with Sirius?"

"Potter is much too stubborn to be snuffed out so easily," Snape muttered, not bothering to look up.

Ignoring him, Hermione answered, "Sirius is a smart wizard, pretty sharp in a duel, too. I know he and James can handle themselves should the need arise." She paused, biting her lower lip, "I trust that he can do this. They _both_ can."

* * *

 _26 November 1977 – Hogsmeade Village – The Shrieking Shack_

Sirius woke up to the feeling of something sharp nudging against his ribs. He blinked tiredly, the light from outside drifting through the torn curtains of the living room.

 _Living room_?

"Wake up, Padfoot," Remus said, pressing the toe of his shoe into the animagus' ribs once more, "We've got a lot to talk about."

He blinked again, focusing on the two figures above him. He frowned, "Where's Snow? Why am I in the living room?"

"She's in the bedroom; you can see her when we've finished," James answered.

"Finished what?"

"What are your intentions with my cousin?" Remus deadpanned, his green eyes focused on Sirius' face.

Sirius groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he muttered, "Too bloody early for this shite." He looked up and sighed, "I love her, Moony. I wouldn't be willing to be exclusive with her if I didn't fucking love her."

"Intentions, Padfoot," James sang.

"I asked her to move in with me after we graduate," he flinched when the words came out, waiting for Remus to hit him. When he realized he was safe, he continued, "I don't want to be without her. Since James and Lily are getting a place, I figured we could with you, Remus. We'd still be together for the full moons-"

"You want to ask her to marry you, don't you?" Remus whispered, realization clicking in his head, "That's why you want to live with her…"

"I love her, Moony," he whined again, running his hands through his hair, "I want to do everything with her."

"And what if she can't give you kids?" The werewolf asked suddenly, his eyes flecking with amber, "Are you going to abandon her like Prewett did? Cast her aside and make her feel like less than what she truly is?"

"What? No!" Sirius stood, going toe to toe with his best mate. His grey eyes were stormy at the accusation. "I comforted her when _he_ left her. I was there to but her back together again. Fuck! I stopped sleeping around last year because I was hoping to be good enough for her. She's _everything_ to me. From the moment I saw her on the bloody train."

Remus nodded, absorbing everything said. He had grown protective of Mia – more than he liked to admit – and she was part of his pack now. He'd protect her over Sirius – _from_ Sirius – if need be.

"You can't hurt her, do you understand that, Padfoot?" Remus asked firmly. His lips were pursed as he took in Sirius' expression.

"I'd never hurt her purposely."

James looked between his friends and exploded, "You two are going to be family! I mean, not that we weren't before-"

"Stuff it, Prongs," Sirius said good-naturedly before looking back to the werewolf, "Can I go sleep with my girl now? We've got a little bit of time before we have to be back to the castle."

Remus made a face, "Keep it decent, yeah? She's still my cousin."

Sirius gave him a mock salute before making his way back to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway when he saw Mia stretched out across the bed in sleep as if she were looking for something – or _someone_. Not bothering to wait, he climbed in bed next to her and pulled her small body onto his chest, burying his face in her sweet curls before he drifted off into sleep himself.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! And follow me on tumblr! missgraceomalley . tumblr . com**

 **15 reviews earns you a chapter on Saturday instead of Sunday!**

 **~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**ICYMI: I posted a chapter on Wednesday, so if you haven't read that yet, you might want to!**

 **And a huge thank you to I was BOTWP** **for catching an error so I could fix it! Amos has now been replaced with Boris (his younger brother). Otherwise I would've created an oops with Cedric. Thanks again, love!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dirty Deeds**

 _"_ _Come right in, forget about him._

 _We'll have ourselves a ball; dirty deeds, done dirt cheap."_

 _Dirty Deeds – AC/DC_

 _4 December 1977 – Hogsmeade Village_

"Things are much different this year," Lily commented, picking up a bar of chocolate and tucking it in her basket. Her eyebrows drew together as she studied a sugar quill, "I mean, we graduate next year and we've both got boyfriends."

Hermione shook her head, grabbing a few bars of chocolate for Remus' Christmas present, "We can't put our lives on hold-"

"The war is going to be bad," the redhead whispered, her green eyes filling with fear, "The Prophet has been reporting the… _disappearances_ often enough and Professor Dumbledore seems worried. James is talking about joining the Order."

She perked up, playing dumb, "The Order?"

"Professor Dumbledore has a group of people that fight for the Light. It's called the Order of the Phoenix. You have to be graduated _and_ of age to join…I think I'll join with James after graduation." She shook her head, giving a small smile, "I'm just a Muggle-born, but I want to help win this war. Our kids deserve to have a safe childhood; not one riddled with fear."

Hermione's heart wanted to break. Her childhood was practically centered around Lord Voldemort and trying to keep her best friend alive. As soon as she entered the wizarding world, her childhood was over. She was a Muggle-born and much too smart for her own good; sometimes, she wished that the first war was the _only_ war.

She cleared her throat, fishing through her bag for her money pouch, "Sirius hasn't mentioned anything to me. I think he wants me to stay safe…but I need to know these things. The war isn't going to go away on its own and I want to fight, too."

"He's protective of you, Mia," Lily shrugged, getting her own money out, "When you were in the Hospital Wing last year, I thought he was going to kill Dolohov. I've never seen him that angry." She laughed, "Let's keep him out of Azkaban, yeah?"

Hermione swallowed harshly, "Yeah."

* * *

"I'm joining," Sirius said firmly, looking across the common room table at James and Remus, "Right after graduation, before the Auror program."

They had sent the girls off to Hogsmeade an hour before, insisting they have some girl time before the winter hols. Sirius was hesitant to let Mia off by herself, but Lily would be with her and James vouched for his girlfriend's defense skills.

Remus looked up from the teacup in his hand and sighed, "I'll be joining as well. I can't allow my best mates to risk their lives without me, after all. But Mia…she needs to know, too."

"No. That's out of the question," Sirius nearly growled, his grey eyes turning darker. The thought of his girl in danger made him sick. "I can't have her risking her life. She'll get a good job and I'll have my Auror training as cover. I…I need to keep her safe."

James shook his head, "She won't go for that. She's more independent than Lily is and she almost had a heart attack when I told her that I was thinking of joining! Mia needs to know, the sooner the better. Otherwise, you'll have a very angry witch on your hands when she finds out."

"I agree with James," Remus nodded, turning his eyes back to Sirius, "She'll find out eventually if you don't tell her. She's too smart for her own good and she needs to know what she's up against."

"How much does she know about everything with _You-Know-Who_?" James asked, adjusting his glasses.

The werewolf shrugged, picking up Archie when he wandered next to the couch, "We don't talk about it much at home seeing as my mum's a Muggle. My dad and I don't want her worrying too much, but Mia's bound to know more than we tell her."

"She's in the library enough…and she's friends with _Snape_ ," James said in disgust, "He's got to be one of them, I just know it! He's a slimy snake. I'd bet my arse that Dolohov's joined up, too."

Sirius bristled at the mention of the dark wizard, "Do you reckon I could get Mia to sit out the next game? I don't want her playing with that bastard and Macnair."

James and Remus both chuckled and chorused, "Good luck."

* * *

 _10 December 1977 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

"Shouldn't they cancel the game?" Boris asked, looking at the dark sky apprehensively.

The weather was awful. It had been raining on and off for the past few days, but the game was still set to go as normal. The teams had been outfitted with extra jackets and goggles, but Hermione was nervous. She'd never played during a storm and it wasn't helping that Sirius had been hovering over her more than usual that morning. He had even asked her to sit the game out! Of course, she had refused. It was the first game for the Ravenclaws and she wouldn't let down her team.

She peered out the opening of the team stand and grimaced. The rain was coming down so hard that she couldn't even see the stands less than fifty feet from her.

Diggle shrugged, "Catch the Snitch as fast as you can so this can all be over. I don't like flying in the rain either, but Slughorn says it safe enough and obviously Hooch agrees."

The petite witch shuddered, the cold biting through her jersey. She mounted her broom and kicked off, following her team around the pitch before hovering around Madam Hooch. She couldn't hear what the woman said before the balls were released and she was chasing after the Quaffle. It was different to fly without a sense of hearing; she was constantly worried that a Bludger would sneak up and take her out.

Looking around the pitch, she could make out Regulus' lithe form circling for the Snitch, closely followed by Boris. Macnair was hovering around the goal posts, waiting for Tennant and Lewis to make a move, but she couldn't find Dolohov. She knew that she shouldn't be too worried about not having eyes on him, but her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Lupin! Get in the game!" Lewis shouted, tossing the Quaffle to her and dodging out of sight.

Hermione fumbled slightly, but regained her balance as she flew towards the Slytherin Keeper. Macnair was suddenly on her tail and she had to weave around the stands to shake him, but he wasn't having it. It didn't take long for the wizard to get next to her and bash her shoulder. She scrambled to hold onto her broom, nearly dropping the Quaffle, but she held tight and regained her balance and stayed on track.

"Give it up, little girl!" Macnair yelled, bashing into her once more, nearly causing her to fly into the stands. He grinned lecherously at her, "You're going to fall off your broom whether you like it or not."

Not giving him a second thought, Hermione dove downwards and away from him, coming up and throwing the Quaffle through the left ring without much trouble.

"LUPIN SCORES! THIRTY TO TEN, RAVENCLAW!"

She mentally – and physically – shook herself, trying to regain her calmness. Macnair had the Quaffle and she watched as Lewis tore after him, her blonde hair whipping behind her. Tennant was somewhere above her and she could see Regulus and Boris scouring the Pitch.

The game needed to be over and flash of gold she saw by the Gryffindor stands gave her a bit of hope. Ignoring that she wasn't a Seeker – though she _did_ technically catch the Snitch in her first game – she raced towards the gold ball. She could see Sirius at the front of the stand sporting Ravenclaw colours and she couldn't help but smile.

"GO, BABY! YOU'VE GOT THIS!" He yelled as she soared over his head and towards the Snitch.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a Slytherin jersey behind her and thought it was Regulus. Feinting left, she went right and dove after the Snitch before it flew upwards. Groaning internally, she flew after it, up towards the clouds and – regrettably – the lightening.

Feeling a tug on her broom, she looked behind her and paled. It wasn't Regulus that had followed her up, but Dolohov. He had a tight hold of her broom and was pulling on it incessantly. They had come to a stop in the sky, high above the pitch, and she was nervous. She didn't have her wand on her and she wasn't much of a threat without it.

Dolohov saddled up next to her and yelled over the weather, "You've got no where to go now!"

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as he grabbed her, shaking her slightly and making her broom fall from beneath her. Without having much of an option, she clambered to hold onto him, desperate to keep herself from falling.

His arm wound around her waist and pulled her onto his broom. His face went to her neck and she resisted the urge to flinch as he whispered, "I knew I'd get you on my broom eventually."

The broom was dipping under their combined weight and she started whimpering, trying to think of a way out of it as soon as possible. It was a long shot, but if she let go of him – and that was a big _if_ , she was still terrified of falling to her death, after all – she might be able to reach her broom before it reached the ground. She sighed, knowing that was truly her only option because if she stayed on his broom, they'd both fall in this weather.

She pulled back and pushed herself away from him hard, feeling him scramble for her as she fell backwards.

"MIA!" He screamed, just missing the front of her jersey as she fell.

She turned in the air and nosedived downwards, seeing the tail end of her broom. She had to move a little faster to get to it, but she could do it. She rode a _dragon_ for Merlin's sake!

Hermione's hand reached out and she felt the bristles of her broom. Folding her body closer together, she gained speed just as the stands were coming into view. She was only about one hundred and fifty feet from the ground now and she was falling faster. Hearing her name screamed from the crowd, she knew that Sirius must've seen her. Pushing herself a little harder, she grabbed the stick of the broom and forced it under her, her legs wrapping around the wood and causing her plummet to abruptly stop.

"DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

She didn't stick around to congratulate the new Seeker. Instead, she flew towards the Gryffindor stands and landed unsteadily in front of her boyfriend, dropping her broom in a hurry and wrapping her arms around Sirius' waist. As happy as she was to conquer her fear of falling, she was even happier to be alive. She had been taking a gamble by trying to beat her broom to the ground, but she had done it.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Sirius growled into her curls, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close against him.

She hiccupped, not even realizing she was crying. "The storm. I lost control of the broom," she lied. She couldn't tell him about Dolohov; she'd never be able to play Quidditch again.

She was shaking so hard from the cold and adrenaline that she almost didn't notice that her friends surrounded her. James, Lily, and Remus had enveloped her in a hug as she sniffled against Sirius' chest.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," he warned, squeezing her tight as the others murmured their agreement.

* * *

 _12 December 1977 – Hogwarts – Library_

Hermione wanted to bash the transfiguration book against her skull repeatedly. She had already explained to Peter the workings of one of the spells that was supposed to be on their finals and he still didn't understand.

"I just don't understand how one thing can become another-"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Hermione hissed, watching the boy shrink back from her as her hair crackled, "You're a bloody animagus and you don't understand how one thing can become another? Honestly, how did you make it past first year if you can't grasp the basic principle of transfiguration?"

"Mia-"

"Don't you 'Mia' me, Peter Pettigrew!"

Sirius stifled his laughter while James and Remus shook with silent chuckles. They had been watching her try to beat the concept into their friend's psyche for the past two hours. It was no secret that Peter wasn't the smartest, but, as Hermione had pointed out, it was the principle from the first class – and Peter _was_ a seventh-year.

"Maybe you should take a break, Pete," James suggested, shaking off his laughter and looking at his friend in concern, "Mia's tried really hard to explain it…maybe you'd be better off with another tutor."

The brunet shook his head, his beady eyes going back to hers, "I'm sure if you explain it one more time-"

"I've explained it more times than I care to count!" She whisper-yelled. Taking a deep breath, she sat back and tried to calm herself, "Perhaps, James is right. I can set you up with another tutor. You obviously aren't learning anything from me."

Peter nodded sullenly and they went back about their work. Remus was always the quietest; he hardly had any questions for Hermione except when it came to Ancient Runes. James asked her questions more freely, even if it was just to double-check his own work. But Sirius didn't truly need her help. He'd ask her questions he already knew the answers to and sometimes he would help James, but it was clear that he was there just to spend time with her.

James looked up from his potions book and made a face, "Why would we want to use Boomslang skin for a potion? Isn't it hard to find?"

"It's from a snake that's native to sub-Saharan Africa," Hermione answered, copying down notes from the Runes book in front of her. "It's not used very often and it can be hard to find, but its main use is the Polyjuice Potion."

The spectacled wizard scratched his head, "That's the one that helps you change appearances, right?"

She looked up and sighed, "And you expect to pass the Auror training _how_? Aurors deal with Polyjuice Potion all the time…you've got to be able to look out for it. Especially in times like these."

Sirius stiffened at her words, wondering how much she truly knew. He'd yet to have a conversation with her about the Order or anything of the sort, but after the scare during the Quidditch game, he wanted to protect her as much as possible.

"I suppose," James mumbled, leafing through his book to the section on Polyjuice Potion and taking vigorous notes.

They fell silent for the next hour, each of them working quietly without help. Hermione used the time to look around her and observe. Sirius had been tense since her visit to Hogsmeade with Lily and it was starting to bother her. They hadn't had much in way of alone time and she was hoping that would change during the holidays. Sirius was heading back to the Lupins' Cottage with her and Remus while James was heading to Lily's home in Muggle home in Cokeworth. Hermione had spent time with him to try and help him get used to the Muggle way of things – he had absolutely no idea what a car was and was fascinated by it – and he seemed to be adapting relatively well.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," James said, ruffling his already messy black hair as he stretched. Waving his wand, he sent the potions book he had been reading off to its rightful spot before he began packing up his bag.

Remus looked up and yawned. "I think I'll head back to the common room as well…" he said, grabbing his bag and tucking his book under his arm as he stood. His brows furrowed, "It's not after curfew yet, is it?"

"Still have another twenty minutes," Sirius answered, marking his place in his book before closing it. He looked at Peter and sighed, noticing he had fallen asleep, "You might want to wake him up before he drools all over the books."

James nodded and shook the boy's shoulder, causing his head to dart up and look around before yawning once more.

"Over already?" He asked sleepily, his eyes unfocused.

"Get your lazy arse up and back to the common room," Sirius said gruffly, watching as he hurriedly stuffed his bag with unused books and scrambled out of the library all together.

Remus and James shook their heads. The werewolf ducked down next to his cousin and kissed her cheek, "Make sure to get back to the common room tonight, yeah? Lily told me she found you asleep in here this morning…"

"I just fell asleep while studying," she blushed, giving him a small smile, "I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight; I'm sure Archie misses me."

"He actually sleeps with Padfoot some nights," James added, hiking his bag up and giving her a friendly smile, "Not that Remus likes it."

"Damn cat," he growled, rolling his eyes. He looked to Sirius and said, "Make sure she gets to her common room tonight. I don't like her not being safe…"

Sirius gave him a mock salute, "On it."

Her whiskey eyes followed the pair out of the library before she turned them to her boyfriend. His grey eyes were already watching her and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You can't fall asleep in the library," he finally said, worry seeping into his features as he looked her over. "I worry about you enough as it is…I need to know you're safe at night, too."

She nodded, "I know. It was an isolated incident. I think with all the stress for the tests and what happened with the Quidditch game…I've just been a bit out of sorts for the past couple days. It'll get better."

Sirius had closed his eyes when she mentioned the game and she leaned closer to him, laying her head against his shoulder and looking up at him.

He moved and pulled her into his lap instead, resting his chin on the top of her head as he rasped, "You scared me, you know. I saw you falling from the sky and I couldn't even think of a spell to save you – my mind went _blank_. All I could think of was that I knew you were going to die and there wasn't anything I could do about it."

Hermione pulled back and looked at him, cupping his cheek in her hand as she tried to comfort him, "I was _fine_. I just fell off my broom. I got back on it, didn't I?"

"Barely," he scoffed, his eyes getting a little softer.

"The point is that I didn't die. I didn't fall to my death. I got back on my broom and I flew right into your arms."

"I have half a mind to never let you play Quidditch again," he mumbled, kissing her softly.

She shook her head and smiled, standing up and pulling him with her. "Come on," she said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her arm, "It's time to head back to our common rooms and get some sleep. We've got a big week ahead of us."

He grumbled a little, but fell into step next to her once he had grabbed his own bag. They walked hand in hand towards the staircases and she couldn't help but smile at him.

Giving her a sideways look, he asked, "What's gotten into you tonight, little one?"

"I just love you. So much," she whispered, getting lost in his eyes once more.

He had stopped right at the staircase and turned to look at her. His bag fell to the floor with a dull thud as he cradled her petite face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. She felt the subtle scratches from his facial hair and smiled into the kiss, knowing that the Sirius in her time would have much more than his younger counterpart.

She unknowingly compared the two much more than she cared to admit. She loved the younger Sirius, that much was obvious, but she still felt like she had a secret crush on the older one. A crush that she couldn't really act on.

Now, she got the best of both worlds.

" _Fuck_ ," he panted, pulling away from her and resting his forehead against hers, "All I want to is take you up against the wall right now." He kissed his way down her throat and bit beneath her ear softly, "I miss being _inside_ you."

She whimpered, her hands clutching at his long hair and trying to resist the urge to thrust her hips against his. When she felt his hard length nudging her stomach, she pulled out of it. "We can't be caught after curfew," she protested halfheartedly, pushing his shoulders gently.

Sirius groaned, "It needs to be Christmas already. I want to unwrap you and enjoy every inch of you."

She giggled, "Go to sleep and it will make the holidays even closer."

"I love you, Snow," he said suddenly, his eyes piercing hers with sincerity, "I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, I do," she said softly, kissing his lips once more, "I'd do anything for you, too. I love you, Sirius."

* * *

 _16 December 1977 – Hogsmeade Station_

The finals passed without a hitch – in everyone's opinion, but Peter's – and Hermione was glad to be headed home. _Home_. Such a strange concept in this time, but still where she was supposed to be. She missed Hope dearly, and she even admitted to missing Lyall, as well. The man grew on you with time, even though he was gruff and stern; Remus definitely got his personality from his mother.

That morning, she had waved her wand and packed her trunk, making sure nothing was left behind. Archie currently resided in her bag and she had made sure that he had enough room for a comfortable journey. She and Sirius were sharing a compartment – not many children were going home for the holidays that year – while James and Lily had their own, too. Remus and Peter were off with others, giving the couples their space.

Hermione watched the countryside pass from the window, noticing how there seemed to be much more snow this year than last. It was funny to think how much her life could change in a year, but she was all right with it. Mrs. Weasley had owled her nearly a week before inviting her to the Burrow for Christmas – she was sure to tell the petite witch that Fabian would be there – and she hoped she could join the family seeing as she'd be the godmother to her two new sons. After running it by Sirius, she had accepted and was planning a visit two days after Christmas, not wanting to intrude on the Prewetts having tea again.

"Where are you, Snow?" Sirius whispered in her ear, tightening his arms around her waist in a way to ground her.

She shook away her thoughts and smiled, leaning back against his chest, but not taking her eyes away from the outside world. She sighed, "Things are just different. I feel like everything will just get even stranger after we graduate. I mean, we see Remus and James and Lily every day now…but what happens when we aren't in school anymore? You'll still see James since you're both going into the Auror program together, but I won't see Lily or Remus as much…and on top of that I'll be trying to find a job. I won't have time for anyone."

He sighed and hugged her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. His voice was low and comforting as he spoke. "I'll make sure that James and Lily come 'round at least once a week for dinner. And Remus will be living with us, right? We can't leave Moony to his own devices for full moon without his pack. We'll even make time to see Peter if you want. Possibly Snape, even though he's a right git. You won't be isolated, love. I promise."

"I suppose," she agreed, turning her head to kiss his cheek, "We should probably start looking for flats though. I've no idea where to even start, but I'd love to have someplace to go after we graduate."

"Always prepared," he chuckled.

"There's a war going on," Hermione said seriously, her brows furrowing slightly, "We can't afford to be caught unaware. You're a _Black_ ; _You-Know-Who_ had been trying to recruit you for ages – don't look at me like I'm stupid, I know more than you'd care to admit – and He hasn't gotten Regulus yet, but he'd much rather have the older son rather than the younger…"

Sirius shook his head violently, "I don't want you thinking about this stuff. It's too heavy and you've got your studies and-"

"The war is still going to be here when we graduate, Sirius," she murmured, finding his hand on her waist and squeezing it tightly, "We have to be prepared for all the possible outcomes."

"I won't lose you," he vowed quietly, burying his face against her slim neck.

She sighed, "Hopefully, you won't have to."

* * *

 _19 December 1977 – Diagon Alley_

"Have you bought for everyone?" Hope asked, looking at the window of Flourish and Blotts, "I know we can't really offer you anything in the way of money…"

The snow was falling beautifully down the alley, looking like a perfect Christmas card. Hermione had always loved the snow, but her parents didn't like her playing in it when she was younger – she would always end up getting sick. As she got older, she was allowed to do as she wished, but snow was magical to her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she warned, looking at the blonde, "You've offered me a new identity and a place to call home. You've given me a family. I…I can't repay that; there's simply not enough money in Gringotts!"

The older woman smiled, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you're the daughter I've always wanted. Lyall even looks at you like a daughter. Merlin, sometimes I think he truly believes that you're his niece!" She laughed, walking beside the brunette happily, a few bags in her hands, "I know that you're from a different time, but all I can say is that I'm behind happy that you ended up here. You've changed all of our lives and I'm sure it's for the better."

Hermione smiled to herself, noticing that they had encroached on Knockturn Alley. She fished a handful of galleons from her bag and handed them to Hope when they stood outside the apothecary. "It's almost time for the full moon. I'm not sure how much you have left on credit, but this should hold him over until the end of school," she said, holding out the money with a small smile.

Knowing better than to argue, she took the money gratefully and disappeared inside the store. It seemed busy in the small building and she chalked it up to it being the holidays.

Her mind wandered to Christmas – less than a week away – and she mentally went over the gifts she had bought. James and Sirius would each get a broom polishing kit – with Sirius getting an additional few things – while Remus would receive enough chocolate from Honeydukes to hold him over until Easter hols as well as a few new books. She had gotten Lily a sweater the redhead had been eyeing in Hogsmeade with a new cloak. For Snape she had gotten him another journal – it turned out that he loved the one she had got him last year – and purchased a new set of Seeker's gloves for Regulus. She had bought Hope a set of Muggle bubble bath and a new robe and gotten Lyall a set of parchment and a new quill for his job. For Peter, she simply got him candy.

She was proud to say that her shopping was done for now, unless something leather caught her eye for her boyfriend.

She hadn't noticed a set of grey eyes watching from the alley beside her and gasped when a hand went around her mouth, pulling her into the darkness. She struggled, momentarily grateful for not having any bags, but silently cursing herself for putting her wand in her back pocket.

"Stop struggling," a low voice urged, raspy and uneven. It was male and he sounded…scared?

She ceased slightly, trying to recall the voice. Her eyes widened and she turned around to come face to face with Regulus. He let go of her and she smacked his shoulder hard, her whiskey eyes angry. "What the bloody _fuck_ , Regulus? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

His eyes darted around the alley before focusing on her once more. "It's not safe to be out by yourself. You're a target now. _He_ knows. _He_ knows He would have to take you to break my brother."

"You mean…"

"The Dark Lord," Regulus said shakily. His hands gripped her biceps tightly, trying to convey the severity of his words. "He's been waiting to get a hold on Sirius…he knows that you're his only real weakness. I've tried to protect you at school, but He's sent Dolohov after you; knows he fancies you and all that and is using you as a _reward_. If Dolohov can get his hands on you…he gets to keep you."

Hermione paled. _Keep her_? That wasn't part of the deal for her. She took a deep breath, "Dolohov's here now, isn't he?"

He looked away, "It's not safe for you to be here. Get your aunt and get home. The Dark Lord will stop at nothing to have a pair of Blacks on his side…He's not just settling for me anymore and my mother is doing everything she can to offer Sirius up on a silver platter. My father…he's trying to protect him, but he can only do so much. He's already doing _His_ bidding on the family's Wizengamot seat. The rules are changing and _you are not safe_."

"I…thank you for risking yourself to tell me this," she said quietly, biting her bottom lip as she thought. "I'll get my aunt and we'll be out of here shortly-"

"Shortly doesn't bloody work for me!" Regulus hissed, "The Dark Lord knows you're here. I'm risking everything to get you out before Dolohov and Travers arrive. You have _minutes_ until they find you. Go. Now!"

She stumbled away from him, surprised at his anxiety. She turned back towards the apothecary and saw that Hope was just coming out. Without waiting for the woman to get her bearings, she grabbed her arm and focused on the cottage, disappearing with a _pop_!

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! There wasn't a chapter posted on Wednesday because I didn't get enough reviews to post early, but I always promise this story will be updated at least once a week!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Light My Fire**

 _"_ _You know that it would be untrue, you know I would be a liar._

 _If I was to say to you, girl, we couldn't get much higher._

 _Come on, baby, light my fire."_

 _Light My Fire – The Doors_

 _25 December 1977 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

Hermione didn't even bother telling Sirius what happened in Knockturn Alley. He would've gotten himself all worked up and it would have been a disastrous holiday. She was happy that Christmas had finally arrived, but she wasn't ready for the night ahead of her. The full moon happened to fall on the holiday this year and it made her antsy. Being kept away from Remus during his transformation was hard; it felt as if a part of her was breaking when she had to listen to his cries.

She rolled over in her bed, surprised to feel a hard body next to her. She must not have woken up when Sirius snuck in the night before and she smiled, snuggling closer to his body. His chest was bare and she laid her head on it, relishing in the warmth he exuded.

"How long have you been up, Snow?" He asked sleepily, cracking his grey eyes open and gazing down at her. The left side of his mouth pulled up in a smile when she pressed a kiss above his heart.

"Just a little while," she murmured back, lazily tracing patterns along his skin. She desperately wanted to tell him that Regulus was on their side, but she knew he wouldn't believe her without proof and she wasn't ready to disclose everything that happened. She smiled slightly, "Happy Christmas."

He chuckled, "Happy Christmas, little one."

Hermione swung her leg over his hips in an attempt to get closer. Part of her longed to be done with school so she could spend her days with him, but he would join the Auror program – and, ultimately, the Order – and the time they'd spend together would dwindle.

She pouted and looked up at him, "You'll always have time for me, right?"

Sirius' brows drew together as he looked down at her. "Of course," he assured her, "You're the one I'm fighting this war for…the possibility of our future is too important to me to give up."

"Mmm," she hummed noncommittally. She didn't want to get into anything too heavy seeing as it was Christmas. And she wanted to _give_ Sirius part of his present this morning seeing as they'd be indisposed that night. She trailed kisses down his bare chest, stopping just above the line of his boxers. His hand had automatically tangled into her mane of curls and he was looking down at her with wide grey eyes.

"You don't have to-"

"I _want_ to," she said, kissing his hip affectionately, "Besides, it's part of your Christmas present."

And with that, she tugged his boxers down and freed his straining erection. She hadn't truly seen it before – it was dark that night in the Room of Requirement – and she felt entranced. There was a trail of inky hair that led from his bellybutton down to the nest of curls surrounding his cock. Gingerly, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his flesh, surprised at how hard it was underneath his soft skin. She squeezed experimentally, grinning to himself when he groaned in pleasure. She chanced a glance up at him and was glad to see his eyes were closed happily.

Examining his manhood carefully, she was surprised to learn that it had fit inside of her at all – no wonder she was so sore afterwards – it was much larger than the ones she had seen in Healer books.

She giggled, thinking it was like having a broomstick between his legs.

"If you could refrain from giggling when my cock is near your face, that'd make less of an impact on my ego, Snow," he rumbled, cracking open an eye and giving her a stern look.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not laughing at _that_. I…I just think it's funny how it all… _fits_. I'm surprised I wasn't walking strange for a month."

"That's what men like to hear."

Rolling her eyes, she decided to take the plunge. She licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, making him twitch. She closed her lips around the leaking tip and sucked gently. When he thrusted his hips against her, she eagerly allowed him access to her throat.

Bobbing up and down, Hermione swung her leg over his so she was straddling his knee. She moved her hips in time with her mouth, her knicker-clad core creating the friction she needed against him.

" _Fuck_ , Mia," Sirius groaned, squeezing the handful of her hair as he resisted the urge to fuck her mouth. She was doing excellent for her first time and he was trying valiantly not to blow his load just yet. He could feel her grinding against him and he wanted to be inside her.

She sucked harder, her tongue laving every inch of him that she could as her hand wandered down to fondle his bollocks. She could feel him tensing and she rubbed her core more urgently against him, hoping to bring each other off at the same time. Without warning, Sirius forced her head down and stilled completely, his warm seed filling her mouth before she eagerly swallowed it down.

He bent his leg and bounced it slightly to get the right pressure on her swollen clit before she exploded at the same time, causing her eyes to roll back in her head in pleasure.

Hermione gave his softening cock a few more licks to clean up his spendings before she collapsed next to him, breathing hard as her core tingled deliciously. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her forehead gently.

"You came, right?" He asked huskily, holding her panting body against him tightly.

She blushed, "Uh…"

He barked a laugh, "You didn't think I'd notice, did you?" He reached between their bodies, his hand slipping below her knickers and sighing happily, "Merlin, you're so smooth."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes closing in embarrassment.

"You're sorry for having an orgasm?" He asked incredulously, "Fuck, Mia. It was _hot_." She peeked up at him and he smiled, "I'm just thankful you didn't bite this time."

* * *

"They're wonderful, Mia," Lyall said, tucking away the quill and parchment safely, "Thank you."

They had decided to celebrate Christmas later in the day due to Remus needing as much sleep as possible before his transformation. Hope had cooked an early dinner of chicken and potatoes – nearly raw steak for Remus – and they had all enjoyed it immensely.

Sirius loved his presents from Hermione, including a set of leather gloves she had come across in London the day after visiting Diagon Alley, and now all he needed was his motorbike. He was determined to get one after he graduated and Hermione couldn't begrudge him that – he still had the damned thing in her time after all. She had received more books than she could count and a few hand-me-down outfits from Hope, not that she minded. Sirius had gotten her a set of Quidditch gloves, complete with the Black family crest on the back. She knew it was his way of _marking_ her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care; she loved them.

She loved her little family and some days she didn't want to go home.

Lyall looked at the clock above the fireplace and sighed before looking to his son, "It's about time to get in the basement, son. I'll set the wards once you're ready. You've got about ten minutes."

Hope fluttered over to her son as Lyall walked out to secure the basement, kissing him everywhere she could.

"Mum," he whined halfheartedly.

"It's Christmas," she scolded, kissing his forehead, "You know I hate it when the full moon falls on the holidays."

"I know, Mum."

Hope fussed over him a bit more before making her way to the kitchen to put away the leftovers. Hermione walked to Remus and threw her arms around his waist as she buried her face against his chest.

"I don't like being away from you," she mumbled, trying to fight the sting of tears.

His arms came up around her shoulders and he nuzzled her curls affectionately. "I know," he murmured, trying to reassure her, "But you'll have Padfoot and Moony will be just fine."

"I really should tell you to keep your paws off my girl, but-"

"She was _my_ girl first," the werewolf all but growled, holding Hermione tighter. She squirmed uncomfortably, but didn't dare try to get away. His eyes turned back to green and he shook away the wolfish tendencies, letting go of her instantly. He turned pink, "I'm sorry, Mia…you know how I get."

She waved away his worries and kissed his cheek, "I know exactly who you are Remus. Moony likes to play, too. Now, go see your father; we'll be waiting for you in the morning."

* * *

 _27 December 1977 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

 _"_ _I just don't like it," Sirius had grumbled, watching Hermione pick up her bag stuffed with presents, "Why do you need to go to the Weasleys'?"_

 _"_ _Because Fabian invited me and I'm going to be the godmother to two of Mrs. Weasley's children."_

 _"_ _Don't you mean Molly?"_

Hermione's thoughts instantly deserted her when she landed on the other side of the floo. She stumbled slightly and a strong pair of arms caught her before she fell on her arse.

"Still shite at flooing?" Fabian asked with a grin.

"Language, Fabian!" Mrs. Weasley called from the other room.

Hermione took a moment to assess the home, smiling when she realized it was just like the Burrow she remembered – minus all the children. There were two sets of knitting needles bewitched to finish a jumper on the couch and she smiled.

"Aunt Mimi!" A little voice cried, pulling her back to the room in front of her.

Charlie barreled into her and she caught him easily, dropping the overstuffed bag next to her and laughing. "Hello, Charlie."

"Happy Christmas, Mimi!" He beamed, looking up at her with chocolate on his face. "Me and Mama have been baking all morning! Lots of sweets!"

"I see that," she smiled, licking her thumb and wiping the stickiness from his face. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"I got two books about dragons! Daddy said he'd read them to me tonight when I go to sleep. Unca Fabey is going to stay the night, too!"

She watched as Charlie scampered away and she turned to the taller redhead, "He's had a lot of sugar."

"Hopefully, you didn't get him any more," he joked, picking her bag up and handing it to her. He smiled shyly, "Thank you for coming. I know I'm not the first person you'd like to see, but I do miss you."

"I miss you, too," she admitted, "Just not in the same way."

"Oh, I'm so happy you could make it!" Mrs. Weasley said, bustling in with a fussing Percy on her hip. Setting him down, she wiped her hands on her apron and wrapped her arms around the little witch happily – impeded by the twins currently resting in her womb.

Hermione pulled back and smiled, her eyes going to the pregnant woman's stomach, "Oh, Molly, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. It's been difficult with three other little ones, but Fabian's been helping out a lot between his training," she nodded, giving her brother a warm look. She waved them both over to the couch, banishing the knitting while she called for the others.

"Bill and Charlie have been waiting all day for you to get here," Fabian mock-whispered when he sat down beside her, "They worked hard on your present. I admit, I helped a bit."

Mr. Weasley and the boys walked in, taking a seat on the opposite couch as Hermione began handing out the presents in the bag. She had gotten Charlie a book about dragons and Bill a learning game about curses – given his future profession – while Percy received a stuffed animal and she had bought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a basket from Honeydukes. For Fabian, she decided on getting him a winter cloak since she knew he had been lacking a proper one during winter the previous year.

Each person accepted their gift gratefully before she was presented with a small basket of her own. Open opening it, the first thing she noticed was a dark blue jumper with an 'M' knitted in bronze. She had never got a Weasley sweater in her time – probably because she and Ron hadn't worked out – and she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I make them every year for the family," Mrs. Weasley explained with a smile, looking around at her boys wearing matching jumpers of their own, "And, you're going to be godmother to two of my boys after all."

"Thank you, I love it," she said truthfully, folding the jumper carefully as her eyes appraised all the homemade treats in her basket. "I love everything."

"Hold on," Fabian said, motioning Bill and Charlie forward and placing a box in their hands. He smiled, "One last present, yeah?"

"Happy Christmas, Aunt Mimi," Bill said with a smile as they held out the golden box.

She took it and opened it carefully, revealing a silver necklace inside. The center was a circular diamond with a green jewel in the middle and a jewel on either side – normal tanzanite and blue tanzanite.

"The diamond is for the twins," Fabian explained before motioning to the other two, "The brown is for Bill, the blue for Charlie, and the green center is for Percy."

"That way you don't forget us!" Charlie squealed excitedly, "You can wear it all the time!"

* * *

 _8 January 1978 – Kings Cross Station – Platform 9 ¾_

"Sirius, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own trunk," Hermione chastised, watching the animagus balance both trunks with ease.

They had already said their goodbyes before making it into the platform and she was nervous about heading back. Hogwarts had always been a safe place for her, but the war was getting bad. It wasn't like in her time when Lord Voldemort would show up at the end of the year. No, it was much worse not knowing when he would strike. She had heard from a Gryffindor before the holidays that Fabian and Gideon had joined the Order – and of course Fabian had already started Auror training. The Order was recruiting more and more people; Dumbledore knew the war had already arrived.

"Ah, Snow, but I'm your _boyfriend_ ," Sirius said, levitating the trunks through the door of the train and into a compartment. He turned and grinned at her, "I can be chivalrous, too."

James came up beside him and slapped his hand on his shoulder, "And doesn't everyone know it! McKinnon hasn't been able to take her eyes off you since you got on the bloody platform. I think she's still got it bad for you. You slept with her, what, fifth year?"

Sirius turned pink, avoiding Hermione's eyes as he mumbled, "We were steady for awhile, I s'pose. Never really went anywhere."

She rolled her eyes, "You know, I'm well aware that you've slept with other girls. Just make sure _that one_ keeps her distance. I have no qualms about hexing her."

"I haven't got eyes for anyone but you, love," he promised, shrugging out from under James' hand and kissing her lips softly.

Hermione accepted the kiss gratefully, but she couldn't help her eyes from drifting over to the blonde by the luggage cart outside the train. She was…everything Hermione wasn't. She was tall and leggy; she had curves in all the right places. Her blonde hair was soft and sleek down her back and her eyes were a blue that she'd never seen before.

He noticed her looking at the blonde and sighed, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her curls. "I don't love Marlene," he murmured, "I love _you_. She's nothing compared to you."

She nodded, leaning back against him and giving him a small smile, "We'd better hope Remus finds his way to the compartment. We don't want him to be late."

* * *

 _17 January 1978 – Hogwarts – Library_

It was much later than Hermione usually stayed out, but she had a transfiguration essay due the next morning that she had failed to work on during the hols. Lily had been studying with her earlier, but begged off to go to sleep a few hours before. It wasn't like Hermione to forget an assignment and it grated on her nerves.

It was well past curfew when she finally packed up her bag, groaning when she hoisted it over her shoulder – she really should stop carrying so many books. Checking Madam Pince's desk to ensure it was empty, she quietly made her way down the dark corridor to the staircases.

"What're you doing out so late, _zolotse_?" A voice said behind her.

She stopped dead, flinching when she recognized the voice. She had been so careful to not be caught alone, but apparently she had not been clever enough. Facing her fear, she turned and met dark eyes.

Dolohov gave her a small smile, "Come now, Mia. You shouldn't be out late. You never know who's lurking in the shadows."

"Dolohov-"

" _Antonin_ ," he corrected softly, but firmly, his eyes flashing angrily. "We should be on first name basis by now…"

Hermione backed up into an alcove, cursing her luck. She was cornered and getting past Dolohov was the only way out. She gave him a hesitant smile. "Antonin," she amended, "I think…I think I should be back in my common room, don't you? It's late…"

He nodded sympathetically, "Are you sure that you weren't waiting for me, _zolotse_? I've been waiting for you almost every night…this is the first time it took you so long to leave the library."

"I lost track of time," she whispered, cringing when he set both of his hands on either side of her, caging her against the wall. "I had an essay I forgot about, but it's taken care of now."

"You were studying with the redhead, yes?" At her nod, he continued, "She shouldn't be walking around at night unescorted either. I want someone with you always, even if it's Black."

 _How ironic_ , she thought idly. In his own way, he was worried about her, but she was worried _because_ of him. Perhaps, he knew more than she did? If Lord Voldemort really was trying to recruit Sirius, maybe Dolohov wasn't the only one after her. Maybe he was trying to help, too.

"I'm dating Sirius," she murmured, her eyes downcast. She wasn't ashamed, but she couldn't risk him taking her words for defiance.

"I'm aware of who you're with," Dolohov said stiffly, "He's a good enough protector. I can't be seen with you as it is…but when this is over it will be different." He bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead, ignoring how she shivered. "Now, get to your common room, _zolotse_."

Hermione had never walked so fast in her life.

* * *

 _21 January 1978 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

"D'you think we really have a chance at beating Gryffindor?" Boris asked eagerly, standing in front of the team stand. His dark eyes were alight with excitement behind his Quidditch goggles.

Hermione stifled a laugh. For a kid who said he'd been playing since he learned how to walk, he sure did get hyped for every game. She couldn't deny that she was also excited for the game; she and Sirius even had a bet going.

 _"_ _If Gryffindor wins…we spend time in the Room of Requirement for the night," he had said, giving her a small wink from across the library table._

 _She rolled her eyes. "And what if Ravenclaw wins?" She volleyed back._

 _"_ _Then we spend time in the Room of Requirement," he reiterated, the grin on his face growing. "It's a win-win, really. Either way, I get you all to myself for the night."_

 _"_ _You're awful."_

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts. Focus was her number one priority.

"Who's their Seeker?" Boris continued, adjusting his goggles once more.

Diggle rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? I thought I told you to study their team so you'd know-"

"I forgot is all-"

"Emmeline Vance," Hermione answered, noticing her Captain was getting a little frustrated, "She's wicked fast when she wants to be and she's caught the Snitch against Slytherin a few times. I think she's been on the team since second-year, so she knows what she's doing."

"And watch out for Black," Diggle said, shooting a wry look at her before turning his attention back to the Seeker, "He's nasty with his bat and he's bloody accurate as hell; he won't hesitate to knock you off your broom if it means they'll win."

Boris looked at her in shock and she merely shrugged, "You don't get between a man and Quidditch. Besides, Diggle and Weasley will keep the Bludgers away from you-"

"I'm more worried about my Chasers-"

"-and you'll be fine. Besides, it's your second game and if you can survive against Slytherin, you can survive against a bunch of lions."

After Boris nodded, Diggle launched into a rallying speech, trying to get his team ready. Hermione tugged on her gloves, her heart fluttering as she caught sight of the Black family crest once more, and slung her broom over her shoulder. She was ready for this.

She followed Tennant and Lewis onto the pitch, the rest of the team trailing after the trio. The Gryffindor team was already hovering around Madam Hooch and she locked eyes with Sirius.

"I love you," he mouthed with a smirk.

She mouthed back, "I love you, too."

And Madam Hooch blew her whistle signaling the game had started.

Hermione tore after James – how he got the Quaffle that fast, she wasn't sure – and Lewis flanked her on the left. Communicating nonverbally with the other Chaser, Lewis swooped under James and bumped his broom hard, making him let go of the ball. Hermione was above him in an instant, taking the Quaffle and turning around, making her way to the Gryffindor rings.

"LUPIN SCORES! TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW! WHAT'S GOING ON, POTTER?"

She giggled, watching James take the Quaffle once more and hand it off to someone else. Her eyes searched the pitch for Boris and smiled when she noticed that he had gotten a glimpse of the Snitch while Vance was hovering above everyone else.

"Where's Tennant?" Lewis asked, flying up beside her and looking around.

The brunette's brows furrowed as she looked towards the team stand, "Maybe he wasn't feeling well? Or maybe we just can't see him…"

"Incoming!" Sirius yelled.

Hermione and Lewis both ducked to avoid the Bludger that was thrown towards them. She glared at him and he shrugged, "Tennant's on the ground, by the way…the Bludger _really_ liked him."

"Arse," Lewis muttered before flying after the Quaffle once more.

Hermione echoed her sentiment and took off after James once more.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THANKS FOR PULLING YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE, POTTER – sorry, Professor – ABOUT TIME!"

Lewis and Hermione scored a fair amount of goals throughout the game, leaving the teams tied. It seemed as if Boris had lost sight of the Snitch and Vance had yet to even see it.

Without warning, a Bludger hit her hard in the shoulder, nearly knocking her to the ground. Regaining her momentum, she sat back up and glared at the Beater opposite her boyfriend. She flexed her fingers, making sure nothing was broken, before she grabbed the Quaffle mid-pass. Racing towards the goal post, she flung the ball into the right ring, ignoring the screeching pain in her arm.

"TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW! EVEN AFTER LUPIN TAKES A BLUDGER TO THE ARM, SHE CAN STILL SCORE. WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE, POTTER?"

Hermione tried not to baby her arm, but she knew she shouldn't go after the Quaffle again. Ravenclaw was trailing Gryffindor by about twenty points and it irked her. With Tennant out of the game and her injured, it was up to Lewis to score a few more goals.

"DIGGORY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, watching the blue and bronze blur make it's way towards the stands with Vance hot on his tail.

"You don't look so good," Diggle said, flying up next to her and looking her over in concern, "I saw you take that Bludger…anything broken?"

She shook her head, "No breaks, just hurts like hell. Merlin, if Boris doesn't catch that Snitch, he's off the team."

"Glad we're in agreement, co-captain," he smiled, watching shock play across her face, "I meant to tell you earlier, but, I had a hard time separating you and Black before we got to the locker rooms."

"Thanks, Diggle," she smiled, "That means a lot."

"Now, go help Lewis distract Potter, eh?"

She nodded the affirmative and flew off once more, flying close to James on one side while Lewis flew on the other. James looked a little panicky, wondering why he had an entourage if he didn't have the Quaffle. Hermione dove down and caught the ball midair from the pass the other Chaser was trying to make. Arm protesting, she cradled it against her side and took off towards the goals.

"LUPIN SCORES! AND DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

* * *

"Let me see it."

"I'm fine-"

" _Now_ , Snow," Sirius growled, pulling at the jumper covering her injury.

Hermione hadn't wanted to make a fuss and decided not to go see Madam Pomfrey after the game; she knew that she would've only been given a mild pain potion and some paste for her bruising. Sirius had finally cornered her in the Room of Requirement – made to look like a mix between their two common rooms – and he was unrelenting.

She sighed and pulled off her jumper, leaving her in her black bra. He sucked in a breath when he saw that almost her entire shoulder was blue and purple. She was so small already that the Bludger had marked up a good amount of her skin.

" _Fuck_ ," he said, gingerly touching the bruising as she flinched. His eyes flashed black and he snarled, "I'm going to kill Dearborn."

"He was just doing his job," she sighed, flinching when she shrugged, "Nothing's broken. And you can't tell me that you haven't done worse to Slytherin-"

"They're _snakes_ , Mia-"

"-and it's all part of the game. I'll survive."

He sighed and pulled her against him, settling her in his lap. "You bet your arse you'll survive."

Hermione pulled back and pouted, "I guess the prize of our bet will have to be postponed. I'm not really in any condition to do anything physical."

"I could take care of you," he silkily suggested, an inky eyebrow raised.

"And what fun would that be for you?"

Without speaking, he turned her around in his lap, her back flush against his chest. With a little maneuvering, he had slid her jeans off her hips and down to her ankles before she flung them off. Her chest was only clad in her black bra and lacy knickers covered the place his hand was headed.

Sirius brushed her hair off of her good shoulder, exposing her neck before attacking it with his lips. He chuckled when she shuddered, "The fun for me is watching you come undone. You're beautiful all the time, but here – _now_ – is when you're absolutely breathtaking." He traced his tongue down to her collarbone, licking along the dips as his hand slid beneath her knickers, meeting smooth skin. He groaned, "Have I mentioned how sexy it is that you're bare?"

She giggled breathlessly as she spread her legs wider to accommodate his explorations, "Once or twice."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! Remember: 15 reviews means you get an extra chapter on Wednesday!**

 **~Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just wanted to clear this up, I AM NOT HOLDING CHAPTERS HOSTAGE. Honestly, If you're going to leave a review flaming me for it, the least you can do it take it off anon, yeah?**

 **I still update once a week regardless of review count; it's not as if I'm saying I won't update until I reach x amount of reviews. It's simply a bonus for you, that's all. Some people don't have an update schedule and I pride myself on at least having that.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Landslide**

 _"_ _I took my love and I took it down, climbed a mountain and I turned around._

 _And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills._

 _And the landslide brought me down."_

 _Landslide – Fleetwood Mac_

 _4 February 1978 – Hogsmeade Village_

"If you spend all your money in Honeydukes again, you'll be upset later," Hermione chided her pseudo-cousin gently as Remus prowled the shelves of the sweetshop.

He sighed dramatically, "But if I _don't_ then I'll regret it next visit because all the lovesick idiots will buy the store out for Valentine's Day." The basket he held was already stuffed full of Peppermint Frogs and bars of chocolate that he just _knew_ he'd need later.

Little did he know, Hermione had been stocking up for him little by little just incase something were to happen; Lyall didn't make a lot working for the Ministry and she knew it was hard for him to send his son a monthly allowance. She thanked Merlin every single day that she had been hurled back in time with her little beaded bag. Before the trio had gone on the run, she had withdrawn her entire savings from Gringotts _and_ the Muggle bank her parents insisted that she keep an account with. And afterwards, she simply didn't trust the wizarding bank since she, Harry, and Ron had broken in and escaped – on the back of a dragon, no less.

"Ugh, Valentine's Day," she muttered, tossing a bar of chocolate harder than necessary into her basket with a grimace. Sirius hadn't talked about doing anything special for the holiday and she was ready to just let it slide. She wasn't too romantic, but _something_ would be better than ignoring it completely.

He looked up at her with furrowed brows, "I take it Sirius hasn't planned anything?"

"You'd be right," she replied, pulling out a few galleons as they approached the register. Flipping her head, she gave him an exasperated look, "Is it so hard to just tell me that he hasn't got a thing planned? It would be nice to know ahead of time instead of waiting around and hoping. Not that I would, but…you know what I mean."

"Ah, of course," he grinned, paying for his own purchases when she took her bag, "You, Mia, always have to be prepared for everything. What, is something better going to come along if Sirius doesn't do anything? I doubt you'd run off."

Pushing the door open, she walked out of the store, grumbling, "Plans would be nice."

Remus caught up easily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing affectionately, "He's never really had a steady girlfriend or anything. I think he forgets."

"Honestly, if our relationship were a Quidditch game, he'd have everything planned _months_ in advance."

"If it makes you feel any better, I believe James is holding Quidditch practice that day," he said, a grin tugging at his lips, "I think Lily is still waiting for _her_ plans to come through as well. Too bad you both ended up with men whose main focus is sports."

Hermione snorted, "Well, he can polish his own _broomstick_ then."

* * *

 _5 February 1978 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"So, Moony talked to me," Sirius said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked at Hermione and sighed, "I mucked it up, didn't I?"

It was late Sunday evening and she wasn't exactly in the mood to smooth over his ego. Earlier, she had practice with Lewis and Tennant and nearly died when the latter wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and plowed her through a hoop. She was bruised from trying to catch herself and ended up straddling the middle ring while her broom fell to the ground.

The Room of Requirement offered a reprieve from the activities of the day and all she wanted to do was relax – the Room had made itself into a library with a roaring fire – with a book and possibly some tea. However, that wasn't happening since Sirius had followed her on the map and intruded.

"Sirius, I'm not particularly in the mood right now," she said, holding the book in her hands a little tighter so she didn't give in to the urge to throw it at him.

"But you want to do something for Valentine's Day, yeah? I didn't really think. Last year, I was single and the year before that Marlene-"

Hermione hissed, "What have I told you about mentioning her? She's the only girl that still fawns over you and it annoys me, all right? It's not as if you've got past suitors of mine lining up, have you? I'd prefer to keep the past in the past, thank you very much."

* * *

 _8 February 1978 – Hogwarts – Ravenclaw Tower_

 _Dear Hope,_

 _Everything here is going well, I think. Remus seems to be taking the teaching route seriously and he's even asked for help from Professor McGonagall. I think he'd do wonderfully to teach._

 _I've sent in a few applications. Mainly for Flourish and Blotts, but also for that small apothecary in Diagon Alley. I'm hoping to hear back soon so I can start planning. Sirius, Remus, and I have also been looking at flats near London. We have to be close to the Ministry since Sirius is set on becoming an Auror. I know he'll do well with it, but I can't help but worry._

 _I've been studying extremely hard for my N.E.W.T.S and I've been helping the boys as well. Remus will pass them without a problem, as will James and Sirius. I've delegated tutoring Peter to another Gryffindor and I honestly hope he has better luck without me; I don't know how the boy has made it this far._

 _I hope that Lyall will do something romantic for you for Valentine's Day. How long have you two been married? I never thought to ask. I think you make a lovely couple, you know. And I love how Remus has pieces of each of you. Sometimes, I think about having children with Sirius – if I even could – and I get worried that they'd end up reckless and headstrong. Can you imagine? It makes me cringe._

 _I hope your day is going well and I honestly can't wait for the Easter hols. Remus said he didn't think he'd be coming home, but I plan on it. I need a break from everything for a while. Things have become a little too real for me lately and I need to step back to look at my situation from all sides._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Mia_

* * *

 _13 February 1978 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

The Great Hall was filled with noise this morning. For a Monday, everyone seemed too loud for their own good. Hermione had spent almost the entire night up awake so she could revise her potions essay and it left her cranky. This time, she had made sure to stay in the common room to avoid any confrontation with Dolohov, but that had meant she had to stay up later to double check her work without the proper textbooks.

It was the day before Valentine's Day and the girls in all the Houses were swooning and gossiping. All the taken ones had plans with their boyfriends and some were even receiving presents by mail.

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help but feel irked at the sight of _her_ boyfriend being fawned over by a gaggle of said girls. She hated feeling jealous, hated feeling inadequate. Sirius loved her, yes, she knew that, but having other girls literally on him made her blood boil.

She was willing to overlook everything until she watched Marlene McKinnon walk up to him.

Hermione didn't know she could get up or walk that fast, but before she knew it, she was at the Gryffindor table in earshot of her boyfriend and the slag.

"Marlene, I'm sorry, but not this year," Sirius said, giving the blonde witch a little pout.

She laughed and threw her hair over her shoulder, "Do you honestly think your little girlfriend would mind? Honestly, she's a _half-blood_ , Sirius. She'd understand that two purebloods need time to play."

"It's not about that," he said, shaking his head, not bothering to correct her, "I'm in a relationship and I'm happy-"

"Only because you don't remember what you're missing."

Hermione was trying to push her way through a group of first-years in her way, but they were refusing to move. She could feel her hair crackling with magic with how angry she was, but she just couldn't reach him.

"Marlene-"

"Let me remind you," Marlene smirked, leaning forward and kissing Sirius with everything she had.

Hermione stopped trying to move, her eyes zeroed in on the pair's lips. She was furious. And she was hurt.

It took a longer amount of time that she cared to admit for Sirius to push the blonde away. He looked at her in disgust before his eyes found whiskey.

Swallowing her pride, Hermione ignored the call of her name behind her and left the Great Hall.

* * *

 _22 February 1978 – Hogwarts – Library_

Hermione's quill scratched angrily against the parchment. It had been a week since _the incident_ and she still wasn't any less angry. She had agreed to study with Lily and Snape, but in truth it was doing little to take her mind off of everything.

"He's really upset, you know," Lily said quietly, daring to look up from her potions book. She sighed, "James said all he's done is mope around the common room. I mean, I see it too, but I try to stay out of it. But he hasn't seen Marlene-"

"Why does everyone have to bring up that strumpet by name?" The brunette growled, dipping her quill into the inkpot savagely before writing once more. "I don't want to talk about her. I don't want to talk about _any_ of this."

"I, for one, am happy that you've come to your senses and left the poor sod," Snape interjected, his dark eyes focusing on her, "You can do much better. Honestly, I think he's slept with the entire female population of the school save for third-years and under. You didn't know him like everyone else did; he's bed anything with a pulse."

She groaned, allowing her head to fall forward and smack against the table with a dull thud. She knew she was being childish about everything – Sirius hadn't reciprocated anything – but it still made her angry. Marlene McKinnon was simply _more_ than Hermione Granger or Mia Lupin. Why wouldn't Sirius want her?

She turned her head and looked at him, "It's not as if I've left him. We're still together. I think we're just…taking a break right now. I feel like I want to throttle him and that's probably not healthy."

"Well, it _is_ Sirius," Lily giggled, "Everyone wants to throttle him eventually. I'm pretty sure Remus already did. Honestly, did you see that mark on his chest? It looks like he went a few round with a _stag_ or something."

Hermione perked up and grinned to herself. Perhaps Remus wasn't the only one protecting her.

"A stag?" Snape asked, his brows furrowed when he finally pulled his nose back out of his book, "I don't think we have those around Hogwarts, Evans. A centaur, maybe…"

The girls giggled as Snape looked at them oddly. It's not as if they could come out and tell him the Marauders' secret.

It was almost curfew when the trio packed up their bags to leave. Hermione was in slightly better spirits after their session and she was grateful that she had friends who could help her.

"Next week, yeah?" Snape asked, sliding his bag up his arm.

The brunette nodded, "Next week will be fine. Maybe a Thursday, though. Diggle's calling for an emergency practice and I can't get out of it."

The pair nodded and said their goodnights, heading off towards their common rooms. Hermione waved her wand and sent the books back to their rightful places before slinging her bag over her shoulder and blowing out the candle on the table.

Her mind wandered as she walked. She knew that she should forgive Sirius – he kept sending her apology owls – but she also wanted to make him sweat a little. The fact remained the same: he _flirted_ with Marlene while he was telling her no. He enjoyed it and she didn't like it. She didn't humor any other men while she was dating him and she expected the same courtesy.

"Has your mind run away with you, _zolotse_?"

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts and looked up, noticing Dolohov was standing by the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. She had gotten over her fear f him – or at least he no longer affected her like he used to – and she sighed slightly.

"A bit."

He pushed himself off of the stone and walked over to her, looking down and appraising her with dark eyes. "You're upset about Black, yes?"

"It's been a long week," she replied cryptically, switching her bag to the other shoulder.

"It was not right what he did in the Great Hall," Dolohov said, his brows furrowed slightly, "He didn't push her away as he should have. You deserve more."

"It's not about that-"

" _Everyone_ saw, _zolotse_. It's a matter of principal that a man not compromise the reputation of the woman he's with," he said darkly, his hand settling on her shoulder before resting on the side of her neck. "He is a pureblood. He should have known better."

Hermione shook off the threat of tears. She was too tired to process what he was saying, no matter how right she knew he was.

 _Taking advice from Antonin Dolohov? What has the world come to?_

"Go to sleep, Mia," he rumbled quietly, stroking his hand against her cheek before pulling away, "Everything will still be here in the morning."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. When she reached the door to the common room, she turned around to thank him, but he was gone.

* * *

 _23 February 1978 – Hogsmeade Village – Shrieking Shack_

Hermione hadn't waited to turn into her animagus form. She came trotting into the Shrieking Shack with her nose high in the air and went straight to the couch in the ramshackle living room. Turning around once or twice, she nestled herself into the threadbare fabric and watched as the boys made their way in.

The moon hadn't risen yet and Remus was still himself and the others were as well. She felt that by taking her form early, she would be able to avoid needless chatter as long as possible.

Lily wasn't lying when she said that Sirius had been marked up. Hermione had tried to look away when he shed his shirt, but her hormones wouldn't allow it. He had _hoof_ marks on his chest and she shot a look at James who just grinned back.

She watched as Sirius turned into Padfoot and made his way over to her. He hopped onto the couch and nudged her slightly, earning a low growl. His ears flattened and he bared his teeth before he pounced, causing her to squirm under him.

Remus watched with gold-tinted eyes, ready to jump in at any moment, but James held him back with a hand to his chest.

The pair watched as the dog and wolf tangled with each other, each one trying to prove their superiority to the other. It was only when the little wolf licked the dog's muzzle that all was well.

"Well, looks like everything's back to normal now," James said, watching the two curl up on each other happily.

Remus shook his head, "That's the oddest foreplay I've ever seen."

* * *

 _25 February 1978 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

Hermione kept looking up from her Butterbeer nervously. She had tried to keep everything quiet while she arranged to meet Fabian, but a part of her was still worried that it would get back to Sirius. When her eyes caught a flash of red hair heading towards her, she relaxed slightly.

Fabian gave her a small smile and took a seat across from her, accepting the glass of Butterbeer gratefully. Taking a sip, he looked up at her, "Now, what's so important that you couldn't just write to me? I assume it's something you don't want you _boyfriend_ to know?"

She nodded, looking a bit guilty, "I have questions and he refuses to answer them…"

"Go on."

"It's about the war."

Fabian paled, his green eyes widening slightly. "I think this _is_ something you should talk to Sirius about. The war isn't something to joke about."

 _If only you knew._

She sighed, "He won't tell me anything. How am I supposed to be prepared? You know I can protect myself, Merlin, I helped teach you defense! I'm not some delicate flower; I can fight, too."

"Mia…" he scrubbed his hands over his face in obvious conflict, "I'm finally on good terms with you after everything that happened. I really don't want your boyfriend to hate me because I armed you with knowledge."

"How about I just ask questions, then? You don't have to offer any information, just tell me if I'm correct."

He debated for a moment before reluctantly nodding, "I suppose. But don't tell him you got it from me, yeah?"

The brunette delved in, "The Order of the Phoenix is led by Professor Dumbledore."

Fabian nodded.

"And you and Gideon are members."

Another nod.

"And the main goal is to stop Death Eaters and _You-Know-Who_."

"If you know, why are you asking-"

"I want to join," she declared, "After I graduate, no matter what Sirius says. I need to be active in the fight as much as anyone else."

Fabian's jaw ticked slightly, "You know, as someone who used to date you, my immediate answer is no."

"Ah, but you're _not_ dating me any longer."

"And I can guarantee that Sirius will have something to say," he continued, ignoring her, "I know that your boys are planning to join after graduation – Dumbledore tries to brief us on the newcomers – and it's something you need to talk to him about."

She sighed, "I plan on talking to the Professor soon-"

"Not Dumbledore," Fabian sighed, shaking his head, " _Sirius_. You're…together. You need to talk things through. I know you're not a Gryffindor – not that Black's acting like one either – but just come out and say what you need to. There's no use skirting around the issue. It'll help to get it out in the open."

Hermione pouted, "And what if he won't let me join?"

"Then he's not the man for you. You're independent and he'll see that eventually, even if it takes losing you for a little while."

She paused, looking up from her Butterbeer and meeting his eyes, "Would _you_ have let me?"

He was quiet for a few minutes, seemingly weighing his answer carefully. He finally sighed, "Yes. Because I know you can handle yourself."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! 15 reviews gets you all the next chapter on Saturday instead of Sunday!**

 **~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

**ICYMI: I posted a chapter on Wednesday, so you might want to read that first!**

 **Also, fair warning for angst and sadness.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Revolution**

 _"_ _But when you talk about destruction,_

 _Don't you know that you can count me out?"_

 _Revolution – The Beatles_

 _6 March 1978 – Hogwarts – Potions Classroom_

Hermione wanted to scream. She _never_ got detention, but what she was currently doing seemed to prove that wrong.

Sirius had decided to 'modify' a potion they had been working on during class and it resulted the cauldron blowing up. Six students were sent to the Hospital Wing and all Sirius could do was laugh.

Now, three hours later, she had already rearranged Slughorn's stock room and was well on her way to scrubbing a dozen cauldrons. Her fingers hurt and she was in an awful mood – it didn't help that Sirius wasn't apologetic – and she was _so_ tired.

"C'mon, Snow, it's not that bad," he whined, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Setting the clean cauldron down on the table, she glared at him, "I'm not in the mood, Sirius Black. I have managed to _not_ get detention for almost two years and you just _had_ to add a sprig of something to that bloody potion. You didn't even ask what it was!"

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, scrubbing his own cauldron violently, "Why're you so uptight lately?"

"Because you won't bloody talk to me!" She hissed.

His grey eyes widened, "I won't talk to you? Merlin, woman, what do you think I'm doing right now? My lips are moving and words are coming out, aren't they?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She knew that part of the rift between them was her fault, but it wasn't fair that he was keeping things from her. She sighed, "I know about the Order."

"Who told you?" He asked lowly, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he struggled to control his anger.

She shook her head, "It's not about who told me. It's about you _not_ telling me. I deserve to know, I deserve a chance to fight, too-"

"You're not getting anywhere near the war," Sirius growled, his eyes darkening. "You were targeted in France; you'd be targeted here, too! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't protect you? Dammit, Snow, don't look at me like that! I _love_ you. I can't lose you to Death Eaters. I…I wouldn't survive it."

"It's not your choice to make," she whispered, looking down sadly. She didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to leave him, but she had to do this. If she ever made it back to the future, she'd never forgive herself for not fighting.

"You're my girlfriend, Mia. I have some say in what you do-"

Gathering her reserve, she cut him off, "Not anymore. I…I can't allow you to dictate my life, no matter how much you love me. I need to fight, too. It's a war, Sirius, and I know that. But I won't sit by the sidelines and wait for you to tell me it's okay."

He stiffened, his brows pulling together when he swallowed noisily. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we can't be together until you realize that this is my fight, too. I love you, but…I need an equal in this." Her heart physically hurt at the words she had just said. She loved him, but she needed a Harry right now, not a Ron; she needed to fight, not be protected.

* * *

 _10 March 1978 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"Where's Mia?" Peter asked, looking around the room that was morphed into the Gryffindor common room.

It had been five long days for Sirius since Mia decided to break up with him and he wasn't handling it too well. He spent most of his nights drinking Firewhisky – he managed to smuggle some in through the secret passageway under Honeydukes – and sometimes he'd even sit outside the door to Ravenclaw Tower in hopes of getting a glimpse of his girl. Not that she was his anymore. No. She hadn't moved on from him, but she avoided him at all costs.

Even now, on Remus' birthday, she was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't even wished the werewolf a 'happy birthday' and it grated on his nerves.

"She's studying tonight," Lily said quietly, her green eyes darting to Sirius before she looked away, "N.E.W.T.S and all."

"But, she wanted us to give this to you, Remus," James said, pulling a wrapped gift out of the bag next to him. Handing it over, he shrugged, "Probably educational, knowing her."

Remus took the gift sadly, slowly tearing off the paper before he was met with a sparkling cover. Mia had given him a book on 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' and he smiled. Chuckling, he said, "She wants me to go into teaching. I guess this is supposed to help."

"Well, we've decided you're rubbish at potions, so maybe defense is a good thing for you, eh, Moony?" James asked, nudging his friend slightly.

"I just wish she was here to give it to me in person," he sighed, running his fingers over the cover lovingly, "She probably had a speech prepared to go with it and everything."

Sirius bit his tongue. He knew that Mia wasn't with them because he was a protective arse. He knew he was wrong by keeping things from her, but he simply couldn't risk her safety. Having her join the Order would mean that she was on the frontlines for the war and she could _die_.

He had heard from Peter – he swore that boy was a girl sometimes – that Remus had held a crying Mia almost the entire night outside the common room. Why he would stop to listen, Sirius didn't know, but it made his heart hurt to know she was in pain.

James looked up at him, his hazel eyes worried, "Are you all right, Padfoot?"

"Yeah," Sirius rasped, his voice crackly from nonuse and the Firewhisky. He had tried to keep his drunken escapades to the common room – when he wasn't wandering the library or the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower – but James had scooped him from the kitchens more times than he cared to admit in the past few nights. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog, "Are we still studying tomorrow, or…?"

"Mia's helping Severus and I…I think she arranged for a new tutor for the rest of you," Lily said regretfully, "The Gryffindor that's tutoring Peter, I believe."

"This is fucking rubbish," Sirius growled, "I know I fucked up, but she can't punish the rest of you."

"You hid the Order from her," James sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation, "We _all_ told you that was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen. Now, she's going to join _without_ you. I mean, she's already talked to Dumbledore. Her name's on the list and everything."

His brows furrowed as a look of understanding flitted across his face. "It was Prewett, wasn't it? He's the one that told her about the Order."

"Sirius-"

"No! If he would've kept his nose out of our business, she'd still be with me! We wouldn't be having this bloody fight and everything would be normal!"

Lily sighed gently, "If you'd just accept that she's going to join the Order, all of this will go away. Mia wants someone that believes in her…that will support her decisions. Swallow your pride and fight beside her instead of pushing her behind you. James is allowing me to join; why should Mia be any different?"

Sirius swallowed, "She was targeted in France, that's how she ended up here. She's have a bloody target on her back if I let her-"

"If anyone should be _letting_ her do anything, it should be _me_ ," Remus cut in, his eyes flecking with amber, "I'm technically the head of her family when she's not at home; I have a say in what she does. And right now, I say that she should be allowed to fight the same as everyone else is. When have you known her to sit by and watch things happen? She's meticulous. She plans everything! And she's obviously thought out her choice and still wants to join the Order. I trust her judgment and I trust _her_."

* * *

 _15 March 1978 – Hogwarts – Library_

Hermione mentally sighed. She had no idea how she had been roped into studying with the Marauders after she had arranged for a new tutor. Possibly, it was Lily's pout or perhaps it was Remus' pleading, but nonetheless, she found herself occupying their normal table in the library surrounded by her boys. And Peter.

Sirius had quite literally stumbled in almost halfway through the session and she had to contain the need to roll her eyes. She knew that avoiding him was wrong – and it would just grow animosity over time – but seeing him was still difficult. She was thankful that he hadn't run off after Marlene McKinnon, but a part of her had wanted him to be with someone even if that was just to justify the anger she wanted to feel.

In her heart, she knew that he was just trying to protect her. When he fell through the veil, she had felt a sense of hopelessness and had seen how badly it affected Harry. What would happen if she died? No one knew what really happened to Mia Lupin. What if Death Eaters truly took her out? What if Hermione never made it back to her own time?

She shook her head, wanting to get rid of the traitorous thoughts. Sirius would end up coming around eventually, she was sure of it. He may be stubborn, but he loved her like no other.

"Padfoot, where are your books?" James hissed lowly, hoping not to catch her attention.

It was almost curfew, but Sirius had yet to even crack open a book. Hermione had been diligently working on transfiguration homework, but she had noticed as well.

"Common room," Sirius slurred, keeping his head on the table, his black hair creating a shaggy halo. "Di-didn't need 'em."

Remus rolled his eyes, snapping his book shut before stuffing it in his bag, "If you wanted to study, you need your books, Sirius. Or is all the Firewhisky clogging your brain?"

"It's almost curfew," Peter noticed, already packed and ready to go back to the common room, "We should leave before Pince starts handing out detentions."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes, she _really_ disliked Peter. She sighed and waved the boys off, "I'll make sure he gets to the common room. I don't think he's moving anytime soon. Besides, I have permission to be here after hours, anyway."

"Mia-"

"It's alright, Remus," she said, standing and smiling when he ducked down so she could kiss his cheek. "I'll have him back soon, okay? Don't worry about it."

The werewolf's eyes appraised her slowly before he nodded. Grabbing his bag, he waved to his friends, "Come on, guys. Don't want to be caught by a prefect, yeah?"

Hermione watched as they filed out of library, a sense of dread creeping into her gut. Before she could stop herself, her feet carried her over to where Sirius was still slumped over the table. Her hand reached out and she stroked the hair away from his face, smiling when she noticed he was drooling a little.

He looked so happy in sleep, not like she had seen him lately. He'd been keeping to himself during classes – not pranking anyone and actually doing his work surprisingly – and she had to admit that she missed him. Her days weren't the same without being forced into a random broom closet between classes for a quick snog or having his arm around her waist nearly all the time. Merlin, she missed him much more than she wanted to admit.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" He asked, peaking a bloodshot grey eye open to observe her.

"You smell like a pub," she whispered, tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind his ear.

He shrugged, "Hazards of being without my girl."

She sighed, pulling up a chair next to him and laying her head on his broad shoulder. True, he smelt like alcohol, but she could smell the leather and mint underneath and it reminded her of _home_. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she wanted to melt.

"I still love you, you know," he slurred slightly, throwing his arm around her and pulling her against his chest.

Hermione nodded against his neck, breathing in his scent and trying not to cry. She swallowed the threat of tears, "I know. I love you, too."

"My opinion hasn't changed, though," Sirius said gruffly.

"Neither has mine," she replied, placing a quick kiss to the base of his throat, "Now, let's get you to your common room, Padfoot."

* * *

 _24 March 1978 – Hogsmeade Station_

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Remus asked again, holding his cousin's trunk as he looked her over once more.

As she had written to Hope, Hermione was headed home without Remus that year. James had decided to tag along – mainly because Lily was too stressed with N.E.W.T.S and didn't have a lot of extra time for him – and he was happy to see his family for the Easter Holidays. Remus had coerced Sirius into staying behind with him so Hermione could have time to herself and she was grateful.

"C'mon, Moony! You know I won't let anything happen to her. I even plan on riding in that car thing to go back to the station when the hols are over. I'll floo right to your house!" James said, proud of himself for learning about Muggle cars.

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "Honestly, James, a car isn't rocket science."

"What's a rocket?"

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Remus' waist, "Don't worry about me. Just focus on your studying and I'll be back before you know it."

The problem was that she wasn't sure that she even wanted to come back. Schooling was important – that had been ingrained in her psyche since she was born – but she couldn't help but feel like she should avoid Sirius all together. Shaking her head, she mentally squared her shoulders. She was a _Gryffindor_ , maybe not in this time, but she was. And Gryffindors didn't run away from conflict. She was simply taking a…mental siesta.

The train whistled behind them and they broke apart. Remus looked at her sadly, but he managed a smile anyway, "Be safe, yeah? Give Mum and Dad my love."

"Always," she whispered, getting on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek softly.

"C'mon, Mia! If we don't board now, all the good compartments will be gone."

Hermione nodded and gave her cousin a fleeting look before following after James, thankful that the latter had grabbed her trunk. It wasn't long before the train chugged from the station and she was leaving Hogwarts behind. She and James were sitting across from each other and she couldn't help but see the symmetry from when she was with Harry.

"You're being unusually quiet," he noticed, looking away from the window and observing her over his glasses.

She blinked her whiskey eyes and gave him a small smile, "I guess, I'm just thinking. There's…so much going on outside of school; it's easy to forget."

"The war," James nodded, scratching the back of his neck ponderingly. He had tried not to pick sides between her and Sirius, but it was difficult to stay impartial, especially when his best mate was being a right prat.

Hermione sighed, "Did he honestly expect me not to find out about the Order?"

"I think Sirius just wanted to protect you for as long as possible-"

"You're letting Lily join."

He snorted and grinned, "I don't _let_ Lily do anything. I think she'd have my bollocks if I even dared to suggest that I have any sort of authority over her. But Sirius…he's never been this involved with a girl before."

"That doesn't give him a right to dictate what I can and can't do-"

"I never said it did," he cut her off, turning to look out the window when he spoke again, "This is all new for him, you know? He's terrified of losing you – terrified of pushing you away – but he's doing just that. He thinks that he can protect you from all the evil in the world; he thinks he can do anything when it comes to you."

The brunette allowed the words to sink in. Sirius was just as protective in her time and it seemed as if he never really grew out of the trait. He had always been protective of her, now she knew why.

"Just…don't take it out on him, okay?" James asked, his hazel eyes full of worry, "I'm honestly tired of finding him passed out in the common room with a bottle of Firewhisky. A bloke needs his girl."

* * *

 _1 April 1978 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

The morning came much too soon for Hermione's liking. She had spent the week with Hope and Lyall and she wasn't near ready enough to head back to Hogwarts the following day. Hope had tried to give her advice about Sirius, and she had tried to listen, she really did, but she couldn't help but think about the future.

 _"_ _Is Sirius still around where you're from?" Hope had asked over morning tea after Lyall left for the day._

 _Hermione had nodded and put down her teacup, "He is. But, it's complicated. He's…the godfather to my best friend. The age wouldn't be a problem, but he's a father figure, too. I met him when I was fourteen."_

 _The blonde smiled knowingly, "You_ love _him."_

 _"_ _I do."_

Hermione shook herself from the memories, stretching languidly. She wouldn't compromise her beliefs just to soothe Sirius' ego. She had already asked Professor Dumbledore to join the Order and Fabian had been behind her one hundred percent, ready to vouch for her skills.

There was a rap against her window and she turned to see a snowy owl waiting for her. Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed and over to the window, opening it and allowing the owl access.

"Aren't you a beautiful little girl," Hermione cooed, stroking the bird's feathers lovingly before untying the message attached to its leg.

The owl preened and accepted the treat when it was offered before flying out the window. She shook her head and smiled, breaking the seal on the letter and reading it.

 _Mia,_

 _The twins have arrived! Molly would've written herself, but she's been asleep most of the morning. She wanted to invite you to come and meet your godsons, and I must admit that I would like to see you as well._

 _We'll be at St. Mungo's until tomorrow if you'd like to drop by. I'm not sure if you're at Hogwarts or not seeing as it's Easter hols, but we'd love to see you._

 _Molly and the boys are in the maternity ward, Gideon or I will be in the waiting room meeting the guests. I hope to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Fabian_

She smiled. Fred and George had finally arrived and there was no way that she wouldn't go to St. Mungo's. Maybe today wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

After alerting Hope of the arrival of her godsons, Hermione used a handful of Floo powder to make her way to the hospital. It had been a while since she had set foot in the magical place and she had to remind herself that she wasn't going to see her friends laid up in cots as they were after the battle of Hogwarts.

After she stumbled through the fireplace and barely managed to catch herself from falling on her face. Her dark eyes observed the waiting room and she grinned widely when her eyes fell on a familiar redhead. Without thinking, she walked up to him and threw her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight.

"How are the boys?" She asked against his chest, "I bet they're the cutest!"

"Mia?" He asked.

Sensing the confusion in his voice, she pulled back and was met with blue eyes, _not_ green. Her brows pulled together, "Gideon?"

The redhead chuckled and patted her back awkwardly, "Sorry. Fabian's upstairs with Molly and the boys. Arthur's having a bit of an anxiety task with the new ones…"

She extracted her limbs and blushed, "I didn't mean to attack you. I'm just excited."

Gideon accepted her apologies with a smile before telling her Molly's room number. She scurried off to the lifts and took it to the maternity ward, nearly bouncing with excitement. Her feet carried her to the room that housed the Weasleys and she peered in, seeing Fabian cradling a small blue bundle to his chest. Mrs. Weasley was sleeping while Mr. Weasley had the corresponding bundle and Bill, Charlie, and Percy where sprawled across the floor on conjured blankets asleep.

Hermione crept into the room, careful not to wake the children on the floor, and sidled up next to Fabian.

He looked up, just noticing her, and smiled widely, "I'm glad you could make it, little love."

"I wouldn't have missed meeting my godsons for the world," she murmured, stroking the tuft of red hair on the small baby.

"Want to hold him?"

Fabian didn't need to ask twice. She eagerly opened her arms as he stood and handed the baby to her. Cradling the child to her chest, she pulled the blue blanket down ever so slightly to see his face clearly. Noting the almost nonexistent freckle on the tip of his nose, she smiled. She had long ago learned to tell the twins apart; Fred had a prominent freckle on his nose and George had one above his right eyebrow.

"Hello, Freddie," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes when he latched onto her finger tightly.

Fred was a handsome baby; bright red hair, deep brown eyes and a lightly freckled skin. She had seen pictures at the Burrow when she was younger and he was exactly how she remembered him.

"Did Gideon already tell you their names?" Fabian asked, his brow creased.

She panicked slightly before she nodded. By all accounts, she shouldn't have known their names, but she couldn't cover that now.

She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she smiled slightly. She was overwhelmed by the bittersweet feeling of having a baby in her arms and the arms of a previous lover wrapped around her. Would she ever have that? _Could_ she ever have that? Sirius assured her that children – or lack thereof – would never be a problem for him if he had her, but Fabian had practically discarded her when he found out. True, he had regretted it terribly, but she hadn't gone back to him.

"You look beautiful," he hummed, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as he gazed down at his nephew.

"I love him already," she said softly, gazing at Fred as he closed his eyes in sleep and amended, "Both of them."

A sad look flitted across his face, "They're lucky to have you for the rest of their lives."

Hermione sighed and turned to face him, ignoring that his hands were still on her waist. Her free hand cupped his face gently as she stared into his green eyes. "We will _always_ have each other, Fabian. You know that. I will always love you, but I'm no longer in love with you. You're…you're still my best friend. You're still the one that helped me learn all about Hogwarts and you taught me how to fly. You're more important to me than you think."

"Merlin, Mia…" he sighed, kissing her forehead gently, "I can't just let you go, you know that, right? I messed up and I lost you…but that won't stop me from trying to fix it."

She shrugged, "Try all you want, Fabian, but I'm in love with Sirius-"

"Even though you two are on a break?" He asked, a wicked gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. At her questioning look, he elaborated, "I have eyes at Hogwarts. I try to make sure I know what you're up to and all. People said Black was wandering around like a lost puppy sans his girl. I mean, you can't blame a bloke for trying."

A throat was cleared behind her and she turned to see Mr. Weasley looking awkward. She had forgotten he was in there and nearly turned red from embarrassment.

"So," he asked, holding the blue bundle out to her, "Would you like to meet your other godson?"

* * *

 _7 April 1978 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"So, you _are_ going to forgive Sirius eventually, yeah?" Lily asked, lounging on the couch and popping sweets into her mouth.

The week back at school had been stressful to say the least. Apparently, Sirius had gotten it into his head that Hermione would simply fall back into his arms the second she stepped off the train – he _had_ given her time to herself after all – but that was not the case. While the time away had given her time to think and put everything into perspective, she wasn't ready to compromise being in the Order to make him happy, much to his chagrin.

The brunette sighed and flopped back against the opposite couch, thankful that the Room had transformed into the Gryffindor common room, and looked over at her friend, "I'll forgive him when he actually apologizes. Did you know that he had the gall to say that he'd take _me_ back if _I_ apologized? I wasn't the one keeping secrets. Besides, you and James had a rational talk and you decided to join the Order. I just want the same support from him."

Lily groaned, putting down her Chocolate Frog and watching it hop away pitifully with only one leg. "He's too proud, you know. He was raised to believe that all women are hopeless little flowers – James was raised the same way, bloody purebloods – and it's hard to change their opinions now. But I heard that the Blacks were much more strict with traditions than the Potters. He can't help it, Mia. It's literally engrained in him."

"I want an equal, Lils. Not a knight in shining armor. Once he can realize that, then maybe we can move on. Together."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review, please! Remember, 15 reviews gets you another chapter on Wednesday instead of next Sunday!**

 **~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heads up: Hermione won't be telling Sirius that she's from the future. I thought that was pretty clear from the first/second chapter. She's only going to tell one person. Just to keep the balance so she doesn't screw up the future.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I just started a new job in the states so my muse has been a bit depleted, but reviews always help.**

 **Excuse any glaring errors, my beta was busy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: War**

 _"_ _War, huh? What is it good for?_

 _Absolutely nothing."_

 _War – Edwin Starr_

 _10 April 1978 – Hogwarts – Library_

"Honestly, do I need potions to become an Auror?" James whined, looking at his potions book in disgust.

It was a constant struggle to get James to do anything potions related – mainly because Snape always got the highest grade – but it _was_ needed to be able to become an Auror as he wanted. Hermione felt the struggle; Harry wouldn't have passed potions if it hadn't been for the book Snape left behind.

Hermione sighed, "Being an Auror means that you have to be able to brew, differentiate, and identify any potions you come across. If you make a mistake during a raid…you could end up dead. You need to have your wits about you to make good decisions."

"She's right, you know," Lily interjected, giving her boyfriend a stern look, "You need to apply yourself with everything. You can't get yourself killed before we move in together."

James groaned, "I _know_ it's important, it's just hard. I _will_ be an Auror, I'll apply myself better."

The brunette looked down at her own work and smirked. From what Harry had told her about his parents, she had always thought that Lily would be the one to whip James into shape when he needed it and she was right. James was focused when he wanted to be, but he was sidetracked more often than she cared to admit.

Just like Fred and George; they were both amazingly talented wizards when they wanted to be, but they both only managed a few O.W.L.S each their fifth year and they didn't even stick around for their N.E.W.T.S. But they still had owned a thriving business in Diagon Alley.

"We should get back to the common room, it's already past curfew," James noticed, looking at his pocket watch and grimacing. His hazel eyes found hers and he smiled a little, "Do you think you could help me tomorrow, too? I don't want to bother you, but-"

"Tomorrow should be fine," she laughed, tucking her book away in her bag as the couple did the same.

"You're a lifesaver, Mia," he sighed happily as they left the library.

"See you in charms, tomorrow," Hermione waved as James and Lily headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She walked slowly, weighed down by her bag, and was happy when the door to her common room was in sight.

"I thought I told you not to walk the halls alone, _zolotse_ ," Dolohov said from behind her, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

She whirled around and looked at him – _really_ looked at him – and her brows furrowed slightly. His dark eyes didn't seem as focused as they usually were and his skin had lost the darkness it once had, leaving behind a sickly pallor that didn't suit him in the slightest. Despite what she thought of him, she couldn't help but feel bad.

"Do- _Antonin_ , are you all right?" She asked, somewhat shakily.

He shook his head, "I'm more concerned about _you_. The halls are not safe for you alone. The Dark Lord…you are _not_ safe."

Hermione watched as he struggled with himself. It seemed as if there was more he wanted to say, but he was unable to say it. He kept gritting his teeth and trying to avoid her eyes.

"Antonin, you have to take care of yourself before you try to take care of anyone else. It's not healthy-"

"Do _not_ go out alone anymore, _zolotse_. I…I can't protect you as I want to."

* * *

 _21 April 1978 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

Breakfast seemed to be more painful that usual that morning. Hermione had woken and made her way down to the Great Hall with a few of her roommates, but she regretted not truly talking to them. It was almost the end of her second year, yet she could honestly say that her only friends in her own House were on the Quidditch team with her – not that they did much socializing off the pitch.

Professor Dumbledore had said a few things about House unity before breakfast was served and it left her with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Change was coming and she knew it wasn't for the better; Lord Voldemort was gaining power and fast. She wasn't quite sure if the Order could keep up.

She couldn't help it as her eyes flicked to the Gryffindor table, instantly drawn to Sirius. He was sitting with the Marauders, stabbing his breakfast moodily and half-listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying to the students. Truthfully, she wasn't paying attention to her former Head of House either. He seemed lost – as he did more often than not lately – and it tugged at her heart.

 _Merlin, she missed him._

As soon as she finished her food, she swept out of the hall, trying not to see if Sirius was going to follow her. He had really been trying to give her space since Remus yelled at him and she was thankful.

The corridors were still mostly empty; everyone was either still sleeping or eating. She could hear the echo of her shoes against the stone floor and she tried to hold back a surge of nostalgia. She remembered her first few months of school her first year. It was difficult for a Muggle-born bookworm to actually make friends and she spent most of her time crying in the loo between classes and during meals. She often heard her solitary steps in the hallways and it was a bit disheartening.

"You look lost."

A smile flitted across her face and she turned around, slinging her bag on her opposite shoulder. She laughed, "I don't really know. I wasn't planning on going too far – I have transfiguration first – but I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Snape smiled, genuinely smiled, "If you keep heading this way, you'll be in the dungeons before you know it."

"Definitely _not_ where I should be going," she nodded, looking around and noticing that he was right. She really should be paying better attention.

"You weren't…looking for anyone, were you?" He asked, somewhat uncertain.

"Severus-"

"I know that you and Black are having problems," Snape deadpanned, looking down at her. He smiled a bit, "But I also know that you shouldn't be alone too much. The Dar- _You-Know-Who_ , is going to be making moves against people who associate with blood traitors."

Hermione swallowed noisily. She _really_ hoped he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was.

" _I_ can help with that," he suggested, his dark eyes filling with hope.

"Severus…I'm flattered, truly, but Sirius and I are just going through a rough patch," she said softly, trying to make her voice as gentle as possible. She knew that he had had enough rejection in his young life and it pained her to add to it, but there's no way that she could be with the man that was her Potions Master, especially when he didn't survive the war.

His eyes widened as he paled, "Oh."

"It's nothing to do with you, honestly. I mean, if you would've told me you were interested before Sirius, there's a real possibility that we would've been together," she admitted, stretching the truth a bit. He was attractive, that much was true, and they were very compatible, but it wasn't in the cards.

"I am envious of him," he said quietly, vulnerability seeping into the coal of his eyes. He looked down and clenched his fists at his sides instead of pulling her to him. "It seems that Gryffindors take more from me than I care to admit."

Hermione sighed, "We're friends, Severus, but I was never yours to take."

* * *

 _23 April 1978 – Hogwarts – Forbidden Forest_

Hermione groaned. She hated being late to the Shrieking Shack, especially when everyone else was already there. It had been later than usual when she had tried to make her way to the Whomping Willow and as she walked down the crooked pathway she barely had time to run towards the forest line when she saw a group of Slytherins heading back to the castle. They had been dressed in black and silver robes and she knew _exactly_ where they were coming from.

She hated being in the forest, especially after what had happened with Umbridge, but she didn't have much of a choice if Snape and Dolohov were right about Lord Voldemort wanting to use her to get to Sirius. So, now she was just barely under the canopy of trees as she inched her way towards the Whomping Willow. She sun had set long ago and she could see the moon peaking from behind the tower.

Straining her ear, she could hear steps around her; the crunching of twigs, rustle of leaves. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she gripped her wand tightly in her hand.

It was the same feeling she had in the Department of Mysteries and on the grounds of Hogwarts before the battle.

She barely had time to react before a flash of red was flying over her shoulder, narrowly missing her completely.

" _Protego_!" She yelled, spinning around and catching her attacker off guard when she shot a silent stunning spell at him as well. A slicing hex caught her shoulder and she noticed that there was more than one.

" _Crucio_!" A voice yelled behind her and she flattened against the ground to avoid it.

" _Expelliarmus_!" She shouted, pointing behind her and praying she hit her mark. She could sense about five magical signatures around her and she wanted to cringe. She had no backup and she was _alone_.

"Give it up, girly," a familiar voice said – Macnair, she realized – and she felt a slicing hex against her hip when she turned over.

"We aren't supposed to mark her up!" One of them said, glaring at Macnair.

Using their distraction, she crawled over to a tree and stood up, shooting Confundus charms at the group. She took a deep breath and tried to gather her wits. She could get out of this if only she could focus properly.

Raising her wand, she yelled, " _Stupefy_!"

Two Death Eaters keeled over and she congratulated herself momentarily before she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She snapped her mouth shut to contain her cries and stared resolutely at the sky, willing it to end.

" _Crucio_!" A voice yelled again, tearing a scream from her throat before she could stop it. Her thoughts went back to when she was on the floor of Malfoy Manor underneath Bellatrix's wand and she wanted to escape her mind. Her body shook from the aftereffects when the curse was lifted and she struggled to her feet, flourishing her wand with a silent _Petrificus Totalus Tria_ , paralyzing the three Death Eaters whom were still on their feet with a jet of purple light.

Hermione sank to the ground tiredly. The moon was high in the sky now and she knew that the Marauders were already in the Shrieking Shack and she was alone. Or so she thought.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and she struggled. She hadn't fought off five Death Eaters to be struck down now. Using the ground as leverage, she pushed herself backwards and swung her elbow back to knock her attacker in the jaw, earning a low groan.

"Fuck, Mia!" Sirius yelled, cradling his jaw painfully.

She turned around from her place on the ground and stared dumbly at him. Where did he come from?

"Where have you been? Moony's been losing it," he said, rubbing his jaw and offering her a hand up.

She accepted it gratefully, pushing herself to her feet. The Cruciatus Curse lingered along her muscles and she tried fitfully to suppress the shaking. She could feel the wetness of blood against her shoulder and dripping down the front of her thigh from her hip.

Sirius' grey eyes widened slightly when he noticed the darkness against the stark white of her shirt. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers along her shoulder and grimaced when she jerked away from him. He growled, "What the hell happened?"

Her answer was cut out from a low groan behind her. Spinning around, she pointed it at the two Death Eaters she had stunned and yelled, " _Petrificus Totalus Duo_!" The two dark figures fell back to the ground with a thump and she slumped against Sirius, trying to catch her breath.

"Bloody hell, Mia! How many were there?" His voice was panicked as one arm wound around her waist to secure her to him and the other held his wand as he surveyed the bodies around him.

"Five," she whispered, "I was on my way to the shack…"

Sirius' chest puffed out with pride. His little witch had taken on five Death Eaters by herself and incapacitated them all with only minor injuries to show for it. He cleared his throat, "Do you know who they were?"

"One was Macnair…that's all I know."

He nodded, sliding his wand into his pocket and scooping her up in his arms. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he murmured, "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, little one."

* * *

 _29 April 1978 – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch_

Hermione had been more than careful to not be caught alone since the attack. Sirius had told the Marauders what had happened – Peter seemed less than surprised – and James, Remus, and Sirius had been taking turns walking her to and from classes. Snape had looked at her oddly when he saw her after the full moon, but he concealed his emotions well enough when they studied a few days later.

Madame Pomfrey had healed her injuries when Sirius brought her to the Hospital Wing and she had been forced to spend the night – he never left her side. She had woken groggy and disoriented the day after and he had crawled into the cot with her and held her against his chest until she had calmed down.

Remus had walked her to the Quidditch pitch earlier that morning and she was waiting for Diggle to gather the team for the game. This was the game that would determine who would play Gryffindor for the Cup and she was a ball of nerves. The lions had beaten them the year before and Hermione really wanted Ravenclaw to win for her final year.

"All right, team!" Diggle said, clapping his hands together and looking around the locker room with intense eyes, "We've got to put our best foot forward for this game, all right? I know that Slytherin plays dirty, but Diggory's been working hard on being able to catch the Snitch early. I know the weather's bad, but we don't have a choice."

The weather had been changing drastically since after Christmas. Hermione had recalled when Hagrid had told her, Harry, and Ron that there had been changes during the first war and now she had firsthand experience of it. Gone were the days of endless sunshine – even as rare as they were in Scotland – and they had been replaced by endless gloom.

"So, Lewis, Tennant, Lupin, get out there and score as much as you can. Weasley and I will keep the Bludgers off of you, but our main focus will be Diggory. We want this game over as soon as possible."

Hermione fiddled with the bracelet that Sirius had gotten her for Christmas the year before last, tucking the locket into one of her gloves to keep it safe. She tried to wear it as often as possible – normally she disillusioned it – and it made her feel safe. Just like the necklace that Fabian had gotten her; it was always around her neck.

Getting her bearings back, she slung her broom over her shoulder and made it towards the opening of the team stand, glancing at Lewis and giving her an encouraging smile.

She flew in a daze, simply going through the motions. She could hear people cheering for her, but she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until Macnair rammed into her side that she realized that she was holding the Quaffle and headed towards the Slytherin hoops. Flying underneath the burly Slytherin, she looped underneath him and threw the ball through the left hoop.

"AND ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW LEADS WITH FORTY TO TEN!"

Hermione's eyes found Boris and she when she saw that he was chasing after the Snitch, she breathed a sigh of relief; Regulus wasn't even trying to find the Snitch.

Dolohov was hovering near the center of the field, keeping his eyes on her in a weird way. His face was blank, but his eyes alert, and she felt a shiver. She was familiar with that look; he was _Imperiused_. Her mind flashed back to the last time he cornered her.

 _He shook his head, "I'm more concerned about you. The halls are not safe for you alone. The Dark Lord…you are_ not _safe."_

 _Hermione watched as he struggled with himself. It seemed as if there was more he wanted to say, but he was unable to say it. He kept gritting his teeth and trying to avoid her eyes._

How long had he been fighting it? Maybe Lord Voldemort had grown tired of him trying to protect her instead of capturing her. He was probably part of the group that had attacked her.

"DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

* * *

 _30 April 1978 – Hogwarts – Ravenclaw Tower_

The book that she had checked out from the library on time travel had turned out to be a bust. Hermione sighed and snapped the book shut, rubbing the puckered skin between her brows in frustration. She had been stuck in the past for over a year and a half and she was closer to figuring out how to get back to her own time.

Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet and smoothed over the blue comforter on her bed before she grabbed the book. There wasn't a need for it to take up room in her bag or trunk if it wasn't going to be helpful to her. The sun still shown through the window of her dorm, but she knew it was late out.

Tromping down the stairs of the tower, she closed the door to the common room behind her and made her way down the corridor. Surprisingly, there weren't many students wandering around and she walked a bit faster. Curfew wasn't for a few hours, but Madame Pince usually closed the library early on Sundays if there weren't students present.

Hermione's eyes swept the hallway in front of her and smiled when they fell upon a familiar raven-haired man standing outside the door to the library. She tucked the book under her arm to hide the title and blushed slightly when she saw him gazing at her.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere alone," Sirius said, taking a few long strides towards her and stopping in front of her. His hand came up and tilted her chin up to look at him and he gave her a small smile. "I want you safe. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want you to have to," he murmured, brushing his thumb along her jaw slowly.

She fought back a shiver of pleasure and lost herself in his grey eyes, "I just had to return a book. I didn't think I needed to owl anyone for an escort; it's still early."

"Anything could happen to you, Snow," he said seriously, "And I'm not ready to lose you."

"Then take me."

Hermione hadn't meant for that to come out. Honestly, it's not like she ever planned _anything_ around Sirius, but she couldn't help but hear the need in her own voice. Merlin, she missed him.

It's not as if he needed to be told twice. Before she could think, Sirius had her pulled so tight against his chest that she didn't realize that he walked them away from the library and was tucking them into a deserted alcove. She dropped the book when he pushed her cloak off of her shoulders and her hands came up to tangle in his long hair when his mouth finally met hers.

Warmth, heat, _desire_.

Kissing Sirius felt as right as it could be and she regretted ever having pushed him away. His fingers dug into her hip and while his other hand lifted up her skirt.

"I can't wait," he panted, letting go of her just enough to undo his belt and pants, freeing his cock. Her knickers were torn from her and he hoisted her into his arms, her open thighs supported on either forearm as she clung to him.

Her core was slick with wetness and she whimpered when she felt the bulbous head of his cock bump deliciously against her swollen clit. The conscious part of her mind knew that they shouldn't be having sex in plain sight, but there was no way either of them could make it to the Room of Requirement.

"I love you, Mia," he murmured before sheathing himself in her tight heat and groaning when he bottomed out inside of her.

"Oh, _Merlin_ ," Hermione cried, closing her eyes and allowing her head to fall back against the brick behind her.

He pulled out only to slam into her once more, setting a punishing rhythm that had her keening in seconds. "Name's Sirius, love, not Merlin."

Colours danced behind her eyelids as she careened towards the precipice. It had been too long since her last orgasm and this one showed no signs of letting up. Each thrust caused Sirius' pelvis to hit her clit just right and she bit down on the bend between his neck and shoulder to stifle her scream.

His hands gripped her hips tighter as he pound into her relentlessly and Hermione was sure that he was going to leave bruises, but she didn't care. Sirius pushed into her a final time, burying himself as deep as he could before he released his warm seed into her waiting womb.

One of his arms wound around her small waist to keep her against him as the other cradling her face, tilting it so she looked at him. His lips ghosted across hers as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She dazedly blinked up at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry for not believing in you," he repeated, getting lost in her whiskey eyes, "I want you to join the Order. I would be honored to fight beside you, Snow."

Hermione's throat tightened as she fought back tears. She crushed her lips to his, only pulling away to say, "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was super difficult for me to write, so I'm sorry in advance. Please don't hate me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Strutter**

 _"_ _I know a thing or two about her, I know she'll only make you cry._

 _She'll let you walk the streets beside her, but when she wants she'll pass you by."_

 _Strutter – Kiss_

 _8 May 1978 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

Hermione stretched, snuggling her back against Sirius' chest as she stared at the fireplace. It had been a week since they had gotten back together and she was finally content. It was wonderful not having to avoid her friends to stay away from Sirius and she was happy to be included once again.

"What're you thinking about, Snow?" Sirius murmured, brushing a stray curl behind her ear and dropping his lips to her neck. One of his hands wound around her hip and squeezed gently, reminding her of the frantic coupling they had before.

She sighed and turned in his arms, laying her head against his chest. She smiled when she felt him kiss her forehead. "I'm just happy. I missed this. I missed _us_."

"I'm sorry I was such an arse. I should've known that you'd be able to take care of yourself; I just like having you rely on me," he said, looking down in embarrassment. He couldn't describe how happy he was to finally have her in his arms again, her scent surrounding him.

Tilting her head up, she kissed his lips softly, "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you're with me and we're together again. I…I hate fighting with you."

Sirius' mouth trailed down her mouth and over her jaw before stopping at her neck. One of his calloused hands made it up her shirt, cupping her supple breast through her lacy bra. She arched her back, pressing herself tighter against him and groaning when she felt his hard erection against her stomach.

Not one to be bothered with clothes, he grabbed his wand and muttered a spell to rid them both of their clothes before pressing the tip of it against her abdomen and whispering a contraceptive charm.

"Sirius!" She squealed, suddenly feeling his warm flesh against hers, "Would it kill you to undress me like a normal person?"

Pulling back, he gave her a serious look and asked, "And have many other wizards undressed you, Miss Lupin?"

"What? Of course not!"

He grinned, "Then stop picking at my technique."

His mouth swallowed her giggle and it quickly turned into a moan. He tried to wiggle between her legs only for her to push him back enough for her to turn onto her stomach and present her arse to him.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed how he was just staring at her. She sighed, "I just want to try a different position. I'm sorry-"

He cut her off by getting behind her and gripping her hips tightly as his cock brushed against her clit. Sirius kissed his way down her spine before he took his cock in hand and positioned it at her dripping entrance and pushed inside of her to the hilt in one hard thrust.

" _Merlin_."

" _Fuck_!"

He felt her slick walls stretching to accommodate him and he hissed when the head of his cock kissed her cervix. The grip on her hips didn't let up as he pulled out and thrusted back in before she had a chance to catch her breath.

She had never felt him that deep inside of her before. The warm, wet walls of her cunt were parting relentlessly for his cock and he knew she'd accept every inch of him willingly. His mind clouded slightly at her submissive position and he had to shake his head to clear away his animal instincts to simply mount her and fill her with his seed.

"Oh, fuck, Sirius! Right there!" Hermione cried underneath him when he swiveled his hips in just the right way to brush the sensitive spot inside her.

He nearly lost his mind when her heat began fluttering persistently around him; pushing harder and deeper into her with every thrust.

She was _his_ and he would make sure that she would never forget him inside of her.

No longer fighting his mind, Sirius grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her up, her back against his chest. His punishing pace never faltered as she whined and gasped, arching her back as she cried out in rapture. He felt a gush of warm fluid coat his bollocks and his teeth clamped down on the bend between her shoulder and neck; exactly where she had bitten him during their last coupling.

He roared his release as she screamed in pain and pleasure, her core greedily sucking at his cock and milking him of his come.

They collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs, him on top of her, and she sighed happily before closing her eyes, his cock still nestled inside of her exhausted body.

* * *

 _12 May 1978 – Hogwarts – Library_

"That's one hell of a bite mark, Padfoot," James smirked, watching Sirius pull at his collar with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped through her potions book, avidly avoiding Remus' eyes. He had been surprised when the couple had announced they were back together – and very cautious – but accepted it nonetheless. If his cousin and best mate were happy, he wouldn't stand in their way.

"What can I say?" Sirius glanced at his girl, "Mia's an _animal_ in bed."

The werewolf groaned, "Can we please _not_ talk about my cousin's sex life? There are some things I'd rather not know. I'm having a hard enough time ignoring her neck, let alone Sirius' bloody bite marks."

"Someone's jealous," James sang, dropping his potions book on the table with a loud thump.

"Professor Slughorn said that you've been improving with your potions," Hermione said, looking at James, "You've been studying with Lily, right?"

"Yeah, she's really good with potions, and she doesn't yell at me."

"Not yet," she said under her breath.

Peter had elected to forgo the study session in favor of sleeping in the common room and she was glad he wasn't there. Remus was trying avidly to ignore James and Sirius' commentary while she was simply trying to remember the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion. She had been hoping that she'd be able to brew it herself when they graduated – the apothecary where Hope bought it from grossly overcharged – but she'd never brewed it before. But, if she could master it, then it would save them money and time in the long run.

Her eyes were starting to droop. Her nights had been spent either studying for N.E.W.T.S or in the Room of Requirement with Sirius and it was starting to catch up with her. She had fallen asleep during Ancient Runes earlier that day and she had woken to a very irate teacher blabbing about how she didn't take her studies seriously enough. Archie had been nesting in her trunk recently – trying to tell her that he was disappointed by the lack of attention – and she didn't have the heart to reprimand him. Instead, she simply spelled away the cat hair and went about her day.

The next thing she knew, Sirius was helping her to her feet and smiling down at her. Blushing, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, noticing that James and Remus had already left.

"You need to start sleeping more," he observed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and helping her out of the library.

She snorted, "If you weren't keeping me up most nights, then I wouldn't have to worry about sleep."

He ducked down and kissed the top of her head, "Sorry, little one, I just can't keep my hands off of you most of the time."

Hermione yawned and allowed him to lead her to Ravenclaw tower. She didn't have the energy to fight him.

* * *

 _17 May 1978 – Hogwarts – Library_

Lily watched as Hermione snuck yet another biscuit out of her book bag, smirking as she asked, "Do you ever stop eating? Merlin."

Hand freezing halfway to her mouth, she looked at the redhead, "I can't help it. Honestly, you'd think I'd be sick of food by now-"

"Ah, yes, the Ravenclaws have even been gossiping about it," Snape intoned, peering over his battered potions book, "And they aren't ones for gossip. Apparently, you've been leaving food all over the dorms."

Hermione blushed, dropping the biscuit back into her bag and focusing on her homework instead. She couldn't help that she'd been feeling hungrier lately – normally during the final prep of studies in her time she hardly ate a thing out of nerves – but she figured her body must need it. She was tired and achy most the time, but she attributed that to Sirius' incessant want for late night rendezvous.

"Sorry," she muttered, picking up her quill and finishing a problem for arithmancy. She had finished most of her study guides the week before, but she had gone over them more times than she could count just so she would pass with flying colours.

* * *

 _22 May 1978 – Hogsmeade Village – The Shrieking Shack_

"Snow, come on! Stop running!" Sirius chastised, a smile on his face as he chased the small wolf around the tattered living room.

She was the first to change into animal form and she liked when James and Sirius would chase her. Normally, she was faster than them given her small size, but she had a feeling they simply let her win because it was the nice thing to do. The moon wasn't due to rise for another hour, but she didn't let that stop her.

Remus was reclined comfortably on the threadbare couch and he smiled when she curled into his lap and growled at the two men trying to catch her. Stroking the top of her gently, he murmured, "Aren't you just a little lover?"

"Maybe Sirius would like you on _his_ lap," James interjected, taking a seat on the floor next to his friend and smiling widely.

The other raven-haired man punched him in the shoulder, rolling his eyes, "I'm not jealous of her family, Prongs. Maybe if she was in Wormtail's lap…"

Hermione growled lowly, her dark eyes turning to the short boy in the corner.

"Leave her alone," Remus said a bit sternly, seeking to protect his pack. He had been feeling a need to protect her more than usual and he couldn't put his thumb on why. Inhaling, he caught a scent he hadn't noticed before and he picked her up and breathed in her scent deeply, confusion fluttering across his face. "You smell funny," he said softly, sniffing a bit more.

Sirius tilted his head to the side and observed the pair quietly. He hadn't noticed her smelling any different, but a werewolf's nose was more sensitive than Padfoot's.

They sat like that until the moon rose and Remus transformed into the beast inside as the boys shifted to their animagus forms. The werewolf scented his pack lightly before turning back to Hermione, his tail twitching slightly when he caught her smell once more.

Setting himself down in front of her, Moony cornered her against the wall and growled at anyone that came near. He had to protect her.

* * *

 _28 May 1978 – Hogwarts_

Hermione paced the girls' lavatory nervously. She hadn't gotten her monthly visitor and she was two weeks late. Her mind swirled with a way to tell Sirius, but she wasn't sure that she could do it.

How could she have a child in the past that she'd have to leave behind? How could she get rid of a child that was a miracle? How in Merlin's name did she even get pregnant?

She thought back. They'd only been back together for about a month and Sirius was always on top of it to use the contraceptive charm. Her brow furrowed and she made her way out of the lavatory, deciding to go to the Quidditch pitch and seek out her boyfriend.

Her thoughts ran rampant as her feet carried her where she needed to go, hardly noticing when she was finally standing in the stands, waiting for practice to be over. Her eyes trailed Sirius easily, giving him a small smile when he waved at her.

Nervousness bloomed in the pit of her stomach and she chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know how to approach the subject – she was more worried about how he'd react, honestly – and she had to take deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. Did he even want kids? A child born in the time of war was never a good thing; Harry had lost both James and Lily.

"Hey, little one," Sirius said, appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "You ready to go to Hogsmeade? James and Lil are going to meet us at The Three Broomsticks a bit later."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her off the stands and away from the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Is everything all right, Mia?" Sirius asked, trailing behind James and Lily on the way back to the castle.

They had walked around the village and stopped at Honeydukes – supplying them both with enough chocolate to last Remus for the rest of the school year – and had a drink with James and Lily, but Hermione had been more withdrawn than usual. She had still yet to voice her concerns, but she knew that she had to.

"We need to talk," she whispered, glancing at the couple in front of them, "Without extra ears."

Picking up on what she meant, he yelled ahead, "Oi! Mia and I are going to shag in the woods. Make yourselves scarce, yeah?"

James and Lily laughed before nodding their goodbyes and hurrying back to the castle. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and looked around to make sure they were alone. She looked up at him and whispered, "Sirius…I-I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this."

"It normally helps if you just come out and say it," he nudged, giving her a wolfish grin to cover up the turmoil he was feeling inside. "Us Gryffindors prefer things straight and narrow; no sugar-coating."

"Ithinkimpregnant," she rushed out, averting her eyes to look at her feet instead. She couldn't see his face when he understood; she wouldn't be able to handle a negative reaction.

He chuckled reaching out to stroke her arm gently, "Come again, love?"

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I think I'm pregnant."

His hand stopped immediately and she wanted to flinch. Would he be angry? Excited? Would he want nothing to do with her?

"But…we used protection every time – oh _fuck_."

Her head whipped up and she stared at him in confusion.

"When we got back together…against the wall…I didn't use the charm," Sirius admitted, shuffling his feet and giving her a lopsided smile, "I was just so happy to have you back that it slipped my mind."

She sniffled, "What if I am? What…what do we do?"

"We love it," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and murmured, "We raise it. We give it a better life than what we had and in eleven years, we see it off on the express."

 _"_ _I can't have children," she whispered, closing her eyes. She couldn't deal with his disappointment too; she wouldn't be able to handle it. "The healers said it would be a miracle if I ever conceived-"_

 _"_ _Then it will be a miracle," Sirius replied instantly. No kids? Hell, he'd give up all the kids in the world if it meant that it would keep a smile on her face for as long as she lived. "If you're supposed to have kids then it'll happen. Nothing's going to change that."_

"A miracle," she whispered mostly to herself as she remembered what he had told her the Christmas after she and Fabian had broken up. "Our miracle."

He grinned from ear to ear. " _Our_ miracle," he confirmed.

* * *

 _7 June 1978 – Hogwarts – Room of Requirement_

"Lily and I have an announcement!" James said, throwing his arm around the redhead and pulling her a bit closer, "We've decided to move in together!"

Remus and Peter looked at them oddly while Hermione and Sirius were trying to contain their laughter. It was long ago decided the two would be moving in together, so no one understood the 'big' news.

"Prongs, that was already established," Sirius pointed out, rolling his grey eyes.

Lily laughed and kissed James lightly, "You're horrible with news, you know." Turning back to the group, she said, "We found a house in Godric's Hollow. Honestly, why he thinks us moving in is a big deal, I'll never know."

Hermione ducked her head to conceal the pain that flitted across her face. She remembered the house that they spoke of – remembered it collapsed and broken from the winter on the run with Harry – and part of her wanted to tell them to look for another home; a _safer_ home.

"That's wonderful!" Remus smiled, clapping James on the back proudly. "Now, I just need those two," he jerked his thumb towards the other couple, "To figure out where they'd like to live. It would be nice to have a home before graduation."

The brunette forced a smile, "Sirius and I have been looking at flats in Diagon Alley. He's going to go see someone about one across from the Leaky."

"That's right near Flourish and Blotts-"

"You got the job?" Hermione asked excitedly.

The werewolf blushed, "I was going to tell everyone after graduation, but yeah. I start the day after the full moon."

"Remus-"

"I'll be fine. I'll have Sirius and Hermione with me, James."

Lily looked between them oddly, her green eyes calculating before she spoke. "I _knew_ you were a werewolf. And no, I don't look at you any different," she added when she saw him seize up, "You'll still Remus to me."

The room was quiet as they slowly absorbed that Lily was now part of their secret. Hermione was the first to smile, "I hate hiding things from you."

With the ice broken, Lily and James began telling the group about the home they were going to purchase and how excited they were. Hermione threw in a little about the flat she and the boys were interested in and Peter simply sat stoically, absorbing all the information they were offering so freely.

Sirius noticed and looked towards the lump of a boy, "So, Pete, what are your plans?"

Peter looked up, his beady eyes focusing on Sirius and giving him a fake smile, "I'll probably spend some time with my mum and dad. Dad's got a big business deal to tend to in…Europe and I'll probably go with him. After all, he wants me to take over the business when I'm ready."

"You're still taking your N.E.W.T.S though, right?" Lily asked, giving him a strange look.

"Only in potions," he shuffled uncomfortably, noticing all eyes were on him. Sometimes he really did look like a rat. "I don't really need anything else."

Sirius pulled Hermione into his lap, one of his hands spanning across her stomach discreetly. Ever since she had told him she suspected she was pregnant, he had been obsessed with touching her in some way or another. He longed to see her swollen with his child and he reminded her of that every chance he could.

"Thank you for all the tutoring, Mia," James said, smiling the same lopsided smile that Harry had given her so often, "I actually have confidence in passing my potion's N.E.W.T.! I really don't know what I would've down with you."

She smiled, "Anything for you, James."

The man behind her nuzzled his face against her slim neck, resting his mouth just under her ear as he whispered, "If you give Prongs anything, what do I get, little one?"

"Everything," she whispered low enough just for him to hear.

Conversation prattled on for a bit before the group began to take their leave, leaving Sirius and Hermione alone in the room. She lay back against him and smiled when he circled his arms around her protectively.

"This is nice…even though we should be sleeping," she yawned, closing her eyes, "Exams start tomorrow."

Sirius kissed the top of her head, "Then sleep. I just want to enjoy this a little bit longer."

"This?"

"The in-between," she felt him shrug before continuing, "The fact that we don't know if you're really pregnant or not. I like to imagine you are, though."

She smiled shyly, "And why is that?"

"I like the thought that _I_ would be the one to get you pregnant. That despite…what happened to you, you could still carry my child. That, in eight months or so, I'll be holding your hand in St. Mungo's while you scream at me before we get to meet our child."

Tears pricked her eyes and she played with the hand that he had settled on her stomach, "We don't know for sure, yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up. Lots of things can mess up my, uh, monthly _friend_."

"If not this time, then the next," he murmured, tilting her head back so he could stare at her, "I already told you that children make no difference to me, but, for what it's worth, I'd love for you to have mine."

"Me too," she whispered.

* * *

 _13 June 1978 – Hogwarts – Hospital Wing_

Hermione had dragged herself down to the infirmary with a stomach sicker than anything she'd ever felt before. She had woken up to a sharp pain in her abdomen and her body was covered in sweat. She stumbled through the doors of the Hospital Wing, struggling to keep upright.

"Miss Lupin!" Madame Pomfrey gasped, popping her head out of the office before scurrying towards her. Helping the small brunette onto a cot, she ran her wand over her and did a few diagnostics, her brow furrowing when she found nothing out of the usual. "My dear, what seems to be the matter?"

She sighed, trying to breathe through the pain as her cramps grew, "I thought…I might be… _pregnant_."

Saying nothing, the matron raised her wand once more and conducted a new set of spells with her lips pursed. Pregnancy wasn't normally a problem at Hogwarts, but a few girls fell pregnant at the end of every year – which, she was thankful it wasn't the beginning of the year.

"Miss Lupin…I'm very sorry, but it seems you have a lot of dark magic residue-"

"I lost it," the brunette said hollowly, her whiskey eyes filling with tears as she looked down at her still-flat stomach. One hand came up and wiped away her tears while the other fell to her abdomen.

It had been too good to be true, Hermione knew that. She also should have known that she couldn't possibly have a child in the past when there was no child – or adult – related to Sirius in her own time. The timeline wouldn't allow her to change anything significant and a child was definitely that.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a sad look and nodded, "I'm very sorry." Setting a hand on the girl's shoulder, she softly said, "I'll need to give you a potion to prevent infection, but you'll be as good as new by morning."

She nodded numbly. She'd never be as good as new again.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! Remember that fifteen reviews gets you a new chapter on Wednesday instead of Sunday!**

 **~Grace**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the support with this story! I'm almost at 400 reviews! It blows me away, honestly.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Shadow Dancing**

 _"_ _You got me looking at that heaven in your eyes._

 _I was chasing your direction, I was telling you no lies."_

 _Shadow Dancing – Andy Gibb_

 _16 June 1978 – Hogwarts – Great Hall_

The voices humming around the Great Hall reminded Hermione of the anniversary of the war, but everyone seemed much happier. It had been an honor to receive her diploma from Professor Dumbledore and she had heard her boys cheer for her loudly when she took it.

Now, she was being enveloped by Lyall and Hope, both of them congratulating her and inadvertently ignoring their own child. Hermione smiled when Lyall kissed her forehead and Hope hugged her tightly.

"We're so proud of you, Mia," Lyall said when he pulled away, his chest puffed out before he looked between her and Remus, "We're proud of both of you. You've both done so well."

"There's my girl," Sirius said, sweeping behind her and wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He looked between Lyall and Hope and smiled, "You've still got room on the couch for me, right, Mrs. Lupin?"

Hope smiled, "Of course! I'm sure the _couch_ will be comfortable for you." The wink she gave him made it known that he didn't have any intentions of staying on the couch at all.

The brunette giggled before she felt him rub her stomach comfortingly. He had been understanding and supportive when she had fibbed and said that she had gotten her monthly. She didn't have the heart to tell them that her body had rejected her pregnancy.

 _"_ _You…you're sure, Snow?" Sirius asked, looking at her in concern as he held her hands._

 _She nodded, "It must've happened last night." She looked down in feigned embarrassment, "I ruined the sheets in my dorm."_

 _He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her gently, "I wanted this with you, Mia, but that doesn't mean we'll give up. We can try –_ actually _try – when you're ready."_

 _Swallowing noisily, she buried her face against his chest, "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _We'll get through this, little one. I'm in this with you no matter what."_

"Ready, love?" Hope asked, pulling her from her thoughts. When she smiled, the blonde continued, "We're heading to the Three Broomsticks, your friends are invited."

* * *

 _20 June 1978 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

Hermione was tired of being kept away from Remus when they were at home during the full moon. She couldn't come out and tell Lyall that she was an animagus and she'd be fine with the werewolf – he _did_ work at the Ministry after all – but she hated hearing Remus whine through the door of the basement.

Sirius had already moved out of the Potter's and was currently crashing on the Lupin's couch – mainly Hermione's bed – until the trio got the flat that he had been negotiating for. It was hard finding a home for two half bloods and a blood traitor. Walburga Black had been sullying her son's name as often as possible, trying to force him to come back home instead of moving out.

Currently, the pair was sitting in front of the entrance to the basement, trying to soothe their friend through the door. Lyall had warded the door closed with his magical signature and Hermione had no way of breaking through without alerting him. The petite brunette had crawled into the man's lap, resting her head against his chest and trying to calm down. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back softly, trying to lull her into sleep.

It was just past midnight when she felt him fall asleep above her. His breath puffed against the top of her head and his chest rose and fell steadily beneath her. Shifting slightly, she moved so she could stare at his face. His long lashes were curling against his cheeks and the moonlight played off of the shadows on his face handsomely. His mouth was parted a little and she pulled on his bottom lip playfully, eliciting a sleepy growl.

 _Merlin, how she loved him._

She had known that she loved him, that much she was sure of, but as soon as she suspected that she was pregnant, she realized how much more it was. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Sirius; and she _wanted_ it so badly. Sprucing up Grimmauld Place, having tea with him in the parlor, sleeping in his room…

It broke her heart to know that James and Lily still had to die, that Sirius still had to go to Azkaban, and that Remus had to be alone for so long. History still had to play out how it was meant to – she couldn't mess up her coming back here to begin with – and Hermione Granger hated being a sitting duck.

His hand curled around her stomach and she held her breath as he caressed her softly. The baby had been so much to him, more than he'd ever tell her, and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It killed her to lie to him, but the truth would've torn him apart and she didn't want that. His fingers drew nonsense along her skin and she burrowed closer against him, willing away the threat of tears.

"I'm promise I'll have your baby one day," she whispered, more for herself, "One day, everything will be better."

* * *

 _5 July 1978 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"William Arthur Weasley! What did I say about chasing the gnomes?" Mrs. Weasley scolded, her hands on her hips as she looked down at her eldest son.

Bill shuffled, "To not to."

Mrs. Weasley had invited Hermione to the Burrow before graduation and she had forgotten all about it. She had been swamped with looking for a flat – Sirius still hadn't had a smidge of luck – and she had applied at a new apothecary in Diagon Alley the week before. Living with the Lupins was all right, but she wanted to be out on her own and save her savings from dwindling.

She was lucky enough to learn how to brew the Wolfsbane for Remus and he seemed to be doing better since the last full moon. Every month, she added something a little different in hopes of quieting his wolf, but nothing had worked so far. She had to create something that wouldn't harm him in wolf form and wouldn't kill him as a human.

Hermione watched Bill with a small smile. He could be trouble as an adult and she was getting to see firsthand how it began as a child. He was rebellious already; his hair was much longer than it should be and he had bouts of accidental magic that was more mischievous than helpful.

"Then go to your room!" Mrs. Weasley fumed, pointing to the stairs before adding, "And don't tease Percy! I finally got him down for a kip."

Fred cooed in the brunette's arms and she looked down to see bright brown eyes staring back. She loved spending time with the twins – especially since she knew that they had such limited time together – and she kept Fred with her as often as she could.

"He likes you, you know," the redheaded matron said softly, cradling George in her arms as she looked down at her other son, "You're the only one he doesn't cry for besides me and Fabian."

Hermione smiled, "He knows I love him and I'll protect him from anything."

And she would. Until she was hurled back into the future, she'd be there for her godsons.

"How's everything with Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked, settling in the rocking chair across from the couch and rocking George slowly, "Any wedding bells in the air?"

"Not yet," she laughed, making a silly face at the baby, "We're trying to find a flat right now, but Sirius' mother is making it difficult. With everything going on at the Ministry and how… _You-Know-Who_ is attacking anyone that's not loyal to him, it's dangerous."

Mrs. Weasley creased her brows, "I know that Knockturn Alley isn't exactly desirable, but I know there's quite a few flats available right on the border of Diagon Alley. Gid and Fabe are renting a flat there and it's not too bad at all. The owners are looking to fill it with the good sort."

Hermione thought it over for a moment. She didn't think that Remus or Sirius would mind living on the border of the Alleys, but it might be a problem having Fabian in the same building. Sirius trusted her inexplicitly, but she knew he didn't trust the redhead. Sighing, Hermione nodded, "I'll let the boys know."

* * *

 _9 July 1978 – Diagon Alley – The Apothecary_

After getting a letter from the apothecary she had applied to in Diagon Alley, Hermione stood outside the door nervously. She'd never really had to apply for a job or be interviewed before and she hoped that it didn't show too terribly.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and walked inside, her eyes being drawn to the woman with short dark hair behind the counter. Smiling, she walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mia Lupin. I was owled yesterday that you might have an opening."

The woman smiled, "Oh! Right, it's nice to meet you, Mia. I'm Alice. I'm actually just watching the shop for the summer until I get certified as an Auror and then they'll be needing someone full time. You'll be taking my spot, love."

 _Alice_.

Hermione puzzled over the name for a moment before realizing that before her stood Neville's mother. Perfectly sane and perfectly normal. She was a few years older than Hermione and she looked to be in shape; perfect for the Auror program.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Alice," she managed, forcing a smile, "I've been looking for a place that wasn't too busy to work while I study to take my certification to be a Spells Mistress."

"Oh, exciting!" Alice smiled, "There's never enough women in the Ministry in my opinion. My husband, Frank, feels the same way! He was certified as an Auror almost right after graduation and he wants to help raise awareness that women deserve equal opportunity to be employed, too." She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she shook her head, "Right, you're here about the job. It's straightforward, really. You restock when the shelves are low and ring up the customers when they're done. There's nothing too dangerous here and we keep already-brewed potions behind the counter. Everything's priced and the register is charmed, so you shouldn't have too much of a problem.

"The owner can be a bit sketchy, but he's a nice bloke once you warm up to him. Hardly speaks any English, but what do you expect from a Russian wizard? The wife's worse, says almost everything in Russian before she realizes you can't speak it. I don't know how you feel about all the… _dark_ things going on lately, but their family seems to be right on the fence. I wouldn't bring too much attention to yourself, honestly."

Hermione smiled. Neville was always too shy to talk to people he didn't know, but he certainly hadn't inherited that from Alice. She offered up information without being asked, how on earth had she become an Auror?

"I think I'll like it here," the petite witch nodded, looking around her new job, "I'll be here tomorrow at seven, does that work?"

Alice smiled back, "That's perfect! See you tomorrow, Mia!"

* * *

 _14 July 1978 – Diagon Alley_

"Sirius, come on! What happened?" Hermione asked, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she followed her boyfriend down Diagon Alley.

Against her better judgment, she had told him of the flats available in Knockturn Alley that Mrs. Weasley had suggested. She had been sure to emphasize that Fabian and Gideon were also tenants, but he seemed to wave that off as no big deal. He was more concerned with getting a home so that they could all spend the next full moon together.

"We're meeting with the landlord, Snow," Sirius said patiently, taking her small hand in his and squeezing gently, "My mother may be a tyrant, but no one in Knockturn Alley is really concerned about harboring the heir to the 'Ancient and Noble House of Black'." He made a face at the end and she giggled.

"Did you tell Remus?"

He nodded, "I told Moony we had a meeting, but he had to get to work, bloody swot. He wanted you to come along because you seem to know what he likes. So, you'll be approving it for the both of you, little one. Have to make sure our little werewolf enjoys his new home, too."

"Sirius!" She gasped, looking around to make sure no one heard him, "You can't just announce his _furry little problem_ to the world! It's taboo."

Granted, she was highly against the mistreatment of werewolves and other creatures, but in this time with Lord Voldemort, she knew better than to let her self-righteousness rise up. The longer they could keep Remus' lycanthropy under wraps, the better.

He rolled his eyes, "No one is Knockturn Alley really cares, little one." He stopped outside of a decent looking building, looking at the green door skeptically, "Well, here we are."

Hermione looked up at the building. It reminded her a bit of Grimmauld Place; brick and a little dingy. The door was the only redeeming quality – even if it was Slytherin – being green with intricate silver patterns drawn into it. There were lots of windows and she assumed there must have been a good amount of tenants.

She walked inside when he held the door open for her, noticing that the inside was far nicer than the outside. The doorway opened up to a large lobby with a door off to the right and Sirius knocked firmly.

When the door opened, a man in his late forties with graying black hair and hazel eyes walked out, giving a tired smile to Sirius. "You must be Mr. Black," he greeted, holding out his hand, "The flat we discussed is on the third floor."

Sirius accepted the man's hand and gave a crooked smile of his own, "Thank you, Mr. Brown."

The couple trailed up the stairs after the man, hands clasped together. She felt a fluttering in her belly at the prospect of seeing her new home. She had never lived on her own, not really. After the war, she moved out of her parent's house and into Grimmauld Place with Harry, but even then she simply thought of herself as a guest in Sirius' house. It would be strange to see him every morning in her bed instead of meeting him in the kitchen for tea.

"There's only two other tenants on your floor," Mr. Brown said, coming to a stop outside a dark wooden door, "They're quiet and live together; you shouldn't have a problem." Opening the door, he ushered them inside before following them and pointed things out as he spoke, "Bedrooms are down that hallway – there's three in all – bathrooms are off each bedroom and there's an additional one off the living area. Kitchen is over here next to the dining room and there's a closet you can use as a pantry next to cooler. I'll give you a few moments to look everything over."

Hermione's whiskey eyes appraised the area. The living room was spacious and full of light, the kitchen was done in silvers and blacks – highly attractive to Sirius – and she wandered back towards the bedrooms and smiled at how big they were.

Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What to you think, little one?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I think it's perfect," she replied, turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, "We can share a room and Remus can have one and we can use the extra as a library." Her eyes brightened and he laughed as she continued, "We have so much room here."

"And we can always use the library for something else…should it happen," he said softly, searching her eyes and showing his vulnerable side, "I'm not pressing for it, I'd just like to keep the option open, Snow."

She swallowed noisily. She didn't have the heart to tell him that they wouldn't be welcoming a child any time soon, but she nodded anyway. Burying her face against his neck, she murmured, "I'd like that."

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Brown asked, announcing his presence to the couple.

Sirius turned and smiled, "We'll take it."

* * *

 _20 July 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"I don't like the thought of you staying in a cage for the full moon," Hermione worried, biting her bottom lip and looking over the werewolf in concern.

Remus ran his hand through his shaggy hair and looked up from his spot on the couch, "You and Sirius will be there. The cage is just a precaution to make sure that I can handle being in a new place with the Wolfsbane. If everything's fine, then next moon we'll spend it together sans cages."

Remus had been delighted when he set foot in the flat, more than ecstatic about the spare bedroom turned library. He had taken the smallest of the three bedrooms, assuring them that he didn't need much room, and they devoted the largest bedroom to the library – even getting permission from Mr. Brown to vanish the en suite bathroom to make even more room for books – and now the room was lined with Remus' and Hermione's collections of books.

It had nearly been a week since they signed the lease and moved in and it felt as if the trio had been there for years. They all fell into a familiar pattern with each other and enjoyed living together.

The only shock they – and by they, it was mainly Sirius – had was finding out that the Prewett's lived next door.

 _Hermione had just gotten back from the grocery store and was trying to juggle the grocery bags while attempting to open the door of the flat. Sirius and Remus were due back from Flourish and Blotts soon and she wanted to show initiative that she could cook for them._

 _"_ _Bugger!" She groaned, hearing one bag fall to the ground. She banged her head against the door and sighed._

 _"_ _Need some help, little love?"_

 _She turned towards the voice and gave Fabian a small smile, "I guess I'm not as talented as I'd like to believe."_

 _The tall redhead laughed and gathered the bags from her, allowing her to fish her keys from her bag and unlock the door. Grabbing the fallen bag, she invited him inside and he set her bags down on the counter, looking around the flat appreciatively._

 _"_ _You guys have moved in pretty fast," Fabian said, handing her things to put in the cooler, "Mr. Brown wouldn't tell us who moved in, only that there were three of you. Rooming with Black and Potter?"_

 _"_ _Remus," she said distractedly, "James and Lily are moving into a house in Godric's Hollow. They're having a house warming party next week."_

 _"_ _Oh, and did you all have a house warming, little love?" He said, dropping his voice low and looking over at her seductively._

 _Hermione turned and gave him an incredulous look, "Fabian Prewett, you'd better not be flirting with me. I have half a mind to hex you, you know."_

 _He burst out laughing before he sighed, "Oh, Mia. I just had to be sure that you're still happy where you are. Make sure Black still makes you happy-"_

 _"_ _Sirius makes me_ very _happy, Fabian. I wouldn't be living with him otherwise," she chided, giving him a small smile, "Besides, you know the rules; I'll be your friend, but nothing more."_

She shook her head, remembering how Sirius had walked in a few minutes later to the pair laughing at nonsense. Remus' sigh brought her back to the present and she nodded sadly, "All right. But _next_ full moon we're all going to be together."

Remus smiled, sitting forward and tugging her hand until she sat in his lap, "Everything's fine, love. I don't want you to worry about me, yeah?"

She leaned her head against his chest, used to his affections by now. He often would do the same thing back in her time – never sitting her in his lap, of course – but he would pull her against his side and kiss the top of her head when she was upset or worried about something. She understood now that the reason she was named Teddy's godmother was because of her and Remus' relationship _now_ , not because of Tonks. Remus loved her enough to trust her with his child incase something would've happened.

It had reached the point where the two of them could communicate without saying anything and sometimes it made Sirius jealous, but he understood, too – he had the same relationship with James after all.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and Sirius," he mumbled against her curls, getting lost in the scent of lavender.

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "You'll never have to."

Her heart hurt at the lie she had to spew, but she couldn't take it back. Remus _would_ be alone once she disappeared and Sirius was thrown into Azkaban. It was an impossible situation, but she wasn't able to fix it.

Remus' brows furrowed as he looked her over again, warring with himself before he said, "You…smelt different the moon before last; we didn't have time to discuss it. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

She looked down quickly, cursing his keen senses. Deciding to go with the oldest trick she could think of, she mumbled, "That time of the month."

His eyes flashed gold and he softly rumbled, "No. No, you didn't smell fertile…you smelt _bred_." His cheeks tinged pink as the wolf receded, somewhat embarrassed.

Her head snapped up and she shook her head fiercely, "Please don't tell him. I-I told him it was just a mistake. He can't know, Remus."

"You lost…the baby?" He asked quietly, his features filling with sadness as he realized what had happened. He hadn't noticed that she'd gained weight, so how could she be pregnant?

Nodding, she whimpered, "Too much dark magic."

"I won't tell him," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and holding her tighter against him, "I'd do anything for you, Mia."

"Not expecting a threesome, are you, Moony?" Sirius grinned from the doorway, lounging against it with his leather jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Hermione jumped in the werewolf's arms, trying to make herself appear normal instead of stricken. She hoped that he hadn't heard anything, but when she looked at him he appeared to be his normal self.

He made a face, "I'd never sleep with my cousin, Padfoot. I'll leave that to the purebloods."

Sirius' grin turned wolfish as his eyes found whiskey, "Hell, I'd be sleeping with you even if you were my cousin, Snow. It would appease the 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black'."

"Yuck," Hermione shuddered. She never did understand how purebloods could stand the inbreeding – probably why so many of them only had one child.

The animagus barked a laugh and strode over to the couch, helping her up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Leaning close, he whispered, "But I'm much happier that you _aren't_ related to me. The Blacks are notoriously unstable."

"So I've noticed," she smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Snow padded back and forth in front of the metal cage, whining lowly and swishing her tail in discomfort. Sirius watched her guardedly, ready to leap between her and the caged werewolf if necessary. It bothered him greatly that she wouldn't listen to him and wait out the moon in one place, but he understood her need to comfort Moony; he was in a new place and dealing with a different strain of Wolfsbane.

His little witch was too smart sometimes for her own good. For the past two months she had been trying different ingredients to see if she could improve it. He had stumbled upon her notes after they moved into the flat and he had asked her about them, chest swelling with pride when she explained what she had been doing. Her always felt a sense of pride knowing that she was _his_.

He had tried to hard to keep it together when she said her pregnancy was a false alarm. It was disappointing to say the least. He hadn't even known that he wanted a child, but somehow, knowing that _he_ was the one who had gotten her pregnant, it seemed as if it made all the sense in the world. For her to carry his child was the icing on the cake for him.

 _Merlin, how he wanted her pregnant._

Sirius had done nearly everything in his power to try to sway the witch – even going so far to 'forget' the contraceptive charm – but she always remembered. Sometimes, he felt like she didn't want to have a baby, he didn't blame her, they were fresh out of school after all, but he also felt like she hadn't truly talked to him about their almost-child. He'd have to make a mental note to talk to Remus later.

Looking back over at the littlest wolf, he gave a low growl when Moony's paw shot out to scratch her. Snow had jumped back just in time and gave the caged animal a glare before padding over to Padfoot and lying beside him. Her muzzle burrowed against his neck and he shifted so he was partially on top of her in a protective stance. He knew it was stupid to show alpha tendencies when Moony was in control, but he couldn't risk his mate being hurt.

 _Mate_.

He hadn't realized he thought it until he looked down at the white fur peeking out from under him. But that's exactly what she was. Mia _was_ his mate and he'd protect her with his life.

He was in love with Mia Lupin and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: God Save the Queen**

 _"_ _When there's no future, how can there be sin?_

 _We're the flowers in the dustbin."_

 _God Save the Queen – The Sex Pistols_

 _24 July 1978 – Godric's Hollow_

Hermione stumbled when the pull behind her navel disappeared and she found herself in the familiar neighborhood of Godric's Hollow. Sirius righted her and gave her a lopsided smile, "All right, Snow?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and the couple waited for Remus to arrive. With a pop, the werewolf shook out his hair before they made their way towards a large house on the corner.

"Yeah, just tired is all."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Between working at the Apothecary and keeping up with Sirius' libido, she _was_ tired. Alice had done her best to train the younger witch before leaving to work for the Auror department and she was finding it a bit taxing to work by herself. She hadn't managed to meet her boss yet, but her pay had been left in the register with a note the week before.

Truthfully, she had forgotten all about the housewarming party for James and Lily and felt bad that she only brought a bottle of wine. Sirius and Remus had gone in together on a portrait of the two and it made her feel a bit sad in comparison.

"Peter's coming later, yeah?" Remus asked, standing in front of the large white door before knocking.

Sirius shrugged, "Said he'd be here when he finished up with that thing with his dad."

Her stomach clenched. She knew that Peter wasn't really meeting with his dad, but with Lord Voldemort instead. Often she wondered how long he had been feeding the Dark Lord information, but she knew she'd drive herself spare if she tried to dissect everything Peter did. He would do what was necessary to ensure the future stayed the same.

"Hello!" Lily gushed when she opened the door, an embarrassed James behind her. Moving aside, she ushered the trio inside, "Come in, come in!"

Sirius and Remus each gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and James a hug while Hermione hugged Lily and kissed James on the cheek.

"We're glad you could make it," James said warmly, motioning for them to take their seats in the living room.

Sirius snorted, "Cut the shite, James. You own a house, not a manor. You didn't see me jumping through hoops when Mia and I moved in together."

"Ah, but you moved in with Remus, too," James pointed out, a grin coming across his face, "So, unless you'd like to announce your little threesome, I wouldn't be throwing stones."

Hermione looked between the two wizards and sighed in exasperation, "One of you always brings up a bloody threesome. Is there something I should know about?"

"It was their goal to sleep with you – together – when you first arrived," Lily answered, sweeping into the room and giving a smirk to her boyfriend.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Sirius groaned, looking at James mutinously, "It never happened and we agreed never to speak of it again!"

The redhead giggled, "Only because Remus would turn you into a chew toy."

"Why did you tell her everything?!"

The spectacled wizard shrugged, "She wanted to know who I fancied before her and I wanted to be completely honest." He paused and turned to the brunette, "Besides, you wouldn't have slept with me, right, Mia?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "Not in a million years."

* * *

 _11 August 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

"Who would've thought the Prewetts' flat was being used as Headquarters?" Sirius asked, nudging Hermione playfully as the couple and Remus walked in to the flat and were engulfed with sounds.

It was finally time for their initiation into the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore had been tightlipped on the specifics, but they were more than surprised to find out they were living next door to Headquarters. Hermione had found it weird – used to Grimmauld Place being Headquarters and then the Burrow – but it wasn't farfetched to have the Prewett's so involved.

Hermione shrugged, "Makes getting to meetings easier."

"Mia!" Fabian yelled through the throng of people, making his way over to her and Sirius, "I'm glad you could make it."

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't miss our own initiation, Prewett."

Fabian bristled slightly. He still didn't like that fact that he was dating Hermione, but he dealt with it as best as he could. Giving a tight smile, he said, "Are Potter and Evans coming, too? "

"They should be here shortly," Remus answered, giving Sirius a stern look to behave himself.

Fabian looked between the men and nodded slightly. His first instinct was to engulf Hermione in his arms, but he was rather fond of not being hexed. And Sirius was definitely a type to hex first and ask questions later. Giving her a small wave, he slunk back to the center of the room to speak with Professor Dumbledore.

The petite witch looked around the room and noticed a few familiar faces. Diggle was present as were Emmeline Vance and Marlene McKinnon. She wanted to seethe at seeing the blonde witch, but she managed to control her temper once she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't even looking her way.

"How are so many people even in here?" James asked, appearing behind her and causing her to shriek.

"James Fleamont Potter, don't you dare do that again!" She hissed, turning around to see his smiling face. After taking a deep breath, she answered, "It's magically enlarged. How else do you think Hagrid would fit in this tiny flat?"

The spectacled wizard scratched the back of his neck and turned a bit pink as he mumbled, "Dunno."

"Honestly, Prongs, are you sure you're ready to be an Auror?" Sirius jibed, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her close.

Lily flounced up, her green eyes eager as she looked around before settling on the other witch, "Do you know who your mentor is yet? Gideon cornered me as soon as we entered, so I think he's mine."

"Good thing he loves his birds a bit too much to be focusing on _my_ bird," James grunted, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Professor Dumbledore's voice rose, his wand directed at his throat as the room quieted. "We will be initiating several members today to fight for the light. If I could have them line up in the center, that would be most splendid."

Hermione, Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily all approached the tall wizard as did Diggle, Vance, and McKinnon. A type of podium had been set up and he stood at the top. The brunette's hands were sweaty with nerves; she hadn't _officially_ been inducted into the Order before, but she had had a small phoenix etched into her skin of her left wrist from when Kingsley was the head of the Order, but that had faded after the war ended.

Professor Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at the new recruits, his blue eyes twinkling. He smiled, "Now, each of you must swear your loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix. Under no circumstances will you reveal our secrets to anyone outside of this room. Understood?"

A collective buzz ran through them and he nodded, "Now, Miss Lupin, if you could step forward, please, and hold out your left hand."

Hermione hadn't realized she was at the front of the line and swallowed before doing as he instructed, climbing the few stairs to reach him. She hated being this far from Sirius when something important was happening. When he took her hand she felt a tingle of magic and saw her glamours ripple slightly. If Professor Dumbledore noticed, he didn't make it known.

"Now, Miss Lupin, do you swear to honour the Order of the Phoenix at all costs? To protect your fellow members and fight for the light?"

"I do so swear," she murmured, watching as he placed the tip of his wand to her wrist as a bright orange light slithered out.

"And do you also swear to never speak of anything discussed between the members outside of these walls with non-members?"

She swallowed and repeated, "I do so swear."

"Mr. Prewett, please step forward and claim your charge."

Hermione watched as Fabian stepped up next to her and intertwined his hand with hers. A band of orange wrapped around her wrist and tingled before slipping over to Fabian's as well, binding them as mentor and charge.

"As long as you are both members of the Order of the Phoenix, you shall be bound to each other," Professor Dumbledore said before looking at Fabian, "Mr. Prewett, it is your job to make sure Miss Lupin is trained in the best way possible, that she can fight and be safe without you should the need arise. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"I do," Fabian said firmly, watching the orange light etch a phoenix into the skin of his right wrist.

The professor turned to her and asked, "Do you, Miss Lupin, accept Mr. Prewett's leadership? To honour his wishes in the field about your safety and your missions?"

"I do."

She nearly gasped when she felt the magic cut into her skin. It hadn't hurt at all the first time she had taken the small token and she was confused as to why it did now. It was cutting into the same place her other phoenix had been and slight rivulets of blood trickled from her wrist as the magic was forced to overlap.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked down at the magic in confusion before waving his wand when it was finished. Rather than ask in front of the entire Order, he simply said, "You are now bound."

Fabian looked down at the cut and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her wrist before escorting her down from the podium. Sirius' eyes widened as he saw the white cotton soaked with crimson and he was just about to start yelling when Professor Dumbledore called him up next.

And so it went, each one getting paired with a mentor until they all were official members of the Order.

James was paired with Frank Longbottom while Lily was paired with Alice. Remus was paired with Edgar Bones and Sirius was paired with Gideon. She thought it was good that James and Lily were paired off with the Longbottoms; they would understand the need to be together more than a single member.

"Mia, can I talk to you for a moment?" Fabian asked, turning her attention from her friends.

She nodded and allowed him to walk her towards the kitchen, away from Sirius. They paused next to the sink and he looked down at her in concern, his handkerchief still wrapped limply around her wrist.

"Why did you bleed? That's…not exactly normal procedure for being inducted."

Hermione's heart beat a little bit faster. If anyone would discover her secret, it would definitely be Fabian; the man was too observant for his own good – especially when it came to her. She laughed nervously, "Must've just been a bit more sensitive."

His hand darted out and took hers gently, unwrapping the cotton and staring intently at her wrist. Underneath the angry marks of the phoenix, he could see the shimmering of an additional one. His brows furrowed before he looked up at her, "Why do you have two? There shouldn't have been a problem unless they have two magical signatures…"

Shite.

Her first one had been from Kingsley when Professor Dumbledore was killed and he obviously didn't have the same signature as the latter. _That_ was why it was such a problem.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, "Honestly, it's probably just a fluke. It'll heal up and I'll be fine."

"Mia-"

"There you are," Sirius said, announcing himself as he eyed the pair skeptically, "Lily's looking for you, love. Said you know her mentor?"

Hermione nodded and scampered off, not bothering to say her goodbyes to the redhead in her haste to leave.

Sirius stared after her before turning to Fabian and growling, "If you make her feel uncomfortable in any way, Prewett, I'll make you wish you never joined the Order. She's had enough to deal with and I don't want you bringing up the past, yeah?"

Fabian nodded, "I promised I wouldn't hurt her. I just want to protect her."

The raven-haired man stepped closer so he was toe to toe with the older man. His voice dropped low as he said, "You save her at all costs, do you hear me? _She_ is the number one priority always. You make sure she's safe, even if that means throwing a portkey at her to get her the hell out of there."

"I won't let anything happen to her," Fabian promised, "You have my word."

* * *

 _18 August 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Hermione cut the long, swaying tentacle slowly, sure to keep the slimy liquid inside of the stem. Flitterbloom was often mistaken for Devil's Snare, but she knew enough to tell them apart. Every night she had added a few drops of the liquid to Remus' Wolfsbane before giving it to him and she was hoping that this would be the ingredient that would safe her friend from his transformation.

It was twenty minutes before moonrise as she stirred the liquid clockwise before giving it to Remus, eyeing him skeptically.

He sighed and accepted it, drinking it down without complaint and shuddering violently afterwards. Grimacing, he looked at her, "Could you try to improve the taste, too? This is ghastly."

"Right now, I'm a bit focused on curing – or at least restraining – your lycanthropy. The taste comes second."

She, Remus, and Sirius shuffled into the living room, the two humans shifting into their animagus forms while they watched Remus carefully. Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed when Remus became Moony in front of her and she curled up on the ground sadly.

Moony padded over to the little white wolf and licked her muzzle affectionately, letting her know that he wasn't mad at her. He lay down in front of her while Padfoot snuggled against her back and for the first time in a long time she felt the comfort of her pack.

* * *

 _28 August 1978 – Great Britain – The Country_

"We're too clean, aren't we?" Hermione asked, looking between her body and Remus' scrunching her nose slightly.

Professor Dumbledore had assigned them to talk to the werewolf pack in the countryside. It had been a heated debate, but she had been allowed to go anyway.

 _"_ _She's not even a werewolf!" Remus protested, growling lightly._

 _Professor Dumbledore merely nodded, "I'm aware that she's an animagus, Mr. Lupin, and that her form is a wolf. The only way to tell she isn't a true werewolf is to be around her during the full moon. Since that has already passed, your covers should remain intact while you go on your mission."_

 _Hermione stood, placing her hand on Remus' arm as she asked, "What do we have to do, Professor?"_

 _The wizard's blue eyes twinkled, "Miss Lupin, I am assigning you both to go undercover with the wolf pack that's been prowling around the countryside. If you both can sway them from joining Lord Voldemort, we can have a better chance of ending the war sooner."_

 _Remus grunted, "Who's the alpha?"_

 _"_ _Fenrir Greyback."_

 _The werewolf paled, remembering the wolf that had bitten him when he was young. He had learned to associate that wolf with pain and agony and he couldn't stop the snarl ripping free from his throat._

 _Hermione had also paled, remembering how the wolf had played with her at Malfoy Manor. He was what nightmares were made of, what had haunted her dreams beside Bellatrix._

 _"_ _We'll do it," Hermione said quietly, but firmly. She had to face her fears sometime._

And she had. She and Remus were currently trekking along the countryside with their backpacks filled with supplies. Professor Dumbledore had insisted that they bring enough things to get by, but not too many Muggle items. Getting the werewolves to trust them would be difficult, but Muggle things would make it infinitely harder.

Remus sighed, "We'll be searching for them for a while, Mia. It's bound to make us smell…less than desirable." He paused slightly, "How did Sirius take it?"

She bit her bottom lip worriedly, "I didn't exactly tell him what I was doing."

The werewolf stopped altogether and stared at the little witch incredulously, "He _let_ you leave not knowing where you were going?"

"I didn't tell him I was going on a mission, but he's bound to figure it out once he sees you're missing, too," she sighed, beginning to walk again and urging him to follow her, "He'll see that Fabian and Edgar are still present for the meetings and he'll know it's something wolf related."

It was a known rule that new initiates didn't go on missions without their mentors, but the werewolf situation was too sensitive to send non-wolves.

"They've been here," Remus said suddenly, scenting the air, "Greyback and his pack. Less than an hour old, I'd say."

Hermione grimaced, "Some of his wolves aren't wizards though, are they? Some are Muggles-"

"And some are born wolves," he said, elaborating when she looked at him funny, "Some are bred by the bitches in the pack. Werewolf pregnancy is rare, but in big packs it tends to happen more often."

Her eyes widened as she thought about his words. Female wolves were rare to begin with, but she _was_ one. Not a werewolf, thankfully, but they didn't know that. Swallowing, she asked, "Will they try to…"

"Yes," he answered curtly. "Our best bet is to pretend you're mated to me. It's not a perfect plan, but it will get us through safely. No other wolf would try to breed you if he knew you were already spoken for."

"Sirius is going to have kittens," Hermione mumbled.

"Better than you having pups."

* * *

It was days before they found the pack. And it was awful once they did.

"Mia, look out!" Remus yelled, getting ready to charge towards her before a man grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground.

Hermione turned around and gasped as she found herself locked in place.

"Well, well, well, look at what the pup dragged in."

She shivered as she recalled the voice. Greyback came into her line of sight and she shook uncontrollably. She had almost forgotten how big he was, how much he towered over her. It made her feel helpless.

"What a fine little bitch," he growled, standing in front of her and sniffing her neck deeply, "Mmm, you're so fertile. Why haven't you bred her yet, pup?"

Remus growled menacingly, trying to fight the man off of him when another came and helped restrain him. His eyes flashed gold, "Don't fucking touch her! She's mine!"

Greyback stopped and looked at Remus, "Oh? Yours? Is she your mate, pup? Have you fucked that little pussy like the bitch she is?"

Hermione tried to distance herself from the situation as much as possible to think things through. She had to get them both out alive, but Greyback seemed hell bent on embarrassing them both. Could she have sex with Remus to fulfill their lie? Would Sirius bother taking her back? She worried her lip between her teeth as she watched Remus on the ground.

Greyback sniffed at her again, a feral smile coming across his face, "She _does_ smell like you, pup. Get in a rut earlier? Is her cunt as good as she smells?"

"Get away from her!"

"Let him go," Greyback said, waving his hand towards the two men restraining Remus.

She realized she could move once Remus was in front of her, sniffing at her neck intently and wrapping his arms around her. He was good at his act and she almost felt like it was genuine.

Greyback had stepped away and was watching the scene curiously, his head cocked to the side. It wasn't often that there was a rogue wolf – let alone one of _his_ – that had found a mate. Their auras blended together beautifully and their chemistry was undeniable. He cursed not having found the bitch sooner, knowing how rare it was to find an unmated one.

"Aren't you gonna kiss the little chit? You did enough growling."

Hermione's head turned and she saw one of the wolves that had pinned Remus. Her stomach clenched at the thought, hoping that Greyback wouldn't make them.

"Sanders' is right. Kiss the bitch, pup," he growled.

Knowing that Remus would use his pride as a reason not to kiss her, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He was startled to say the least, but he caught on quickly, knowing that their lives were at stake.

Remus had never kissed a girl before. He was too absorbed in his studies in school and he was too worried about revealing his lycanthropy to have a girlfriend. He couldn't stop himself from raising his hand and cupping her soft cheek as their lips moved perfectly together. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her tighter against him and her eyebrows puckered in shock.

That wasn't what she planned, but they were being convincing she supposed.

"All right, pup, that's enough," Greyback said scruffily, "Now, why're you and your bitch here? Not interested in joining the pack, I'd imagine."

The witch pushed the werewolf away enough to talk, ignoring the way he growled at her, and turned towards the alpha. She cleared her throat, "We'd like to extend an olive branch on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix."

Greyback chuckled, "You know, I should take you both to the Dark Lord seeing as you're opposing him, but what's the fun in that? Your little _Order_ is going to need all the members they can get with the army that the Dark Lord's assembling."

Hermione bit her lip, "You're just going to let us go?"

"Unless you'd rather offer up your womb, bitch," the alpha sneered.

Remus snarled, pushing her behind him and glaring at the wolf angrily.

"We'll be leaving then," she said from behind him, tugging on his sleeve insistently.

* * *

It had been a bust and she was upset that they had wasted time, but she had remembered that Remus was meant to parley with the wolves; he'd already done it when she knew him after all.

They'd been walking for a little while and she was worried about him. He hadn't said anything to her and she grabbed his arm to stop his pace.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, her whiskey eyes searching his golden ones.

He blinked, green showing through for a moment before he looked away. His voice was low when he spoke, "It wasn't all an act."

Her brows creased slightly, "We did what we had to. I know you're protective of me, Remus. I'm the same way with you. I love you." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly, not noticing the way his eyes darkened when she pulled away. "Now, let's get back home."

* * *

 _2 September 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Hermione was dead on her feet. After dropping Remus off with Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, she had Apparated directly to the front door of her flat. Gone was the worry that Sirius would be angry with her and in its place was the longing for a nice hot shower. Rolling around with werewolves wasn't the most sanitary thing, but she was thankful she had managed.

Shuffling inside, she flung off her shirt as she went, walking towards her and Sirius' room stiffly. Her skin was scratched and bruised from traipsing through the forest for almost a week.

" _Where were you_?"

She stopped and looked up, seeing Sirius sitting on their bed with a dark look on his face.

 _Shite_.

"R-Remus and I had a mission-"

"I know," he said coldly, standing and striding over to her, "And neither of you bothered to tell me. Can you imagine my surprise when I woke up and saw that my girl and best mate were gone?"

"Sirius-"

"I promised to fucking protect you, Mia!" He yelled, grabbing the ends of his hair and tugging tightly, his grey eyes stormy with anger. "I can't protect you if I don't know where you are! Dumbledore wouldn't tell me anything, but your mentors were still here. It doesn't take a potions master to put together what you two were off doing. I don't want you anywhere near other werewolves again, Mia, do you understand me?"

Hermione swallowed noisily. If he was reacting this terribly to her absence, how would he react to know she kissed Remus? Granted, they were cousins – in this time anyway – but still.

"Fuck, Mia," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest tightly. He buried his face in her curls, barely smelling a faint trace of lavender as he sighed. He had been so worried about her that he nearly raided the Prewetts' files to see where she was sent on mission to, but he refrained. Deep down he knew that he could trust his witch, that she would be safe with Remus, but he couldn't help but wish she had been with him instead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of leather that always made her feel better.

He sighed, "Just don't go off without telling me again, okay, Snow? I'll drive myself spare not knowing where you are."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review! And follow me on tumblr for sneak peeks and stuff. missgraceomalley . tumblr . com**

 **~Grace**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Blitzkrieg Bop**

 _"_ _They're forming in a straight line, they're going through a tight wind._

 _The kids are losing their mind."_

 _Blitzkrieg Bop – The Ramones_

 _6 September 1978 – Diagon Alley_

"I'll be right there!" Hermione called, waving to Lily as the redhead disappeared into Flourish and Blotts.

They had decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley as soon as Hermione had gotten off of work. They had been lacking girl time and James and Sirius eagerly agreed to their outing so the latter could go to the pub. Hermione knew that the redhead was stopping in to see Remus, but she couldn't stomach the thought of joining her.

Since their mission, Remus had been extremely standoffish with the brunette. He left for work before her and Sirius awoke and was either out or asleep when they got home. The trio no longer shared meals together and become more of a duo than anything. She thought that maybe she had gone too far by kissing him the way she had, but she had done it for survival and nothing more. Had she known that it would cause a riff between them, she would've never done it.

Hurrying down to the apothecary in Knockturn Alley, she pulled out a list from her coat pocket, hoping this would be the time that she finally got it right. Between searching time travel books, she had come across a herbology book that had much more obscure plants inside of it along with their uses. She had read about certain fungus that was rumored to have freezing properties and she was eager to get her hands on it to see if it worked.

Her own employer didn't carry such rare items and she had been forced to look elsewhere. In Hogsmeade, she had gotten a lead saying that the apothecary she was headed to would quite possibly be the only place in London to carry such a plant.

Walking in, she heard the bell over the door ring and she made her way directly to the counter. The man that had been rude to Hope last time came out and greeted her gruffly.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring the impulse to hex him, she asked, "Do you carry Deadlyius?"

"The 'shroom?"

"Yes. I know it's rare, but I thought that you might carry it," she lied, giving him a bright smile, "I need it for an experiment-"

"I don't need to know," he growled, disappearing behind the counter and into the door behind him.

Hermione's eyebrows puckered. The use of the fungi was debatable, yes. There had been multiple studies on it, but nothing conclusive. She wondered why they had named it something so sinister, but perhaps it was to steer people away from it. She would never intentionally hurt Remus and since the fungi had no killing qualities – despite its name – she felt sure that she could mix it with the Wolfsbane. She'd have to wait until the next month or so to see if she could get the quantities right, but if she could then Remus would never have to shift again.

"Sixty-five galleons," the man growled when he came back, a small black pouch in his hand.

She swallowed harshly. _Sixty-five galleons?_ That was her entire pay for a month!

Deciding to take the hit, she sighed and handed over the right amount of gold, ignoring how the man smirked at her.

"Enjoy your _experiment_ , missy."

* * *

 _13 September 1978 – Godric's Hollow – Potter/Evans Residence_

"What's on your mind, Moony?" James asked, sitting on the couch across from Remus and handing him a cup of tea, "You're not the type to just drop in without Mia and Sirius."

He was right. Remus didn't like going anywhere without Mia or Sirius, but the former was the reason for the visit. It had been almost two weeks since he kissed Mia and he couldn't get her out of his head. The guilt at knowing his feelings were tearing him apart.

"I need advice," he said lowly, looking up and meeting hazel, "Let's say – hypothetically – that I fell for my best mate's girl. What…what should I do about that?"

James' eyes widened almost comically and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Clearing his throat, he said, "I-I'm flattered, Remus, and I'm sure Lily would be, too, but-"

"No! No, no, that's not what I meant," the werewolf protested, shaking his head fiercely, "I'm not in love with Lily. She's great, but not exactly my type."

"Wait…you don't mean Mia, do you?" He asked slowly, searching the other man's face for a moment.

Remus ran a hand through his shaggy hair, getting up and pacing in front of the fireplace as he spoke, "It wasn't intentional. And it's not as if it's been dormant this whole time; my wolf recognized her as soon as she became an animagus. But, I never intended to act on it! I never knew it was _her_ -"

"Act on it? Your wolf?" James asked, adjusting his glasses and looking at his friend curiously, "Start from the beginning, Moony."

Remus sighed, "Dumbledore sent us on our first mission earlier this month. We had to go try and talk to the werewolves settled in the countryside to see if they'd be willing to fight with the Order. But…their alpha got nasty and I had to claim Mia as my mate – he would've raped her otherwise – and when we were finally released, we kissed to make it seem more real." Remus stopped and looked at James pleadingly, "I never meant for that to happen, but she called to my wolf. She's…shite, Prongs, she could be my mate."

The raven-haired wizard sat there in silence, slowly taking in everything that was said. No one wanted to get on Sirius' bad side – especially when it came to Mia – but this was something that couldn't exactly be ignored.

"Don't werewolves have more than one mate? Ideally, any way," he asked, looking at the blond.

"Technically, yes," Remus said, deciding to take a seat once more before re-warming his tea with his wand, "But Mia…she just calls to me. To _Moony_. She's…she my fucking cousin, James! I can't just sleep with her. I can't…I can't betray Sirius that way. I've been trying to avoid her everyday and it kills me knowing that I'm hurting her that way. Fuck, she just deserves better than all this mess."

"So, what you're saying is that she's a _possible_ mate?"

"I guess, fuck, I don't know! Every time I smell her I just want to-"

"I don't want to hear about what you want to do to your _cousin_ , Moony!" James interrupted, cutting him off with a glare, "You don't have to act on it, but I suggest you tell them both what's going on. It's not fair that you're keeping this all to yourself."

"He'll hate me," Remus moaned, dropping his head in his hands pitifully, "I can't tell him that I'm-"

"Panting after his girl?" James finished, a cheeky smile on his face before he sobered, "Padfoot will understand. We all came to terms with the wolf in you before _you_ did, Remus. We're a family; we don't run from each other."

* * *

 _19 September 1978 – Diagon Alley – The Leaky Cauldron_

"Happy birthday, Mia!" James yelled, walking up to the table with a tray full of Butterbeer and a grin on his face, "Aren't you glad that your friends love you enough to throw you a party?"

To say that their gathering at the Leaky Cauldron was a party would be an overstatement, not that she minded. James and Lily had gotten there early and brought a cake and a few balloons – which confused the hell out of James and Sirius – and had insisted on plying the birthday girl with enough Butterbeer to make her sick.

"Thank you, Lily," Hermione said, pointedly looking at the redhead, "Thank you all."

Sirius sat next to her, his arm thrown around her shoulders, while Remus, James, and Lily sat across the table from them, the former trying to keep to himself as much as possible.

Remus still hadn't warmed back up to her and it wasn't for her lack of trying. She attempted to talk to him as often as she could and he always brushed her away as if he was embarrassed to be around her. It had gotten to where Sirius had noticed the behavior as well and was intent on talking to the werewolf.

"Presents!" Sirius sang, motioning towards the end of the table that held a couple wrapped blue and bronze presents.

She blushed, "You guys didn't have to get me anything. Being here is enough, really-"

"Stop being so righteous, Snow," her boyfriend chided gently, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hermione sighed and relented, accepting a present when Remus handed it to her. Tearing the blue paper carefully, she revealed a little white box and she opened it slowly, finding a small copper key inside. Lifting her eyes, she asked, "A key?"

Lily smiled, "We kind of all went in on a gift for you."

"We got you a room upstairs for the night," James smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You might want to open the other present upstairs," the redhead said, whispering, " _Alone_."

Sirius whistled low, "My kind of present, Lils."

Hermione turned bright red and looked down. In her own time, she never really had a need to be embarrassed about things like that because they never came up. She, Harry, and Ron were too busy trying to save the wizarding world to think about awkward teenage encounters and what they entailed, let alone buy embarrassing gifts for each other.

The night passed in a flurry of Butterbeer, Firewhisky, and laughter and before she knew it, Hermione was saying goodbye to her friends and being led upstairs by a slightly intoxicated Sirius. She had to hand it to him; he was able to hold his alcohol much better than he used to.

When they entered the room, they were assaulted by fairy lights and rose petals and a giggle bubbled out of her.

"They really went all out," Sirius smirked, kissing her forehead lightly and handing her the small gift that was to be opened in private. "Knowing James, it's _probably_ wearable. Go change and I'll be waiting, Snow."

When she closed the bathroom door, she gingerly unwrapped the bronze paper and opened the white box, revealing a skimpy pair of Gryffindor red knickers. Lifting them up, she realized they were little more than a scrap of fabric with a lion's head above the crotch.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered, her eyes wide. Internally gathering her courage, she slipped off her dress and lingerie before looking at herself in the mirror over the sink. Her wand was strapped to her upper thigh, but other than that she was completely naked.

It had been just over two years since she took the de-aging potion. She still hadn't recovered the height that she had lost and she was worrying if she ever would. It didn't make sense that she'd be shorter this time around, but magic was a fickle thing. Upon closer examination, she noticed the shimmer around her body concealing her scars from the war. Every morning she worried that it would be the day that Sirius would notice the glamour and ask her what happened.

"Snow?" He called from the bedroom, pulling her from her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she slipped her wand off of her thigh and strengthened her glamours before pulling on the lacy knickers. She heard a dull roar and looked down, giggling when she noticed the lion shaking his mane. Re-gathering her courage, she sauntered out of the bathroom with her chest still bare. Her eyes fell on Sirius – stark naked, laying seductively across the bed – and felt a wave of desire rush over her.

His eyes roamed her chest appreciatively before settling between her legs and grinning lasciviously. "James always knew I was a sucker for my House."

She giggled and walked over to him, stretching out next to him and pillowing her head on his chest.

Sirius groaned, "Are we cuddling instead of having sex? I love you and all, but a bloke needs-"

"Just shut up for a few minutes, yeah? I just want to enjoy my birthday and enjoy _you_ ," she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his chest, "With everything going on in our world right now, we don't get a lot of downtime. It's nice to just _enjoy_ every once in awhile without worrying that something bad is going to happen."

His brows furrowed, but he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Happy birthday, Mia. I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled.

" _Now_ can we have sex?"

* * *

Sirius couldn't tell what time it was when he woke up, only that it was still early. He yawned and reached beside him for Mia, frowning when his fingers turned up empty. Groaning lightly, he rolled onto his side and spotted the girl in question laying as close to the opposite edge of the bed as she could without falling off. His brows puckered when he noticed she was shaking slightly and he reached out to pull her to his chest.

"No, _please_ , I'm so tired," she whimpered softly, the shaking increasing.

"Snow? Baby, wake up," he whispered, smoothing the tangled curls pack from her face and frowning. He had stayed with her through nightmares before, but she had never _said_ anything.

" _Please._ I don't know anything!"

"Mia, love, you're dreaming," he tried to soothe her, sitting up and cradling her trembling body in his arms, "Wake up for me, Snow."

She gasped awake, her whiskey eyes wide in terror before she realized the grey she was looking into was familiar and safe, not _cold_. She whimpered lightly before she buried her face against his neck and breathed in his scent in an effort to ground herself.

Sirius stroked her back gently, rocking back and forth as he whispered, "Everything's all right, baby. I'll never let anything happen to you again. You're safe; _I love you_."

Mia pulled back and nodded, straddling his lap and reaching towards his growing erection.

"Love, you don't have to-"

"I need to feel close to you," she whispered, looking down in embarrassment, "Please."

He was helpless to deny her anything and before he knew it, his hard length was engulfed in her tight heat. Thankful that they were still naked from their earlier romp, his hands went to her tiny waist and aided her in her movements. They weren't fucking and they weren't making love; they were somewhere in between. Mia was using him to chase away her nightmares and he was willing to help her in any way that she wanted.

She rode him like a goddess; every upward stroke caused her core to cling to him hungrily and every downward thrust caused the weeping head of his cock to hit her cervix deliciously. Her cunt felt exquisite on him and her breasts bounced enticingly in front of him and it was all he could do to keep from coming as she worked on finding her own bliss.

It was against everything he knew to allow her to simply take pleasure from him and not assist her, but he knew it was exactly what she needed. When she stiffened above him and cried out his name in rapture, her pulsating walls greedily sucked him to completion as well and he buried his face against her riotous curls as he felt his seed bathe her insides.

Mia collapsed against his chest and in moments he heard the telltale sounds of her snoring against him. Chuckling lightly, he maneuvered them so they were both laying down once more, he on his back and she on his chest; his softening cock still nestled inside her familiar warmth.

Sirius couldn't help the smirk that came across his face as he realized that they hadn't used the contraceptive spell. He held her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head lovingly as he murmured, "I love you, Snow."

* * *

 _28 September 1978 – Hogsmeade Village – Hog's Head Inn_

Hermione hurried down the street, anxious to get to the Hog's Head. She was meeting Regulus and she knew he hated when she was late. After a lot convincing – lying more like it – Sirius finally let her slip away from him when she said she was going shopping with Lily. Of course, Lily was with her mother in London, but Sirius didn't have to know that; the redhead would cover for her, she was sure of it.

Stepping into the pub, she nodded towards a younger Aberforth and continued to the back. A cloaked figure sat at the table in the corner and she took the seat across from him.

"You're late," he said, pulling down the hood of his cloak and glaring at her slightly, "What took you so long?"

Hermione sighed, "You try coming up with a good excuse to leave your brother alone and tell me if it's easy."

Regulus smirked, "He'll find out eventually, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "What did you want to meet for?"

"The Dark Lord is becoming impatient with Dolohov. Sirius still remains with the Order and you are still considered a threat while he does." He paused and sighed, "He'll be taking Dolohov off of detailing you and replacing him with Malfoy."

She paled, "Malfoy?"

"Lucius," Regulus nodded, "He's the most trusted by the Dark Lord besides…well, that doesn't matter. Malfoy is relentless in gaining favour with the inner circle. And he _will_ be successful unless you are more careful. Dolohov has been fighting the Imperious curse for quite awhile, but Malfoy doesn't require force to do the Dark Lord's bidding."

Her lips pursed. She hated dealing with _any_ Malfoys, but the thought of Lucius coming after her was more than unsettling. At least she knew that Dolohov had some sort of affection for her underneath the curse that kept him from capturing her, but Malfoy had no such qualms.

"Why're you telling me?" She asked, her whiskey eyes focusing on grey, "You're risking your favour with _You-Know-Who_. I'm nothing to you-"

"Did that Bludger I took for you show you nothing?" He hissed, "My loyalty is to my family first and foremost. My brother loves you more than anything; he's already given up enough. My mother – the poor deranged soul that she is – disowned him and kicked him out. He deserves a bit of happiness and he found it in _you_."

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and she smiled softly, "I love him."

"I know," he nodded, a small smirk playing along his lips, "If everything goes as planned, this war will be over soon."

"Regulus…don't put yourself in danger, please," she begged, remembering his fate, "Nothing is worth your life."

He scoffed, "My life for the good of the wizarding world? It seems like a small price to pay."

* * *

 _30 September 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Sirius waited, tapping his foot against the tile of the kitchen as he waited for Remus to return. He was tired of the werewolf avoiding him and Mia and angry that Mia's feelings were getting hurt. He didn't know what happened on their mission, but he'd be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of it.

The front door to the flat opened and shut and Remus walked into the kitchen, stopping when his eyes settled on Sirius.

"Oh, hey, Padfoot," he said, scratching the back of his neck and placing the bag he was carrying on the counter, "I was just about to-"

"Cut the shite, Remus," Sirius said, standing and crossing his arms across his broad chest, his grey eyes narrowing, "I want to know why the hell you've been avoiding me and Mia."

The werewolf coughed uncomfortably, "It's not like that-"

"That's rubbish and you know it! You don't eat with us anymore, you don't go out to the pub with me and James. You're always off doing something and I _know_ it's got nothing to do with the Order." He paused and shook his head, "You're hurting Mia's feelings. Moony…she misses you."

"I've been trying not to hurt _either_ of you," he sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table and resting his head in his hands as he sighed deeply, "Our mission was a little more…intensive than we originally thought it would be. Dumbledore wanted Mia to go because of her form as an animagus, but he didn't count on how rare female wolves are…"

Sirius looked sharply at him, "Remus-"

"Greyback – the alpha – and a few others of his pack cornered us a few days into our journey and I had to pretend she was my mate to keep her safe." He looked up with pleading eyes, his face twisted in torment, "They would've _raped_ her, Sirius. I didn't have a choice!"

The standing man paled, "You…and Mia…?"

"No! Merlin, no. I didn't – we didn't – but we kissed. We had to convince the pack that we were mated and that seemed acceptable."

"Oh," Sirius visibly relaxed, a small smile flitting across his face, "That's it? You snogged your cousin and you were worried that I'd be angry? Fuck, Moony! You kept her alive! I'm not angry about that; I can't be."

"It's not just that," Remus confessed quietly, "My wolf recognized her…"

Sirius stilled, "Excuse me? Your _wolf_ recognized _my_ girlfriend?"

The werewolf covered his face in embarrassment. He had been dreading coming clean to his best mate and he wished that James was here to be a buffer to keep Sirius from murdering him. He sighed and dropped his hands, "She's a potential mate. _Moony_ can recognize it and I can smell her much clearer than I could before. I can't help it."

Sirius' eye twitched for a moment before he drew his fist back and punched Remus square in the face.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Hermione screeched, coming into the flat and seeing Remus sitting on the couch holding a bloody towel up to his nose and Sirius glaring at him from in front of the fireplace.

Sirius growled, "Why don't you ask _him_?"

Her whiskey eyes shifted to Remus and she asked, "Remus?"

Remus' eyes continued to stare at the ground and Sirius seethed silently. She could sense the testosterone in the air and she wanted to scream at them both, but restrained herself. Sighing, she looked at Sirius, "What's going on? Why is Remus' nose broken and why did _you_ break it? Is it because we kissed?"

"The kissing I could deal with," Sirius snorted, his hands moving to his hips instead, "What I _can't_ deal with is that you seem to be a compatible mate for _him_."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _Is that what all this was about_? She couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out of her and before she knew it, it had become full blown laughter. She wiped the tears from her eyes as both men looked at her in shock.

"Are you both seriously upset about this?" She asked incredulously, looking between them before her eyes settled in grey, "Sirius, I'm _in_ love with you. Remus can't change that; Merlin, he's my cousin!" She turned and looked at Remus, "And you. Remus, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Werewolves come across lots of potential mates before they find one that's perfectly suited to each other. And you'll find her."

Sirius laughed nervously, "Sorry about you face, Moony. I…I guess I didn't really think that through before I took it out on you."

"Very Muggle of you to use your fists instead of your wand," Hermione smirked, before walking over to Remus and healing his nose. Cleaning the blood from his face, she bent over and kissed his cheek softly, "I don't want this to change anything between us, Remus. You'll always be my best friend and I've _missed_ you."

Remus gave her a small smile, "I've missed you, too, Mia."

* * *

 _10 October 1978 – Ministry of Magic_

 _"_ _Get in and get out. There's only one thing we're going after," Fabian has said, looking at Hermione searchingly, "It's in Bones' office on the fifth floor. It should have Malfoy's name on it; either Abraxas or Lucius."_

 _"_ _Get in, find the file with Malfoy's name, and get out," Hermione nodded, her jaw set in determination._

 _He smiled, "I'd do it, but the Ministry knows my face. You're more conspicuous."_

And that was how Hermione found herself in the lift of the Ministry, heading to the fifth floor. Professor Dumbledore had given out a new set of missions for the Order, but her and Fabian's revolved around getting into the Ministry undetected. Sirius had been unhappy to say the least, but he trusted her; he knew what she could do in a wand fight after all.

It wasn't too busy for a Tuesday afternoon and she had heard on good authority – Amelia's brother and Order member, Edgar – that Amelia wouldn't be in the office today and it would be vacant. Amelia was still on the fence about her loyalty, but Edgar swore up and down that she would never join the Death Eaters. And with her knowledge of the future, Hermione knew that it was the truth.

" _Level Five_ ," a disembodied voice said as the doors to the lift opened.

Hermione slipped out amongst the few others leaving and followed them down the corridors until they went their separate ways. Remembering where Edgar had told her to go during the briefing, she went left and walked until she came to Amelia's office. Checking her surroundings, she unlocked the door with a wave of her wand and slipped inside.

The office was small, but not cramped. It held a desk in the left corner and an enormous file cabinet on the right. Foregoing the desk, she went to the filing cabinet and searched through the 'M's almost immediately coming across 'Malfoy'. There had to be a dozen files!

Groaning, she pulled all of them out and shrunk them, placing them in her coat pocket and giving the room a final look before slipping out of the office and locking the door behind her. She put on foot in front of the other and walked as quickly as she could without arousing suspicion. As she was waiting for the lift to return, she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you lost?"

Hermione shivered internally and forced a smile on her face as she turned around and was met with the grey eyes that only a Malfoy could have. Swallowing her nerves, she said, "A bit. I'm looking for the Floos."

Lucius smirked and offered his arm to her, "It just so happens that's were I'm headed as well, Miss…?"

"Clearwater," she replied seamlessly, taking his arm despite how badly she wanted to cringe, "Penelope Clearwater."

"Lucius Malfoy, Miss Clearwater. A pleasure to meet you."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that came across her face as they waited. Lucius Malfoy was touching a Muggle-born and he didn't even know it! She still had nightmares about what happened at Malfoy Manor, but she had to repress her ill thoughts if she was going to make it out of the Ministry alive. Malfoy was a known Death Eater in this time and she couldn't afford to tip him off to what was happening right under his nose. She had files about him and his family's dealings in her pocket, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention Regulus said that he would be in charge of bringing her in should Dolohov fail.

Before she could start hyperventilating, the doors to the lift opened and he swept her inside. She watched as all the lift occupants cringed when he stepped in. She had to admit that he cut a very striking figure – striking, but _intimidating_. His robes were custom made, that much she could tell, and polished dragon hide boots peeked out from the hemline. His platinum blond hair was pulled back in a leather thong and he carried his infamous snakehead walking stick; the air of arrogance and wealth was overwhelming.

" _Level Eight_."

The other people in the lift flooded out and when Hermione tried to follow, Malfoy grasped her arm tightly and looked down at her.

"I hope you found what you were looking for, Miss _Clearwater_ ," he said, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes, "Perhaps this won't be the only time we cross paths."

Steeling herself, Hermione ripped her arm and glared at him, "You can bet that it won't be, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Runnin' with the Devil**

 _"_ _God damn it, lady, you know I ain't lying to ya._

 _I wanna tell you one time, ah yeah, runnin' with the devil."_

 _Runnin' with the Devil – Van Halen_

 _25 October 1978 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

"Don't encourage him!" Lily hissed, rolling her eyes when James stood up and made his way over to the bar where Madam Rosmerta was laughing with a few of her customers.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Come on, Lils! We're outta school now, he can flirt with her for drinks if he'd like."

Whenever all the Marauders were together it was if they were still _in_ school. Sirius and James would egg each other on while Remus observed quietly and Peter twitched nervously. Lily had owled Hermione earlier that week and the latter had been happy to meet everyone in Hogsmeade for a pint or two and Sirius had missed James.

Things were finally righting themselves with Remus and Hermione couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She hated being distant from him, even in her own time, and now she realized it was probably because they had the potential of being mates. She knew that Tonks had been Remus' true mate in every way and it made her sad to think that he lost that when she died.

With the Auror program, James and Sirius spent more time away from their homes than not. Lily was almost always spending time in London with her parents between balancing school and Hermione was grateful that she got to spend time with them. She wasn't exactly sure how or when the Evans died, but she knew that they had passed on before Harry was born.

"You're going to get us kicked out one day," Hermione sighed, watching James flirt with the buxom owner, "And then where will you both get your cheap thrills? Lily and I wouldn't be caught dead in that getup!"

Upon closer inspection of Madam Rosmerta's outfit, Sirius grinned widely, "Why, Snow, I prefer you in much _less_ clothing. If I had my way, you'd be naked right now!"

"Not in the pub, _please_ ," Remus begged, looking at his friend seriously, "I have to hear you two go at it enough at home, let's not add public indecency to that list, yeah?"

"It's not _my_ fault you can hear through silencing spells," the raven-haired man mumbled before taking his shot of Firewhisky. His grey eyes scanned the room and he clapped James on the back when he returned to the table. "Didn't work, mate?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

James collapsed in the chair next to his girlfriend and rolled his eyes dramatically, "It seems that she'll never go for me. I guess that's all right, I mean, I do prefer redheads after all."

"Don't let Molly Weasley hear you say that, James," Peter giggled, his beady eyes looking around the table, "Or she'll birth a while brood of girls for you to choose from."

The table went quiet as Sirius' brow furrowed and he asked, "How do you know Molly, Pete? She graduated before you even knew your way around the school."

Peter fidgeted uncomfortably, "I just heard is all. My dad sometimes works with her husband at the Ministry."

Hermione wanted to scream that he was lying. Lord Voldemort must have his eyes on the Weasleys if Peter knew anything about them and that made her nervous. The thought of any of the Weasleys in danger made her stomach twist and she stood up and excused herself to the loo.

She stood in front of the mirror and noticed that a light sheen of sweat had broken out over her hairline. It was getting harder and harder to be herself around Peter when she knew what he would do. He was already a lost cause, she knew that, but she wished that there were something she could do to keep him from betraying James and Lily. She'd give anything for Harry to grow up in a loving home with his parents instead of his wretched aunt and uncle.

"Hey, you all right?" Lily asked from behind her, causing her to jump.

Hermione plastered a smile on her face and turned around. "Of course," she answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The redhead shrugged, "You've just been in here a little while." She pursed her lips before sighing, "Look, I know Peter isn't exactly the most tactful of men, but he _does_ try. He knows you aren't particularly fond of him."

"I just…maybe it was just the tutoring, yeah? He was impossible to teach!" She laughed, covering her tracks easily.

Lily smiled back, "That must be it. Now, are you coming back to finish your Butterbeer? At this rate, you might have to carry Sirius home! I don't know how much Firewhisky he's had, but he's singing on the bar with James. I'm surprised Madam Rosmerta hasn't kicked us out yet."

The brunette snorted, "Kick us out? She'd lose her entertainment for the night!"

* * *

 _30 October 1978 – Diagon Alley_

Hermione and Sirius had gotten up early to roam around Diagon Alley after they walked with Remus to Flourish and Blotts. Remus had decided to take the early shift – anything before noon was considered _early_ – so the duo loaned him their sympathy by getting up with him.

"I think Archie needs some more food," Hermione said as they passed the Magical Menagerie. "I wonder if Gideon's working…"

Sirius eyes the Quidditch shop down the street and looked at her, "Well…do you mind if I go down to Quality Quidditch Supplies while you do that? There's a new broom coming out and I want to check it out."

She smiled, "That's fine. I'll meet you down there, I shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks, babe," he grinned, ducking down and kissing her sweetly before hurrying down to the shop.

Raising her fingers, she rubbed her lips softly before shaking her head with a stupid smile on her face. Pushing the door open, she was assaulted by the sounds of animals excited to see someone new.

"Morning, Mia," Gideon said, a bird perched on each shoulder and one on top of his head, and a wide smile on his face, "The birds are moulting today. What can I help you with?"

Hermione looked at him oddly before ignoring it. "I need another bag of food for Archie," she said wandering over to the new Kneazle kittens and cooing at them softly.

Gideon nodded carefully to avoid disturbing the bird on his head and walked over to the food bags and picked one up, "He's past kitten food now, so I grabbed an adult bag. If you want, I can bring it home with me tonight and bring it over to you."

She nodded and pulled a few galleons out of her purse and handed them over, "Thanks, Gideon, that would be great. I'm sure Sirius will end up buying more than he can carry from the Quidditch store." She rolled her eyes and waved to him as she walked to the door, "Thank you!"

"No problem, Mia," he laughed, giving her a wave as she disappeared onto the street.

She walked down the street slowly, enjoying the early morning air and the sounds of the wizarding world waking up. Normally, only Purebloods were out this early – something to do with etiquette, she'd have to ask Sirius again later – and she watched the full robed witches and wizards go about their routines.

"Come now, Cissy, that's no way to behave in front of your husband."

Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, her blood turning cold. She hadn't heard that voice since the final battle and she had been thankful for that. She feigned looking into the windows of a plant shop as she scanned the street for the voices and stiffened when she saw platinum blond hair.

A smirk curled onto Lucius' face when he spotted her, "Good morning, Miss _Lupin_."

She turned slightly, "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy-"

"That's _Lord_ Malfoy to you, you little chit."

Deciding to bite the bullet, she turned and faced the Pureblood group warily. Lucius stood next to Narcissa while Bellatrix was next to her.

"Lupin? Don't tell me that this is the witch _he_ chose to sully himself with," Narcissa said, looking at her with disgust.

Upon closer inspection, she noted the woman had grey eyes and black hair and instantly realized where she had seen – and _heard_ – the woman before.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Black," Hermione said, bowing her head slightly in respect. Of course, it was anything but a pleasure to come face to face with the woman that carved Mudblood into her arm, but she had an appearance to keep up. "And you as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

Bellatrix looked down her nose at her and scoffed, "What are you, half-blood? Mudblood?"

"She's a Pureblood, Bella. From France," Lucius interjected, watching her with careful grey eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to let her know that he knew much more about her than she thought and it was unsettling. "Her parents were…indisposed and she moved in with her uncle and his family."

"Indisposed, you say?" The brunette grinned wolfishly, "How _sad_."

"Mia? Is everything all right?"

Hermione had never been so happy to hear her boyfriend's voice.

Sirius appraised the scene before wrapping his arm around her waist and looking at his cousins. "Was there a family reunion I wasn't invited to?"

"No one would invite _you_ to anything," Bellatrix spat, "Or your filthy little lover for that matter-"

"I think that you're just jealous that I never let you in my pants, Bella. I know all about our traditions to marry our cousins after all. Hell, you wouldn't have needed to change your last name either and you would've had a steady supply of Pureblood cock-"

"Sirius!" Hermione gaped, smacking his arm in warning.

Narcissa sniffed delicately, "My dear sister is currently engaged to the eldest Lestrange."

Hermione stiffened when Bellatrix stepped closer to her, feeling her glamour ripple around her neck and forearm. The woman's nose scrunched up slightly.

"You smell funny."

"Bella!" Narcissa chastised.

"We should be going," Hermione stepped in, taking Sirius' hand and pulling him away from the group.

Lucius gave her a little wave, "Lovely to see you again, Miss Lupin."

Sirius allowed her to pull him down the street a little ways before he stopped and pushed her into a side alley and against the brick wall. His lips claimed hers brutally as his hands dug into her hips.

"I'd never sleep with her; you know that, right?" He panted, pulling away to stare into her whiskey eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how handsome he was when he was vulnerable. His grey eyes shimmered with uncontained lust and his hair fell in waves around his pale face. She kissed him softly and murmured, "I'm the only one that gets your _Pureblood cock_ from now on, you raunchy prat."

* * *

 _3 November 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Happy birthday, dear Sirius, happy birthday to you!"

Sirius grinned and blew out the candles on the cake that Hermione and Lily had made that afternoon, a smile from ear to ear. He loved being spoiled and he especially loved being spoiled by his girl.

James clapped Sirius on the shoulder and joked, "You're getting old, Padfoot. Soon Mia will have to put you in St. Mungo's!"

"I'll outlive all of you, I can feel it!" Sirius growled back with a smile on his face.

It was difficult for Hermione when he said things like that. Technically, Remus had outlived all of them, but then Sirius came back from the veil. It was surreal to sit in a room when only two people made it out of both wars alive, not including herself.

"Happy birthday, my love," she whispered, kissing Sirius' cheek softly as Lily cut the cake.

Lily had went all out and made a beautiful Quidditch themed cake complete with little charmed flyers to zoom around the cake. Hermione had merely helped with measuring the ingredients.

Currently, James and Peter sat on one side of the kitchen table while Sirius and Hermione sat on the other. Lily and Remus were at opposite heads and the gang was complete. They seemed to really only get together for special occasions, but every now and then an owl was exchanged and they'd all meet up together. It wasn't so much that James and Lily weren't with the trio, but more that Peter was almost always too busy to join them. Lily and Hermione had girl time at least once a week and the boys met down at the pub – either in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley – for a pint, but Peter was always missing.

Hermione hadn't even noticed that presents started being opened and was pulled from her thoughts when Sirius wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"How did you know I wanted one of these? It's not even out yet!" He exclaimed, a wide smile on his face when he pulled back.

"I saw you eyeing them in the magazine a few days ago. I asked Arthur Weasley if he knew anyone in the Games department and he came through," she laughed, watching him examine his new broom with child-like curiosity. She had wanted to get him something that he would use much more than a piece of jewelry or the like and a broom seemed perfect. Especially a broom that had been yet to be released to the public.

"It's perfect!" He said before ripping open James and Lily's present and smirking, "And a service kit! Now I'm all set for a game of Quidditch." Peter and Remus had gotten him a new set of gloves and she was glad her theme was a hit.

"Maybe next week we could all meet up in Godric's Hollow to have a game, yeah?" James said, looking around, "Me, Sirius, and Mia. What do you say, Remus? Want to give it a shot?"

Remus smiled, "I have no problem playing when it's not for a school team. I'll play."

"Perfect! Oh, Snow, you are brilliant."

She blushed when he kissed her, but soon forgot about being embarrassed. There was no place in the world she'd rather be and kissing her man was about as good as life could get. All she wanted was to get him alone and naked, but that wasn't happening any time soon – James and Sirius weren't sloshed quite yet.

"Come on, you two! I don't want to vomit just yet," James whined, watching the pair pull apart with a grin of satisfaction.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Like we don't have to watch you and Lily go at it. At least they aren't trying to get naked in the living room."

"Not for lack of trying," the brunette muttered, her whiskey eyes alight with lust.

Sirius took one look at her and stood up, sweeping his hand towards the door, "Everyone out! Mia and I are getting naked whether you like it or not."

The werewolf looked over to the other couple and grimaced, "Mind if I stay the night with you two? I don't feel like being party to an encounter I'm not part of."

"Maybe for _your_ birthday, Moony," Sirius teased, pulling Hermione up and against his side.

Peter looked at her hopefully and she interjected, "Not _yours_ , Peter."

* * *

"Too. Many. _Bloody_. Clothes!" Sirius grunted, trying to rip off Mia's top and being unsuccessful.

She giggled, "Believe it or not, I spent a fair amount on this lingerie set and I'd like to keep it in tact."

His brows furrowed as he pulled back and noticed the skintight bustier that was encasing her chest and trailed his eyes down to the scrap of lace that covered her pussy. Groaning, he slouched back against the wall and appraised the goddess in front of him.

Mia's honey locks flowed down to her waist, the ends curling softly while her whiskey eyes reflected all the want and need he was sure his own eyes showed. Her pale skin shimmered slightly and he was in awe of how perfect she was.

"You're fucking beautiful, Snow."

She smiled, flashing her straight, white teeth, "And I'm all _yours_."

"You bet your arse, you are," he growled, stepping forward and cupping her arse in his hands, "Your perfect, tight little arse."

Mia moaned softly when his calloused fingers brushed against the ribbons keeping her bustier closed. He deftly loosened the stays and the garment fell to the ground between them, leaving her chest bare for his appraisal.

Her pink nipples tightened in the cool air of the flat and she shivered delicately as he palmed her breasts. Her back arched and he bent his hand down to capture a rosy peak in his warm mouth, sucking gently.

"Please," she whimpered, tangling her hand in his raven locks and closing her eyes in pleasure.

Taking pity on her, he scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her to their room before depositing her on the bed softly. His fingers ventured towards her knickers and pulled them off in one fell swoop, leaving her completely exposed to his gaze. Unceremoniously, he spread her legs and knelt between them, kissing down her stomach and stopping above her quim. Mia squirmed under his attentions and he gingerly spread her lower lips with his thumbs, gazing at her glistening pinkness with want.

"Fuck, you're beautiful all over, little one," he murmured, enthralled with the wetness that she had produced just for him. His tongue licked a stripe from her small entrance all the way to the swollen bud of her clit, groaning when her sweetness coated his mouth.

 _Honey_.

His mouth devoured her with renewed vigor, sucking and licking at every part of her beautiful flower that he could reach. He sucked two fingers into his mouth before placing them at her entrance, slipping them inside of her and curling them upwards to find that special place inside of her.

Mia screamed his name and bucked against him as she threw her head back. Without waiting, he freed himself from his jeans and thrust inside of her, the last of her orgasm gripping his cock wonderfully.

"Oh, Merlin," she shuddered beneath him, clutching his broad shoulders before growling and watching as his shirt disappeared completely.

He chuckled, "Accidental magic, Snow? Apparently lust changes the way your mind thinks."

Mia shook her head for a moment, the lust clearing in her head as she rasped, "Contraceptive charm!"

Disguising his disappointment, Sirius summoned his hand and cast the charm before throwing it once more to the side. He hiked her lithe legs around his waist and resumed his thrusting, hitting bottom each time he thrusted inside. His lips found hers and they kissed passionately, as her cunt fluttered around his cock.

"Come for me, baby," he panted, cupping her cheek with one hand as he pushed into her harder, causing her to scream softly, "Come on my cock!"

"Sirius!" Mia screamed, sinking her teeth into the bend between his shoulder and neck.

" _Fuck_!" He yelled, the pain bringing him to his own climax as he buried himself inside of her as deeply as he could and releasing his seed.

She pulled her mouth off of him and grimaced when she noticed the taste of iron clinging to her mouth. Her eyes drifted to his neck and she covered her face in embarrassment and groaned.

Sirius looked down at her and his brows furrowed, "Snow? What's the matter?"

"Your neck," she mumbled behind her hands.

Standing up, he made his way to the loo – now stark naked – and looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. He had two perfect rows of teeth marks embedded in his skin, his blood dripping down onto his chest.

Summoning his wand, he healed himself a bit messily and grinned at the results. Her mark would leave a scar and he couldn't be happier.

"You didn't."

He turned and saw her standing in the doorway and he grinned wolfishly at her. "It's sort of like a calling card, yeah? It's beautiful-"

"It's slightly disturbing," Mia said, rolling her eyes, "I _scarred_ you."

"And I couldn't be happier."

* * *

 _12 November 1978 – Diagon Alley – The Leaky Cauldron_

"I sort of didn't expect you to come," Fabian said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. His red hair was sticking up like James' usually did and she had to stifle a giggle.

Hermione had been surprised when Fabian had owled her – they lived next to each other for Merlin's sake – but she had met with him any way. There hadn't been an Order meeting since her mission to the Ministry and she was curious to know what he wanted, but she had made sure to let Sirius know where she was going just in case.

"I wasn't really expecting an owl, either," she quipped, a small smile on her face, "Is everything all right?"

He shook his head, "Everything's fine. I just…Bill's birthday is coming up and I sort of wanted to plan something for him. Molly and Arthur are financially strapped with the twins, but Bill deserves a proper birthday. He's going to be eight this year."

She laughed, "All the secrecy about a birthday party? Of course, I'll help plan it! We can even have it at your flat-"

"Headquarters," he coughed conspicuously.

"Or my flat," she amended, sure that Sirius wouldn't mind a chance to spoil children. "We can do a surprise party, I'd sure he'd love that."

Fabian nodded, "That would be great! You're a lifesaver, Mia. Bill will be so excited."

"What kind of theme do you want? Charlie's all about dragons, but Bill's a bit different."

He thought about it for a moment before his green eyes lit up, "What about Quidditch? I can get him a proper broom and-"

"That would be perfect! Sirius' birthday was earlier this month and Lily made him a wonderful cake. I'm sure I can borrow the recipe," she smiled, "And we can do everything Quidditch-themed. I'm sure he'll love it."

Fabian stood and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead, smiling when he pulled back, "I hate to run, but I've got to see if I can get my hands on that new broom coming out-"

"Say no more," she laughed, "I'll get everything ready for the twenty-ninth."

* * *

 _14 November 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Hermione finished stirring the potion and grimaced. If it was even possible, adding the Deadlyius had caused the mixture to smell and look worse than ever before. However, she was sure that it wouldn't kill Remus and that was all that mattered. Moonrise was getting close and she held hope that this might finally be the potion that stopped his transformations completely.

"Ugh, what is that, Snow?" Sirius asked, peering in the cauldron and wrinkling his nose in disgust, "It smells like something in the gutter of Knockturn Alley."

She rolled her eyes, "Hush. I need to get Remus to drink it and with your commentary that might be difficult."

Remus peered in to the kitchen and sighed warily, "Why am I always the guinea pig?"

"Because you're the only one that's a werewolf," she answered, ladling out a glassful and eying the potion critically. "Besides, this might stop your transformations."

"Or kill you."

"Sirius!"

Remus held out his hand and resigned himself to his fate, "Hand it over; it's almost time."

Hermione handed over the glass and watched him like a hawk. He made a face as he swallowed it down and nearly gagged before the end of the glass. When he was finished he set the glass down and shuddered violently.

"Oh, _Merlin_ , that's revolting," he frowned, flicking his tongue over his teeth.

Sirius eyed him, "Do you feel any different? Less wolfish? More man-ish?"

"We have to wait for the moon to rise," the brunette said, rolling her eyes. She corralled them into the living room, disrobing down to her bra and knickers to morph into her animal form.

Jumping onto the couch, she watched as Sirius turned into Padfoot and Remus stood in the middle of the room. She watched him with cautious whiskey eyes and her tail swished back and forth as Remus paced in front of the fireplace.

"I feel…odd," he said, looking between the animals on the couch. When the wolf cocked her head, he elaborated, "Not in a bad way, I think. Just…not how I usually feel before the moon rises. I don't feel as itchy in my skin."

She yipped happily, her tongue lolling out as the moon rose and Remus remained the same. She scampered back and forth on the couch, jumping over Padfoot on each pass until the moon was high in the sky and she bounded off the couch. Without thinking about it, she morphed back into her usual self and threw herself in Remus' arms.

His arms wrapped around her and held her tight against his chest, "You brilliant, _brilliant_ witch!"

Hermione felt wetness on her cheek and she pulled back and looked at Remus, tears clouding her own eyes as she saw the relief and gratitude on his face. She laughed and hiccupped, her hands reaching up to cradle his cheeks. "I'd do anything for you, Remus," she murmured, wiping her thumbs under his eyes and grinning widely, "You don't have to transform ever again."

She felt arms wrap around her from behind and realized Sirius had joined their little circle of happiness. His hand clasped Remus on the shoulder and smiled, "You're free, Moony."

Remus smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead before pulling back slightly, his cheeks tingeing pink as he muttered, "You're practically naked."

Sirius laughed and pulled her into his arms, covering her delicate bits with his hands, "For my eyes only, Moony."

* * *

 _17 November 1978 – Godric's Hollow – Potter/Evans Residence_

Sirius, Hermione, Remus, and Peter all sat around the dining room table while James and Lily stood at the head, both with ridiculous smiles on their faces.

Lily had owled Hermione earlier that week and invited everyone to their house for some sort of announcement. At first, she had worried that Lily was announcing her pregnancy, but after a bit of math, she realized that Harry wouldn't be making an appearance in his mother's womb for at least a year.

Lily raised her glass of wine and looked at James, "We all wanted you here for this. You're all our closest friends and we're glad that we can share this with you-"

"I asked her to marry me!" James blurted out in excitement.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "And I said yes. Obviously."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Lily tightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

As the girls gushed, Sirius gave James a hug and smiled at him, "Proud of you, Prongs. I was wondering when you'd get up the bollocks to propose to Lil."

"And when are you proposing to Mia, hm?" He volleyed back quietly, "Can't keep a girl like her waiting forever."

Sirius looked over at his girl, his heart swelling at how well she fit in with him and his life. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and he was gifted to have found her. He smiled softly, "Soon. Wouldn't want to take the spotlight off you two, now would I?"

* * *

 _29 November 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"The fuck?" Sirius exclaimed, ducking as a charmed Quidditch player threw over his head.

Hermione hadn't exactly told Sirius how excited that she was for Bill's birthday, but when he woke up the morning after agreeing to throw said party, he found magazines upon magazines of enchanted party supplies. Right now, their flat had been turned into a Quidditch pitch and, while Sirius was happy, he was also a bit overwhelmed.

"Language! There's going to be little ears here any second," Hermione chided, lifting her wand and charming a streamer in place, "Besides, it'll be fun! I promise."

He sighed, "We're having your ex-boyfriend's nephew's birthday party in our flat and you're saying it's going to be fun?"

"We're having my godsons' brother's birthday party in our flat," she corrected with a smirk. Surprisingly, it hadn't been too hard to convince him to allow her to throw Bill's party, but he seemed to be having second thoughts now that a Quidditch closet threw up in the living room.

Sirius waved his hand, "Technicalities."

"Bill means a lot to me, all right? He's the oldest of Molly and Arthur's boys and sometimes he doesn't get to really be a kid with four siblings," she sighed, "He deserves a fun birthday party, all right?"

He relented and kissed the top of her head, "Anything for you, little one. Even if that means having Prewett in my flat for the day."

" _Our_ flat."

Sirius' retort died on his lips as there was a knock on the door and Hermione fluttered to answer it, revealing a gaggle of redheads. Bill was leading the group of children, Charlie and Percy each clinging to one hand, and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hi, Aunt Mimi!" He exclaimed, pulling his brothers over to her before they all attacked her with hugs.

"Happy birthday, Bill!" She said, wrapping her arms around the trio and holding them close.

Everyone else shuffled inside as the boys took in their surroundings, awe etched on all of their faces. Fabian and Gideon walked in last and the former looked around before whistling lowly.

"You really outdid yourself, little love," he grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder when the boys scampered off to chase the Quidditch players, "Thank you for this; I know Bill will be talking about it for weeks."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "I'd hope so. This was a lot of work!"

"Just wait until the twins first birthday," Fabian chuckled, "You'll have your hands full then seeing as they're your godsons."

She felt a sad twinge in her stomach and nodded. She'd hopefully be around for three of their birthdays before she disappeared from the timeline and she prayed that that would be enough for her before – or _if_ – she returned to a reality with Fred not in it.

The petite witch watched the scene before her with a smile. Lily and James had integrated themselves in with the Weasleys as if they belonged there and Remus and Sirius were helping Bill and Charlie chase the charmed brooms around the room. Gideon had wrapped his arms around what she assumed to be George and she smiled before scooping Fred up from his pram and rocking him in her arms.

He had gotten so _big_ since she had seen him last. The twins were seven months old now and trying to get into trouble daily. They'd already mastered how to crawl and were working on walking, but Mrs. Weasley was trying very hard to discourage that – she already had enough boys to chase after.

"He's been working on words," Fabian said behind her, looking down at Fred with a silly look on his face, "He can say mum and dad just fine, but Gideon's trying to get him to say bird. Obnoxious git."

Hermione held Fred up to her face and cooed, "Can you say Mia? Huh, Freddie? Mia?"

The littlest redhead scrunched up his face in concentration, " _My_!"

Mrs. Weasley had been watching avidly and she smiled, "My word! He actually said it!"

The brunette grinned widely and kissed the baby on the nose before setting him down to play. Looking over towards the Weasley matriarch, she said, "He's a smart one. He'll be out-talking all your boys in no time. They both will."

"Presents, presents!" Bill yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Looking up, she saw that Charlie was on Sirius' shoulders and Percy was on James' while Lily had a firm grip on the twins.

Her little family was perfect to her. Even with an ex-boyfriend, a best friend that saw a potential mate in her, and her best friends' parents, she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. She never wanted to go home.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Up Around the Bend**

 _"_ _You can order perpetual motion, fix your mind on a crystal day,_

 _Always time for good conversation, there's an ear for what you say."_

 _Up Around the Bend – Creedence Clearwater Revival_

 _4 December 1978 – Diagon Alley_

"I can't tell you how nice it is to be away from James for a little while," Lily sighed, looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, "He's been pestering me about the wedding and so had Euphemia."

Hermione laughed, "You two haven't even been engaged for a month yet! Why on earth is he rushing?"

The redhead shrugged, "He wants to buck tradition, I think. Normally in Pureblood society, a couple has to court for a determined amount of time and then have an engagement party and then it takes forever to actually get to the wedding. Euphemia is more…traditional. She likes me and all, but I think she'd rather us have an actual Pureblood wedding."

She stuck her tongue out, "Just elope or whatever. The wedding is supposed to make _you_ happy, not Euphemia."

The girls walked up and down the street, stopping every now and then to look through a store or two. They were Christmas shopping for the boys and Lily had already finished, but Hermione had yet to come across the perfect thing for Sirius.

"Hey, do we have time to go to Muggle London?" Hermione asked, an idea popping in her head.

The other girl looked at her questioningly, "I suppose…what's going on in your head, Mia?"

"I have the perfect idea for a present for Sirius! He's going to love it!"

* * *

Remus watched Sirius pace around the flat with a wary eye. Since Lily had picked up Mia, the man had been a bit restless and wasn't even trying to conceal it.

Sighing, he asked, "Sirius, what's gotten into you?"

The man stopped pacing and looked over to the werewolf with a slight smile, "I've been watching Mia for the past month. Have you noticed she's been eating more? She looks like she's gaining a bit of weight, too…"

"It's winter. She looks bigger because she's wearing more clothes," he rolled his eyes, wondering where the animagus was going with his line of thought, "She's eating more because she's been so busy working on the new Wolfsbane for me and she never has time to have a proper meal."

"We had sex without using the charm on her birthday," Sirius said bluntly, a glint in his eye. He smiled widely and rubbed his hands together, "What if she's pregnant?"

Remus' heart clenched. He had inferred from Mia how much her pregnancy had meant to Sirius, but now he saw it firsthand. Out of the Marauders, Sirius was the one that was least expected to have kids. Not because he wasn't the fatherly type, but because he couldn't be tied down to one woman. However, Mia had changed all that. She managed to tame the untamable and he had fallen completely in love with her.

"Sirius…I don't think Mia's pregnant."

He stopped and looked at him questioningly, "How would you know? Sniffing around my girl, _Moony_?"

"Oh stuff it," he growled, rolling his eyes, "It _usually_ takes more than one time to sleep with a girl without the charm to get her pregnant. She hasn't gained weight, her eating habits aren't changing drastically, and she's currently on her monthly." Remus turned pink and looked away. Sometimes – well, most times – he hated his advanced sense of smell.

"But we just had sex – oh," he stopped, realizing it had been a bit longer than he expected. Sighing, he sat on the couch and hung his head in his hands, "She'll never let me get her pregnant."

"That's normally the stuff you discuss _together_ , Sirius," the shaggy-haired man said softly, "You can't just scheme to get her pregnant and hope that it all works out. Besides, Mia's the type that you marry before having kids, you know? You've got to do it right by her; don't make the child a bastard-"

"No child of mine would ever be a bastard! That's-"

"If you two aren't married before hand then that's what they'd be considered," Remus finished. He patted Sirius on the shoulder, "Do right by her and everything else will fall into place, mate. She's worth it, yeah?"

"She's worth more than my vault in Gringotts."

* * *

 _8 December 1978 – Hogsmeade Village – The Hog's Head Inn_

"You can't just _cure_ lycanthropy," Snape sneered, looking over his Firewhisky at her with dark eyes, "Wizards have been trying to do it for centuries; why would you be any different?"

Okay, Hermione admitted that maybe it wasn't her brightest idea to ask Snape his opinions on curing lycanthropy – not that she said she had – but asking his advice about it was proving to be worse than talking to a brick wall.

"But think about it, Severus! If it can be cured, then think of how it can change everything," she said, pulling out her edited notes and spreading them over the table between them, "I've already tried a few different ingredients with the Wolfsbane, but nothing's seemed to work so far."

The hook-nosed man sighed and looked over her notes, making non-committal sounds as he eyes them warily. Looking up, he asked, "Who's your test subject?"

"A permanent patient from St. Mungo's," she lied easily, closing her mind as much as she could when she felt him probing her mind. Her Occlumency was the only thing that saved her against Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor and she was glad that she had taken up learning it when Snape tried to teach Harry in fifth year.

A small frown pulled at his mouth, but he seemed to let it go. When he finally shuffled the papers back together, he said, "Your work is very detailed and meticulous…I don't doubt that you could find the cure if you keep at it long enough. And make sure to patent it when you do."

Hermione nodded and looked over at him, "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since graduation…"

"I've been doing well," he shrugged, "I'm working as a potions assistant. How's Lily? We write, but I haven't had the time lately."

"She and James have gotten engaged. I know it's not what you want to hear, but they're happy together, Severus."

He squirmed slightly, "And you and Black? Any…engagement news?" He chanced a look down at her left hand and sighed in relief, "I suppose not. He never knew when to do the smart thing-"

"Severus!" She snapped, smacking his hand across the table and causing him to pout, "Be nice."

He grumbled and proceeded to down his drink in one gulp, "I should probably get going. If you need help with the potion, don't hesitate to owl me."

They both stood and the brunette wrapped her arms around the snarky man before kissing his cheek.

"Don't be a stranger, Severus."

* * *

 _12 December 1978 – Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office_

"Lemon drop," Hermione said, watching the entrance to the Headmaster's office open slowly. Taking the stairs, she climbed slowly, thinking about the owl she had received from Professor Dumbledore requesting to meet her.

Pushing open the door, she noticed Fabian was sitting on the edge of the giant desk deep in discussion with the headmaster.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, looking between the men.

"Of course not, my dear," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood, motioning to Fabian, "I requested both of you here to talk about the results of your last mission for the Order."

Hermione took a seat across from the desk as Fabian took a seat next to her, their attention turned to Professor Dumbledore as he spoke.

"I know that is has taken awhile to analyze what the two of you recovered from the Ministry of Magic, but it has truly been invaluable. With the files collected, we were able to see that both Abraxas _and_ Lucius Malfoy have been withdrawing large amounts of money from their Gringotts account every month and it seems to simply disappear."

"Do you think he's transferring it to _You-Know-Who_?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed. She knew that the Malfoys funded most of Lord Voldemort's ventures in her own time, but she didn't realize that Lucius' behavior was learned from his father.

"That's exactly what I think, Miss Lupin," the elder man nodded, looking over his spectacles at her, "However, even if we were to cut off access to the Malfoys, Lord Voldemort has enough followers who are willing to be at his financial disposal.

"Your next mission will be on par with the former; you'll be in charge of finding out who are the other Death Eaters in the league with the Malfoys. The Order doesn't need a complete list, but as many followers as you can report would be most appreciated."

She swallowed. Technically, she knew who were Death Eaters in this time, but she wasn't sure if she should give them up willingly and risk changing the future. She had to think about who was caught _before_ the end of the war and focus on that.

"We can do that," Fabian said, looking at her strangely before addressing the professor again, "We'll have a list after the first of the year."

Hermione was deep in thought as she and Fabian left Hogwarts, allowing him to lead her to Hogsmeade. She trudged through the snow blindly and before she knew it, they were being seated at the Three Broomsticks.

"Charlie's birthday is tonight at my parents if you want to stop by – I understand why you wouldn't though." He stopped and just stared at her. "Mia? What's going on with you?" Fabian finally asked, pushing a Butterbeer in her direction.

She blinked her whiskey eyes slowly and shrugged, "I don't know. My mind's just on work, I guess. I have a late shift at the apothecary tonight."

He lowered his voice, "I know that there's something you're not telling me; something important about _you_. The scars I saw in the library at Hogwarts is just the beginning, isn't it? There's more."

"I can't say anything," she shook her head, "Not now, not _yet_."

Fabian sighed, "You have to tell me eventually, little love. You know I'll help you in anyway that I can. I won't say anything to Black if that's what you're worried about. What you and I talk about stays between us, all right?"

She smiled softly at him, "Thank you, Fabian. That means a lot."

* * *

 _14 December 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Hermione grimaced at the concoction in the cauldron in front of her. True, it was the same shade and consistency as the potion was the month before, but it smelled a little different. The Deadlyius she had bought was running on the low side and she was starting to think that the freshness of the plant affected the efficiency of the potion.

"I'm changing this month, aren't I?" Remus asked from behind her, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

Whirling around, she smacked his shoulder, "I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm sorry if you do-"

"You managed to cure me once, love, I've no doubt you can do it again," he rushed to cut her off, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I can wait, you know. Besides, it would be nice to roughhouse with you and Padfoot anyway."

Hermione smiled back and got on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, "I'll figure it out eventually. It might take trial and error, but I _will_ cure you, Remus. I promise."

That night, a shaggy dog, a white wolf, and an actual werewolf traipsed around the flat and all was well.

* * *

 _25 December 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Come on, Remus! I need help getting it in the living room!" Hermione panted, pushing the back of Sirius' gift unsuccessfully.

Remus and James looked at her oddly, before the former said, "That's not getting up the stairs, Mia. Besides, we can have Sirius come down here a bit later, yeah?"

"Yeah, Lil will come up with something to get his arse down here without suspicion; she's good at that."

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed before casting a Disillusionment charm over the large box and padding up the stairs, the boys trailing behind her. Smells of sweets and pastries flowed down the stairs and she smiled happily knowing that her boyfriend would be up soon.

Normally, they'd spend Christmas at Lupin Cottage with Lyall and Hope, but since it was the first year on their own, they wanted to have a get together with their friends. The sun was barely rising and Hermione could hardly contain her enthusiasm at what she was sure that Sirius would deem his favourite present.

Walking in, she noticed her boyfriend was sitting at the kitchen table with Lily, munching on a pumpkin pasty she had made the night before.

"Happy Christmas, Snow," he said warmly, standing when he saw her and enveloping her in a hug.

Getting on her tiptoes, she wiped the sweet from his mouth and kissed him softly, "Happy Christmas, my love."

Lily smiled at the pair before addressing Remus, "Is Peter coming? I brought his presents just in case, but he never owled me back…"

"He and his father are away in Europe for business," the werewolf sad, waving his hand dismissively, "We'll just hold onto his gifts for awhile; I'm sure we'll see him after the New Year."

James smiled and prowled closer to the Christmas tree, looking at all the brightly wrapped presents with interest. Hs hazel eyes moved back and forth from the gifts to his fiancée and he asked, "When are we opening presents? I mean, I know we just got here and all, but they're _so_ tempting."

The girls laughed and the brunette said, "Go on. Start sorting them while Lil and I get breakfast ready, okay? Just no opening! You've got to wait until we're back for that."

Hermione and Lily made their way into the kitchen as the boys practically ran into the living room and they both giggled.

"They're like little boys, I swear," Lily smiled, putting the kettle on and readying a tea tray.

The brunette agreed and plated up a few pasties and pastries with a bit of bacon she had fried before boxing Sirius' present downstairs. She knew it wasn't much in way of food, but the boys would be much too excited about their presents to eat too much anyway. As soon as the kettle whistled, Lily pulled it from the stove and made up cups of hot chocolate and tea before they each carried their trays into the living room.

Sirius was sitting with three or four little presents while James and Remus each had much larger ones littered around them. He looked a little disappointed, but Hermione knew he'd shape up once he saw his actual present.

"Did you even bother to separate mine and Mia's presents?" Lily asked, looking down at her fiancé with a bemused smile.

James looked guilty for a moment before he shrugged, "We…organized them all under the tree! That way they'd be easy to find for you both."

Sirius had gotten Hermione new robes for her job and a new charm – a little black dog – for the necklace he had bought her for their first Christmas while Remus, Lily, and James bought her a set of leather bound journals to record her continued research for the Wolfsbane.

After some laughs and presents – mainly consisting of Remus getting the entire store of Honeydukes – Sirius went to open his few items with a longing smile on his face.

"Leather…pants?" He asked, holding them up for quick inspection as a lusty smile flittered across his face.

The spectacled-man shrugged, "Lil and I thought Mia might like taking them off of you. You two are a bit on the kinky side, yeah? But make sure to put up better silencing spells for our dear Moony."

Sirius scoffed and opened the others – a pocket watch and pipe from his girlfriend and a new cloak from Remus – and he smiled in thanks, but Hermione could see that he was a little disappointed. After all, Lily had gotten James an Auror handbook and new dragon hide boots.

Lily noticed as well and got up and drifted towards the window, seeing that the snow was coming down much more now than it was before. Smiling, she said, "We should go outside! Have a snowball fight like we used to at Hogwarts."

James and Remus jumped up and grabbed their coats while Sirius took his time. When the three were out of the flat, Hermione sidled up next to him and kissed him softly.

"You want to head down? It's not fun until Sirius Black starts throwing snowballs," she teased.

"Yeah, that's fine," he relented, pulling down her coat and helping her into it before shrugging on his own.

The couple locked the flat and made it down the stairs slowly while holding hands. Hermione was trying to contain her excitement, but it was difficult knowing what was waiting just outside the front door.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, looking at the large red box with a gold bow as they stepped outside.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" She volleyed back, thankful that Remus or James had counteracted her spell.

He didn't need any more encouraging and quickly ripped off the red paper and glittery bow, just as a kid did on Christmas. She watched as he unwrapped the motorbike she had bought him and she smiled widely. It had been a fluke when she thought about purchasing him one, but when she and Lily went to Muggle London and came across the exact motorbike – albeit newer, obviously – as the one Sirius still had at Grimmauld Place, she knew she had to buy it.

"Fuck! Mia, when did you get this? It's beautiful," Sirius gushed turning around and wrapping her up in his arms before kissing her as if his life depended on it.

She giggled and pulled back as much as his arms would allow, "You didn't think I'd just get you a few things for Christmas, did you? Besides, I knew you wanted one."

"I love you, Mia Lupin," he whispered, his grey eyes turning completely serious. His hand cupped her cold cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers as his arm tightly wound around her waist, "I love you more than anything in the world."

Hermione pressed her lips against his sweetly and murmured, "And I love you, Sirius Black."

And that's how they stood on the border between Knockturn and Diagon Alley. Wrapped in each other's arms and surrounded by their friends as the snow fell down around them.

* * *

 _26 December 1978 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

"Happy Christmas, my loves!" Hope cried, wrapping the trio in a tight hug as soon as they walked in, "Brunch is on the table if you're hungry."

Hermione smiled widely. She loved when Hope mothered her – even when it made her miss her own – but she was thankful that she had a family in this time. Pulling back, she kissed her pseudo-aunt on the cheek and thanked her for having them over.

"It's no problem! The house is so empty without you two now…" she trailed off before shaking away her sadness, "Lyall's in the living room if you want to go see him. He's been itching to open the presents since yesterday."

Remus was about to close the door when the blonde caught sight of the monstrosity outside and gasped, "What the Merlin is that?"

Sirius grinned broadly, "Mia's Christmas present to me-"

"He's been wanting one for _ages_ , Mum," Remus rolled his eyes, watching Hope with amusement.

Hope turned her glare to Hermione and sternly said, "You bought him that deathtrap? What were you thinking? He'll get himself killed!"

"He'll be fine. Besides, he's been tinkering with it all night to try to instill a bit of magic in it. It's as safe as a magical motorbike can be," Hermione laughed, "Now, let's go get some food and open presents, yeah?"

The group converged to the living room once brunch had been eaten. Lyall and Hope handed out presents and Remus ended up with chocolate, robes, and a journal while Sirius received a set of Auror robes and a vintage bottle of Firewhisky. The couple had went in on Hermione's gift, gifting her a brand new set of apothecary books that made her practically swoon.

"Thank you both," she thanked them, hugging and kissing them both before handing an additional present to both of her boys who looked at her skeptically. She shrugged, "You had to have _something_ from me to open today."

Remus opened his first, marveling at more chocolate and a new quill set to go with his journal. He smiled at her, "Thank you, Mia."

She nodded and looked over as Sirius unwrapped his gift, smiling when his eyes widened. Grey eyes darted to hers and he rubbed the dragon hide lovingly.

"It's beautiful, Snow," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

She had decided to get him a custom wand holster that was charmed to strap wherever he'd like. It would definitely come in handy when he started his job as an Auror and she was thrilled that he liked it.

* * *

Remus pulled Sirius to the side after dinner as Mia and his parents were washing up in the kitchen and putting the leftovers away. The raven-haired man's eyes widened as he looked at his mate in confusion.

"Where's your _gift_ for Mia?" Remus hissed, his brows furrowed, "You know, the one we discussed?"

Sirius shook his head slightly, peeking over his shoulder to make sure his girlfriend was still occupied, "I couldn't do it, all right? I haven't even asked your dad for permission yet-"

"You have _my_ permission," he sighed in exasperation, "Just do it. You love her, don't you?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask-"

"Then don't make her wait, Padfoot. She loves you, too."

* * *

 _27 December 1978 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Mimi! Bill won't share his broom," Charlie pouted, staring after his older brother sadly.

Hermione had gotten up early to head over to the Burrow, leaving a disgruntled Sirius behind. Once she had said that he could spend all day tinkering with his bike, his protests had suddenly disappeared. Remus had promised to make sure her boyfriend didn't blow himself up and that was enough for her.

"You know, Charlie, I never had a chance to give you your birthday present," Hermione said with a smile, reaching into her magically modified bag and pulling out a long box, "But I didn't forget."

Charlie's wide eyes widened even further as he ripped the paper off of the box and revealed a training broom. "Wow! Mama, look!"

Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen with a tea tray and smiled, "Oh, Charlie, that's wonderful! Uncle Fabian will be coming over soon and I'll send him outside to play with you. Be sure to say thank you to your aunt."

"Thanks, Aunt Mimi!" Charlie exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek before running towards the back door, yelling, "Come on, Bill! Let's go play!"

As soon as the boys were out, with the exception of the twins, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione sat down together on the couch and chatted happily.

"I'm so sorry I had to miss Charlie's birthday," the brunette said, sipping at her tea, "I had to work that night and I didn't particularly feel like being around your mother, if I may speak bluntly."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "Of course not, dear. She can be quite rude when she wants to be. Honestly, it's a wonder my father hasn't left the woman yet. I know you didn't have much time to talk to him when you…when you met them, but he's as sweet as Gideon. Less about birds, though."

"I heard that Gideon is looking into buying a part of the menagerie in Diagon Alley. I think that would be wonderful for him."

"He really should start looking at witches the way he looks at those birds," the redhead clicked her tongue slightly and sighed, "It's about time he settled down. Between him and Fabian, I'm guessing that I might be the only one to have children." She blanched, realized what she said, "I-I didn't mean to offend-"

She waved her off, "No, no, it's fine. I've come to terms with my chances of having children. Besides, it's not like that discourages Sirius any; I swear, that man tries to get me up the duff at any chance he can."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? He accepts that it might never happen though, correct?"

"He knows, but he's more stubborn than I am," Hermione laughed, "Besides, it's not as if I don't enjoy the _practice_."

The women dissolved into giggles just as Percy wandered into the room with a smile on his face. Standing, the brunette scooped up the two-year-old and bounced him in her arms. "Did you have fun outside with Bill and Charlie?"

He nodded, "No fly."

Hermione smiled, "When you're older you can fly as much as you want, yeah?" She knew that Percy hated flying, but she still wanted to encourage him as much as possible.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, waving his chubby fists in the air as she pun him down.

Looking at Mrs. Weasley, she asked, "Are the twins still asleep?"

Just then, a duo of cries broke through the air and she smiled, telling the concerned mother that she'd take care of it. Wandering up the stairs and to the twins room, she was met with matching brown eyes looking up at her from their cribs and she cooed, "Good afternoon, my loves. How was your nap?"

Her question was met with happy gurgles and she changed their nappies and snuggled into the rocking chair with both redheads nuzzled in her arms.

"How are you Gred and Forge? You two are going to be such troublemakers when you make it to Hogwarts," she said softly, brushing noses first with Fred and then with George, "You'll make best friends with Peeves and spend more time in Filch's office than your classes. You'll both leave school in your fifth year to run a thriving business in Diagon Alley and become handsome businessmen!" She pitched her voice low and whispered, "And you'll love your little sister more than anything in the world and protect her with all you've got."

She was so preoccupied with the twins that she never noticed the flash of red hair disappear in the doorway.

* * *

 _31 December 1978 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Did you have a good Christmas, little one?" Sirius asked as they lay together in bed that night, wrapped in each other's arms.

They didn't want to really do anything for the New Year and they settled on just spending time together with Remus went to Godric's Hollow to spend time with James and Lily.

"I did," she murmured against his bare chest, snuggling deeper against him, "What about you?"

He chuckled, "My girl got me a motorbike and actually _lets_ me ride it. I'd say that this was the best Christmas I've ever had."

They lay together in silence just a little while, each one enjoying the sound of the other's breathing. Hermione felt a sense of peace and familiarity that she had never felt before. His chest was firm and strong beneath her and for the first time since she arrived in the past, she wanted to be back in her own time with _her_ Sirius.

She wanted to lie on his tattooed chest and cuddle in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. She wanted to ride his cock in the middle of his childhood bedroom and scream as loud as she wanted to without the use of silencing spells. But most of all, she wanted to walk down Diagon Alley, hand in hand, without the threat of the war hanging over both their heads.

"I can hear you thinking from here, baby," he said softly, running his fingers through her riotous curls gently and kissing the top of her head.

Turning her face up to look at him, she smiled, "I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

Sirius captured her lips with his and moved them against her sensually. Getting the hint, she swung her leg over his waist and settled in his lap, tangling her fingers in his raven hair and securing her mouth to his.

They made love slowly and tenderly, both trying to express how much the other meant to them before they reached their explosive ends. That night, Hermione dreamt about her homecoming to the future and how happy she would be to see her Sirius again.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Too Much Heaven**

 _"_ _Nobody gets too much love anymore,_

 _It's as high as a mountain and harder to climb."_

 _Too Much Heaven – Bee Gees_

 _11 January 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

A loud pecking at the window managed to rouse Hermione from sleep that morning. She had successfully slept through the curtains being left open and the noise Remus made while he left for work, but the bloody bird was relentless.

"I swear I'm going to hex it," Sirius grumbled from the other side of the bed, his head still covered by his pillow, "Damn thing won't know what hit it."

Sighing, the brunette wiggled out of bed and went to the window, opening the glass and letting the bird inside. The owl hooted at her and held out its leg once it perched on the desk and she retrieved the letter before sending it on its way.

Flipping the letter over, she saw the Ministry's seal and that it was addressed to Sirius. Grinning, she said, "Perhaps I should just toss the letter. It's only from the Ministry…surely it can't be too important."

The blanket-covered lump on the bed moved slightly before Sirius popped his shaggy head out and looked at her with tried grey eyes. His voice was still rough with sleep when he asked, "Who's it to?"

"You."

The single word had Sirius leaping from the bed and practically on top of her as he struggled to get the letter. Wasting no time, he ripped open the letter and scanned it quickly before a howl of triumph erupted from his chest.

"I'm an Auror!" He crowed, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her until she could barely keep herself up.

When he pulled away, Hermione gasped air back into her lungs and smiled brightly at him, "I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done anything without you, little one," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "You're what keeps me going."

She laughed, "Let's not get too serious this morning, all right? Let's go have breakfast and pull Remus from the bookstore-"

His eyes flashed sexily and he smirked, "I'm always Sirius, love."

* * *

 _18 January 1979 – Diagon Alley – The Apothecary_

"That'll be three galleons and four sickles, please," Hermione said, wrapping up the customer's purchases and putting the money in the till when he handed it to her, "Thank you! Have a great day."

The day had been long to say the least. She was ready to go home and snuggle up to Sirius while he recounted his day on the job as an official Auror. He had been thrilled to start his job and no amount of paperwork filing could put him off about it. Most of the time he _delegated_ it to James, anyway. Now that Sirius was bringing in an actual paycheck and not living off of what his Uncle Alphard had left him, the raven-haired man had tried to get Hermione to quit her job. However, she _liked_ working at the apothecary. She liked having a daily purpose and doing things other than keeping the flat clean and attending Order meetings. She couldn't just sit at home while Remus and Sirius went off to work everyday; she'd go mental.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she checked the time and noticed she should be closing up shop for the night. Waving her wand, she locked the door and set the cauldrons about going back on the shelves as she did a quick inventory behind the counter. She had noticed that her pay hadn't been left in the shop that morning and she wondered when she'd get it – however, she didn't worry _too_ much since they'd never been late paying her before.

The little bell above the door chimed and, remembering she'd locked it, she turned around and paled instantly.

" _Antonin_ ," she whispered softly.

The man in question gave her a sheepish smile and nodded, "My mother said she had forgotten to leave your pay this morning."

"Your parents own this place? I thought…I don't know, I just didn't associate herbology with you, I suppose," she shrugged, thankful that he seemed relatively normal. His eyes were focused and his movements smooth, so he was either not under the Imperius curse or he'd given up trying to fight it. She hoped it was the former.

He smiled, "My mother takes great pride in her store, _zolotse_. She grows and harvests all the herbs herself. It's her…coping method for everything going on in the outside world." He paused and looked at her worriedly, "You've been being careful, yes? I've stayed away from you since…I thought that would be best."

Hermione hesitated, "Are you all right? _You-Know-Who_ -"

"Don't say his name!" He growled, his dark eyes flashing with fear, "Nowhere is safe from him, do you understand? I…I've done as much as I could to protect you, but Black's doing a decent job, yes? I heard he's an Auror now. Between him and Prewett you should be safer than I was able to make you."

She shook her head, "It wasn't your job to protect me, Antonin. Sirius is doing just fine-"

Dolohov flinched, his hand going to his left arm as his face became impassive. His eyes found hers, "Go home, _zolotse_. And don't leave without Black."

* * *

It was close to midnight when Sirius leapt out of bed to a loud banging on the front door of their flat. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and looked back at Mia to see her pulling her own wand from under her pillow.

"Stay here," he said firmly, turning back and seeing Remus already at the door, looking at him nervously.

Nodding to the werewolf, he waved his wand and the door flew open, revealing a very aggravated redhead.

"Benjy Fenwick's been captured. He was leaving work in Diagon Alley," Prewett panted, looking between the two, "Dumbledore's calling an emergency meeting."

Mia appeared behind Sirius, fully dressed and ready to go. She looked between the men and said, "Come on. Professor Dumbledore won't be too patient seeing as we live right next door-"

"For tomorrow, little love, not tonight," Prewett corrected, missing the glare from Sirius. "Tonight, Order members are trying to find him, but they've only found pieces so far…"

Her hand slapped over her mouth to cover a gasp as her eyes widened. Before he could think, Remus wrapped her up in his arms and tucked her head under her chin while he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. The raven-haired man watched as she fought with herself before she blurted, "Dolohov warned me. Or, well, at least _tried_."

Prewett's eyes snapped to hers, "When did you see him? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," she mumbled, looking ashamed as grey eyes studied her curiously, "I found out that his parents own the apothecary and he came by to leave my pay…he told me to go home and not leave without Sirius."

Sirius paled slightly, pulling her away from his mate and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Love, why don't you go back to sleep, yeah? I'll join you in a moment."

Mia looked at him suspiciously before her exhaustion won out and she bid them all good night. Waiting for a moment, he waved his wand and threw up a silencing spell before inviting Prewett in and taking seats on the couch.

Remus' brows furrowed as he looked over at the redhead, "You said Fenwick was taken in Diagon Alley? He works at Quality Quidditch, only a shop away from the apothecary. Could Mia have been the true target?"

Prewett thought about it for a moment, "If Dolohov warned her, then it's entirely possible. But _why_ would he risk telling her?"

"Because in his own demented way he cares about her. Didn't you lay him out in sixth year because of how he acted?" Sirius asked, summoning a bottle of Firewhisky and three glasses.

"But he's a Death Eater now," Prewett argued, "A crush shouldn't be worth compromising his place in the inner circle for _You-Know-Who_."

Remus sighed and shrugged, "Perhaps he was just giving her a heads up and he expected that she'd tell the Order. Kind of a warning."

Sirius levitated the glasses to their rightful places and each man grasped the glass tightly. He sighed, "We know he's dead. He was shite at curses, but a hell of a researcher." He paused and held up his glass in toast, "To Benjy."

Remus and Prewett chorused, "To Benjy."

The grey-eyes man hoped that this was the last time they had to toast to fallen friends, but he knew in his heart that it wouldn't be.

* * *

 _31 January 1979 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

"You are proving even harder to get," Regulus smirked, looking over his Butterbeer at her with amusement in his eyes, "If I have to hear from Malfoy how difficult you are to catch one more time, I swear I might hex his pompous arse nine ways 'til Sunday."

It had been a shock when Regulus has sent an owl to the apothecary to set up a visit with Hermione, but she had eagerly written back. His life was rapidly drawing to a close and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him so she could give her memories to the Sirius of her time when – or _if_ – she returned.

"I don't particularly see him trying very hard, however," Regulus continued, "I heard that you had a run in with my lovely cousins in Diagon Alley awhile ago. Bella was all too eager to run to my mother with the information."

Hermione groaned, "Please tell me your mother isn't wanting to kill me-"

"On the contrary," he chuckled, "She wants to _meet_ you, which is infinitely worse. You see, she's heard that you're a Pureblood and she wants to see if you have a chance of turning my dear brother back to the 'right' side of things. However, she doesn't currently know that you're a blood traitor, so there's that."

Having to deal with Walburga Black's portrait in her own time had been hell, but having to meet the woman in the flesh sounded much _much_ worse. Sirius had said that she was an awful, judgmental woman that hounded him whenever she could and that he had been ecstatic when he heard of her passing even though he was locked in Azkaban.

Regulus waved off her emotions, "Don't worry. It's not as if she'll show up to your flat and demand you have tea with her. She'll either send you a well-written invitation or simply pop up when you least expect it. It truly depends on how she's feeling and if she's completely sane."

"Your family is completely mental, I swear," she mumbled, sipping at her Butterbeer.

"Get used to it, love. You're going to end up a Black in the end."

* * *

 _6 February 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

Professor Dumbledore had called a meeting to initiate more recruits for the Order. Since Benjy Fenwick had literally been recovered in _pieces_ , he felt that it was important to bring fresh blood into the Order to help defend the wizarding community.

Hermione sat off to the side with Fabian, watching the new recruits with eager eyes. The only one she recognized was Boris Diggory and he seemed beyond nervous to be in attendance. Gideon was sitting with Sirius while the others sat with their mentors as well.

"What's going through your head, little love?" Fabian whispered, watching as Boris stepped up to the dais to accept the mark of the Order.

The brunette shook her head slightly as her eyes tracked him, "Professor Dumbledore's recruiting them earlier, isn't he? These recruits aren't even graduated yet-"

" _You-Know-Who's_ not playing fair, why should we?"

"Because I thought that there was still a sense of decency in joining the Order," she hissed back, her lips barely moving. It was angering her that Boris wasn't even of age, yet he was able to join. He was too young to join and definitely too young to die. Her mind flashed to Cedric and she had to choke back a sob. Standing, she quietly excused herself and went to the hallway of the flat to collect herself.

Cedric had been of age, yes, but he wasn't graduated at the time of his death. It had been his last year at Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort had snuffed him out as if he never meant anything; she could still hear the agonizing cries of his father upon seeing his son's body.

"You need to tell me what's going on, Mia," Fabian said behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

Turning around, she smacked his arm as hard as she could, "What have I told you about sneaking up on me? Dammit, Fabian!" The redhead's serious expression nearly caught her off guard and she watched him warily as his jaw ticked.

"I've tried to give you space and not pressure you into telling me anything, but there comes a time where I _need_ to know," he sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration before leveling his gaze on her, "You popped up from _France_ out of nowhere – especially when there hadn't been any news of Death Eaters over there – and you have scars littered across your body like-like _badges_ , Mia. You won't tell me how they got there and you have _two_ Order marks. No one has two! Not even Dumbledore!

"And…and you talk to Fred and George as if you _know_ them. As if you've already met them before," he paused and his brows creased, "Gideon didn't tell you their names at the hospital, Mia, I asked. How…how would you know their names if you've never met them?"

Hermione panicked. She had been trying so hard to keep everything under wraps that most of the time she didn't notice tiny slipups. Her throat was dry and her voice cracked, "Fabian-"

"Why is there that _word_ carved into your arm, Mia? What haven't you been telling us? Telling _me_? You told me before Christmas that you couldn't say anything yet…well, what about now?"

She was at war with herself. Could she tell him the truth about her, the truth about everything? She needed someone on her side and she was sure from how Sirius had spoken about her in the future that she hadn't told him. Sirius had said she'd simply disappeared and they never knew what happened to you. But she also knew that Fabian didn't survive the first war. She couldn't be alone in this, but she couldn't risk telling Sirius or Remus, either.

"I'll tell you," she decided, biting her lower lip nervously, "But not now, not _here_. We'll…arrange something for later. I think Sirius is going on a mission soon and we'll figure it out then, okay?"

Fabian sighed, but stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her curls. "I can be patient," he rumbled lowly, "But don't keep me waiting too long. I need to know everything to be able to protect you."

* * *

 _14 February 1979 – Diagon Alley – The Leaky Cauldron_

"You know, I wasn't expecting flowers or anything," Hermione smirked, looking over her glass of Butterbeer at her smiling boyfriend.

It was true. After the disaster that was Valentine's Day the year before – with _Marlene_ – she wasn't too excited for the romantic holiday to come to pass. But Sirius had surprised her. When she woke up that morning, the bedroom had been covered in red roses and he had even made her breakfast in bed. And after a long day at the apothecary, Sirius had taken her out to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I had some making up to do," Sirius said sheepishly before draining his glass of Firewhisky in one go. His grey eyes appraised her tight black dress appreciatively and a wolfish smile came across his face. "You look good enough to eat," he growled.

She coloured and looked down. Lily had helped her pick something out at last minute and she felt a bit self conscious about wearing such a figure revealing dress, but when she saw Sirius' face when he looked at her she had deemed the mild discomfort worth it.

"Do you want to head back to the flat?" He asked, laying a few galleons on the table between them for their meal, "Remus is still recovering at James and Lily's..."

January and February's full moon had come to pass with Remus transforming. While she had figured out that Deadlyius was the secret ingredient in suppressing the lupine gene, it was very difficult to procure the plant successfully. She had made a mental note to talk to Snape about seeing if he had a connection she could temporarily exploit until her seedlings grew enough to be harvested.

Hermione nodded and took his hand when he offered, allowing him to help her to her feet. Her mind was so clouded with potion ingredients, that she barely even noticed that Sirius had Apparated them back to the flat and was pulling her cloak off.

"You're not supposed to be thinking tonight, Snow," he murmured, brushing his lips under her ear and feeling her shiver underneath him. His fingers trailed lightly down her sides, feeling her curves through the thin spandex that encased her.

She snorted, "How can I not think? So much is happening…you'll be leaving on your mission for the Order next month and I need my Deadlyius to start sprouting and-"

"Shhh, little one," he whispered, unzipping the back of her dress and slipping it from her body to pool on the floor, "Tonight is about relaxing and enjoying each other, all right? No Order, no Wolfsbane, no godchildren. Just me relearning the curves of your little body and bringing you as much pleasure as you can handle."

"I doubt my body's changed _that_ much since this morning-"

"Well, I'd better make sure, yeah?" He quipped back.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "How can I say no when you've already got me down to my knickers?"

"You can't. It was my intention all along."

* * *

 _17 February 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Freddie, be careful!" Hermione chastised the little redhead when he tried to use the coffee table to stand up.

She had decided to take the twins overnight to give Molly some well-needed sleep and the redheaded matriarch had been all too willing to let her littlest bundles go. The twins were almost a year old and becoming more and more of a handful everyday.

" _My_!" George gurgled, holding his chubby fists towards her as he stood wobbly on his two feet.

"Oh, Georgie," she smiled, holding her hands out as he walked to her, "Come on, you can do it!"

George's face scrunched up as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of her and she scooped him up to pepper his face with kisses.

"I'm so proud of you!" She squealed, looking up when the door of the flat opened and Fred crawled towards it.

Sirius smiled down at the infant and hung up his cloak before picking up the giggling Fred. He chuckled, "How are you, little ginger? Having fun with you godmum?"

Hermione observed the pair quietly. The raven-haired man was tickling Fred happily and she couldn't help but admit that he looked good with a baby in his arms. She felt a twinge of jealousy that he wasn't holding _their_ child, but she quickly tramped down on it. It wasn't logical or practical for her to have a child while she was in the past. Maybe they could start trying when it was closer to when she was supposed to go home, but not now.

"You're home a bit late," she observed, standing with George in her arms and padding over to kiss his cheek, "Did you have a pint with James at the Leaky?"

He shook his head, his shaggy hair ruffling, "No, I had to stop by Gringotts and arrange a few things."

She sighed at his vagueness, "And what would those _things_ consist of?"

"Well, I had to add a beneficiary to my bank account since being an Auror is considered 'dangerous'," he made a face at the word and switched Fred to his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen with her trailing behind him. "So, of course, I added you. I'll need you to go down and sign some papers when you can just so it's all official."

Hermione shook her head, "You didn't have to do that. What about Remus-"

"I ran it by him and he said he'd be offended if I ever did that," he shrugged, looking in the pot on the stove and smiling, "Ah, potato soup. You know the way to my heart, Snow."

She ignored his attempt to sidetrack her and wrapped her arms around him, squishing George between them and causing Fred to pull at her hair. "You'd better not let anything happen to you. I love you too much to lose you just yet."

Sirius kissed the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise." He pulled back and smirked, "Now, let's feed the little monsters and try to get them to learn a few curse words before sending them home."

"Sirius!"

* * *

 _20 February 1979 – Diagon Alley – Gringotts Bank_

Hermione hated going to Gringotts. She hadn't stepped foot inside since she, Harry, and Ron had escaped on the back of a dragon and she had been hoping she'd never have to again. When Sirius had told her that she had been put on his account in the case of his death, she had almost screamed at him to tell him to remove her and put Harry, but she immediately found that would be quite confusing given that Harry had yet to be conceived yet.

She had decided to run in before her shift at the apothecary and she was sure that she'd instantly regret it. The lines were long and the goblins seemed to take their time with every transaction – unlike the employees of her time – and it was frustrating. It was already half past nine and she had to open the apothecary at ten for an herb shipment she was receiving.

Tapping her foot anxiously, she watched the people and goblins of the bank go about their day. A small woman with an obnoxious hat was in front of her and she seemed to be grumbling about how goblins should _never_ run a bank seeing as they were simply creatures and not humans and Hermione couldn't help but think how archaic that was. Goblins were known for being greedy, yes, but they also had extreme loyalty when it came to doing the right thing. Guarding money was what they were good at.

"Mrs. Black, we're ready for you."

Hermione's eyes widened as the woman in front of her made her way to a teller station and she wanted to flee. How could she not have recognized the vile woman? She'd seen her portrait in Grimmauld Place enough.

"Miss Lupin, we're ready for you."

The only teller available was next to Sirius' mother, but if she wanted to make it to the apothecary in time, she couldn't wait for the next one. Ducking her head, she walked to the desk and held out her wand for confirmation. It had taken a fair amount of charms to trick her wand and change her magical signature enough to be different from her normal one so she could be recognized as Mia Lupin instead of Hermione Granger, but she'd managed it late in her seventh year.

The goblin looked at her wand and performed the necessary identification spells before he nodded and handed it back. His voice was gravely when he spoke, "Thank you, Miss Lupin. Your appointment is for the beneficiary papers on Sirius Black's account. Is that correct?"

She nodded and prayed the floor would swallow her up before Mrs. Black noticed. Unfortunately, she had no such luck.

" _Lupin_?" Walburga Black's voice cut through the quiet murmur of the bank, "Are you the one the blood traitor decided to sully himself with?"

"Since he's counted as a blood traitor, I hardly think he's sullied himself with me seeing as he was disowned before I came into the picture," she sniffed back, not letting the older woman bait her. She had withstood being called a Mudblood and living filth by the woman in the future; she could handle a few scathing remarks.

Mrs. Black laughed, "You're intelligent, I'll give you that. What are you? Pureblood, half-blood? Or did he choose a muggle-born just to spite his house?"

"I'm a pureblood, not that it should matter."

"Ah, a sympathizer then. You know, my Regulus said that you received top marks at school; I always imagined that _stain on my house_ would choose a vapid muggle-born, but perhaps I was wrong. No matter," the woman shrugged, finishing up her transaction with the teller, "Perhaps we shall meet again, Miss Lupin."

Hermione shivered as the woman strode past her to leave and was distracted by the goblin coming back.

He shuffled the paper across to her and held out a quill, "Sign here, please."

Taking the quill, she signed her name with a flourish before he filed it away again.

"Thank you. Your business is complete."

She left Gringotts in a bit of a daze. Seeing Walburga Black in the flesh was disturbing to say the least, but she'd powered through it anyway.

She was Mia Lupin; she didn't take shite from anyone.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Paranoid**

 _"_ _I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find,_

 _I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind._

 _Paranoid – Black Sabbath_

 _8 March 1979 – Diagon Alley – The Leaky Cauldron_

"Why must you insist on meeting here? Wouldn't it be more logical to meet in a Muggle place?" Snape drawled, looking down his nose at the petite witch in front of him.

Hermione sighed, "I figured this was the easiest place to meet. Besides, it's Thursday, it's not like there's a lot of people here anyway."

There really wasn't. There were a few people scattered around the pub, but mostly everyone seemed to be keeping to themselves.

Hermione had just gotten off of work and she needed to talk to Snape about the proper way of harvesting Deadlyius since none of the books she came across went over that. She dreaded having to tell him that that was the ingredient that stopped werewolves from transforming, but she had no other choice. The git was nosy after all.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, motioning to the barkeep for a drink, "Now, what was so important that you felt the need to owl me? _Five_ time, might I add."

She waited until the server set down his drink and walked away. Whiskey found coal and she gushed, "I figured out a way to cure lycanthropy. But the ingredient I used is extremely hard to find and I have no idea how to harvest it."

Snape's eyes widened in wonder before he sat back in his chair and a genuine smile came across his face. "What I wouldn't give for you to be my witch," he mumbled, shaking his head in wonder. Sitting forward, he looked at her critically and asked, "What's the ingredient?"

"Deadlyius-"

"And you're _sure_ it's worked before? This isn't a wild goose chase?"

"Of course not!" She hissed, slightly offended, "I've tested it and it _worked_ , Severus! But, I think the potency is linked to the freshness. And I can't find a fresh enough source to last more than a month. I managed to save a bit of what I had and plant it, but there's no way it'll be ready in five days."

He nodded, "So, essentially, you want to know if I have a connection, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione replied a little guiltily, "But, of course, if everything works I'd like to have your name on the patent as well. That way we'd both benefit-"

"No," he protested instantly, his face clouding with something akin to fear, "That won't be necessary. All I'd be doing is providing an ingredient; you've worked out everything else. As it happens, I've got a steady supply at my family's home. I can harvest it and meet you monthly when it works for you. Or owl it, whichever you'd prefer."

She realized that he couldn't have anything linked to the advancement of werewolves while he was under Lord Voldemort's service and she nodded sympathetically. Sometimes, she thought that he knew that she _knew_ that he was a Death Eater, but she liked to believe that they had more tact than to simply hash it out.

"Either way works for me," she said with a shrug, "Whatever is more convenient for you. I know you're a busy man."

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'll be sure to let you know. Expect my owl the day before the full moon."

* * *

 _10 March 1979 – Hogsmeade Village – The Three Broomsticks_

It took a lot to get the Marauders together again. They hadn't truly been together since Sirius' birthday in November and after exchanging owl after owl, Hermione managed to arrange a birthday celebration for Remus.

The werewolf had said that he wanted to simply spend the day at home since he had the day off, but she and Sirius where having none of it. Lily had went out of her way to bake a cake and James and Sirius had taken the night off so they could be with their friend. Peter had been particularly difficult to get a hold of, but Lily managed in the end, promising that she would bake him sweets to take back home since his 'father was sick'.

"Are we really trying to get Moony drunk again?" James asked with a glint in his hazel eyes, "Because I think Firewhisky would be a better choice than Butterbeer."

Sirius snorted, "He still can't handle his liquor, mate. It's a miracle he's still propped up on Snow with how much Butterbeer he's had!"

"Very funny," the werewolf said, rolling his eyes.

Lily smiled from her place beside James and levitated a box onto the table. "Happy birthday!" She cried, vanishing the wrappings and revealing a cake in the shape of a book. "I hope you love it! You might overdose on chocolate, but-"

"What a way to go," James finished a bit dreamily.

"I don't know, mate," Sirius grinned cockily, shooting a heated look towards his girlfriend, "I think suffocation by cunnilingus would be-"

"Sirius Orion Black, if you finish that sentence you'll be sleeping in the library for a month!" Hermione hissed, glaring at him as if she could catch him on fire by looks alone.

Remus and James chortled, now used to the couple, while Peter simply looked at the brunette in wonder. It gave her the chills.

"Presents!" Lily sang, trying to diffuse the growing tension between the tiny animagus and the brunette. She pushed the prettily wrapped boxes from the end of the table to in front of the werewolf and smiled when he appraised them with interest.

Of course, there were mountains of chocolate hidden in the fancy wrappings, but Sirius and Hermione had also bought him more books to study while the others did the same. No one could ever have too many books.

* * *

 _13 March 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Just as he promised, Snape had owled a small package of Deadlyius to Hermione on the day of the full moon. She had looked at the small fungi with interest, marveling how something so tiny could be the secret ingredient in curing lycanthropy for the entire wizarding world.

Peering into the cauldron of Wolfsbane, she delicately added the minced mushrooms and stirred clockwise until the potion was smooth. It still smelt awful and she wrinkled her nose at how bad it must taste.

 _23 March 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Prewett Residence_

The Order meeting was beyond crowded. Professor Dumbledore had said during the previous meeting that now would be the time that he'd assign missions to the members. Hermione knew that she and Fabian wouldn't be put on a mission since they were still making the list of Death Eaters that he had asked for before Christmas.

Sirius was bubbling with excitement beside her and she couldn't help the feel of worry bloom in the pit of her stomach. Obviously, she knew that Sirius survived until he fell through the veil, but that didn't stop her from being a nervous wreck.

Looking around, she knew some people wouldn't survive the mission that Professor Dumbledore would send them on, but she bit her tongue. It wouldn't do any good to fret over things she couldn't change. She saw Fabian and Gideon across the room with James and Lily, but Fabian was staring at her intently. She looked away and smiled at the ecstatic man next to her.

"Stop bouncing so much," she chided him jokingly, "You're going to have an accidental magic incident if you keep that up."

He snorted, looking down at her with bemused grey eyes. " _Accidental magic_? I think _you_ specialize in that area, Snow. You can't even manage to keep my clothes on-"

"Thank you all for coming!" Professor Dumbledore boomed, interrupting Sirius' embarrassing memory much to Hermione's relief. He looked around and smiled at everyone assembled. "Tonight, we're not inducting any members, no. Instead, we'll be discussing how each of you can help against the rise of Lord Voldemort."

A hiss ran through the crowd at the name and she forced a shudder to ripple over her so she would blend in. Sirius was stoic beside her, taking everything in stride. He was a proud warrior; nothing would pry him away from the fight.

The elder wizard's eyes fell on her boyfriend and he nodded, "Mr. Black, Barty Crouch Jr. was seen with Abraxas Malfoy and Evan Rosier. It would seem that his alliance has changed despite his father's standing in the Ministry." He paused, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "I need you to track where he goes. He applied for an international portkey for Australia; I have arranged for you to have one as well. Your mission is to gather as much information about him as you can. He departs London on the third of April."

The raven-haired man nodded dutifully and reached for Hermione's hand, gripping it tightly; she stroked his fingers reassuringly. Barty Crouch Jr. was arrested some time during the first war, but she wasn't sure when.

She hardly listened as the others were assigned, but she managed to pick up that Lily and Gideon were to be staking out the Leaky and James was supposed to snoop in a few Auror files. Remus, Fabian, and her were considered exempt from the missions and she was a little more than grateful.

Wrapping her arms around Sirius' waist, she ignored the rest of the room and she buried her face against his chest. She felt his arms hugging her close and she relaxed as the scent of leather filled her senses.

"I love you," Hermione murmured almost inaudibly, peeking up at his face and seeing a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he listened to Professor Dumbledore.

"I love you, too," he replied so quietly that she would've missed it if she hadn't had her head against his chest.

Hermione was lucky, she was happy, and she was _whole_.

It was ironic that it only took falling almost twenty or so years into the past.

* * *

 _1 April 1979 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Oh, Freddie, don't cry!" Bill cried, looking at the misty eyed toddler in the floor. The older redhead scrunched up his nose, "You're not supposed to cry on your birthday."

Hermione contained a snort. Of course, Bill would try to get out of trouble – it _had_ been his fault that Fred had fell any way, albeit is was an accident – but a crying child was always a give away.

"William Arthur Weasley, what did you do _now_?" Mrs. Weasley sighed as she bustled into the living room with George clinging to her hip.

Bill shuffled and looked down. "I just wanted to see if he wanted to play on my broom. I didn't know he'd fall off," the boy admitted quietly.

The brunette stood from her place on the couch and scooped Fred into her arms, nuzzling her nose against his. "You're all right, aren't you, Freddie?" She cooed, making a silly face and smiling when he giggled. Looking over at Mrs. Weasley, she said, "He's fine. Nothing a biscuit can't fix."

And sure enough, with a wave of the redhead's wand, a chocolate biscuit came soaring out of the kitchen and landed in the toddler's chubby hand.

Hermione had spent a few weeks planning the twins' birthday. She wanted it to be perfect for them and Fabian had helped her whenever he was off from Auror duty. They had decided to have it at the Burrow – even though she'd have to deal with Mrs. Prewett – and she was excited for the twins to see what had become of the backyard.

In her excitement, she had transformed the backyard into a toddler's paradise. She had changed the empty field into a muggle ball pit and had piñatas hanging from the trees. She had even charmed the gnomes to dance around the backdoor and greet the guests. Nothing was too much for her godsons.

Being in the same backyard where she has been hurled back in time felt surreal. She still had to explain to Fabian what was going on, but she was dreading it. She couldn't risk telling Sirius or Remus that she was from the future; Sirius would never forgive her for keeping it from him and Remus would ask too many questions. She wanted to save James and Lily, but she would alter the future if she did that, there would be a chance that she, Harry, and Ron never became friends! Hermione couldn't change the past; she wouldn't have anything to go back to.

Harry and Ron were the only ones that kept her, a _Mudblood_ , safe during the war. Ron, bless his soul, had done everything her could to protect her – even offering to take her place to be tortured by Bellatrix. If it weren't for them, she simply wouldn't have survived. Sirius and Remus protected her as best as they could and she was thankful for that. Fabian acted as a third defense, but she'd never exploit that.

Her and Fabian's relationship was complicated to say the least. He was a friend that had turned into a lover that ended up breaking her heart. She would never go back to him; Sirius held her heart in the palm of his hand and she was more than content for it to stay that way. Fabian was sort of like Ron; she could rely on him and love him as a friend, but the time for romance between them had come and gone.

"Mia, do you know when Gideon's arriving?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

The brunette blinked owlishly as the question registered. "He and Fabian will be here any time. They had to attend a briefing at the Ministry to go over the recent break in at Gringotts."

Lord Voldemort constructed the break in, she was sure of it. The only accounts that hadn't been touched were the ones belonging to known Death Eaters like Malfoy, Rosier, and Mulciber. Hermione and Fabian had compiled a list of Death Eaters to hand in to Professor Dumbledore and, in turn, he had given it to the Ministry. Not that it helped much. The current Minister of Magic was too afraid of Lord Voldemort to do anything to stop him.

The Order of the Phoenix was truly the only organization that was fighting to overthrow him and sometimes it made her nervous. So many people had died during the first war. James, Lily, Fabian, Gideon, even Marlene! She wanted to save as many people as she could, but it just wasn't meant to be.

"James and Lily will be bringing the cake soon," she added offhandedly, still thinking about the future, "I hope you don't mind that I invited them. Lily makes the best cakes-"

"Of course not!" Mrs. Weasley cried, corralling her and the twins into the kitchen, "She made the most wonderful cake for Bill's birthday, she's welcome anytime. Even that husband of hers! He's so sweet."

Hermione snorted. James was always on his best behavior when he was around people he didn't know, but get a glass of Firewhisky in him and he became Prongs; a cantankerous git that made everyone laugh. He and Sirius were the same in that respect, except for the fact that Padfoot could be downright obnoxious at times. It endeared him to her occasionally.

"Where are my boys?" Fabian boomed from the living room.

Both boys squirmed in the arms of the women carrying them and they were promptly set down to waddle towards their godfather and uncle.

"Where's Arthur?" Hermione asked, watching the twins scurry away.

Mrs. Weasley shrugged, "He said he had to go out and get a last minute gift for the twins. I hope he'll be back soon. I don't want him to miss anything…"

And sure enough Mr. Weasley had arrived with two muggle bubble wands and an excited look on his face not soon after.

 _"_ _It's from_ muggle's _, Molly! They can do magic, too!" He had said earnestly, his eyes wide with excitement as the twins tried to lick the bubbles._

Sirius and Remus had arrived after, he latter's shift at Flourish and Blotts and James and Lily had barged in with a lopsided birthday cake that Mrs. Weasley had set right in an instant. Hermione couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of love at the Burrow at being surrounded by happy people celebrating the twins' birthday. Even in her own time, the twins' birthday was always a large, fun affair. Mrs. Weasley always made a giant cake and everyone attended.

Even now, the twins were happily passed around and fawned over. Hermione didn't even have a problem with Mr. and Mrs. Prewett. The twins' birthday wouldn't be tainted by unpleasantness; she'd see to that.

"How you doing, little love?" Fabian asked, appearing beside her.

She smiled happily, "I'm glad that we had such a good turn out. Fred and George deserve to have a good birthday. There's so many people that love them and I'm glad they could be here."

Sirius was currently tossing George into the air and the little redhead was laughing so loudly that it could be heard across the yard. Fred, on the other hand, was busy tugging at James' hair and making Remus snort so much that Hermione thought he might be in danger of becoming a pig.

"This party wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you hadn't planned it," he smiled before lowering his voice slightly, "All this muggle stuff…I know Arthur likes it, but it's got something to do with what you need to tell me doesn't it?"

She barely nodded, not willing to get into everything at her godsons' party. Fabian would get his answers soon enough.

"Black treating you all right?"

She rolled her eyes, " _Sirius_ is treating me just fine."

Fabian looked at her with sincere eyes, "I just look out for you, Mia. I want to make sure you're safe and…stuff."

"She's more than safe, Prewett," Sirius said, announcing himself as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Ducking his head, he nuzzled her ear and asked softly, "Everything okay, Snow?"

Hermione nodded and smiled up at him, "Having fun with George? He seems to like you."

The raven-haired man shrugged good naturedly, "I'll make a good dad one day."

Fabian stiffened noticeably, but bit his tongue. The brunette simply allowed the comment to go over her, not wanting to cause a scene.

If Fabian knew that there was a chance that she'd carry Sirius' baby, he's fight tooth and nail to get her back and she was already having a hard time fending off his advances.

"Cake time!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out the backdoor of the Burrow.

 _Saved by Mrs. Weasley_ , she thought as she and Sirius made their way back into the house. She could feel Fabian's eyes on her back and she fought the urge to cringe.

* * *

 _4 April 1979 – Hogsmeade Village – The Hog's Head Inn_

"My brother's gone, isn't he?" Regulus asked as soon as she sat down across from him.

"Well, hello, to you, too," Hermione huffed, pushing the hood of her cloak back and rolling her eyes at him. "To answer your question, yes. Sirius used a portkey yesterday morning and he'll be back as soon as Crouch gets back."

He sighed, "It was a wild goose chase, you know that, right? The Dark Lord knew that your little Order would try to trail him after he was seen with Malfoy Senior." His grey eyes looked tired. "I…he'll be fine. Crouch has been ordered not to interact with him should he be seen, so…Sirius isn't really in any danger."

She nodded, looking down at the glass of Firewhisky that he'd ordered for her as she mumbled, "You don't look too good. Remember what I told you-"

"Ah, yes, that nothing was worth my life," Regulus grinned a little, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Unfortunately, that's not for you to decide. I…I've made peace with my decisions. You should, too, Mia. I'm not your ward. I can make choices for myself and this one is truly one that I believe in. The wizarding world could be completely different! I…I _must_ do this. You understand, don't you?"

She was torn. She had known that he had sacrificed himself to get the locket, but actually _knowing_ him and being friends with him made her want to protect him, not to mention he was Sirius' little brother. But she had to let the timeline remain that same.

Reaching across the table, she took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll stand by whatever you do, all right? You're my friend, Reg. I…I love you. I want you safe, but I'll honour what you have to do."

They stared at each other for a moment before he nodded and gave a little smile.

"My brother's lucky, you know. Not most people would dare to put up with a Black."

She smiled easily back, "I'm not most people."

Regulus smirked, "That's you aren't, Mia Lupin. That you aren't."

* * *

 _14 May 1979 – Grimmauld Place_

Hermione looked up at the house in wonder. She hadn't seen it when it was in its prime – if it could be called that. The paint was still peeling and the terrace rickety, but it looked much better than the house she called home in the future.

She knew that she shouldn't be here – that she was compromising the entire future by even _attempting_ to speak to Regulus on the day of his death, but she couldn't help it. He was a good kid, a good _man_ , and he didn't deserve to die alone or even at all. The thought of him dying and having Sirius hate him for an additional two decades just didn't sit right with her.

Suddenly, the door in front of her flew open and a dark figure hurried out covered in a cloak.

"Regulus!" She hissed, drawing her own cloak around her a bit tighter.

The man in question looked up and cocked his head slightly in her direction before he strode over to her and gripped her upper arm firmly. "What are you doing here? Are you _mad_?" He growled, shaking her so hard her teeth chattered together.

"You have to be careful!" Hermione begged, her whiskey eyes wide with pleading. She didn't care about the pain in her arm, but she cared about her boyfriend's brother. "Please, Regulus. You have to have a plan – a well thought out one! Don't be too hasty and-"

"I don't need advice from you, Lupin. Go back and play house with my brother-"

"Please! Promise me you'll be careful. Promise that you'll come back!" She was on the verge of tears now and could already feel a salty traitor make its way down her cheek. "I care about you. You're not alone in this."

It was as if the crying girl had finally broken through. Regulus' resolve crumbled and he crushed her small body to his and held her tight. She felt his lips brush against her forehead gently before he pulled away. "Take care of Sirius. He's never needed anyone as much as he needs you. Just…watch after yourself, too, Mia. You're important in this."

"Regulus, please, wait!" She cried, but he had already pulled away and Apparated with a loud crack.

The tears were flowing freely as she held her own wand and thought of her flat. She was whisked away and found herself outside the front door, but she couldn't move. The anguish she felt over Regulus was enough to incapacitate her. In her own time, she had felt bad that Sirius' brother had died, but now, after befriending the younger boy and spending time with him, she felt as if she was losing a piece of herself. Essentially, he was family, too.

"Little love?"

Hermione hadn't even heard the door next to her open before Fabian was scooping her into his arms and holding her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest, letting every bit of emotion out until she was a sobbing, shaking mess in his arms.

Hermione wasn't sure when the pain would let up, but she hoped that Sirius wouldn't be too mad at her in the future when he found out. The knowledge that she'd never see Regulus again weighed heavily on her mind.

She didn't know how long she cried for, just that when she finally lifted her head, she saw that they were sitting in his living room. She looked towards Gideon's door and worried that she was home to witness her emotional lapse.

"He's at the Menagerie," the redhead answered, seeing her look, "He's working late tonight. A bird is supposed to hatch or something." He shook his head and looked down at her in concern. "Are you going to tell me why you were falling to pieces in the hallway? Sirius is away on Order business, so it can't be him."

She sniffled, "It's about what I need to tell you…"

How could she tell him about a future he didn't exist in? She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't come out and say that he died.

He sat up a little straighter and looked down at her, a soft expression on his face. "I'm listening, little love," he said quietly.

Hermione was _shaking_. She was terrified to reveal her secret, but she couldn't hope to make it back to the future without help. Merlin knows the books she read didn't help any.

Looking at green, she sighed, "I'm from the future. My birthday is September nineteenth…1979." She paused and looked away, wanting the earth to swallow her whole. Gingerly, she tried to maneuver her way out of his lap, but his hands gripped her hips so hard she thought she'd bruise.

Fabian swallowed noisily, "You're…but how are you here? _Why_ are you here? Do we know each other?"

She shook her head, "I met you for the first time in Diagon Alley."

"You know Fred and George."

"Yes, I met their brother on the train to Hogwarts," she answered quietly.

His brow furrowed, "Molly has more kids, doesn't she?"

"Two more."

"But…I'm not around," he said slowly.

Her eyes met his and she nearly cringed. Tears filled her eyes and she whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Fabian pulled her closer and buried his face in her curls. She felt wetness against her scalp and she wrapped her arms around his neck in comfort. It couldn't be easy to be faced with his own mortality and she wasn't sure if he realized that Gideon must've passed on as well.

"When?" He finally rasped, collecting himself enough to wipe the tears from his face.

"I can't tell you. I don't want to risk changing anything."

He nodded, seemingly pacified. He brightened for a moment as he asked, "Is that why you didn't want to be with me?"

Hermione snorted, "I'm pretty sure you broke up with me, Fabian. You couldn't handle the idea of possibly not having kids-"

"Black said he'd make a good father one day," he cut in, his jaw ticking slightly, "Are you two _trying_ to get pregnant?"

"I…I was pregnant at Hogwarts. I lost the baby a few weeks after I told Sirius I might be pregnant," she sighed, biting her lower lip, "I told him it was a false alarm, but Remus knows the truth. Sirius…he wants a baby so badly, but I don't know if I'll be able to give him one."

Fabian nodded knowingly, his face filling with sympathy. He knew how Sirius felt; _he_ had wanted her to carry his child. Almost always he regretted his decision, especially when he saw her interacting with Fred and George. She should've been with him, having _his_ redheaded babies. But if he didn't make it…

"I need to go home," she stated, her doe eyes looking at him pleadingly, "I can't do it alone, I need help."

Shaking away his jealous thoughts, he gave her a small smile, "I'm sure there's some books on it at my parents' house. I'll look when me and Gid make it over there for brunch." He reached out and brushed her arm lightly, "Will you tell me about your scars now?"

Looking down, she whispered, " _Finite Incantatem_." She felt her skin ripple slightly and saw the nasty word staring back at her. His fingers ran against the carved skin almost hesitantly.

"You're a Muggle-born?"

"Is that a problem?"

Fabian blanched, shaking his head fiercely, "Your blood status doesn't matter to me, Mia. You know that I… _fuck_ , I still love you. Your blood would never be an issue." He paused for a moment, "Is your name really Mia? Obviously, it's not Lupin…"

"Hermione," she answered with a faint smile. "I can't tell you my last name, but my name's Hermione."

He grinned, " _Hermione_. That's beautiful." He brushed his fingers across her scar-littered face before cupping her cheek delicately. "A beautiful name for a gorgeous girl."

Hermione pulled back, all too aware of current position in her ex-boyfriend's lap. "I'm with Sirius. You _know_ that-"

"Yet you haven't told him you're not from this time. That you're not a _Lupin_! Why would you tell me and not him?" He asked a bit hotly.

She pushed herself off of him and glared, "You're my best friend! I thought I could tell you without being judged. Looks like I was wrong-"

"No! Mia, _Hermione_ , you can trust me with anything. I just…fuck, I hate that I messed up with you. Black gets everything that I wanted and I just have to sit by the side lines and watch." He shook his head, willing his anger away. "I'm sorry. I…I'll do anything I can to help you get home. Even…" He looked down, "Even if that means losing you forever."

Walking over to him, she bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You'll always be my best friend, Fabian. You mean a lot to me. I _do_ love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you."

He sighed, "I know, little love."

* * *

 _21 May 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Honey, I'm home!"

Mia dropped her cup of tea onto the table and practically ran towards the door of the flat and into Sirius' arms.

"Finally!" She cried, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and her arms around his neck as she kissed every bit of his face as she could.

He chuckled beneath her and kissed her soundly until she was a puddle of contentment in his arms. When he pulled back, she could see that his face was scruffier than usual and his hair had grown an inch or so.

"You need a shave and a haircut," she laughed, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"Fuck, I missed you, baby," Sirius practically growled, holding her hips tightly and sighing at how good she felt against him. It had been hell for him as he tried to track down rogue Death Eaters and he was more than happy to be home once again.

Mia gave him a devious smile, her brown eyes filling with lust, "You know, Remus is at James and Lily's tonight…"

He didn't need any more prompting and whipped out his wand to rid them both of their clothes. Pressing the tip of his wand against her abdomen, he whispered the contraceptive charm before shoving her against the wall and allowing his wand to clatter to the floor. Her eyes fluttered as he pushed inside of her and he groaned at how tight and wet she was around him. She bit into his shoulder as he established an easy, loving rhythm, relishing the feel of her wrapped around him once more.

"I'm not going to break," Mia panted, digging her nails into his arsecheeks, "Fuck me, Padfoot. Hard!"

He roared in her ear and did exactly what she asked, nearly fucking her through the wall against her back. His hands held her hips so tightly that she was sure he'd leave bruising, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop now. Her sharp nails raked down his back and added to his pleasure, making it hard to keep from exploding inside her.

Over a month he lived without having access to her tight cunt and it was hell. His hand simply wasn't good enough to compare and he was thankful to have the real thing once more.

"Come, baby!" Sirius snarled, slipping a hand between their sweat soaked bodies and twisting her clit harshly, "Come now, Snow!"

Mia screamed as he bit down on the bend of her shoulder, her whole world shattering into a million pieces before she went completely quiet.

"Baby? Mia?" He looked down at the limp witch in his arms and panicked slightly.

Pulling out of her unbelievably warm body, he walked them over to the couch and set her down, peering at her nervously. His hand stroked her cheek gently, a sharp contrast to what he had just done previously to her body.

"Snow? You all right, little one?"

Mia's beautiful brown eyes fluttered open, her plump lips bruised slightly as she blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

He chuckled in relief, "Looks like I fucked you a little too hard, love."

She blushed fantastically and mumbled, "Oops."

Sirius grinned, "I love you, Mia."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about the wait, life has been hectic! Next chapter will be the final chapter in the past and then we'll be back to the present. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Chain**

 _"_ _And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again._

 _I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain."_

 _The Chain by Fleetwood Mac_

 _5 August 1979 – Great Britain – Evans Residence_

Hermione watched in awe as Lily made her way down the makeshift aisle in her parent's backyard. It had been a bit of a struggle to get Euphemia to agree to have her only son's wedding at a Muggle home, but Fleamont had finally convinced her to allow it.

The hen night had consisted of getting drunk in Hogsmeade and requiring the boys to come pick them up – to keep them from splinching, of course. Sirius had been all too happy to collect his drunken woman, while Remus had to fill in for James to keep the Muggle tradition up of 'not seeing the bride before the wedding'. Hermione had never been so thoroughly pissed before and Sirius definitely took advantage of that, allowing his girlfriend to sport a lovely hickey on her neck that even her strongest concealment charms had a hard time hiding. Lily was surprised that they had even made it home at all with how little she truly remembered.

 _"_ _Shh!" The redhead giggled, pressing her finger to her lips and grinning widely, "I'm getting married tomorrow, Mia! Can you believe it? I, Lily Evans, will become Lily_ Potter _tomorrow! If you'd have told me that was going to happen in second year, I would've punched you!"_

 _The girls had been drinking at the Three Broomsticks until Madame Rosmerta had decided to call it a night. When Lily had tried to stand, she took the brunette down with her and they had both ended up on the floor wearing almost as much alcohol as they had drank. The matron had said to wait outside while she owled the boys, but they took to walking down the street and heading to another pub._

 _Hermione hiccupped, shaking her curls lightly to get the remnants of alcohol out, "I know! James is going to faint when he sees you in your dress. It's lovely."_

 _"_ _My mum bought it from a vintage store," she slurred, using the storefront as support, "You know, in London? I think she was hoping 'Tunia would like it, but she's a bit old fashioned, I think. Wanted Mum's old dress and all. Not that I minded, of course," Lily shook her head, "'Tuney needs all the help she can get with that husband of hers. I think they're truly suited to one-one another."_

 _Drunk Hermione felt a ping of sadness at the mention of the awful people who would end up raising her best friend, but the alcohol she had consumed chased it away. The drunken girls linked arms and wobbly walked down the street, chatting idly._

 _"_ _I love you, Lils," the brunette said with a smile, squeezing her friend's arm tightly._

 _"_ _I love you, too, Mia! You're the best friend I've ever had."_

Hermione smiled at the memory and allowed her gaze to flit back to her friend. Lily's dress was indeed beautiful; it hugged every curve of her body perfectly and James was practically panting.

She and Sirius were both standing at the altar behind the happy couple on either side, acting as the maid of honor and best man respectively. Surprisingly, Petunia was a bridesmaid and Remus a groomsman, but that was the extent of the wedding party. The backyard had been decked out magically – with Ministry approval, of course – and the Evans' residence was hardly recognizable. It reminded her of Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow.

She raised her eyes from the happy couple when Lily had made it down the aisle and met Sirius' grey eyes. He was staring at her with an intensity that almost made her stumble. It was a greedy gaze, but loving at the same time with a sense of need. She felt herself blush at the thought that he'd rather have them being the couple getting married.

"Do you, James Fleamont Potter, take Lily Jane Evans to be your magically bonded wife?" The wizard standing at the front of the altar asked, smiling happily at the couple.

"I do," James answered without hesitation, his hand tightening around his bride's for just a moment.

The older wizard nodded and faced the redhead, "And do you, Lily Jane Evans, take James Fleamont Potter to be your magically bonded husband?"

"I do," Lily blushed, handing the bouquet off to Hermione as the wizard waved his wand around the couple and laughed triumphantly when white sparks shot out to signify a happy union.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your marriage is recognized by your magic and it is harmonious!"

James and Lily kissed happily while Hermione puzzled over the Official's words. She hated to admit that she wasn't too knowledgeable when it came to bonding magic, but the same thing had happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding as well. She made a mental note to research it when she had time.

As James and Lily turned towards the crowd, they were met with cheers and applause. Grey met whiskey and she smiled happily, the man she loved returning her ridiculous smile. Linking hands, they followed the couple down the aisle and into the reception area – the living and dining room. Before she could take her seat to the right of the bride, Sirius dragged her into the bedroom off of the hallway and smirked down at her.

"You look beautiful, Snow," he breathed, stroking the side of her cheek delicately.

Hermione smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Blacks always clean up well."

"Conceited little thing," she shook her head mockingly.

"I love you, Mia," he said seriously, catching her off guard, "You mean _everything_ to me."

"I love you, too, Sirius. Always."

"Stop canoodling and get your arses out here!" James yelled from the dining room, getting their attention, "You have to make your speeches so Lil and I can get to shagging-"

" _James_!"

* * *

 _1 November 1979 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Did you find anything?" Mia asked anxiously, pacing back and forth in front of the man on the couch, tugging at her curls absently.

Fabian shook his head, "I've tried. Time magic isn't covered that well…it's too sensitive to meddle in-"

She snorted, "You think? It's not as if I planned to take a Quaffle to the chest-"

"Shouldn't have been wearing a bloody time-turner around your neck," he growled back. When she had told him how she came to be in the past – in detail – he wanted to smack the witch for being so careless with herself.

Mia collapsed heavily onto the couch beside him, her head in her hands. How on earth could she get home? Could she? She sighed, "I'm sorry for taking it out on you. My problems aren't your fault. I might be stuck having to ask Professor Dumbledore-"

"No," he instantly protested, "He'll end up grilling you about the outcome of the war. And I know from your scars that it was still going on when you were in your own time. He…he won't be able to help himself. The less people that know, the better."

She begrudgingly agreed. The old wizard _would_ try to get information out of her if he knew where she was truly from. Shaking her head she muttered, "You're right."

"Is Black working late tonight?"

"He took the overnight shift with James and Remus is with Lily," she answered distractedly.

Fabian's brow furrowed, "Why'd he leave you alone?"

"He thinks I'm working. And James is too squeamish to leave his new bride alone for the night. It's alright though," she smiled, leaning over and patting his knee gently, "I've got you, haven't I?"

"That you do, little love," he smiled, "That you do." He was quiet for a while, the gears turning in his head. How could he get her back safely? Time travel was only documented as going _back_ in time, not forward. He knew that Dumbledore would be a wealth of knowledge, but he refused to subject her to being harassed. As the war progressed, Fabian noticed that the older wizard would stop at nothing to ensure the 'greater good' triumphed. It was beginning to worry him.

Looking over, he noticed that Mia had fallen asleep. He smiled softly to himself as he reached out and brushed her cheek reverently. Merlin, he missed her, but she had never seemed happier. He still cherished the thought of her clinging to him while he had her on his broom. The little hellcat had never looked so beautiful as she did when her hair was mussed by the wind He sighed sadly.

"I'll find a way to send you home, Hermione," he whispered, "I promise."

* * *

 _25 December 1979 – Lupin Cottage – Great Britain_

"Would you like a cup of tea, love?"

Hermione nodded gratefully, accepting the porcelain from Hope and sipping carefully. Sirius and Remus were bouncing with excitement at the thought of presents, but the small family was waiting for Lyall to come home from work.

The Ministry had been demanding overtime since Fenwick's death and it was beginning to run the wizard ragged. He loved his job, but too much of it was tiring.

Hope had decorated the cottage and it looked positively lovely. Fairy lights twinkled around the fireplace and the tree was alight with silver and blues. It reminded her of being home with her parents for the holidays – her mother could never stand the uniform red and green.

"Happy Christmas, Snow," Sirius murmured as he sat down next to her and kissed the top of her head.

They had exchanged presents the day before at their flat, choosing to spend the actual holiday with the family. She had decided she'd spend the day after at the Burrow so she could spoil her godsons and pseudo-nephews with presents. Fred and George were getting so big that she was starting to worry about how much time she had left.

"Happy Christmas, love," she replied, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes wandered over to Remus and Hope laughing over a few old photo albums and she couldn't help the smile that came over her face at the happy family they painted.

"Get out here, Black!"

The room froze at the growl and grey eyes snapped to the door at the noise.

"Come out, come out!"

Sirius looked at Remus and snarled, "Stay here; protect the girls."

"They can take care of themselves-"

"You have ten seconds before we kill him!"

 _Him_?

Hermione was off of the couch and out of the house before anyone could stop her. After flinging the door open, she appraised the scene.

Death Eaters in black robes and masks were circled around a battered Lyall and she felt her blood boil. She gripped her wand tightly as her mind went into war-mode. Her eyes surveyed the surroundings and she was hyper-aware of the man behind her gripping his own wand so tightly she thought it'd snap.

"Ah, Miss Lupin, how wonderful to see you again."

Lucius Malfoy banished his mask and smirked at her viciously. "Unfortunately, my…brethren are a little anxious for the bloodshed, I, however, know you are a logical little witch and have no desire to see your uncle lose his life."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She grated out, feeling Sirius grab her free hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Black," he crooned, taking a few steps forward, "The Dark Lord is most… _interested_ in conversing with him. You see, his dear brother has been missing the past few months and we would like to know where he went-"

"How would I know where he is?" Sirius sneered, "He ran off with your lot and-"

A Death Eater to the right of them raised their wand and the animagus shoved Hermione behind him just as Malfoy raised his hands in surrender.

"All we need is to speak with Black to confer-"

She snorted, "You mean you want to root through his mind to see if he knows anything that could be of value." She shook herself mentally and leveled her wand at the blond, her shoulders squared. "Now, since we've come to a stand still regarding Sirius, let my uncle go."

The Death Eater on the right growled and vanished their mask, revealing an insane-looking Bellatrix with a feral grin on her face. "He dies tonight!" She screeched, "Unless my filthy cousin-"

"Mia, get back in the house," Lyall said, his calm voice carrying through the herd of bodies between them, "Protect Hope."

"Silence!" Malfoy thundered, clearly unhappy that he was no longer the one negotiating. His wand hand twitched and his grey eyes snapped to his sister-in-law. "Bella, please control yourself."

The crazed witch rolled her eyes, "Either the blood-traitor hands himself over or we kill the old man. Your choice."

Fear coursed through her. Letting Sirius hand himself over was a death wish, but allowing Lyall to be murdered…it wasn't a fair choice.

 _"_ _Life isn't fair."_

Professor Snape's voice ran through her mind and she cringed. He would know all about life being unfair. Just as she was about to try to broker a deal, Bellatrix cackled and raised her wand once more.

"Too late," she grinned, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

A jet of green light exploded from her wand and engulfed Lyall.

"NO!"

Hermione ran towards him, dancing out of Sirius' grip and shooting curses at anyone who was in her way. She managed to stun half the circle before she felt her knees hit the ground and her wand was tucked into her back pocket. Sobs tore from her chest as she cradled his head in her lap and allowed tears to stream down her face.

"No, no, no…" she mumbled, rocking back and forth as she ignored the spells and curses flashing around her.

"Get her and get back to the house!"

She was dimly aware of arms encircling her and pulling her away from Lyall's body. Kicking and flailing, she screamed as she was ripped away from him. The hands on her squeezed comfortingly, but she still struggled. She felt a tug behind her navel and wailed louder.

"Mia, stop," Remus said brokenly, his voice next to her ear and his face against her neck.

She blinked back more tears and looked around, noticing they were at the flat. The tree was still lit up, but the playfulness from earlier had disappeared. Her mind clicked back to Sirius and she struggled anew.

"Sirius-"

"He's on his way, love," he answered, his voice tight, "He called the Aurors and while you two were outside, I Apparated my mum to my aunt's. I…we should go see her soon. She…I don't know how she'll handle everything…"

Hermione sobered, turning in his arms and clinging to him comfortingly. In a way, she had lost her parents and she understood what Remus was going through. She felt wetness against her neck and held him tighter, trying to put his broken pieces back together.

"Ouch!" She squealed, pulling away from him and clamping her hand over her collarbone. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "You bit me."

His eyes were gold as he nodded, "I have to protect my pack. _You're_ my pack."

She groaned and stood up, pushing him away when he tried to follow. "You can't just go around biting people, Moony! Especially without their permission. I know you're trying to cope," she groaned, "Oh, hell, how am I supposed to explain this to Sirius…"

"He doesn't need to know what I do with _my_ mate-"

Going toe-to-toe with the werewolf, she growled, "I am _not_ your mate, Moony. You are my cousin, Remus! Moony has _no_ claim to me."

Hazel replaced gold and he blinked owlishly before mortification flooded his features and he cringed.

"I…I'm _so_ sorry," he said softly, "I don't know what came over me."

Hermione smiled gently at him, glad the wolf had receded, "Your dad just died, Remus. Moony wanted to protect the rest of his family." She grinned stupidly, "Just don't try to bite Sirius, yeah?"

He sighed and nodded, the gloom still present on his face, "What are we going to do about my mum?"

"She can move in with us," she offered instantly.

He smiled, "I love you, Mia."

She smiled back despite the ache in her heart, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _14 January 1980 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

It was supposed to be a quiet evening. A quiet evening that involved Sirius and Hermione and James and Lily, with Remus of course. Peter had sent and owl saying he couldn't make it, but it was still supposed to be rather quiet and happy.

However, as soon as they had sat down to enjoy the meal the brunette had made after work that day, Lily had opened her mouth and let out a bombshell that nearly caused the entire flat building to go up in flames from accidental magic – courtesy of one Hermione Granger or, rather, Mia Lupin.

"You're pregnant?" Sirius had asked, a smile blooming across his face as he looked between the happy couple almost maniacally, "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Of course, Pads! You didn't think we'd kick you to the curb when he had our own little pup on the way, did you?" James joked, slinging his arm around his wife and kissing her temple softly, "We were hoping everyone would be here, but Pete simply couldn't get away." He looked at the trio of friends and grinned, "We only just found out, haven't even told our parents yet."

"We wanted you all to be the first to know," Lily interjected with a grin of her own, "I have an appointment with the healer next month."

"Congratulations!" Remus said genuinely, "I'm happy for you both."

Sirius pretended to wipe his eyes and looked over at the werewolf, "Our pack's getting bigger, Moony! I hope you're ready for it."

"I always have room for my family."

Hermione simply sat there frozen. Her mind was processing everything so quickly that she hadn't even noticed they were all staring at her. Harry would be here in July and that only gave her about a year left in this time. Did she and Fabian figure out a way to send her back? But Fabian and Gideon died, too…how on earth would everything work if she were by herself?

"Snow?" Sirius asked softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She put on a happy face and smiled, "I'm so happy for the two of you. You're both going to be lovely parents." And she knew it to be true. She remembered the stories that her Sirius used to tell her about how much James and Lily doted upon little Harry. And how he was hardly ever put down as a baby unless it was absolutely necessary. There was a small ache in her chest about having a pregnant woman around her almost all the time, but she tried to squash it as best she could.

Lily paled, mistaking her friend's quietness for something else. "Oh, Mia, I didn't mean-" she shook her head, trying to find words, "I know you can't exactly, I mean. I'm sorry-"

"Who wants dessert?" The brunette asked, standing up and forcing a smile.

She didn't wait for an answer as she slipped out of the room. She was feeling a bit shut-in and she needed to relax properly. The awkward tension was radiating from the flat and she opened the door to the balcony, gazing down at the split between the alleys. Looking over, she noticed Sirius' cigarettes sitting on the ledge and she took on, lighting it up and taking a deep drag.

It wasn't the best thing she could do, but the stress practically fled from her body as she rested her head against the coolness of the railing. Perhaps they weren't at bad as she though. Words from so long ago floated back to her and she tried to stifle a smile.

 _"_ _You'll understand that they're not that bad when you're older."_

 _"'_ _Older'?" She parroted, her eyes widening, "I can't imagine that that would happen. Honestly, Sirius, I'm not the type of girl to start smoking as a pastime."_

 _"_ _Not yet," he muttered under his breath._

"Love? Are you all right?"

Hermione looked up and nodded, "Never better."

Concern flooded his grey eyes and he sighed, "I know it's not easy to know that James and Lil have a baby on the way, but that doesn't mean anything for us. You'll get pregnant when you're supposed to. Hell, we're not even trying right now. Maybe we'll give mini Potter a playmate-"

"Sirius, I really don't want to think about that right now," she said softly, exhaling the smoke she had been holding in her lungs.

His eyes widened, darting to the cigarette in her hand and back again. "You're smoking." It was supposed to be a question but it came out more as a statement.

She shrugged, "It's not as bad as I thought."

Sirius pursed his lips. Taking the cigarette from her, he dropped it onto the ground and squished it under his boot. His lips captured hers before she could protest and kissed her into a puddle of relaxation.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers and getting lost in her eyes, "This war will be hell, but we'll make it. You and me can make it through anything, Mia."

All she could do was nod and kiss him back, allowing the sounds of the night to take her away to somewhere else.

* * *

 _2 May 1980 – Diagon Alley – The Apothecary_

Hermione watched a spider crawl across the counter and she sighed slightly. It had been almost five months since Lyall's death and it hadn't seemed to get any easier. Hope still clung to Remus – she'd practically moved in to the room that was their library – but she didn't mind. In fact, she liked having the older woman around. It provided her with a sense of protection even though it was Hermione's job to protect a Muggle in the wizarding world.

The twins' birthday had come and gone in a flurry of orange and green. Fabian and Gideon had bought the pair Quidditch jerseys and brooms and the family had spent the entire day flying around the Burrow playing – with the twins having extensive cushioning charms on their brooms. She had loved over them the entire day, surprised that Sirius had played with Bill, Charlie, and Percy as a loving uncle.

Sirius had stopped asking questions about Regulus, figuring that he had gotten himself killed on a mission for Lord Voldemort, not that she bothered to correct him. There would be a time when she would tell him about the friendship she had with his brother, but now was definitely not the time.

She was beginning to get more worried as the war dragged on. Sure, it had been frightening in her time, but she had still been a child for most of it and seeing things through the eyes of an adult was much different. Her friends from the Order were dying; in her own time, none of her close friends had died, but mentors had. It was odd to say the least. She longed to end Lord Voldemort herself, but then what would happen? The war would be over, but her entire life would be different. Would she create a time paradox and erase herself from ever going to the past? Would she end up making life-altering changes that would destroy her own time? She wouldn't, _couldn't_ , take that risk.

The chime above the door jingled and she raised her eyes to see a tall man with dark hair standing in the doorway, eyeing her critically.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "If there's anything I can help you with, let me know."

He nodded and disappeared to the back of the store. She furrowed her brow, watching him walk away. Normally, she was a pretty good judge of character and the man gave her the creeps.

It wasn't long before he arrived back at the counter with a handful of herbs and a gleam in his eye. Taking the herbs and wrapping them, she told him the price and put the money in the till.

Taking his purchase, his blue eyes locked on her, "Thank you, Miss Lupin. If you could pass along a message for me, I'd be most pleased."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked, puzzled over how he knew her name.

A corner of his mouth pulled up and he rumbled, "Tell young Dolohov that I'm looking for him. He'll know who I am."

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically as she realized that the man in front of her was Lord Voldemort, in the flesh. She could only nod and watch as he swept out of the store.

* * *

 _18 June 1980 – Hogsmeade Village_

"I feel so huge."

It was a lovely day for walking about. Hermione loved shopping – especially when it included books. Lily waddled beside her, a bright smile on her face despite her earlier griping.

"You look beautiful, Lily," Hermione said honestly. The redhead waddled, yes, but pregnancy suited her quite well. James could hardly keep his hands off her, must to Remus' disgust.

Lily was beginning the 'nesting' aspect of her pregnancy. She bought things left and right for the Potter home. Sometimes she worried she'd spend too much money, but James and Sirius each brought home a hefty check from the Auror Department.

The redhead smiled and but her hand on her stomach, "It'll be worth it."

Her heart hurt for a moment. The sadness of knowing that James and Lily would only have a little over a year with their son washed over her. She stifled the anguish and kept putting one foot in front of the other.

"Severus!"

Whiskey eyes looked up and locked on obsidian. Snape glanced at the pair nervously, surveying his surroundings before quietly approaching them.

"Evans, Lupin," he greeted a bit stiffly. His hair had grown longer and his eyes seemed a little dimmer. Living under Lord Voldemort was bound to be exhausting.

"It's so good to see you," Lily beamed, a wide smile on her face.

His eyes traveled down to her swollen stomach and widened noticeably even though he tried to hide it. He sniffed haughtily, "You both look…well."

The brunette smiled, "You, too, Severus. We've missed you lately."

"It's hard to miss someone you don't contact."

"I've been a little busy," Lily smirked, her hand still resting on her belly, "I'd love to have you over for dinner sometime-"

"I'd rather not subject myself to your…husband," he cut in, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Perhaps-"

"There's always the Leaky!" Hermione interrupted.

Snape snorted, "I'll check my calendar." Looking them both over once more, he gave them a curt nod before he disappeared in a flurry of black robes.

"How can he be so angsty?" Lily whispered before she giggled, "I hope he can find a witch that can deal with him. That man is a handful."

They tittered happily as they continued down the street with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _31 July 1980 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

A pecking at the window roused the couple in the large bed. They were so tightly entwined together that it took a moment to separate their limbs. The brunette yawned sleepily as the man beside her staggered to the window. She groaned as the summer air reached her and she flung a naked leg out from under the comforter.

"He's here!"

"Who's here?" Hermione mumbled, covering her face with a pillow.

The pillow was ripped away at the same time the comforter left her and she blinked wearily as the morning light hit her face.

"The baby! My nephew!"

Comprehension darned on her as she realized the date. Harry had made it into the world; that's why Sirius was currently trying to fir his head through the armhole of his shirt. She smiled and stood, grabbing her bra and knickers from the floor and pulling them on. She settled on a Gryffindor red dress and a pair of black flats while she watched her boyfriend hop around the bedroom on one foot while he looked for its mate.

"Ready?" He asked, his shirt backwards and two different shoes on his feet.

She rolled her eyes and flicked his wand at her, righting his clothing and smiling. Her voice was light, "Did you wake Remus-"

"MOONY! The baby's here! Time to go to Mungo's!"

"Boys," Hermione mumbled, following his flailing limbs out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Remus was already ready to go.

"Heard the owl," he said sheepishly. His wolf had been on high alert for the past month in the expectation of the newest Potter.

Sirius was practically vibrating in place. "Are you ready to go? Can we go?"

Ushering him towards the fireplace, she giggled, "Go. We'll be right behind you."

The pair watched the animagus disappear in green flames before looking at each other in amusement.

"That child is going to be spoilt beyond belief," Remus sighed, shaking his head before his eyes widened. "Shite. I wasn't supposed to say anything-"

"If you're panicking over spilling the beans about Sirius being the baby's godfather, relax. Lily already asked me if it was all right."

"Thank Merlin." Breath whooshed out of his lungs and he smiled lazily, "All right, let's go meet the new bundle of joy."

Almost an hour later, the small hospital room comfortably housed the ragtag group. Hermione and Sirius sat together on a large chair while Remus stood by the window leaving the little family on the bed. The mediwitch had brought the blue bundle back to the room only minutes before – he had needed a bath after all.

"Okay, okay, come meet Harry!" James had boomed, turning away from his wife with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Sirius was the first one up, his arms held out in expectation of meeting his godson. Lily eyed him critically and he snorted. "I've held Molly's kids, Lily. I can handle this one."

Reluctantly, she parted with her new babe and watched as the raven-haired man scooped him up. Grey eyes peered into green and a smile crawled across his face.

"Lil and I have something we want to ask you, Pads," James started a bit nervously. He waited until his friend's attention was focused back on him to continue, "We'd like you to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius gaped before he nodded hurriedly, his voice cracking, "I'd love to. I…I don't know what to say."

Remus clapped his hand over the older man's shoulder and congratulated him quietly while Lily's eyes found Hermione's as she softly said, "We'd also like you to be Harry's godmother."

Hermione blinked. How could she be her best friend's godmother? It simply wouldn't work. She couldn't. She'd be gone before he was a year old. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed, "I'm honored to be asked, but I've got my hands full with the twins. I couldn't give him the time he deserves."

Sirius looked at her with his brow furrowed. His mouth opened to say something when Remus cut in. "The twins _are_ a handful. I can't imagine being a godparent to two children, let along three," the werewolf said, giving Sirius a stern look.

"Oh," Lily said, a little disappointed, "I understand. Weasleys are more than rambunctious."

There was an awkward air in the room that seemed to linger longer than she would've liked, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

When Harry was handed over to her, she looked down at the little boys and smiled as his emerald eyes lit up. His mouth stretched into a toothless grin and he gurgled happily as he lifted his chubby fist to clutch at her finger.

"Hello, Harry," she said, nuzzling her nose against his lovingly, "Look how handsome you are!"

Her heart swelled as he laughed – _his first laugh_! – and the tension in the room was finally broken.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter in the past with Hermione. There will be a chapter that tracks how everyone reacts to her being gone. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **BTW, this hasn't been beta'd, so please ignore any glaring errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Hotel California**

 _"_ _Last thing I remember, I was runnin' towards the door._

 _I had to find the passage back to the place I was before."_

 _Hotel California – The Eagles_

 _25 September 1980 – Hogwarts_

Fabian was a ball of nerves. He _knew_ he was making a mistake by asking the old wizard for help, but he was truly stumped on what to do. Mia – _Hermione_ – needed to get back home to her own time; a time without You-Know-Who. Mentally sighing, he went over what he had managed to pull out of her about her fall through time.

 _"_ _No, anything is better than telling me that you were hit in the chest by a Quaffle," Fabian had snorted, rolling his eyes so hard he thought he'd induce a coma. They were sitting at his flat trying to brainstorm ways to send her home and he thought it was a good idea to know everything that happened. "Is there anything else? Did you know anything about Mia-"_

 _"_ _Wait,"Hermione had said, biting her lower lip and thinking hard, "I…I remember talking to Sirius – my Sirius – about something and Mia Lupin was brought up. Apparently the Order never figured out what had happened to her and Sirius brushed it off like it was nothing. I went snooping-"_

 _"_ _How surprising-"_

 _"_ _\- and I looked through the old Order files. I came across a note in hers…I think it was in my pocket when I came here, but I can't be sure. I tried to keep my old clothes because they weren't really the fashion."_

 _"_ _Who was the note from?"_

 _She smiled softly, "_ You _. That's one of the reasons why I knew I could trust you. You knew me well enough to know I'd go digging."_

Fabian shook his head at the memory. She had finally unearthed the bloody note and brought it to him later that night and he instantly knew that it _was_ from him.

Steeling himself, he brought himself back to the present and put one foot in front of the other.

"Mr. Prewett," Dumbledore said, looking up from his desk in surprise as the young man walked into his office, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have an…Auror question, sir," Fabian answered carefully, a little crease appearing between his brows as he carefully chose his words, "The department is trying to figure out a way to use the future-"

"Surely not Divination?" The wizard asked, "No, no. Divination would do nothing for the greater good." He stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Sending someone there however…not _that_ has potential. But you'd have to have something from that time for it to work. Something that would push someone through the distance of time. Hmmm…time is such a fickle thing."

The redhead brightened considerable, his mind drifting to the note he had left in Mia Lupin's file. He had a port through that note that would end up pushing her back to her own time if he could make a portkey out of it.

"Everything all right, Mr. Prewett?"

"Of course," he answered immediately, "You've answered my questions. Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore blinked, watching the young man dash away. "You're most welcome," he said to the empty office.

* * *

 _21 October 1980 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Bye! Thank you for coming!" Hermione waved, watching James, Lily, and Remus walk down the stairs of the apartment building.

They had had a nice dinner party – or what was mainly the boys drinking and the women giggling – and it was pretty late when they decided to go home. Hermione was surprised that Remus had decided to go home with the other couple, but she shrugged it off. She was aware that she and Sirius could be more than loud at times, it was a wonder they hadn't chased him from the flat permanently. Even Hope had gone to spend the week with her sister and it made her feel as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop with being alone in the house.

She turned and came face to face with Sirius. Leaning forward, she kissed his mouth softly.

"We're all alone for the night," he said when they pulled apart, his eyes a shade darker than usual. His hands rested on her hips and held her against him.

She nodded, smiling deviously, "I noticed." Putting her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, she jerked him forward and giggled when he stumbled. She rested her head on his chest and sighed, "It's too quiet."

Sirius knew exactly what she meant. They were used to having the twins around – they had volunteered to watch them the week before to give Mrs. Weasley time to relax with the newly born Ron – and it was lonely without the noise. He stroked her fingers through her curly hair and nodded, his voice gravely, "All the more reason to start trying to populate the flat."

She snorted as he waggled his brows suggestively. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. This was the first time he had brought up having a child in awhile and she was a little excited that he still wanted a child with her.

"I want one, too," she whispered, almost worried about getting his hopes up. His body stiffening under her told her everything she needed to know. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

"Snow," he said, his voice tight.

Hermione looked up at him and her eyes widened at the vulnerable look on his face.

"I… _shite_." He pulled away and wiped his hand over his face before practically falling onto one knee before her, his hand reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small box. He cleared his throat and looked up at her meaningfully. "Mia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether it's fifty years or fifty seconds, I want to be with _you_. You're…you're everything I've ever wanted and needed. I love you, Mia Lupin. Will you marry me?"

She was sure that she was doing her best impression of a fish out of water. A proposal wasn't exactly what she had expected after telling him she wanted a child.

"I don't want our child to be a bastard," Sirius said, reading the confusion on her face, "I want to do it _right_. You and me married, a house with a white bloody picket fence, everything!" His grey eyes pleaded with her, "I haven't had the choice to do a lot of things proper. I…I'd like to do things right by you."

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held out her left hand to him. The ring surprised her; it was the exact shade of his eyes surrounded by little black diamonds. The middle diamond was just right, not too big or small, and exactly what she wanted. She watched as he slipped the ring out of the velvet box and slid it onto her finger.

"It's perfect," she whispered in awe, lifting her eyes from her hand and meeting his as he stood up in front of her.

"Anything for you, Snow," he replied, capturing his lips with his and proceeding to make a puddle in her knickers. His hands were intent on re-familiarizing themselves with every inch of her body and she could hardly complain.

Clothes were lost and before she knew it, she was riding him on the kitchen floor. His hands had a firm grip on her hips even though she was the one in charge. Sirius bent his knees and used the leverage to thrust up into her, causing his pelvis to her against her clit in a way that made her twitch.

He gazed up at her and his breath caught at how beautiful she looked. Her mahogany hair was rippling in a way that was sure to leave tangles later and her eyes were closed in absolute bliss. Little nails were digging into his chest and leaving red trails in their wake. The pain simply added to the pleasure he was already feeling. Roaring, he flipped her onto her back, being sure to put his hand under her head to it wouldn't smack against the tile, and rammed his cock as deep inside of her as it would go.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelped, feeling the weeping head of his manhood prodding against her cervix to the point of pain.

"Come on, baby," he panted above her, his hand tightening in her curls. Sirius wanted is thrusts to be as deep as possible, to do his best to ensure a new line of Blacks with the woman he loved. The woman he was going to marry. "Come for me."

She was careening off the precipice of pleasure and pain. Her eyes were closed against the feelings bursting through her, her teeth gritted despite the wail that drew itself from her lungs against her will. He rode her orgasm to his own, pushing into her as deep as she could take and releasing his seed into her warm, willing depths. His head came to rest on her breast as he panted in completion, a smile tugging at his swollen lips.

They hadn't used the protection charm.

* * *

 _11 November 1980 – Hogsmeade Village – The Hog's Head Inn_

"I take it that the Deadlyius is working out."

It had been Hermione's idea to contact Snape, but she was almost regretting it. He had gotten colder, more like the professor she had hated from her own time. His skin had become paler and his entire demeanor screamed anger. A permanent scowl seemed plastered on his face and his movements suggested he had much more _important_ places to be.

Swallowing her biting retort, she smiled and nodded, "It's worked wonderfully, thank you again."

"Lupin looks do be doing better. Oh, don't look so surprised, Mia, it's not as if his lycanthropy is a secret."

"Severus-"

"Do you honestly think I believed your story about a St. Mungo's patient? I knew it was for your cousin," he sneered, his lip curling as he stood, "I wouldn't recommend staying out late tonight. For some reason, Regulus was very…protective of you and seeing as he _was_ my friend, I feel indebted to try and look out for you on his behalf…" he trailed off, watching her curiously, "One would think you have _both_ Blacks in your knickers."

Snape was gone before she could stutter a reply. Her face flamed at the accusation, but she felt Regulus had only looked at her as a sister and nothing else.

Standing from the wobbly table, she tossed a few galleons onto it to cover their drinks before she threw her cloak over her shoulders. She wasn't in a hurt to get home despite the warning. Sirius had picked up an extra shift and Remus was still at work. Hope had been spending more and more time at her sister's and all that was waiting for her at home was Archie.

Hogsmeade wasn't too busy given the time. It was almost dusk and people were migrating from the Three Broomsticks to the Hog's Head. She nodded to people she recognized as she walked down the street. Hogwarts could be seen in the distance and her heart gave a thump of longing. She missed the school 0 her second time around especially – since it had been almost carefree.

Looking down at her hand had become a habit since she had gotten engaged. It hadn't come as a surprise to their group of friends when she and Sirius had announced it and Hermione had been grateful that no one had made a big deal; James _had_ taken Sirius out and gotten him pissed however. Lily had been very accommodating, going as far as to offer to help with planning the wedding which she politely declined. She didn't want to get married in the past, but she was worried about how their relationship would be received in the future.

What would happen if she came back pregnant? How would Sirius react? Hermione wasn't sure if he would be happy or not; twenty years could change a lot.

* * *

 _5 December 1980 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

"Mimi!"

"What, Freddie?" Hermione asked, looking at the wide-eyed toddler.

"Where, Siri?"

She stifled a giggle at the twins' nickname for her boyfriend. He insisted that he hated it, but his smiled told a different story. Sirius always lit up around the twins – or rather, children in general – and it made her hope against hope that her monthly would be late. If she wasn't pregnant then it wouldn't be for lack of trying; Sirius had practically shagged her through every available surface. Her cunt was quite swollen with the pounding he continued to put her through.

"He's on his way home right now," she answered, swooping up her godson and nuzzling his nose. He giggled and she smiled, "He'll be excited to see you and George! He's missed you both."

George perked up at the sound of his name and put down the Quidditch player he was bashing against the floor. Standing, he padded over to her and wrapped his arms around her leg, drooling against her skin. Rolling her eyes, she scooped him up as well and nuzzled his nose.

"A baby on each hip? How becoming."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sirius closing the door of the flat and hanging up his cloak. She did a quick assessment of his well-being and was satisfied that he was unharmed.

"How are my nephews?" He boomed, striding forward and capturing George from her grasp. Looking over the boy, he asked, "How long do we have them tonight?"

She shrugged, laughing when George tugged at his pseudo-uncle's hair, "Molly and Arthur are taking Bill and Charlie to a Quidditch game and Gideon has Percy while his mother has Ronald. I think we'll end up having them overnight."

"Sounds good," he said, prying his hair away from the toddler with a grimace, "Hope's with her sister, so we'll set up the cribs in the study."

"Already done."

"Have I told you I loved you?"

"Not today," Hermione smirked, kissing him softly. The twins between them made noises of displeasure at being squished and the couple chuckled.

Setting Fred down, she walked into the kitchen and looked at the pot boiling on the stove. She was making pasta for dinner – cheese for the twins and tomato for the adults – and the noodles were almost ready to be strained.

Sirius popped over her shoulder and inhaled dramatically, "Smells good, Snow."

She almost broke a rib holding in a snort. "I didn't know boiling water had a scent," she drawled with the straightest face she could manage.

"Smart arse," he growled, pinching her arse so hard she yelped.

"Gentle," she hissed, rubbing her bum against the sting. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength, not that she minded behind closed doors.

Walking away, he set George down in the living room and put a barrier up to keep the twins out of the kitchen while she cooked. He practically collapsed into one of the chairs around the table and kicked his boots up with a sigh.

"Long day?" She asked, picking up the pot and carrying it to the sink.

He closed his eyes and nodded, "James is shite at paperwork and I don't have time. Prewett's pretty good at it though, when he's not-"

A scream cut through the air and his eyes snapped open, instantly alert. The clang of the pot hitting the floor forced him to his feet and he was by her side in an instant. Looking down, he saw her entire hand turning a ghastly shade of red, the boiling water already doing its damage.

Whipping out his wand, he put a stasis charm on the burn and summoned a jar of burn cream he had left over from training for the Auror Department. He worked quick, slathering her hand in the cream before removing the charm and watching it heal.

Tearing his eyes away from her hand, he watched the tears gradually stop. He vanished the cream from his hands and cradled her face, using his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"Snow, look at me, baby," he whispered, searching her face for any sign of pain.

"It hurt," she sniffled, holding her injured hand against her chest protectively.

Sirius cracked a smile, "But I fixed it. You'll be good as new soon. Just let the cream work." Pulling her against him, he breathed into her curls, "You _scared_ me. Don't do that again, please."

She gave a watery smile, "I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"And here I thought it was on purpose," he rolled his eyes, "Go sit. I'll take care of dinner. Go love on the twins."

It was an offer she couldn't refuse.

* * *

 _25 December 1980 - Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Christmas was a subdued affair. Being the first Christmas without Lyall and the anniversary of his death, it was difficult on the little family. They were gathered in the living room of the flat and the Christmas tree twinkled merrily despite the gloom. Sirius had his arm around Hermione and Hope and Remus were chatting quietly about Hermione's breakthrough with the Wolfsbane potion.

She had been feeling queasy lately and had bought a pregnancy test from Muggle London a few days previous. After taking the test that morning, she had found out that she was pregnant. She was hesitant to tell him – she didn't want to get his hopes up if the pregnancy wasn't viable. Internally, she groaned. Moony would recognize that she was pregnant, but maybe the new strain of Wolfsbane would prevent that.

"All right, love?" Sirius asked quietly, brushing his lips against her ear.

She nodded, smiling up at him, "Never better."

"Do you like-"

"Of course I like the books you got me," she said, cutting him off and rolling her eyes. Books were always safe to get her; one could never have enough books.

In fact, she had sent a few potion books to Snape for the holidays despite their last meeting. She couldn't hold what he had said against him. Lord Voldemort had been gaining confidence lately by getting away with Muggle murders and wizard arson; it was all going to his head and she knew it was causing him to treat his Death Eaters worse.

An owl tapping on the window broke the silence and Hermione stood to get it. A tiny box was tied to its foot and addressed to her. Relieving the bird of its parcel, she opened it as Sirius treated the bird.

"Prewett?" He asked, looking down at the small charm.

She nodded, "For my necklace. It's Ronald's birthstone-"

"You hardly see him, Molly hardly sees him! He spends most of the time at her mother's-"

"He's still family," she said firmly, adding the charm to her necklace.

It was true that hardly anyone saw the youngest Weasley. It didn't particularly bother Hermione seeing as it was odd to see her best friends – Harry included – as infants.

"I'm a little jealous that another bloke is giving my fiancée jewelry."

Remus sighed, "Leave it be, Padfoot. It's Christmas."

* * *

 _21 February 1981 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

The air was balmy around the Burrow. Thanks to heating charms, the frost on the ground was disappearing as she, Fabian, and Gideon walked towards the lopsided house. Fabian had offered to walk her home from work – which meant Gideon tagged along – and the latter needed to in at the Burrow since the Weasleys were visiting Mr. Weasley's family for the next few weeks.

"It's bloody cold," Fabian griped, looking over his shoulder at the empty field behind them, "Hurry up, will you?"

Gideon grumbled something that sounded like a curse as he unlocked the door and ushered the pair inside in front of him. Hermione almost tripped over the twins toys and grunted when Fabian caught her around the waist.

"Careful, little love," he grinned as she snorted.

"I just need to check on the cat," Gideon said, moving past them and into the living room.

She wandered around the house, aware that Fabian was close behind her. It was calm, but the weather was different. The wind was blowing more than usual and the sky seemed ready for a storm without a cloud in sight.

"It's changing out there," Fabian said quietly, looking out the window over her shoulder. His eyes tracked the movement and he sighed, "It's not going to get better anytime soon, will it?"

The unasked question about the war hung between them and she whispered, "No."

The war was an awful, miserable thing she wished she could remove from their history. Families were torn apart by blood prejudice and death and she wanted to end it _now_. She wanted the Prewetts to survive the war. She wanted Regulus to still be alive. She wanted Tonks and Fred to be waiting for her when she returned home. Death…she was done with it. She'd seen too much of it in her short life.

"You'll get home-"

"I'm pregnant," she said, barely audible, keeping her eyes on the field outside, "I found out on Christmas…I haven't told Sirius yet."

Fabian's eyes widened. He couldn't help himself as his hand curled around her ribs and sought the small bump nestled between her hips. It was miniscule, yes, but it felt much more pronounced since he knew it was there. The thought that she was pregnant left his mind reeling as he tried to form a coherent comment.

"What if going back causes me to have another miscarriage?"

His eyes closed in pain at the thought of her losing another child even if it wasn't his. Blinking, he said, "You can't live in fear of losing the baby, _Hermione_. You've got a home to get back to…even if that means I don't get to meet my godchild."

Despite the gloom, she elbowed him in the rubs and rolled her eyes. She hadn't thought of godparents, but Fabian and Remus were definitely at the top of her list. Her retort died when they heard someone thundering down the stairs.

"What the hell, Gid?" The other redhead asked, his brow furrowed.

"Death Eaters. Coming from the west," he panted, wand in hand as he bounded towards the door.

"So, we go east," Fabian answered, his mind clicking into survival mode thanks to his Auror training.

She tensed, "Can't we Disapparate?"

"The Burrow has wards that prevent that," Gideon said, shrugging on his cloak, "We've got to get out of range. Going east is the fastest way."

Hermione shrugged her cloak tighter around her as Fabian pulled his brother aside and quietly said, "She's protected at all costs. If I fall behind, you get her out of here. Understand?"

He swallowed noisily and nodded, "You have my word. Her before us."

The trio dashed out the door and ran towards the trees, dodging spells and curses being thrown at them from behind. Thunder cracked above them causing Hermione to flinch.

A curse flew over her shoulder and in her haste to get away from it, she tripped and fell, sprawling out on the forest floor.

"Up, little love, up," Fabian grunted, picking her up around the waist once more and hauling her to her feet as he threw a disarming spell over his shoulder toward a Death Eater that was too close.

"No disarming," she said, sucking in breath, "Stun or kill. They aren't trying to disarm us."

The boys nodded and put her between them, shielding her as best as they could.

" _Reducto_!" She cried, aiming at a tree and watching as it exploded and fell to the ground, cutting their chasers off.

"There's too many," Gideon said, looking at the approaching group, "They were going after Molly and Arthur."

Hermione watched as the twins shared a look and pushed her behind them as they took a stand. Words floated to her from Mr. Weasley so long ago.

 _"_ _Took down five Death Eaters between them, the Ministry hadn't seen something like it in ages when they figured out how many they were up against."_

There were over a dozen Death Eaters surrounding them. Was this their final stand? Did they die protecting her?

Hermione thrust herself into action, her wand raised in defense, "I won't let either of you die for me."

"Not your choice, little love," Fabian growled back at her, shouldering her behind him even more. He sent a Stunner that knocked three Death Eaters off their feet. "You and that babe you carry are the priority."

"Black would have my bollocks if I came back without you," Gideon added.

"You're outnumbered," a chilly voice drawled, "I'd surrender if I were you."

Fabian snorted, "You're going to have to kill us; we won't go quietly."

Underneath the Death Eaters hood, she managed to make out a twisted smile as he said, "As you wish."

The jet of green light barely missed Fabian as she tugged him out of the way. Wands raised, the trio defended themselves and sent curses of their own back at the Death Eaters.

" _Protego!_ " Hermione cried, saving Gideon from a nasty curse before shooting a Stunner at a Death Eater that was trying to sneak up to them on the right. A slicing hex caught her shoulder and she gritted her teeth against the pain before sending another curse his way.

"We have to keep moving," Gideon said, taking a few steps backwards and sending a Death Eater flying with the flick of his wand.

"There's at least a dozen yards between us and the wards, we won't make it," the other redhead cursed.

Gideon turned. "Take her and go. I can hold them off. Get her out of here."

"No! I won't leave without either of you!"

Fabian appeared torn before he sighed, "I'm sorry, Mia. Please forgive me."

"Fabian-"

He lifted his want and shot a spell over his shoulder, hitting Hermione square in the chest. The world rippled around her and she tried to step forward only to realize that she couldn't move. Warmth emitted from her center and pulsed outwards. Her eyes tracked his movements and she screamed when she saw a jet of green light hurtling towards him.

"FABIAN!"

And suddenly, she was gone. She felt a tug behind her navel and her world went black.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this is late, this was a bit of a monster to tackle and I hope I got all the important parts. Please ignore any errors, it's not beta'd. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Wait For Me**

 _"_ _Love is what it does and ours is doing nothing,_

 _But all the time we spent, it must be good for something."_

 _Wait For Me – Daryl Hall and John Oates_

 _22 February 1981 – Diagon/Knockturn Alley – Black/Lupin Residence_

Sirius paced like a caged animal as he waited for Remus to get home. He had come home from a late shift earlier that morning to a cold bed and an empty house. It was unusual for Mia not to be home and it worried him.

When the door of the flat finally opened, he nearly pounced on the werewolf, bombarding him with questions.

"Wait, wait, what?" Remus asked, wide-eyed as Sirius spewed sentences that made no sense.

"Mia didn't come home last night-"

"The Prewetts took her home," he answered, his brow furrowed, "Have you gone next door-"

Sirius was out of the flat and pounding on the door so hard that the entire wall shook. He was almost rabid with worry and he wouldn't stop until he knew where his fiancée was. No matter how hard he knocked, no one answered. He raised his wand to blast the door open when Remus stopped him.

"Let's not add breaking and entering to your track record, all right?" He hissed, jerking him back into their own flat, "Let's go to the Ministry. Fabian's wand was registered; they should be able to track it.

Two floo trips later and Sirius, Remus, and a group of Aurors were standing in the woods behind the Burrow. Five cloaked bodies lay on the forest floor and Sirius was seeing red. He flipped over each body and cursed loudly in disappointment and relief that he didn't recognize any of their faces.

"Maybe they got away-"

"Black! Look over here," the Head Auror called, waving him over to a flat space between two trees.

On the ground were two wands – one snapped. Neither was Mia's. The Aurors around him did diagnostics and came up with the killing curse being the last spell used.

"These are definitely the Prewetts'," the Auror said, pulling them in evidence bags and shrinking them. "We have a few blood samples that don't belong to those bastards over there," he pointed towards the bodies and sighed, "We're checking to see if it's your bird's."

"Keep calm, Padfoot," Remus said so quietly that no one else could hear him. His eyes were shifting between the normal hue and gold, his wolf threatening to break free. His potential mate and best friend was in trouble and the wolf and man were panicking.

"Tell Moony that," the animagus growled back.

"Do you have a sample of her blood?" The Head Auror asked, watching the pair wearily.

Sirius stared dumbly, "I don't keep a phial of it on hand, no."

"I'd know it," Remus said softly, his eyes completely gold, "I know her scent."

It had taken some convincing on Mia's end, but Remus had officially registered with the Werewolf Registry. His lycanthropy wasn't exactly a secret, but he didn't broadcast it either.

The Head Auror stared at him before nodding reluctantly and holding out the evidence bag. Remus took it gingerly and took a whiff, instantly grimacing and pulling away.

"It's hers," he rasped, tears swimming in his eyes.

And for the second time in his life, Sirius fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes and he prayed.

* * *

 _19 September 1981 – Diagon Alley – The Leaky Cauldron_

"Another!" Sirius yelled, slamming his glass down on the bar top and glaring at the bartender.

The man grimaced, his nose wrinkling at how the younger man smelt from being at the bar all day. He sighed, "You don't need anymore, lad. You've had more than enough."

"I haven't had enough! I can still bloody remember…" he trailed off, his mind going back to Mia.

It was _her_ birthday. She would've been twenty-one. She should've been with him, celebrating her birthday with James and Lily and Remus. But life simply wasn't fair. He had had to break the news about the Prewetts to Molly and Arthur and the woman's cries were enough to wish that he had been the one that was dead. James and Lily had done their best to help him, but he was a lost cause. He had quit his job as an Auror and began drinking as a hobby. He was pissed more often than not and it was weighing heavily on Remus as well.

Without Mia, the werewolf had been forced to undergo the transformation of his lycanthropy again and his wolf whined every time he couldn't find her.

"Go on, Black. Get yourself home."

"I'll take him home. Thanks, Tom."

Sirius blearily blinked up at the new man's figure, groaning when he recognized him. "Go home, Arthur. I'm content here-"

"You're content to drink yourself to death," Mr. Weasley corrected him. He laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, "We all miss her, Sirius. And she wouldn't want you in a pub trying to forget about her. She'd want you to remember-"

"I could never forget her. Merlin would damn me for even trying."

"The twins miss you," Mr. Weasley said.

The raven-haired man sighed. He missed them, too, but being around them caused memories to resurface about the life he could've had with Mia. They should've grown old together, surrounded by their children. He wanted everything with her yet had gotten so little. He longed to come home from work and see his girl with their nephews, but that would never happen again.

The redhead sighed, "Come on, let's get you home."

Sirius swallowed against tears and nodded.

* * *

 _30 October 1980 – Godric's Hallow – Potter Residence_

"Make Peter the Secret Keeper! No one will suspect him."

The Potters, Sirius, and Peter all sat around the dining room table, discussing the formers' state of protection. It was known that You-Know-Who was after the Potters and they were all trying to do their best to keep them safe.

James nodded, agreeing with Sirius, "He's the known Secret Keeper. If it's changed to Peter, less people will know. He's the perfect decoy."

"Let them capture me," Sirius said, puffing out his chest, "They won't get anything out of me if I'm not-"

"Peter," James said, looking toward the smallest man, "Are you in agreement with this? Do you want to be Secret Keeper for us?"

His beady eyes darted back and forth between the people in the room before he stumbled over his words, "I-I-I would b-be honored."

James nodded, "Then it's settled, Sirius will do the binding-"

"As long as everyone's safe," Lily added quietly, looking down at the sleeping Harry in her arms.

Sirius nodded in agreement. Losing Mia had been hard on him, but Lily had reacted worse than anyone could've imagined. When the news came, she packed up Harry and fled to her parents' house in London. The redhead had declared that she was done with magic and wanted nothing to do with the world that had taken her best friend away. After lots of convincing and Harry's first bout of accidental magic – catching the drapes on fire when he was hungry – and she had come home the following month thanks to James' pleading.

Lily and Sirius watched James speak with Peter after the binding, solemn looks on their faces.

"How're you doing?" She asked softly so they wouldn't be overheard.

He blinked and shrugged, "Everyone says it gets easier, but I still spend almost every night at the pub." He didn't dare tell her that he still slept in the bed they had shared and had a stasis spell on her side so her scent would never go away.

"James said you haven't been back to work."

"I don't have the focus," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. He was worried that going back to the Auror Department would mean he's have to help people and how could he help others when he couldn't even help himself?

"You'll get there," Lily said, taking his hand and squeezing gently, "We'll all get there eventually."

The rest of the night was spent laughing and reminiscing the past and how wonderful it truly was.

* * *

 _2 November 1981 – Ministry of Magic_

"Sirius! Tell me you didn't do it. Tell me you didn't kill those people!"

Remus wasn't above pleading. James and Lily were found murdered in their home by Lord Voldemort and Sirius had went after Peter. Sirius was the Secret Keeper, so how had he found out where they were hidden? Sirius would rather hex his wand arm off than betray his friends, but maybe losing Mia had truly unhinged him.

Remus only knew what happened because of the Profit – he'd been too busy trying to talk Professor Dumbledore out of placing Harry with Petunia's family – and he had just head about Sirius blowing up a Muggle street. The explosion had supposedly killed multiple Muggles and destroyed Peter. All the Aurors could find was a _finger_.

Currently, the werewolf was struggling to get through the throng of people crowded in front of the Ministry so he could get a chance to hear his friend's side of the story. The people around him were screaming profanities at the young wizard, some even demanding Azkaban!

"Sirius!"

The raven-haired man turned towards the voice, recognition flooding his face. He opened his mouth to yell back when a man escorting him flicked his wand to silence him.

"Sirius Black is being imprisoned for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and countless Muggles," Deputy Head Fudge boomed, "He is sentenced to life in Azkaban!"

Remus whispered, "No."

As Sirius was carted away, Remus cried for his lost pack.

* * *

 _1 September 1993 – King's Cross Station – Platform 9 ¾_

It had come as a surprise when Professor Dumbledore had asked Remus to take over as the professor for DADA. Previously, he had been living in the Muggle world with his mother – he couldn't afford the flat by himself – and he took work as it came, mostly menial jobs that didn't mind having a werewolf on staff.

He had received a letter from the headmaster almost a month prior and had eagerly accepted. The thought of having a steady job, a place to live, and accessible food was hard to resist. He had made sure that his mother was taken care of before he left and he was currently standing on the platform, waiting for the express.

It was strange to be back without his friends. He wasn't standing with his mum waiting for James and Sirius to arrive. He wasn't carrying Mia's trunk. He was alone. He sighed as the engine pulled up, boarding and making his way to where they all used to sit together. Taking his normal seat, he could see Mia laughing as she sat in Sirius' lap while Lily and James practically pushed him out of his seat in his mind's eye.

Remus lifted his trunk and put it above his seat, almost collapsing when he sat back down. His body was exhausted from the full moon and he nodded off before he could stop himself.

* * *

Remus jerked awake, his bones groaning as he felt an abnormal chill in the air. His senses kicked in and an instant, he flung his robe off and raised his wand towards the threat in the doorway.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ He cried, chasing away the dementor that was searching the train car.

When he turned, he blinked at the scene before him. A redhead had a black haired boy propped against the seat, obviously passed out.

"You all right, 'Mione?" The redheaded boy asked, looking behind Remus.

"Of course. Is Harry all right?"

Remus nearly crumpled at the voice behind him. It was familiar to the point of pain. Before he could turn, the girl had pushed herself from the seat and went to her knees at the side of the boy. He watched in avid fascination as she stroked the messy hair from his face, making Remus stifle a gasp as he realized James and Lily's son was in front of him. He hadn't seen Harry since the night before his parents had died.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Ronald!"

 _Ronald_? Red hair, lanky, definitely a Weasley. The youngest if he remembered right.

"A dementor," Remus supplied, looking between the trio curiously, "The guards of Azkaban."

"The wizard prison," Ron said in awe.

The older man reached into his bad and pulled out a hunk of chocolate. Breaking off a piece, he handed it to the boy that was now waking. "Here. Eat this. You'll feel better." At Harry's look, he elaborated, "It's chocolate."

Harry reached out gingerly and accepted the chocolate gratefully. He turned towards the girl and sheepishly asked, "Did you scream?"

She looked puzzled. Her brow puckered adorably and his heart stuttered. Her whiskey eyes were remarkably familiar and her scent flooded his senses.

 _Mia_.

He appraised her as she talked, taking in everything she did and trying to determine the cause of the scent. The girl was too young to be Mia, obviously, but she was around Harry's age…could she be Mia's child? She looked just like her. Did she and Fabian run off? He paled at the though.

"Sir?"

Remus shook himself from his thought and looked down at the girl, "Yes?"

"Will the dementors be coming back?"

"No, they searched the car and didn't find what they were looking for-"

"Sirius Black," Harry said, meeting his eyes, "He escaped from Azkaban."

The werewolf cringed internally. Sirius Black was a name that used to inflict happiness within him and now all he felt was despair. He had heard that his best mate had managed to escape from the wizarding prison and he was only slightly worried that he'd go after Harry. He truly believed that Peter revealed James and Lily's location to Lord Voldemort and Sirius murdered the rat fairly. But murder was unforgivable in the eyes of the Ministry.

The train car went silent as they all took their seats, yet Remus couldn't help but stare at the girl.

* * *

 _7 September 1993 – Hogwarts_

"Severus."

The man in question stopped, his back visibly rigid. It was only the second day of term and he was responsible for rounds. Remus rolled his eyes and strode forward to meet the other man's step.

"Lupin," Snape greeted tersely, resuming his stride when the other man caught up.

The werewolf kept pace, trying to think about the best way to bring up the topic he wanted to speak of. Sighing, he simply went for it. "I have a question about Hermione-"

"If you're going to ask about Miss Granger, I propose you don't."

"You have to see it, too-"

" _Granger_. Not Lupin-"

"And what if it's an alias? What if Mia went into hiding and changed her name?" Remus asked in exasperation. Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall.

Snape snorted, "And she decided not to come back? Well, I always knew she was smart, especially after she was able to make a cure for _you_."

He paled, his mouth growing dry, "You knew about the cure?"

"Of course I did. Who do you think supplied her with the ingredients?"

"I suffered for twelve years and you never though-"

"I never thought about _you_ ," Snape sneered, "You never even crossed my mind. We weren't friends, Lupin. And we never will be."

"How can you treat her that way?" Remus growled just as Snape turned to leave. His eyes flashed gold and he stepped forward threateningly, "I know what you've called her since her first days of classes. A know-it-all, Severus? If she's anything like her mother, of course she'll be brilliant! You can't-"

"She's not Mia!" He retorted hotly, "She's a swotty little bint that's a _Muggle-born_. If she's your niece, then maybe she should've been left with you and not Muggles. Mia Lupin is _dead_. Why would I give a damn about Hermione Granger?"

The werewolf stared after the man angrily. Of course, he couldn't deny the truth in his words, but that didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

 _5 June 1994 – Hogwarts_

Black paws trotted around the Forbidden Forest. It was getting cold and the large dog shook its fur out in a futile attempt to keep warm. He had been prowling around the castle for months – he hadn't been brave enough to try to get back in since his mishap with Gryffindor Tower and the Fat Lady.

He was tired and starving, but he couldn't risk getting caught. His mind merged with the animal too often and he had a hard time differentiating between the past and the present. Visions of a girl the human loved sat at the forefront of his mind almost always, but also flashes of a little boy with messy black hair and green eyes. The girl…she was lost, but the boy was obtainable and that's what he focused on. A man…a _rat_ …was there also and he knew he was a threat.

He padded closer to the castle and his ears flattened. He could hear yelling and he ventured even closer.

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"

"Hermione, no! He's not worth it."

The dog blinked, watching the scene in front of him. A girl with wild brown hair had her wand pressed against the neck of a blonde boy with a pointed face. Two other boys, one redheaded and the other black haired, stood behind her, trying to caution her.

The dark haired boy, he recognized. It was the boy in his mind, but he was older, not really a boy any longer. He had grown and now there was an odd shaped scar on his forehead.

 _Harry_.

His human mind supplied the name, but it couldn't recall anything else. The girl, on the other hand, made his fur crawl in the most pleasant way. She was a goddess that nearly left him panting – even though he knew she was far too young.

The rat!

He saw it dart out of the redhead's pocket and he went after it without a second thought.

* * *

 _6 June 1993 – Hogsmeade Village – The Shrieking Shack_

It had been almost an entire school year of studying her, but Remus had come to a single conclusion: Hermione Granger _was_ Mia Lupin. It was all the little things she did – gnawing on her lip when she was nervous, her brow forming a pucker when she thought a little too hard – and she smelt exactly the same as he remembered. He got the inkling that she was his mate whenever he was around her for too long and it was the same from when he was a teenager. She must've tumbled through time somehow, but he knew that one could only go _back_ in time, not forward. His Mia truly did die since she wasn't here anymore.

It was strange teaching a girl that had spent the tail end of his childhood mothering him. It was even stranger knowing that his wolf desired her. He did his best to keep his personal thoughts separate from his professional ones, but he had a biased opinion when it came to teaching the girl he associated as Hermione Granger. She was far too brilliant – almost a whole semester ahead of the rest of the class – and it was a joy to teach her.

Even now, as he walked to the base of the Whomping Willow to spend the night of the moon, he couldn't get her out of his head. Perhaps it was an infatuation, but he didn't mind it enough to try to dispel it. Flicking his wand at the tree, he demobilized it and went about going underneath to the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.

Remus' heard yelling and his ears perked up, trying to hear.

"Get away from him, Harry! He's a criminal!"

His eyes widened and he bounded through the tunnel and up the stairs, stopping when he burst into the ramshackle bedroom. In one corner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood huddled together, seemingly pressed against the wall in an effort to escape whatever was on the other side.

"Professor Lupin!"

Remus turned towards the threat, his eyes widening when they landed on Sirius crumpled against the other wall. The man was malnourished and his robes were absolutely filthy. He was a far cry from the proud aristocratic Auror he once was.

"Moony…Snow…" Sirius rasped, his grey eyes darting towards Hermione.

"Snow? Blimey, he really is crazy, isn't here?" Ron said, his eyes darting back and forth between the people in the room. His voice was high and he was trying to diffuse the tension with humor. "It's bloody June, why would there be snow?"

His heart ached for his friend. After Harry had brought up seeing Peter on the map, Remus had decided that if he ever came across Sirius again, he owed it to him to listen while he explained. But to have spent so long thinking she was dead to be faced with her now had to be hard for the animagus to understand especially with how long he spent in Azkaban.

He searched Sirius' face for any malicious intent. He watched as Sirius slowly raised his arm and pointed at Ron and, to an extent, the rat that he had clutched in his hand.

"But then…" Remus muttered, his mind moving faster than he thought possible, "Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…unless _he_ was the one. Unless…you switched…without telling me?"

Sirius kept his eyes on Remus as he nodded.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry interrupted.

Remus lowered his wand and walked to Sirius' side, hauling him up and embracing him like the brother he was. He clutched the fallen member of his pack tight against him, swallowing against the threat of tears.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed, stamping her foot and looking between them wildly. The men separated and she stuttered in anger, "You-you-"

Remus tried to placate her, "Hermione-"

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone!" She shrieked, "I've been covering for you!"

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Remus shouted, "I can explain-"

Harry was shaking in fury, taking in his treasured professor with renewed anger and betrayal, "I trusted you! I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Remus interjected, "I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I _am_ now. Let me explain-"

"NO!" Hermione screamed again, "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle – he wants you dead, too! He's a werewolf!"

There was a stilted silence as everyone but Sirius stared at Remus.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Remus said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have _not_ been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. A werewolf, however…I cannot deny that."

"Get on with it, Remus! Get the rat!"

Ron paled, bewildered as he asked, "Scabbers? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Sirius growled, striding forward only to be held back by Remus. He scowled and pointed towards the rat, "Give me the vermin and I'll show you."

"He's just a rat!"

"He's not a rat."

"What d'you mean – of course he's a rat – "

"No, he's not," Remus said quietly, "He's a wizard."

Sirius croaked, "He's an animagus. By the name of Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

 _26 August 1994 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"It's good to see you looking so well," Remus said, taking a seat on the threadbare coach.

Sirius smiled tiredly. Granted, he had donned his old aristocratic clothes and taken over his family's home, but he still felt empty. Just upstairs, the love of his life lay slumbering in the guest bedroom, blissfully unaware of his misery. He sighed and crossed his leg over his knee, swirling the glass of Firewhisky he had in his hand. "I shouldn't be thinking about her as often as I do."

"I know. I had the same problem when I realized who she was," Remus admitted, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed.

Remus had explained everything to the raven-haired man as soon as he had gotten himself in a stable home and back to health, but it still took a while for Sirius' mind to part with his animagus. It was like trying to relearn everything all over again, but once he mastered it, his memories came flooding back with an intensity that almost crippled him. At first, he didn't believe that Hermione Granger could be his _Mia_ , but the more he was around her, the more he was convinced. However, he knew it was wrong to have sexual thoughts about a fifteen-year-old girl, but that didn't stop his subconscious and his dreams. He dreamt about her nightly and groaned when he had to take care of his needs with a cold shower.

"It hurts to be around her," Sirius quietly said, his grey eyes drifting to the fire roaring in the fireplace, "I can't…I can't touch her like I used to. I can't wait up next to her and I definitely can't sleep with her without being marked a bloody pedophile."

The werewolf chuckled despite himself, "She's not Mia yet, Padfoot. I don't know when she'll end up in our time, but…you have to prepare yourself. There's a chance that she truly _was_ murdered when she disappeared. There are multiple cases of wizards going back in time, but…none coming forward."

"I have hope, Moony. I survived without her. I survived Azkaban. I think I can have some hope that she'll come back to me. All I have to do is wait for her."

* * *

 _18 June 1995 – Ministry of Magic_

Remus knew that holding Harry back from following Sirius into the veil was what he had to do, but it definitely wasn't what he wanted to be doing. He knew that Dolohov had nicked Hermione with a nasty curse and she was currently lying somewhere in the bowels of the Ministry, waiting for help. But Harry was hysterical. He had just watched the one person he had come to know as true family be stolen away from him.

The werewolf didn't even flinch the boy struggled and got away, fleeing the chamber completely. Using the time wisely, Remus took off for Hermione. He used his nose to track her scent, growling when he picked up her blood.

"Hermione!" He gasped, bursting into one of the rooms and finding her lying in a pool of her own blood. Dropping to his knees beside her, he took his wand and began every healing spell he knew, just trying to get the blood to stop flowing.

She was pale and cold, but he could faintly hear her heartbeat. He worked on her until she gasped softly, her whiskey eyes flittering open and locking with his.

"Remus."

He choked back the sob he was trying to stifle and nodded eagerly, stroking her hair back from her sweaty forehead. "I'm here, love," he whispered, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

* * *

 _30 March 1998 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't supposed to go on the run by themselves on a bloody mission that Professor Dumbledore cooked up. No, they were supposed to take Remus with them. Remus was supposed to be there to protect them, but, of course, with Tonks pregnant, that hadn't been an option. In his valiant attempt to tag along, Harry had all but shot him down, telling him that James would have been appalled that he would leave his pregnant wife alone. However, Remus knew that James would've understood his need to protect Mia at all costs, but that wasn't something that he could simply blurt out.

It was about midday when he started feeling like something was wrong. At first, it was just a nagging in the back of his mind that something horrible was going to happen. He kept Tonks close, worried that she'd go in to labor, but she was fine. Then, his bones and joints started aching as if it was the full moon, but he knew the moon wouldn't affect him for a couple more weeks.

Presently, he was lying on the couch, trying to relieve the symptoms that were bombarding him. His skin was beginning to itch all over, his forearm especially. There was no cause that he could distinguish and it was driving him mad.

"Just sleep it off, love," Tonks had said, giving him a soft kiss and inviting him to bed, "You'll feel better in the morning."

It was only after the war had been won that he realized that was the day that Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 _3 May 1998 – Ministry of Magic_

It was cold and Sirius was disoriented. The last thing he remembered was getting his crazy cousin's attention off of Mia and then a flash of green. His hands instantly went to his chest, feeling for any wounds and feeling relief when he seemed whole.

Looking around the chamber, he didn't understand where everyone had gone. There was an all out battle just a few moments ago! Had he gotten knocked out? Where was Mia? Was she all right?

Without any further thought, he rushed to his feet and made his way from the Ministry as fast as possible.

* * *

 _23 August 1999 – Diagon Alley_

"Do you honestly think that this is the way she'll notice you?" Remus asked, running a tired hand across his face as he and Sirius stood in a gutted building.

"No," he shook his head, looking at paint swatches intently, "But it's a way to show her how much I loved her before she left. Then, when she comes back, she'll know that I never forgot about her! Brilliant, eh?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief, "You're either very optimistic or very thick. I don't think I've quite decided which yet."

"You can't tell me that you don't miss her," he said softly, looking up from the paint swatches as vulnerability flashed across his face, "You two were closer than me and James! And that was hard to accomplish. She was a little swot-"

"And she still is," the werewolf said firmly, "Hermione _is_ Mia just as Mia _is_ Hermione. They're one in the same, yet Mia has yet to be discovered in Hermione's psyche. It'll be curious to know which personality she'll take once she returns; I favor Mia because it will be fresher, but perhaps she'll revert to Hermione. Or maybe a hybrid of the two."

Sirius shrugged, "As long as my Mia is in there, she could be a dragon and I'd still love her." He held up a happy yellow-coloured swatch, "What do you think of this for the entry way? I want it to be welcoming for possible parents. And since the kids have to live here year-round, I've decided on charm-able paints."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "' _Charm_ -able'?"

"The kids can change it whatever colour they'd like," the animagus explained, walking up the rickety stairs to the second level that had yet to be divided into rooms, "I'm hoping that they never have to stay long enough to really settle in, but they'll still have a sense of independence."

"Brilliant."

The two made their way across the second floor, taking notes of measurements and spaces before walking up to the third and fourth floors and doing the same. When it was all said and done, it was determined that the new orphanage could hold over two hundred children comfortably, as well as staff.

Sirius had purchased an entire row of old building in Diagon Alley, ordering the construction workers to open them up into a single building. The war left most of the wizarding street in shambles and the owners were more than happy to be rid of their loses. He knew that Harry and Hermione were searching in vain to find a suitable place for an orphanage, but he wanted to keep his project under wraps until it was finished. It was difficult that he had been such a hermit before because now his little swot insisted on asking where he was going every day without fail. The witch needed to learn how to learn the value of patience.

"This will home almost all the children when Hogwarts isn't in session," Remus said, looking down at his clipboard and referencing it with their numbers, "Hopefully, children will start getting adopted soon and the problem will fix itself. But, for now, this could be exactly what Harry and Hermione are looking for."

"That's the plan," he nodded, waving his wand and vanishing the papers temporarily, "Now, let's go get a drink-"

"Ah, tonight is dinner at the Weasleys," Remus reminded him, "I can't miss that and I'm sure Harry will be disappointing if you do, too. We can have a pint tomorrow, but I'm not facing an angry Molly Weasley for anything."

* * *

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" George asked, hoping to lighten up the mood a little. He looked towards the remaining Marauders, "You two aren't too old to fly, eh?"

Sirius scoffed, "I could beat you on a broom with my eyes closed."

A flurry of agreement went around the table, leaving Mr. Weasley, George, Ron, and Ginny on one team while Remus, Sirius, and Harry were the other.

"We're one short," Harry said, looking at Hermione with pleading eyes, "Can you play, please? I'll take your orphan rounds for next week."

The brunette witch thought about it for a moment. Sirius watched as she made a list of pros and cons in her head before nodding, "On one condition: I'm Keeper. You know I don't like moving around too much."

Remus agreed, relinquishing his normal position and stood before looking at Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, are you sure you don't mind watching Teddy for a game?"

"Or two," George cut in as he disappeared outside to find brooms and balls.

The players slowly made their way outside, Hermione bringing up the rear as Sirius tried to keep an eye on her as much as possible. He kept thinking about the orphanage that he was going to open in her name – rather, Mia's name – and his heart swelled. He truly had to get a move on before the school year.

He watched as George handed her a broom and she mounted it. Merlin, he longed for the days when she was a fearless flyer. She circled the hoops hesitantly and he had to stifle a laugh as he called, "All right, Hermione?"

"We're not playing with Bludgers, right? Because if we are-"

"No Bludgers, little one," the animagus laughed, struggling not to brush the stray lock of hair off of her cheek that the wind had moved.

She nodded gratefully, keeping her eye on the Quaffle as Ron passed it back and forth between with Harry. The Weasleys always started with the ball, it was practically an unspoken rule.

"Can you try to…keep the Quaffle away from me?" She asked softly, her brown doe eyes pleading the steel grey in front of her.

"That's the point!" Remus snorted, swooping down on the other side of her.

Sirius winked, "Moony and I got you covered, love. Don't worry your little head about it."

With a whistle from Mr. Weasley, the game commenced. Hermione's eyes tracked the Quaffle while Harry and Ginny focused on the Snitch. Sirius' eyes watched the Quaffle intently, ready to jump in if necessary, but it was too late.

"Hermione, look out!"

Ron had beaten him to the punch and he watched as the Quaffle smashed into her chest. Bright light swirled around her and before she could even fall, she was gone.

Sirius had been racing towards her when he saw the Quaffle, but he brought his broom to a dead stop when he watched her disappear. Blinking rapidly, he was hoping that she would reappear, but she was gone.

Remus' eyes widened as he remembered the state that Mia had arrived at his home in. Realizing what was happening, he groaned, "Shite."

Sirius nodded, "Fuck."

Harry landed on the ground and looked around in confusion, "What just happened? Where's Hermione?"

On the outside, he was projecting the worried godfather, but on the inside he was jumping for joy. His Mia was going to be making her way into his memories again and he couldn't be happier. However, he _was_ worried that what Remus said was true. What if Mia did die with the Prewetts? He simply couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again.

He was so caught up with his thoughts that he nearly jumped when Mr. Weasley put his hand on his shoulder. "You know that means she's on her way back to you, right? Molly and I…we've known who she was since she turned up at the Burrow…we just didn't want to say anything if we were wrong."

The raven-haired man sniffed, "Now I just have to worry about her coming back to me."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm SO SORRY about the wait, guys. If you follow me on Tumblr, you know that my life has been crazy right now. This chapter was originally intended to be much longer, but I decided to break it in half because it just felt right ending where it did. Normal update schedule will start again next week.**

 **Thank you all for you patience! PS, not beta'd.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

 _"_ _I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

 _Every moment I spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

 _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith_

 _25 August 1999 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

 _Fabian appeared torn before he sighed, "I'm sorry, Mia. Please forgive me."_

 _"_ _Fabian-"_

 _He lifted his want and shot a spell over his shoulder, hitting Hermione square in the chest. The world rippled around her and she tried to step forward only to realize that she couldn't move. Warmth emitted from her center and pulsed outwards. Her eyes tracked his movements and she screamed when she saw a jet of green light hurtling towards him._

 _"_ _FABIAN!"_

 _And suddenly, she was gone. She felt a tug behind her navel and her world went black._

She didn't know what happened, but suddenly she was flat on her back in what seemed to be a large field. The back of her shirt was wet from the grass and she suddenly reached full consciousness as she looked to the left and saw the Burrow. Images of Fabian and Gideon flooded her mind and she scrambled uneasily to her feet after grabbing her wand, taking off towards the house.

Reaching the backdoor, Hermione flung the door open, rushing inside and looking around with frantic eyes. She blinked in confusion; there weren't toys littered around the floor and looked as if someone had been there recently. But everything was different.

"Fabian…" she whispered, feeling tears fill her eyes. She wasn't in the past anymore, she just knew it. Fabian was dead. James and Lily were dead. And she _missed_ it.

The brunette didn't even feel the pain as her knees slapped against the kitchen floor. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she realized that she'd never see her friends again. Her hand went to her necklace and she hissed, jerking away as the small charm shed received at Christmas burnt her. Hermione's mind dimly registered that Fabian must've made it a portkey and the spell he flung at her was an activation spell. But how did he make it a _time_ portkey? She hadn't even known that was possible – and she spent a _lot_ of time researching time travel.

She was going to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny again. She'd be able to see Remus and Teddy – George was too old to coddle, not to mention all her pseudo-nephews were older than her, too.

 _Sirius_.

Her heart lurched at the thought of her fiancé and she smiled despite the wetness on her cheeks.

Sirius was _here_. The man she remembered and yearned for while she had been away. The man who went through Azkaban, thinking she had died, and didn't treat her any different when he realized who she truly was.

Rising to unsteady fee, she tried to make as little noise as possible as she slipped outside once more. Looking at the sky, she noticed it was either very late or very early; no wonder the Burrow was so quiet.

Gripping her wand firmly, she envisioned the front door of Grimmauld Place and felt a tug behind her navel as she slipped through space.

Hermione blinked at the closed door, suddenly nervous. She had been waiting to get back to her own Sirius, but what if he was angry with her? He _had_ gone through Azkaban after all. Her hand cradled her slight bump, trying to soothe her nerves and gain strength from the babe within. How he hadn't noticed she was pregnant, she had no idea. With as much time as she spent on naked on top of him, she was sure he would notice he weight she had gained exclusively between her hips.

Loud noises inside the house broke her thoughts and she pushed the door open anyway, the wards recognizing her magic. The voices got louder the further she ventures into the house and her stomach clenched at hearing her best friend's voice.

"You _slept_ with Hermione! Are you completely mad?"

"Well, it's not as if I planned it, now did I?" Sirius replied, his voice barely more than a growl, "I was sixteen when I first saw her! You can't blame a bloke for wanting to shag-"

"Sirius Orion Black, don't you even _think_ about finishing that sentence!" Hermione thundered, standing in the doorway, her eyes alight with amusement.

Sirius turned to gape at her and she took the time to look at him – truly _look_ at him – and she couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

His face was a little harder than she was used to. Faint lines creased his face indicating just how much time had passed in her absence. But his grey eyes were just as lively as she remembered. He was dressed in a crisp, green button down shirt and pressed trousers with a brown suit jacket and she could see the telltale ink lines of his tattoos peeking from his collar. She had a difficult time restraining herself so she simply wouldn't pounce on him and begin exploring.

He grinned at her wild curls and softly said, "Hello, Snow."

Hermione didn't even realize she was running towards him until his arms were wrapped around her and her nose was nuzzled against his neck. He smelt exactly like she remembered.

"Sirius," she whispered reverently, tears pricking her eyes slightly. Her arms clasped around his neck and she was content to merely stay there as if they were the only people in the world.

"Oi! What the hell?"

 _Almost_ the only people.

Hermione pulled back and smiled slightly even though it ached to see how much Harry resembled James.

"I know," murmured the man above her as if he had read her thoughts.

"I…I'm not sure what to do," she confessed quietly, looking between green and grey orbs.

Harry smiled lopsidedly at her despite the confused crease between his brows, "You're still my best friend, Hermione, I'm just having some…reservations about seeing you with my godfather. Merlin, he's old enough to be your father!"

"She's…she's Mia Lupin, Harry," Sirius said seriously, "The Quidditch accident is what put her back in the past – "

" – I had a time turner around my neck – "

" – and Remus found her. His mother took her in and said she was on the run from France. I met her on the train…" he smiled at the memory, "And the rest is, quite literally, history."

Harry looked between the odd couple skeptically before his eyes widened dramatically and settled on the brunette. His voice was low, "You…you knew my mum and dad?"

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, "They were wonderful, Harry! They loved you so much. I wanted to save them, but – "

"You couldn't risk changing the future. _Now_." He nodded in understanding despite the sad look that fluttered across his face.

It made her sad that Harry never got to really meet his parents, but she was glad that she'd saved memories of them throughout her time in the past. Her mind was full of James and Lily with her, Sirius, and Remus; he would spend hours in the pensieve.

 _Remus_.

"Where's Remus?" She asked, turning towards Sirius.

He smirked, "Probably at home with your godson." He stopped, his grey eyes widening at his own words before he tried to do damage control. "Snow –"

"I know he's gone," she said quietly, looking down as she thought about Fred, "I knew he was gone before I left."

The thought of Fred being gone after she had been a part of his life for so long was an odd feeling. She had held him after his birth, changed his nappies, played with him constantly. It was like a part of her was missing. She was glad that she still had George, but they wouldn't have the same relationship as what they had. All of her nephews were older than her now. No longer young enough to tempt with sugar quills. It would be a complete readjustment to life, but she'd have Teddy to dote upon as she waited for her own child.

"I'm fine, really," she assured the troubled man beside her. She gave a small smile, "They probably don't even remember me anyway."

Sirius snorted, "You'd be surprised. I guess Bill and Charlie have asked Molly questions about you since your fifth year…they still remember their sweet Aunt Mia that spoilt them rotten and planned they best birthday parties."

"You planned Bill and Charlie's birthdays?" Harry asked, a smile playing at his lips.

She nodded, "And the twins. I loved doing it, it kept me busy, you know? I'll miss them being younger than me, but I'm glad to be home. I've missed…" her eyes wandered to Sirius longingly and she faintly said, "Everyone."

"You might want to go to bed, pup," the raven-haired man said huskily, not taking his eyes off of his girl, "And put up a strong silencing spell. You can talk to Mia in the morning."

Harry paled a little as he comprehended his godfather's words. "Right, well," he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his green eyes seeking the ground, "See you in the morning, Hermione."

The pair didn't watch as Harry scurried out. No, they were much too involved with devouring each other with their eyes. For Sirius, it had been eighteen years since he had seen _his_ Mia. Yet, for Hermione, it hadn't even been a single day. Seeing the man she had yearned for set a fire in her belly that she hadn't expected. It took everything she had in her not to jump him and tear his clothes off. With her _teeth_.

Sirius took a step forward and faltered slightly, his grey eyes uncertain. "I don't know what to call you now," he admitted with a slight flush of his cheeks, "I don't even know if you want to continue as we were. I', not young anymore and you have a life here without me –"

"Snow," she answered softly, but firmly as she cut him off, "Or little one. Maybe even love. But I didn't want to leave you then and I certainly don't want to leave you now. I…I love you, Sirius. I'll always love you."

He grinned – genuinely _grinned_ – "I've missed you, baby."

Closing the distance between them, she cupped his cheek with her hand and mirrored his expression, "I've missed you, too. _You_. This Sirius. I've wanted to come home –"

"Home?"

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. Their lips were just a breath away and his eyes were staring at her with all the adoration that she remembered. The man she had waited seemingly forever for was standing right in front of her, telling her he still felt the same about her as when she disappeared eighteen years ago.

"This is my home," she answered, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. They moved together as if they'd never lost time. Like the war hadn't happened and she was still in 1981, waiting to go to the pub with James and Lily.

His hands came up and cradled her face like she was the most precious thing in the world, which, to him, she _was_. Rough hands wandered her body, settling on her arse and squeezing slightly.

"Fuck, I love you, Snow," he growled, nipping her bottom lip between his teeth.

She groaned, "Bedroom. Now."

Wasting no time, he scooped her up into his arms and bounded up the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione was only _slightly_ surprised that he didn't drop her.

"I swear I'm going to fuck you through the mattress."

She snorted, "Just as sweet as I remember."

"I've been without this tight, little cunt for almost twenty years," he rumbled, tossing her onto the bed and tugging at her jeans, "Don't deprive me now."

Sensing his attitude, she reached down to still his hands. Granted, she knew that rough sex wouldn't hurt the baby, but she didn't want to take any more chances than she truly had to. Ignoring the ache inside her, she said, "Sirius, wait."

The man in question stopped immediately. His eyes flashed with insecurity and he was across the room instantly, pacing in front of the closed door.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," he muttered, shaking his head as he walked. His chest was bare – _when had that happened_? – and the button on his trousers was open, but he didn't seem to care. "You're not ready. You've only just got back –"

"Sirius –"

"I'm not what I used to be, Azkaban saw to that –"

"Sirius!"

He stopped, bewildered, and stared at her intently.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you," she said, sitting up and adjusting her clothes, "I just need you to be a bit more gentle than you normally are."

Sirius' eye twitched, but he nodded anyway, "I-I can be gentle." The word sounded foreign on his tongue and she had to stifle a giggle.

"Gentle for you means shagging me through a feather covered surface instead of the floor or wall."

"It's been _so long_ –"

"I know," Hermione soothed, patting the bed bedside her and inviting him to come closer. She watched as he padded forward and sat down before she started again. "I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to get angry."

He stilled, but nodded anyway.

"I brought more than just myself from the past."

"As much as I dislike Prewett, if you brought him, I'd –"

"No, no. I-I don't know what happened to Fabian and Gideon. But that's not what I'm talking about. I…I don't know how to say it."

Sirius cracked a smile, "You know I prefer things straight out, Snow. Best get on with it."

Deciding to go about it the right way, she turned toward him and took his hand between hers. She gave him a sheepish smile and gazed into his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said softly, but clearly. There would be no mistaking what she said this time around.

He practically became a statue. She could literally see him going through the motions and deciding what to do with the information before he whispered, "You're sure? No false alarm?"

"I knew on Christmas. I'm almost three months along – _oomph_!"

He had flipped her flat on her back and pushed her shirt up, staring at the small bump in wonder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know when I'd be coming back here…I didn't know how I'd leave," she worried her bottom lip and stroked his hair idly, "How would you have reacted to know you lost me and our child?"

His silence spoke volumes. The hand between hers gripped tightly and his voice was shaky, "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes."

It was slow and gentle when they finally came together once more. They relearned each other's bodies and worshipped them. He took care in pushing her limits and filled her repeatedly until she was crying out in rapture and begging him to finish with her. When both of them were exhausted and sated, he pulled her onto his chest and drew nonsense patterns along her sweaty back as they both tried to even out their breathing once more.

She listened to his heartbeat and felt herself drifting off when he murmured that he loved her.

"I love you, too," she said softly, her eyes falling closed.

She was finally where she belonged.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **AND PLEASE TAKE MY SURVEY TO HELP ME WITH MY NEXT STORY**

 **survey monkey** **r/Q6FQQGR (remove the spaces and add the com/) Link also on my profile if you need it!**

 **~Grace**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Life's been busy! I added a new survey, please take it! Link on my profile and at the end of this chapter (this is a new survey, not the one from last chapter - I wanted to make give final options and one last vote to see where my new story will go!) BTW lots of you want a FB/HP crossover and I have to admit I _may_ have started planning one. Oops.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Kiss Me**

 _"_ _Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight._

 _Lead me, out on the moonlit floor._

 _Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

 _Silver moon's sparkling, so, kiss me."_

 _Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer_

 _27 August 1999 – London – Lupin Residence_

"And you're _sure_ he won't mind us dropping in?"

Hermione hadn't even been back for a full twenty-four hours and she was already demanding to see Remus. Sirius had been trying to coddle her – he truly didn't know what to do with a pregnant woman – and she was close to throttling him.

"He'll be excited to see you, Snow," Sirius smiled, walking towards the small home situated between two larger ones on the muggle street. It was quite smaller than what she imagined that he'd be living in, but she'd yet to see the inside. "Hopefully my delightful godson hasn't ruined the surprise yet."

She giggled, thinking of how petrified Harry was the night before. "I think he was too afraid to leave his room this morning. He probably expected to find your bare arse in the kitchen."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he quipped back gruffly. Sighing at her curious look, he elaborated, "Too much whisky. Thought the kitchen was a bathroom – "

"Ah," she nodded, not wanting to hear the rest. She had woken up plenty of times to puddles in the kitchen that simply made her roll her eyes and vanish them. Taking a look at the door in front of her, she had to take a deep breath before she could gather up the courage to raise her hand and knock.

There was movement inside and she felt a flutter in her stomach, unsure if she was nervous or excited or a mix of both. She and Remus had grown close in her own time, but now that she was _Mia_ , she didn't know if he'd treat her any different.

"Oh my stars," a feminine voice murmured when the door flew open.

Standing in front of her was an obviously older, but just as lovely, Hope. The blonde's eyes widened dramatically and Hermione smiled and moved to hug her as if almost twenty years hadn't passed.

"I've missed you, Mia," Hope sniffled, hugging the girl as close to her as she could. The pair stood in doorway, embraced, until Sirius cleared his voice behind them.

He shrugged when his girl glared at him. "You may want to call Moony. I'm not sure how understanding he'd be if you forgot all about him."

Hope rolled her eyes and called over her shoulder, "Remus!"

"Auntie My-Knee!"

" _Teddy_!"

Mindless of Sirius making noises of displeasure behind her, she dropped to her knees and enveloped the little boy in her arms. She laugh-sobbed as she saw his hair change between turquoise and pink and simply hugged him even tighter. Flashes of Fred and George at this age came rushing back to her and she blamed her emotions of her hormones.

"Mum, what're you – "

Hermione peered up and watched as Remus' eyes flashed gold when he saw her. She smiled nervously and looked at Teddy, "Why don't you go play with your grandmum for a little while, love? I'll be right in and we can have some biscuits." Hope led Teddy away with promises of chocolate biscuits as Hermione stood at watched Remus a bit wearily. Granting him a small smile, she started, "Remus – oh!"

Her words were cut off as the werewolf strode forward and wrapped her in his arms, squeezing her so tight she could scarcely breathe. Her arms wound around his neck and held him just as tightly, shivering when she felt him lick the bite on her neck that marked her as his pack.

"Paws off my pregnant fiancée, Moony. Wouldn't want the little babe to pop out before it's due, yeah?"

Remus jerked back, his eyes shifting between his normal hue and gold. "You're pregnant? Truly?" He asked, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed, nodding happily.

Gold finally won the war with his irises and the pair watched in awe as Moony threw his head back and howled in triumph.

Sirius cringed and looked up and down the street, "Bloody hell, the muggles…"

"You will come inside, won't you?" Hope called from in the house.

Needing no further invitation, Sirius quickly ushered the little group inside.

* * *

 _12 October 1999 – The Burrow – Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Your positively glowing, 'Mione," Ginny said, looking down the table at the brunette witch.

It was finally the engagement party for Harry and Ginny and Hermione was feeling a bit of déjà-vu. James and Lily's engagement party had been held in the backyard of the bride's house as well and it seemed that life was repeating itself. Glancing at Ginny, she was reminded so much of Lily that it practically hurt. She missed her best friend more than words could ever cover.

"Bloody well hope she's glowing," Sirius sighed dramatically, draping his arm around her chair, "Took long enough to get her pregnant. Not that I'm complaining; Merlin knows she good in the – "

"Sirius!"

"Can we not talk about my darling aunt that way? I'd prefer to remain blissfully ignorant about her bedroom escapades," Bill said, walking up to the table with a grin on his face. Brushing Sirius out of the way, he wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her gently before he pulled away. "I have half a mind to call you _Mine_ , but I'm afraid your fiancé would object."

"Ah, Miss Lupin, wonderful to see you again," Percy said, looking up from his glass of champagne, finally noticing that she was now Mia and not just Hermione.

"Such a pompous arse."

"Charlie!" Ginny squealed, leaping up from her seat and almost tackling her older brother to the ground.

Hermione smiled and noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also smiling across the table at their rogue son. Bill gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went to go sit next to where Fleur had situated herself next to Ron. Clearing her throat, she slyly said, "I thought dragons were more important."

Charlie locked eyes with her when Ginny had finally let go of him. His cheeks turned a bit pink as he mumbled, "Aunt Mimi was a little more important than even dragons."

"Oi! Not your sister's wedding?"

George cropped up, leaning against the pillar of the tent, "Harry's already part of the family, Gin. It's not anything new."

The night continued with happiness and banter. It reminded Hermione of how things were in the past, before the war had gotten too bad. When she had finally decided to be an observer instead of a part of the party, she wandered over to the small garden beside the house and sat down on the lone bench adorning the middle of the roses. She hadn't been back for too long, but time seemed to pick up exactly where she had left off.

She could still see the party and she watched with a smile on her face. George was twirling Teddy around the makeshift dance floor. Harry and Ginny were making doe eyes at each other while Bill and Fleur did the same at the opposite end of the table. Charlie was spending time being fussed about by his parents while Percy simply tried to engage in conversation with anyone who would listen. Remus and Sirius were laughing about something as they shared a bottle of Firewhisky and she felt the smile on her face broaden.

Her hand fluttered to her small bump and she rubbed softly. She had gone to the healer a few days prior and had received news that everything was going well with Baby Black. She was due in late February and she was both worried and excited. Sirius had practically demanded to take parenting classes and she had finally given into the idea. Shaking her head at the memory, she almost missed the beat of soft wings as a bird landed on the bench beside her.

"Why, hello. Aren't you beautiful?" She murmured, reaching out and brushing the bird's feathers lightly.

The bird was small with rust coloured feathers and, as odd as it seemed, it looked like it was smiling at her. It hopped over to her, landing on her knee and nudging her stomach with its beak.

Hermione giggled, " Sorry, bird. Humans don't lay eggs. Oh! Wait, come back!"

The bird had flown to the ground a few feet in front of her. She watched avidly as its beak seemed to elongate and its feathers smoothed into skin. It rippled and grew, it's limbs becoming entirely different and much, _much_ , taller. Her eyes widened comically as a man now stood in place of the bird.

" _Fabian_?"

The man smiled and held his arms open to her, "Hello, little love."

She launched herself off the bench she was on and into his arms, kissing every place she could reach. Thoughts rushed through her head that he had actually survived and she was quaking with joy. When she finally pulled back, she noticed his hair was longer and he seemed older as well, but he was still just as good looking as she remembered.

His hands were clutching her hips as if to make sure she was truly there. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, their chests flush together as whiskey stared into emerald.

"You made it," he said quietly, releasing one hand from her hip to stroke her cheek softly before it wandered down to her bump, " _You_ made it."

"How – "

"Animagus," he answered, cutting her off, "I thought Gid would've made a better bloody bird, but I guess not." He paused, sighing, "He didn't make it. I tried to get us both out of there…I tried, but he was hit before I could get to him. Dolohov…Dolohov took him down."

She closed her eyes in anguish, " _Antonin_ …"

"He was found innocent, you know. Under the Imperious curse the entire time. He was released from Azkaban a few weeks ago."

The just stood staring at each other for a while before she finally spoke.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered.

Fabian grinned, "I have to be around to meet my newest godchild. Even if it is Black's."

"Mia? Where'd you go, love?" Sirius' voice called, making it's way towards the garden. "Teddy's about ready to pass out for the night and Moony's ready to – _what the hell_?"

The redhead's eyes met the other man's and he stiffly nodded, "Black."

"How the fuck are you here?"

"Animagus. Kept myself hidden until Hermione came back. Couldn't blow her secret after all – "

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy." Sirius turned towards the Burrow and yelled, "Molly!"

Fabian paled, "Oh, hell. I'm not ready to deal with that yet – "

"What on earth – OH, MERLIN!"

" _Fuck_."

* * *

 _15 October 1999 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Fabian's homecoming had been overwhelming to say the least. Mrs. Weasley had spent the entire night practically clinging to her younger brother in fear that he would disappear at any moment. Losing Gideon had been a blow for the older witch, but she was happy to have at least one brother that had survived.

It was past dawn when Hermione and Sirius had finally made their way back home. She was exhausted by the time she collapsed in the bed and she was promptly asleep before Sirius could even get his boots off.

Sirius loved looking at her when she was sleeping. She was peaceful and happy and it made his own heart swell almost as big as her stomach. He marveled at the miracle she was growing inside of her. And it truly _was_ a miracle. His younger self had done everything he could to ensure getting her pregnant and he was thrilled it had paid off.

Presently, Sirius and Fabian were sitting in the kitchen of the former's ancestral home. It was tense – neither particularly liked the other – but they were somewhat determined to get along for Mia's sake. They were both important men in her life and they'd have to accept each other eventually.

"Well, this is bloody awkward."

Prewett snorted, "You think? I'd rather have you hex me than be mates with you. If it wasn't for Hermione – "

"Why do you call her that?"

"Her name?" He asked, puzzled, " Well, _I'd_ like to be called Fabian. You like to be called – "

"No, no, stop," Sirius said, rubbing between his eyes in exasperation, "Why do you call her Hermione and not Mia?"

"Because I'm the one that helped her get back _here_. She didn't know how to get back to her own time, so I made a portkey and sent her back."

The raven-haired man was shocked for a moment. His _fiancée_ had told another man more about herself than she had told him and it was frustrating. But…he understood. Things would've been different if he would've known who she truly was.

"Okay," he finally said, nodding in acceptance. He grimaced slightly, "Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't be. She…she needed you, so thank you."

Fabian's eyes widened for a moment before he cracked a smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

 _12 December 1999 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Nothing fits," Hermione whined, wiggling in front of the mirror unhappily. Her bump was sitting lower on her hips now and she was frustrated that her usual wardrobe was finally beginning to give out.

Sirius smirked behind her, resting his chin on top of her head and his hands on her stomach. "You're beautiful," he said softly, squeezing her just a bit, "It simply gives you an excuse to go shopping."

"I hate shopping – "

"But think of all the small businesses that would profit! You'd single-handedly breathe life back into Diagon Alley!"

They were supposed to be heading to the Burrow for Sunday brunch, but she was having a problem finding something acceptable to wear. Hermione had spent most of her time lately lounging around the townhouse and trying to keep up with her charity work with the orphans. She had managed to place about a dozen of the children in permanent homes, but there were still so many waiting to be adopted. Harry had been looking into funding a home, but his vault was only so large. Even with his and Hermione's money, they didn't have enough.

Sirius normally spent his days away from Grimmauld Place with Remus. Whenever she asked him what he was up to, he'd simply shrug off her question and change the subject. Before her trip back in time, she would have been suspicious of his behavior and would have probably followed him to find out the truth, but now all she had time for was paperwork and home visits. And the occasional romp with her lovely fiancé.

"Besides, you're only going to get bigger."

"Let's just get married," she blurted. Her eyes widened as she processed what she said. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she bit her lower lip as she waited for him to reply.

Sirius stuttered, his own grey orbs wide, "N-now?"

When she saw that he didn't completely object to the idea, she smiled slightly, "I'm only going to get bigger. Why not elope? You told me that you wanted to marry me before I ended up pregnant…what are we waiting for?"

He looked at her closely, smiling in satisfaction that she seemed completely sure of herself. Agreeing, he nodded, "We can send the owls off. We can go straight down to the Ministry."

"Let's go!" Hermione enthused.

* * *

It was supposed to be as simple as going down to the Ministry, but the moment she had sent an owl off to Fabian, Mrs. Weasley had intercepted it and she and her fiancée had been on the end of one very irate floo call. Only an hour later, the Burrow had been decked out almost as much as it was for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Leave it to Mum to make a huge fuss when all you wanted was something quiet," Ginny mumbled as she and the bride sat in the former's room, braiding flowers into chocolate locks.

Hermione shrugged, "We were only going to invite the family down to the Ministry anyway. I suppose this is better for memories and Sirius didn't seem too put out by the idea."

"He's just looking forward to the wedding night."

She snorted, "Seems a bit backwards. I'm already pregnant, not much trouble he can get me into."

"It's the thing of it! Having sex with a married woman – "

"He'll be married, too!"

They dissolved into a fit of giggles and Hermione glanced to the side, catching her reflection in the mirror. Flowers of silver framed her face and her hair was arranged in slick ringlets that fell down her back and over her shoulders. The dress she had chosen was corseted until just under the bust and the gauzy white fabric was soft and light, allowing her bump to be seen without hindrance. On her feet were simple sandals despite the winter air and she felt like a princess.

"Sirius is going to lose his shite when he sees you."

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and a familiar head of red popped in.

"Mind if I steal the bride for just a moment?" Fabian asked, looking over at Ginny expectantly.

The younger girl nodded and stood, looking at her uncle oddly. "I'm still not sure what to call you," she admitted as she made her way to the door, "I spent my entire life believing you were dead and now you're just… _here_."

"Don't worry, love. It's weird for me, too." He waited as she swept out of the room, before turning towards the bride and smiling shyly. They stared at each other for a few moments, each of the talking in the other's appearance and leaving the unsaid hanging in the air. When he finally cleared his throat, he said, "You know, I always thought it would be me that was waiting for you at the other end of the aisle, not walking you down it."

She gave a small smile and nodded as she stood. Brushing the imaginary wrinkles from her gown and making her way towards him. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her hand and gazed into his green eyes. "There was a time where I truly thought we'd end up together, Fabian. But we both know that we weren't meant to be. I'm meant to be with Sirius and I'd bet my last galleon that there's a witch out there that's been waiting for you."

"She won't be you."

Hermione agreed, "No, she won't be me. But she'll be exactly what you need. You'll find her, Fabian. Now, pull your head out of your arse and walk me down the aisle, yeah?"

He cracked a smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead before offering his arm to her. "Let's go, little love. You've got a Black to marry."

* * *

"Bloody hell, Pads, calm down," Remus said, watching his fidgeting best friend with amusement in his eyes.

Sirius was pulling at the collar of his dress robes like a man deranged. His eyes were darting back and forth between the Minister and the beginning of the aisle nervously.

"What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if – "

"Oh, shut it. She came back in time for _you_. She's pregnant with _your_ child. She wants to marry _you_ ," Remus ticked the reasons off on his fingers as he straightened his best mate's robes once more. "Now, buck up and watch. Here comes our girl."

Sure enough, Prewett was leading his Mia down the aisle and he crowed victoriously within. She looked stunning, the pregnancy merely enhancing her beauty.

He repeated the words dutifully as the Minister prompted, nearly tickled pink when she chorused his assent to be together for the rest of their lives. He watched her lips move and before he knew what was happening it was almost over.

Kingsley waved his wand around the couple and white sparks shimmered around them, nearly blinding them in the excitement of the glow.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Black. Your magic is the strongest together that I have ever seen!"

"Sirius – "

"C'mere, Lady Black."

Sirius pulled her into his arms and snogged her until she had practically lost sense of time. As they pulled apart, the Weasley family captured them with hugs and well wishes.

And Sirius and Hermione had never been happier.

* * *

 _23 December 1999 – Scotland_

Hermione stared at the sad little house with a curious expression on her face. She wasn't proud to admit that she'd lied to Sirius and said she was visiting Hogwarts for tea, but she knew that there was no way that he'd let his new bride go off on her own to see a former Death Eater.

When Fabian had told her that Dolohov had been released from Azkaban, she had been surprised to say the least. He had been Imperiused for almost two decades and she couldn't believe that the Ministry had deemed him fit to live on his own without extensive testing to make sure his mind was still intact. She felt like she owed him something – he _had_ tried to protect her after all. Being prepared, she had at least made an emergency portkey to pull her out of danger should there be any.

Walking through the dilapidated fence, she made her way to the door, knocking firmly when she reached it. It took a few moments to open, but when it did, she gasped.

Antonin Dolohov stood in the doorway looking more haggard than she'd ever seen him. His hair was matted and his beard was grown out to look scraggily and unkempt. His brown eyes looked haunted and empty and he was much too thin.

"Antonin?" She asked softly, trying not to frighten the haggard man that towered over her.

His dark orbs flickered with recognition as he rasped out, "Mia?"

"May I come in, Antonin?"

He stepped aside and she walked into the little house. She gazed around and noticed that the house seemed well cared for and it puzzled her further.

When they both sat down on the chairs in what she was assumed was the living room, she asked, "Why haven't you…"

"Taken care of myself?" He asked, looking down at the threadbare carpet, "Haven't had much incentive. No one wants to hire a former Death Eater. Less want to associate with one."

"You were proven innocent – "

"Doesn't erase the fact that I still did all those awful things. That I was present. I killed Prewett's brother, did you know that?"

Hermione's mouth went dry at the though of Gideon and she shook her head in protest, " _You_ didn't do those things. You were _forced_ to. You were just another casualty of the war, Antonin. You didn't deserve to be in Azkaban." Without waiting for his response, she stood and held out her hand to him, "Now, up you get. It's time you looked like a normal person again."

* * *

 **Be sure to take my survey and leave a review!**

 **Survey : survey monkey** **r /PF3836C**

 **~Grace**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for sticking with my story! This is the first true multi chapter HP fic I've written and I'm truly thrilled with the response. It was even nominated for two fic awards!**

 **As sad as I am to see it go, I'm ready to put away these characters and possibly pull out a few others for my next story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and, as always, it's not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: The Way Home**

 _"_ _The way home, lines with all the things that you have learned._

 _The way home, the lights are on, but we're still getting burned."_

 _The Way Home – Devin Townsend_

 _25 December 1999 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Is he _still_ not talking to you?" Remus asked incredibly, watching as Sirius poured a glass of Firewhisky across the room.

Hermione shrugged, "Apparently. He hasn't even tried to get into my knickers."

The werewolf made a face and sighed when the little boy in his lap pulled at his hair. Grimacing, he looked down, "Yes, Teddy?"

"Prezzies."

The morning had been filled with Christmas spirit and Weasleys. The little pack had made their way to the Burrow earlier that morning and exchanged presents and company with the redheaded family. Hermione had received enough newborn things to decorate the small nursery that she had magicked onto hers and Sirius' room and Sirius had been excited to receive muggle tools from Arthur for his bike. Remus and Teddy had tagged along later after breakfast with Andromeda and met them in London before heading back to Grimmauld Place.

"You've had enough presents, Teddy – "

"Of course not! There's a few things under our tree if he wants to go have a look."

Hermione didn't even get to finish her sentence before the turquoise-haired little boy was wiggling off of his father's lap and dashing into the parlor.

Remus sighed before he turned back to the couple and looked between them thoughtfully. "I wonder how long he can keep it up," he mused.

"Moony, kindly tell my _wife_ that the next time she decides to put her life in danger by visiting a Death Eater that she should at least had the decency to tell me." His back was rigid as he spoke and she could see that he was gripping the glass in his hand tight enough that his knuckles were turning white.

Before Remus could speak, Hermione jumped up and screeched, "He was _Imperiused_ , Sirius! It wasn't him! He was imprisoned falsely! Doesn't that sound a bit familiar?"

"She does have a point, Padfoot – "

"That is beside the point!" Sirius roared, slamming the glass down so hard on the table that it shattered, amber liquid sloshing to the ground as he turned. In a few quick strides, he was standing right in front of her, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist as he stared into her eyes. "You could have been killed! What if the Ministry was _wrong_? Dolohov could've done damage to you had he set his mind to it!"

She cringed, a small whimper of pain escaping her throat as he squeezed his hand.

Remus growled from his place on the couch, his eyes flecking with gold as they focused on Sirius' grasp on his pack mate. "Sirius."

He released her instantly, mortification flooding his features. Looking down, he murmured, "I could've lost you. I could've lost our baby. I…I should have a say in that at least. Don't you think?"

"Oh, Sirius," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands and tilting it up so she could look at him properly. "I wasn't trying to take anything away from you. The little one and I aren't going anywhere, I promise. You'll just have to live with that."

* * *

 _27 March 2000_

Jaimee Rena Black was brought into the world kicking and screaming, quite literally. Hermione had been giving a speech at the Ministry in front of the Wizengamot when she felt her water break. Instead of rushing to St. Mungo's to give birth to her little miracle, she finished her meeting with poise and grace. And that was how she had given birth at Grimmauld Place after flooing back home.

Currently, the little family was sitting in the bed, Hermione's arms wrapped around their daughter while Sirius' arms were wrapped around her.

"It's James' birthday," Sirius said quietly, kissing her sweaty temple softly while his eyes were trained on their new baby.

She smiled, "I know we haven't discussed names, but I thought…what do you think of Jaimee? It's not exactly close, but – "

"Jaimee Black," he grinned, "Jaimee _Rena_ Black. It's…perfect. And it honors Remus, too."

Hermione looked down at the small babe in her arms. A tuft of raven hair peeked out from the pink blanket wrapped around her. Pale skin had a pink tint to it and, when she opened her eyes, they both gasped when they saw silver orbs flecked with whiskey that looked almost golden.

"Remus is going to love her."

* * *

 _2 May 2000 – Diagon Alley_

"We're going to be late!" Hermione said in exasperation. It wasn't as if she was truly looking forward to going to going to Hogwarts to deal with the second celebration of the end of the war, but she didn't want to look bad by arriving late either. Hope had offered to watch Jaimee and Teddy while they went and it was nerve wracking to be away from her daughter for too long.

"It'll only take a moment, Snow. I promise," Sirius said, leading her to a row of deserted shops on the edge of Diagon Alley.

She sighed and followed along, happy to humor him. Her eyes narrowed at the beat up building and she sighed, "You're not planning on shoving me in here just to shag before we go, right? I don't want to mess up my hair."

He smirked, his grey eyes glinting, "Now that would be a lovely idea. Thank you, babe. I now have our evening planned out."

"You're incorrigible."

"I _do_ aim to please." Sirius looked up at the building and waved his wand, muttering an incantation. The ruined exterior faded to something much more brilliant underneath and he heard her sharp intake of breath when she saw the sign.

 _The Mia Lupin Home_

"Oh, Sirius," she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the beautiful home in front of her. She turned to him and asked, "Is this what you've been doing? Even before you knew I'd go back in time – "

His lips stopped hers and when he pulled away, he cupped her cheek gently, "You are the only witch that's been on my mind since the first day of September in 1976. You're the only witch for me, Mia Lupin, Hermione Granger, Mia Black."

She laughed, crying while she hiccupped, "I love you so much, Sirius Black."

"You're mine, Snow. And I take care of what's mine."

* * *

 _23 September 2000 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Hermione stared down at the little stick with a mix of horror and elation. Jaimee was hardly six months old and she didn't know if she would be ready to have another little bundle so soon.

"Love, Jaimee lost her rattle. Do you have a spare – " Remus stopped abruptly, looking down at her in confusion as she sat on the side of the bath tub with a small stick in her hand. His brows furrowed before his eyes widened, "Oh, Merlin, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

She groaned, "Jaimee's barely started sleeping through the night. How can we have another? How…how can I be pregnant? We've used every sort of contraceptive, I'm even on the muggle pill!"

He smiled and sat down next to her, tugging the stick out of her grasp and pulled her so her head rested on his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason, love. You know that. Jaimee is here for a reason and this one will be, too."

"What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

 _2 June 2001 – St. Mungo's_

"It's a little boy!"

Hermione stifled a sob of happiness as Sirius wiped the sweat from her forehead. He kissed the shell of her ear and whispered, "You did it, Snow. You brought him into the world for us."

The mediwitch handed the small blue bundle to Hermione and she soothed him softly, "Shhh, Reggie. Everything's fine."

"I'd be crying, too, if I just vacated the most perfect place in the world," he grumbled, looking down at the small baby and giving his wife a crooked grin when she smacked his arm.

"Regulus Gideon Black," she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Regulus' forehead.

* * *

 _A few years later_

Hermione pinned the last of her hair up, leaving a single curl down. Her black dress hugged every inch of her body – including the hips she had learned to love after birthing two beautiful babies. She clasped the necklace Fabian had given her years ago around her neck and smiled as it glittered against her skin.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she felt Sirius' head rest on top of her head.

"You look gorgeous, Mrs. Black," he smirked, catching her whiskey eyes in the mirror and practically making a puddle in her knickers.

Turning in his arms, she caught his mouth with hers and kissed him soundly. When they finally pulled apart, she looked him up and down and gave him a smirk of her own. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Black. I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of the woman that's going to be on your arm tonight."

"You should be. She's a knockout. She's up for election, you know. Madam Minister – "

She snorted and shook her head, "Hush up. Minister's husband – "

He cut her off with a kiss and they pulled apart to smile at each other knowingly.

"I would go through everything all over again if it meant that I'd have you by the end of it," he said, leaning his forehead against hers, "Azkaban would mean nothing compared to not having you."

"I just had to find the way."

Sirius cocked his head to the side, "The way?"

She grinned, "The way home."

* * *

 **Thank you all! I'll see you all on the flipside.**

 **~Grace xxx**


End file.
